Real Love
by Endhaiueo
Summary: Kesalahan terbesarJung Taekwoon adalah membiarkan orang yang berpengaruh besar dalam hidupnya pergi begitu saja. Orang yang dulu mengusik hidupnya,telah meninggalkannya bersama malaikat kecil mereka. Kini dia harus membesarkan malaikat itu sendiri. Dan sekarang dirinya hanya menginginkan orang itu kembali, kembali ke sisinya dan malaikat kecil mereka. -LeoN VIXX- BL/YAOI- MPREG-
1. Chapter 1

**Real Love**

 **Cast : LeoN (Leo / cha hakyeon Vixx)**

PROLOG

Kesalahan terbesarJung Taekwoom adalah membiarkan orang yang berpengaruh besar dalam hidupnya pergi begitu saja. Orang yang dulu mengusik hidupnya,telah meninggalkannya bersama malaikat kecil mereka. Kini dia harus membesarkan malaikat itu sendiri. Dan sekarang dirinya hanya menginginkan orang itu kembali, kembali ke sisinya dan malaikat kecil mereka.

7 tahun sebelumnya

mempunyai penggemar memanglah keinginan semua orang, apalagi menjadi pujaan semua orang. Tapi tidak bagi Jung taekwoon. Namja berwajah datar yang jarang menampilkan senyum. Namja berpostur tinggi berkulit putih. Namja yang amat sangat pendiam. Matanya bagaikan seekor singa yang siap menerkam mangsa. Oleh Karena itu sejak kecil dia dipanggil Leo. Baginya sekolah menjadi seperti neraka. Semua Mata akan selalu menuju padanya, memperhatikannya setiap kali dia berjalan dikoridor sekolah, baginya itu suatu ketidaknyamanan.

Ditambah lagi seorang namja Manis dan cerewet yang terang terangan mengatakan adalah fansnya. 'The big fans number one of Jung taekwoon' itulah kata kata yang selalu diumbar umbar oleh namja Manis itu. Namja bernama cha hakyeon atau lebih terkenal dengan sebutan N, selalu menjadi stalker terang terangan Leo. Menguntit kemanapun Leo pergi, menyempil dimanapun Leo berada. apakah Leo risih? Tentu saja. Tapi Ada untungnya dengan adanya N, maka berkurang orang orang yang menatapnya, krn N akan dengan senang hati membentak mereka.

N itu pantang menyerah, sekali dua kali penolakan dari Leo tidk akan membuat dia patah semangat. Baginya melihat Leo itu takdirnya, yang harus dia pertahankan. Tapi bagi Leo, N tidak lebih dari seorang trouble maker dalam hidupnya. Ingatkan dia untuk memasang alarm dengan radius 10m jika bertemu dengan yang namanya cha hakyeon.

N Dan Leo berbeda kelas. Tapi berada dilantai yang sama. Sehingga n akan dengan mudah mengetahui apapun gerak gerik Leo. N mengaku dirinya sangat menyukai Leo. Bahkan seluruh murid di sekolah sudah mengetahui ITU. Apakah Leo juga menyukainya? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Krn N belum mendapatkan jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya ke leo. Tapi sepertinya seluruh sekolah sudah tau bagaimana perasaan leo, tanpa menjawabnyapun sudah bisa ditebak apa jawabannya. Tapi bisa slalu mengusik Leo saja n sudah senang, selalu Ada di dekat Leo, cukup itu saja.

"Taekwoon-ah... Ini bekal makan siangmu.. Ingat harus kau habiskan...Dan ini coffe latee dengan sedikit susu seperti biasa...harus kau habiskan...mengerti? Aahhh jangan lupa untuk mengembalikan tempat bekal ditempat biasa ..chaaa simpanlaahh... Daah taekwoonie" Leo masih fokus membaca, Tampa memperdulikan ocehan fansnya cerewetnya itu.

N berjalan keluar kelas dengan wajah bahagia setelah memberikan bekal buatannya seperti biasa untuk idolanya.

"Hakyeon-ah..."

N berhenti mendengar panggilan Dari salah seorang murid, minhyuk.

"Aku juga mau bekal buatanmu...bisakah kau membuatnya untukku juga?"

"..." N tampak berpikir "aahhh...boleh saja asal tagihannya kukirim kerumahmu..bagaimana?"

Semua anak dikelas menertawai wajah minhyuk Karena penolakan n. Kecuali satu orang, Leo tentu Saja.

"Waaahh...,bekal lagi? Kali ini apa isinya? Sandwich setengah gosong lagi?" Ravi baru datang langsung duduk disebelah Leo, lalu mengamati kotak bekal yang Ada dimeja Leo.

"..."

"Ckk... Jangan katakan kau akan membuang ini lagi hyung...mending kau biarkan aku memakannya"

Leo menutup bukunya lalu merebut kotak bekal Dari tangan memasukkannya ke laci.

"..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Real Love**

Pair : LeoN vixx

Cast : all member vixx

Yunjae

Onkey

Minyool - Jung Taekwoon nephew

 **2015**

Pukul 8 pagi, Jung Taekwoon sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan tas kerjanya. Dirinya sudah akan pergi ke kantor kalau saja dia tidak mengingat ada seseorang yang harus dia urus setiap pagi. Salahkan dirinya yang bangun sedikit kesiangan, hingga terpaksa dia menelpon sekretarisnya mengatakan untuk mengundur jadwalnya pagi ini.

"tuan, tuan muda masih belum mau bangun… saya sudah mencoba untuk membangunkannya karena ini sudah terlalu siang… " seorang maid yang baru keluar dari kamar seseorang mengadu dengan wajah tertunduk. Dia sedikit takut melihat tatapan sang Tuan. Padahal Tuannya belum tentu marah padanya.

"tak apa ahjumma… dia tidak akan terbangun jika bukan aku yang membangunkan…kembalilah bekerja" ujar Taekwoon, dan melangkah masuk ke kamar malaikatnya

Berjalan santai ke sebuah ranjang yang mungil bermotif singa. Memeluk boneka penguin, lihatlah betapa lucunya malaikat ini tertidur. Tubuh mungilnya menggunakan piyama serupa dengan boneka yang ia peluk. Leo mendudukkan dirinya di samping tubuh namja mungil berusia 5 tahun itu. Setengah berbaring, lalu mengelus kepala sang anak dengan sayang.

Jung Minyool, nama malaikat mungil yang begitu disayangnya. Malaikat yang sangat berharga untuknya. Malaikat kecil yang dia bersumpah akan ia jaga seumur hidupnya. Malaikat yang dulu tak pernah ia harapkan kehadirannya, tapi kini menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"babyyyy… "panggil leo lembut sambil terus mengelus rambut sang anak. Tak ada respon

Leo sudah hapal sekali, kalau sang anak tidak akan terbangun jika belum menerima kecupan seperti cerita putri salju. Leo pun mengecup dahi,pipi, dan bibir sang anak. Tak lama, sang anak mulai memberi respon dengan menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"pagi baby.." Leo memberi kecupan sekali lagi didahi anaknya.

"a..ap..appa…" ucap sang anak dengan terbata

Leo memberikan senyum terbaiknnya, menatap sayang sang malaikat. Lihatlah anaknya itu, matanya sangat mirip dengan dirinya, bulat juga sipit bersamaan. Pipinya berisi seperti dirinya. Kulitnya putih seperti dirinya.

Secara fisik sang anak sangat menurun dari dirinya. Sama sekali tidak menjiplak orang yang melahirkannya. Seolah olah Tuhan ingin memberikannya hukuman berat dengan tidak menyisakan sedikitpun wajah orang yang melahirkan anaknya ini, biar dia tidak membenci sang anak kah? Mengingat tentang orang yang telah melahirkan anaknya, seketika wajah Leo berubah menjadi sendu. Bahkan rasanya ia ingin menangis ekarang juga.

Tapi elusan pada wajahnya menyadarkan ia, cepat cepat dia mengganti ekspresi wajahnya ceria kembali.

"kita mandi?" tanyanya kepada minyool, dibalas dengan hanya tatapan menggemaskan dari sang anak

"Man-di " ucap leo mengeja perlahan

Seolah mengerti, sang anakpun merentangkan tangannya minta digendong. Leo pun meraih sang anak dalam dekapannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Leo mulai memandikan sang anak, dirinya tidak perduli walau dia sudah berstelan lengkap, dirinya akan tetap mengurus sang anak dengan tangannya sendiri. Tidak akan membiarkan anak terlantar hanya karena pekerjaannya. Selesai mandi Leo menggendong kembali sang anak dengan dengan balutan handuk.

"Pa-kai- i-ni nee?" ucap Leo perlahan

Sang anak mengangguk, dan membuka handuk yang membalut tubuhnya. Mulai memakai satu persatu pakaian dalamnya. Leo hanya memperhatikan.

Dirinya ingin menangis saat itu juga, melihat sang anak tidak bisa memakai celana dalamnya yang seharusnya sudah bisa dipakai sendiri dianak seusianya. Hanya celana dalam, tapi lihatlah kini anaknya malah jatuh terduduk, dan menatap sang appa dengan mata polosnya

Leo menengadahkan kepalanya, menahan agar air matanya tidak turun.

 ** _Leo POV_**

Retardasi mental, ya malaikat kecilku mengidap retardasi mental. Dia memiliki keterbelakangan mental. Anak yang memiliki mental sangat dibawah. Membuatnya tumbuh jauh dari yang seharusnya. Tidak bisa hidup normal seperti anak anak lainnya. Dia tidak bisa tanpa bantuan orang lain. Bahkan bicara saja hanya beberapa kata saja. Untuk mengerti bicara orang lain saja dia tidak bisa. Berjalanpun harus ada yang melihatnya, karena ia bisa saja tiba tiba terjatuh.

Mungkin kalian akan mengatakan itu sebuah karma untukku atas apa yang aku perbuat kepada orang yang melahirkannya ketika dia masih dalam kandungan. Tapi tidak, aku tidak menganggapnya karma. Aku menganggap anakku adalah anugrah terbesar dari Tuhan untukku. Dia malaikatku, malaikat yang akan aku jaga seumur hidupku, malaikat yang aku percaya akan membawaku bertemu kembali dengan malaikat yang melahirkannya. Bisakah Tuhan memberiku kesempatan?

"sini appa pakaikan" aku mengambil alih pakaian yang ada ditangannya. Mulai memakaikan pakaiannya. Sesekali menuntun tangannya untuk mengancing bajunya.

Aku tidak pernah lelah mengajari anakku, hal sekecil apapun itu. Aku mencoba mengajarinya seperti anak normal lainnya. Aku tidak mengaggap dia tidak normal, aku menganggap dia istimewa.

Selesai memakaikan pakaiannya, aku mengambil tasnya lalu menuntunnya keluar kamar. Kulirik jam dipergelangan tanganku, sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.45, aku tidak perduli dengan investor yang aku yakin sudah menungguku. Anakku adalah yang utama.

"Mo-ni" anakku berucap sambil tangannya terangkat menunjuk satu orang yang sedang duduk di meja makan, menunggu kehadiran mereka

"haaiiii cucu moni…bagaimana tidurmu sayang?" ummaku, Jaejoong.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengambil alih Minyool dari ku. Mengecup sayang anakku membuat minyool tertawa geli.

"umma dia sudah terlambat ke sekolah"

"biar umma saja yang mengantarnya, kau cepatlah ke kantor… ravi sedari tadi sudah menelpon ke rumah"

"tsk.. aku sudah memintanya mengundur semua jadwalku…aku masih mengurus minyool"

"kau kira gampang mengatur ulang jadwal… sudahlah, minyool biar umma yang antar"

"tidak umma, dia tidak akan tenang belajar jika bukan aku yang mengantarnya"

Itu memang benar. Minyool tidak akan tenang belajar jika bukan aku yang mengantar.

"ya sudah kau cepat makan dan cepatlah kekantor… umma akan menjemput minyoolie nanti..iyakan sayang?" ummaku meminta persetujuan dari minyool, tapi hanya tatapan polos sebagai jawaban dari minyool. Anakku memang belum bisa berinteraksi layaknya anak seusianya.

Kami sudah sampai di gedung yang tidak terlalu besar. Gedung yang merupakan pusat pendidikan anak anak istimewa. Minyool sekolah disini, sebenarnya bisa dikatakan ini sebuah sekolah sekaligus terapi untuk anak anak istimewa. Ada puluhan anak yang mengalami hal yang sama dengan minyool.

"Ja-ngan na-kal nee?" ucapku saat kami sudah sampai dikelasnya, aku mendudukkan minyool di bangkunya. Minyool membalas dengan anggukan. Minyool sudah bisa mengerti dengan bahasa yang aku ucapkan setiap hari dengannya.

"Ap-pa yoo-lie sa-ra-ng-hae " ucapku sambil membentuk tanda heart dengan kedua tangan diatas kepalaku. Dan minyool tersenyum dia ikut membuat heart dengan tangannya.

Sebelum pergi aku mengecup dahinya dengan penuh kasih. Dan menitipkan minyool pada gurunya. Hal yang selalu rutin aku lakukan.

Aku tidak lelah, tidak akan pernah lelah mengurus minyool. Meskipun dia istimewa, tapi aku akan tetap memperlakukannya layaknya anak normal lainnya.

Saatnya aku kekantor. Aku yakin diponselku pasti sudah ada ratusan panggilan tak terjawab dari sekretarisku. Biarlah aku kehilangan investor, asal aku tidka kehilangan malaikatku.

Cukup sudah aku kehilangan umma dari malaikatku, aku tidak ingin kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Aku begitu bodoh membiarkannya pergi dari hidupku, dan kini aku menyesal. Aku baru menyadari kehadirannya saat dia menyerah untuk berada disisiku. Dia menyerah dan pergi begitu saja dari hidupku. Ya Tuhan, aku ingin menangis saja melihat kehidupanku sekarang.

 ** _Leo POV end_**

 **Flashback 7 tahun lalu**

"JUNG TAEKWOON SARANGHAEE..." Teriak seorang namja berkulit gelap yang duduk di bangku penonton, diantara ratusan orang yang menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola.

Tidak lupa dengan banner ditangannya. Suaranya tidak habis habis padahal sudah sekitar satu jam dia ikut bersorak soarak.

"JUNG LEO SARANGHAAEEE….." Teriaknya lagi. Penonton bahkan sudah jengah mendengar teriakan itu.

"N hyung… tidakkah kau lelah sedari tadi berteriak seperti itu?" tegur sahabatnya ken.

"wae? Aku harus member semangat pada taekwoon.. kau tidak lihat dia begitu hebat dalam menggiring bola…"

"justru karena dia sudah hebat… lagi pula kau justru mengganggu konsentrasrinya nanti…"

"tidak akan… " N acuh, dan kembali mengibarkan bannernya lagi dan meneriakkan nama sang idola

"LEO YAAA…. AYOO SEMANGAATTT…. JIKA KAU BERHASIL MENGGOLKAN LAGI AKU JANJI AKAN MEMBUATKANMU BEKAL SPESIAAALLLLL" N semakin menjadi. Dan kini sebagian penonton terpokus pada dirinya.

Pertandingan telah selesai, menghasilkan 3-0 untuk keunggulan tim Howon School. Sekolah yang memiliki kapten sepak bola Jung Taekwoon berhasil memenangkan pertandingan persahabatan. Dan kini mereka berada diruang ganti.

"ahahahahha… hyung aku yakin 3 gol yang kau dapatkan pasti karena N hyung yang membermu semangatkan?"

Hongbin, menggoda Leo yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi diruang ganti. Leo melemparkan handuk ditangannya ke wajah hongbin.

Semua pemain yang ada diruang ganti ikut tertawa. Mereka semakin membuat kapten mereka panas, sudah cukup dia dipermalukan oleh namja hitam dibangku penonton tadi. ingin sekali dirinya mendatangi namja hitam itu dan merobek robek banner yang ada ditangannya.

"benar saja, aku tidak pernah melihat kapten kita bermain dengan begitu semangat. Bahkan dia yang mencetak gol semua..hatrick… ckckckkc luar biasa sekali N hyung itu" ucapan peniel berhasil mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Leo. Sedangkan yang lain malah semakin ikut tertawa.

"aku yakin… besok dia akan menepati janjinya membuatkanmu bekal special lagi" namja lain ikut menambahi

"mungkin kimbab dengan rasa asin seperti biasa"

"juga kopi manis sedikit asam"

"HAHAHAHHA"

Leo jengah mendengar semua ocehan satu timnya. Tak mau mendengar lebih banyak lagi, Leo bergegas membereskan barang barangnya, dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan mereka. Tak perduli mereka masih tertawa puas.

Leo berjalan dokoridor sambil menenteng tas yang berisi perlengkapannya. Siswa siswi Howon School menatap penuh kagum melihat sosok idola yang berjalan dengan penuh cool didepan mereka. Bahakan dengan radius sekian meter mereka sudah bersiap siap menyambut sang idola berjalan didepan mereka. Sedang yang ditatap tidak perduli sama sekali. Moodnya sudah cukup hancur hari ini. Meskipun sekolah mereka emnang, tapi tidak bisa memperbaiki moodnya yang dihancurkan oleh namja berkulit gelap dan cerewet. Namja itu sudah berhasil mempermalukan dia didepan ratusan orang.

"LEO YAA…. YEEAAYYY… SELAMAT NEE…" namja itu kini ada didepannya. Dia sudah dari tadi menunggu Leo keluar dari ruang ganti, dan saat melihat Leo sudah keluar dan berjalan sendirian, langsung saja Leo menghampirinya

"…berkat kau sekolah kita menang… daebaakkk. Kau mencetak 3 gol… kau memang daebak taekwoonie…" N terus saja berceloteh sambil mengikuti langkah Leo

"HUFT…" leo menghela nafas kasar, cukup sudah. Kesabarannya sudah habis

"Bisakah kau hentikah tingkah bodohmu itu?"

"heh?" N terpaku menatap Leo. Bukan, bukan karena ucapan Leo. Tapi karena ini pertama kalinya Leo berbicara langsung padanya dengan menatapnya. Ya Tuhan, N sungguh bahagia sekali. Senyummnya tidak dapat disembunyikan.

Sedangkan Leo justru aneh dengan namja didepannya ini. Apakah ucapan Leo kurang jelas? Leo memintanya menghentikan tingkah bodohnya itu, tapi kenapa justru namja hitam ini malah tersenyum? Mungkin memang benar jika urat sarafnya sudah putus, batin Leo

Tidak perduli lagi, Leo kembali melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan N yang masih berbunga bunga.

"Yaak Leo yaa…. Tunggu aku… soal janjiku, tenang saja besok aku akan membuatkan bekal untukmu..bekal sepesial sesuai janjiku"

N terus mengikuti Leo. Siswa yang melihat interaksi mereka sangat iri dengan N yang bisa dengan berani begitu dekatnya dengan Leo. Ingin sekali mereka memutuskan urat saraf mereka untuk bisa bertingkah gila seperti N. tapi sepertinya menjadi waras lebih baik.

Keesokan harinya, N benar saja menepati janjinya. Dia sudah membawa bekal ditangannya. Dia berjalan menuju kantin, karena dia tidak menemukan Leo dikelasnya. Tiba dikantin,matanya mencari cari Leo di setiap sudut kantin. Tapi nihil, dirinya tidak menemukan Leo. Hanya ada hongbin dan Ravi beserta gengnya yang lain.

"ravi yaa.. apa kau mellihat Leo?"

"ah N hyung… apa kau mebawa bekal yang kau janjikan untuk Leo hyung?" Tanya Hongbin, adik kelasnya yang juga termasuk satu geng dengan ravi.

"hmmm…" N mengangguk imut, membuat beberapa namja disana gemas dengannya. Manis sekali, batin mereka.

"N hyung lebih baik kau berikan bekal itu untukku saja, pelit sekali kau" ujar Ravi

"yaakk… enak sekali kau…sudah cepat beritahu aku dimana Leo?" Tanya N lagi

Ravi sedikit melirik teman temannya. Beberapa temannya menggeleng samar, 'jangan beritahu' batin mereka.

"ckk.. pelit sekali kalian" N dapat melihat gerakan samar mereka. Saling member kode eoh?

"baiklaahh tanpa kalian beritahu aku sudah tau dimana dia… dan kau larva jelek jangan harap aku akan menyampaikan salammu dengan ken!" ucap N, dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

"yaakk N hyuungg….."teriak ravi, namu diacuhkan oleh N.

"aku berharap dia tidak akan menemukannya" Minhyuk berucap lirih

"yaah.. jangan sampai" tambah Hongbin

N membawa langkahnya menuju tempat biasa dimana Leo ada, atap sekolah. Biasanya Leo akan ada disana sambil membaca buku atau sekedar tidur sambil mendengarkan musik.

Kakinya sudah sampai dipintu atap sekolah. Dibukanya pintu, dan melangkahkan kakinya, mencari cari sang namja yang menjadi tujuannya. Senyumnya mengembang saat menangkap siluet sang namja sedang tertidur sambil mendengarkan music ditelinganya. Tapi seketika juga luntur karena melihat Leo tidak sendiri.

Ada seorang yeoja disebelahnya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, Leo mendengarkan music dari airphone dan Eunji terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku. Tiba tiba perasaan aneh muncul dihati N. tidak tidak, dia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran yang tidak tidak dari pikirannya. N berusaha senormal mungkin, berjalan mendekati mereka yang belum menyadari kehadirannya. N kian mendekat, dan seat itu pula keduanya menyadari kehadiran orang lain diantara mereka.

"ckk.." Leo hanya mampu berdecak melihat siapa yang datang

"aku membawakanmu bekal… makanlaah" ujar N sambil menyerahkan bekal kepada Leo

Tak ingin namja ini berlama lama disini, Leo mengambil bekal dan minuman dari tangan N lalu kembali memejamkan matanya kembali

"oh eunji ssi… " N menyapa eunji yang dengan ramah

Sedangkan euji menatap N jengah. Tidak bosankah namja ini mengganggu kekasihnya, ah atau lebih tepatnya namja yang akan menjadi kekasihnya.

Keheningan terjadi, eunji hanya menatap N dengan pandangan tak bersahabat seolah mengatakan 'ngapain lagi kau disini?'

"baiklah Leo yaa.. aku kembali ke kelas dulu oke… selamat makan … bye euji ssi" N pamit dengan mereka dan kembali melangkah keluar. Baru kali ini rasanya N ingin cepat cepat menghilang dari hadapan Leo.

Bukan, karena dia cemburu, bukan. Bukan karena itu. Tapi ia takut Leo melihat wajah nya yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Entah kenapa juga dirinya merasa sangat takut sekarang, yaa sangat takut kalau yang ada dipikirannya benar adanya.

"heuh… sampai kapan dia bertingkah bodoh seperti itu?"

Leo membuka matanya, dan menatap yeoja disebelahnya. Yeoja yang baru beberapa bulan ini menarik perhatiannya.

"apa kau menyukainya oppa? Kau selalu menerima bekal darinya…"

"tsk…" Leo hanya berdecak

"memang benarkan, kau tertarik dengannya… jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri… mengatakan tertarik denganku tapi nyatanya kau tidak bisa berbuat apa apa jika N sudah mengusikmu.."

"…"

Leo terdiam, ingin sekali dirinya membuktikan bahwa anggapan yeoja yang disukainya ini salah. Dirinya tidak tertarik dengan namja. Dia masih normal, masih menyukai Yeoja.

Seketika leo mengambil bekal yang tadi di berikan N, berjalan menuju sudut atap gedung. Dibukanya bekal yang diberi Leo.

Bento, bergambar singa. Penuh dengan rumput laut. Dengan tidak berperasaan Leo membuang bekal tsb beserta dengan tempatnya ke tong sampah. Selanjutnya dirinya pergi kembali ke kelas. Sudah cukupkah bukti dirinya tidak tertarik dengan namja menyebalkan seperti N?

 ** _Flashback end_**

Leo kembali teringat 7 tahun yang lalu. Dimana dirinya menjadi namja paling jahat. Namja yang tidak berperasaan. Dan kini dia menyesali semua perbuatannya. Dia ingin kembali dimana dia bisa meminta maaf kepada namja yang dulu disakitinya. namja yang sudah habis disakitinya luar dalam, namja yang yang sudah memberikannya seorang malaikat. Namja yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya membawa pergi seluruh hatinya.

Air matapun mengalir dengan sendirinya kala Leo mengingat kembali namja itu. Cha Hakyeon, atau yang dulu di panggil N. Cuma N yang bisa membuat kehidupan Leo jungkir balik. Dan kini Leo sudah menggerakkan hampir seluruh detective yang ada di seoul untuk mencari tau keberadaan N, tapi sampai sekarang pun dia belum mendapatkan hasilnya. Seperti ditelan bumi, orang orang yang dulu mengenalnyapun tidak tau keberadaan N sekarang.

Kling

Suara ponsel Leo berbunyi pertanda masuknya satu pesa. Leo segera membuka pesan diponselnya. Langsung saja dirinya bangkit dan menyambar jas serta kunci mobil nya, berlari keluar kantor. Pikirannya sangat kalut.

'mr. jung ssi, maaf mengganggu. Kami mau memberi tahu jika minyool saat ini menangis hebat. Kami sudah berusaha untuk membujuknya. Tapi dia tetap tidak mau'

Pesan dari guru Minyool. Leo akan langsung panic jika menyangkut namja kecilnya.

"hei Leo hyung kau mau kemana? Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

"nanti saja, Minyool membutuhkanku"

"ckk… ya sudah nanti akan aku suruh dia kerumahmu saja"

Tanpa mendengarkan dengan jelas apa kata ravi, Leo terus berlari menuju parkiran. Yang ada diotaknya hanya Minyool. Dia tidak mau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan malaikatnya.

Pernah sekali Leo sedang rapat dan ia tidak membaca pesan dari guru anaknya, pesan yang mengatakan jika Minyool menangis hebat. Dia membaca pesan tersebut beberapa jam setelahnya. Alhasil yang ia dapat sang anak yang terus menangis berjam jam dengan suhu tubuh yang panas diatas rata rata. Tangisnya tidak berhenti, sampai akhirnya Leo datang dan memeluknya. Sejak saat itu Leo berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Kini mobilnya saudah sampai digedung sekolah Minyool. Dirinya segera berlari masuk menuju kelas dimana Minyool. Tidak diperdulikannya nafasnya yang sudah sesak.

"hiks hiks…hiks…hiks…"

Dapat Leo lihat sang anak duduk dibangkunnya dengan sang guru yang mencobamemeluknya.

"Minyooliee…" ucap Leo berjalan menuju sang anak

"ahh Mr. Jung ssi.. anda sudah datang" Minyool ah, lihatlah " ucap sang guru ke Minyool sambil menunjuk kearah Leo

Leo mengambil alih Minyool. Menggendong dan mengelu elus sayang pundak sang anak.

"apa yang terjadi mrs. Seo?"

"kami juga tidak tau, saat bermain tadi tiba tiba dia melemparkan mainannya lalu kemudian dia kembali ke bangkunya… lalu dia menangis"

"apa yang dimainkannya?" Tanya Leo kembali

"err… kalau tidak salah, kami tadi melihat dia memainkan ini" Mrs. Seo mengambil mainan yang tadi dimainkan Minyool.

Leo mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat benda yang dipegang guru dari anaknya ini. Hanya sebuah mainan dari gel plastik berbentuk serangga. Mungkinkah anaknya juga memiliki katakutan yang sama dengan umma nya?

Seketika ingatan Leo kembali dimana dia melihat N yang ketakutan ketika ada serangga yang menggigitnya. Ketika N mengandung Minyool.

*****TBC*****

akan banyak flashbcak, yang menceritakan kehidupan mereka kenapa mereka bisa menikah dan kemudian berpisah. N disini kayaknya bakal kena siksa abis abisan.

mianhae

*bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Real Love

Pair : LeoN VIXX

Cast : All member of Vixx

Minyool

Jung Yunho / Kim Jaejong

 _Flashback_

Semua siswa tampak gembira membaca secarik kertas yang menempel di papan pengumuman. Mereka kian bahagia, saling berteriak histeris membaca nama mereka. Siapa yang tidak bahagia melihat namamu dibarisan pengumuman kelulusan.

Yaa, hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan tingkat akhir. mereka telah selesai menempuh pendidikan di senior high school. Terlepas dari aturan sekolah, guru guru yang menyebalkan, musuh musuh bebuyutan, itu adalah impian semua siswa didunia. Diantara ratusan siswa yang bahagia, hanya ada satu siswa yang tampak bersedih. Meskipun namanya ada di peringkat 50 besar kelulusan, namun hatinya tidak bisa dobohongi.

Perpisahan. Yaah, itu artinya dia akan berpisah dengan idolanya. Namja yang selalu jadi penyemangat ia datang sekolah. Namja yang selalu menajdi alasan ia tetap bertahan diantara kerumitan hidupnya. Bisakah ia memilih untuk tetap disekolah ini. Dasar bodoh, meskipun ia tetap berada disekolah, namja itu pastinya akan tetap meninggalkan sekolah ini.

"huft…" menghela nafas perlahan, lalu meninggalkan papan pengumuman.

Malam nanti adalah pesta perpisahan. Ingin rasanya dia tidak datang, akan terasa menyakitkan tentu saja. ia tidak ingin mengatakan ini perpisahan, demi Tuhan dia tidak ingin berpisah. Setidaknya ia hanya ingin tahu jawaban dari namja yang selalu ia puja. Meskipun ia tahu akan jawaban itu, tapi ia hanya ingin memstikan dari mulut orang itu sendiri.

Jalannya merunduk, terus melangkah, wajah dan hatinya sangat mendung. Sangat beda dari biasanya. Biasanya langkahnya selalu semangat dengan senyum ceria diwajahnya. Siswa siwa yang melihatnya seakan mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh N.

N berjalan menuju atap gedung sekolah. Dirinya berniat menyelesaikan semua urusannya sebelum terlambat, sebelum Leo pergi meninggalkan Negara Korea. Dirinya mencari Leo, yang pasti ada di atap gedung. Dia berjanji jika memang Leo tidak mencintainya, dia akan berhenti mengejar Leo. Berhenti dari semua hal kegilaannya. Berhenti dari semua yang namanya Jung Leo. Bukan ia menyerah, bahkan jika seandainya Leo memintanya menunggu tanpa kejelasanpun dirinya akan melakukan itu. Yah, katakanlah dirinya gila.

Kini dirinya sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Tangannya sudah akan menekan knop pintu, kalau saja tidak ada suara dari dalam. Dirinya menajamkan telinganya, seperti ada yang sedang berbicara. Suara Leo dengan suara Yeoja. Eunji, yah itu suara eunji. Jantung N seketika berdetak kencang.

"…jadi apa jawabanmu?" Leo bertanya kepada yeoja dihadapannya ini

"aku akan memberi jawabanmu malam nanti oppa…"

" aku akan berangkat besok pagi.. kemungkinan aku tidak datang malam nanti"

"kalau begitu kau tidak akan mendapat jawabannya" eunji melipat tangannya didada "kau mengatakan suka padaku, tapi kau akan pergi meninggalkanku"

"sudah aku katakan, tunggu aku. Lagi pula kau tinggal setahun lagi di sini. Setelah itu kau bisa ikut denganku. Kita bisa menikah disana"

"kau kira aku tidak punya impian? Aku juga ingin mengejar mimpiku. Menikah muda bukanlah impianku"

"kau bisa mengejar mimpimu meskipun sudah menikah. Ah sudahlah… itu bisa kita bicarakan nanti… baiklah nanti malam aku akan datang. Apapun jawabanmu aku akan tetap pergi besok" Leo mengacak rambut eunji lembut dan melangkah pergi.

N berusaha membekap mulutnya kuat kuat agar isakan tak lolos dari bibirnya.

Bersembunyi dibalik kotak kotak usang dan mendengarkan pembicaraan namja idolanya dengan yeoja yang disukai oleh namja idolanya itu.

Bahkan pembicaraan mereka telah sampai ke pernikahan. Kini dirinya sudah tau jawaban untuk dirinya, harusnya dirinya sadar dari dulu, bahwa Jung taekwon itu normal, tidak gay seperti dirinya. Tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan untuk dirinya. Leo itu normal menyukai yeoja,terlebih yeoja itu adalah Lee eunji. Yeoja cantik yang dikenal dengan kelembutan hatinya juga yang mempunyai kepintaran setara dengan Leo. Tentu saja Leo menyukainya.

Malam ini N masih meringkuk di ranjangnya. Rasa gelisah kian menghantuinya. Dirinya sudah memutuskan tidak datang ke acara perpisahan sekolah. Tapi rasa penasaran juga kian menghantuinya. Rasa penasran akan jawaban Eunji untuk Leo. Dirinya ingin mengetahui apa jawaban Eunji untuk Leo?

Dasar bodoh, bukankah tidak mengetahuinya justru lebih bagus, daripada ia mengetahuinya. Akan lebih sakit jika ia mengetahui bahwa Eunji menerima Leo, lalu mereka akan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh setahun kemudian setelah Eunji tamat, mereka akan menikah di New York. Rencana yang indah bukan? Katakanlah Hakyeon jahat dengan memohon doa agar Eunji menolak Leo.

Piip piip

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel N. Sedari tadi ponselnya bordering, namun N mengabaikannya. Ia tau itu panggilan dari sahabatnya, Ken. Sedari pagi dirinya langsung pergi meninggalkan sekolah setelah mendengar pembicaraan yang menyakitkan itu. Dirinya pergi begitu saja, sehingga Ken begitu panic mencari dirinya.

 _ **Kennie**_

 _ **Hyung kau datangkan? Aku bisa menjemputmu jika kau mau.. bbuing bbuing**_

Tersenyum membaca pesan dari sahabatnya itu. Kemudian mengetik balasan

' _ **tak usah menjemputku, aku bisa pergi sendiri'**_

Bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap. Dirinya memutuskan untuk pergi ke acara di sekolahnya. Dirinya berjanji ini terakhir. Ya terakhir dirinya berharap kepada Jung Taekwon, karena setelah ini cerita cintanya sudah usai. Benar benar usai. Dirinya tidak mau di cap sebagai perusak hubungan orang. Lagi pula besok Leo akan pergi, jadi biarkan dia melihat Leo untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Acara yang diadakan di aula sekolah itu sangatlah meriah. Hampir seluruh siswa datang ke acara ini, ya siapa yang akan melewatkan acara perpisahan ini. Acara terakhir sebagai siswa, mungkin juga acara terakhir dimana bisa bertemu dengan teman temanmu sebelum melanjutkan ke pendidikan yang lebih tinggi.

N sudah sampai diparkiran sekolah, dirinya enggan turun dari mobilnya. Masih sangat berat, tapi ia juga penasaran tentang jawaban Eunji untuk Leo. Ah sudahlah, biarlah ini menjadi sakit untuk yang terakhir.

Akhirnya dirinya memutuskan keluar dari mobil dan melangkah ke aula yang begitu besar di sekolah ini. Sesekali menyapa teman temannya yang ada disana. Dirinya sudah ada di aula, matanya mencari cari sahabatnya. Tapi belum menemukan keberadaan ken. Lalu matanya melihat teman teman Leo. Ada Ravi, Minhyuk, dan Peniel. Sahabat sahabat Leo, tapi dirinya tidak menemukan adanya Leo diantara mereka. Apakah Leo sedang berdua dengan Eunji? Apakah Eunji suah memberikan jawaban kepada Leo? Apakah dirinya terlambat?

Kakinya dengan sendirinya melangkah menuju ravi dan teman temannya.

"Ravi yaa.. apa kau melihat Leo?" Tanya Hakyeon

Mereka bertiga saling menatap dan seperti memberi kode, seperti biasanya.

"aah… N ah, aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu. Bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar? Kajja…" Minhyuk menarik tangan N menjauhi keramaian

"apa yang kau ingin bicarakan minhyuk aah?" Tanya N, saat mereka sudah diluar aula

"hmm… kau akan melanjutkan kemana?" Tanya minhyuk berbasa basi

"aku tidak tau.. yang pasti masih di Korea" jawab N "apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"mm… apa kau masih berharap pada Leo?" Tanya Minhyuk

"wae?" Tanya N

"dengarkan ini baik baik, aku hanya sekali mengatakannya…" Minhyuk menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya "…lupakan Leo, dia tidak akan pernah melihat mu. Jika kau sudah lelah dan sadar bahwa Leo tidak akan pernah membalas cintamu, kau bisa berpaling kepadaku. Karena aku menyukaimu…"

N menatap tidak percaya kepada orang didepannya ini. Memang benar, Minhyuk sudah lama menaruh hati pada N, tapi dia tidak mau mengutarakannya. Dirinya selalu kasihan melihat N yang selalu menyatakan cinta ke Leo, tapi tidak ada balasan. Bahkan dirinya juga ingin mencoba mngnghentikan N, dan mengatakan bahwa Leo sudah memiliki wanita yang disukai. Tapi dirinya masih pecundang, karena dirinya tidak ingin membuat N semakin sedih.

"kau bicara apa minhyuk ah?...hahahah" N berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka dengan tertawa

"ck… sudahlah, yang penting kau harus ingat itu. Chaa ayo kembali masuk" ajak Minhyuk

"tidak, kau duluan saja. masih ada yang harus aku lakukan"

Minhyuk masuk kembali ke aula, sedangkan N masih betah berdiri lama lama di luar. Matanya menangkap sosok Leo yang berjalan dengan cepat, wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan. Merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres, N memutuskan mengejar Leo yang kini menuju parkiran. N berusaha memanggil Leo tapi sepertinya Leo tidak mendengar. Kini Leo sudah dimobil dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan gedung sekolah. N tidak mau terlambat, dirinya mengikuti Leo dengan mobilnya.

Entah kenapa jantung N berdetak cepat, seperti punya firasat yang tidak tidak. Tidak pernah dilihatnya wajah Leo yang sepertinya penuh amarah. Ada apa dengan Leo? Apakah Leo di tolak Eunji? Jika itu benar, bukankah itu berita bagus untuk N?

Tapi tidak, hati N justru merasa semakin tidak tenang. Dia mengkhawatirkan kondisi Leo. Dia mengemudi dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Bisa bisa akan membahayakan dirinya. Ya Tuhan, N menjadi semakin takut.

Mobil Leo berhenti diparkiran gedung yang besar, sebuah apartemen sepertinya. N bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mau apa Leo kesini? Dilihatnya Leo yang sudah keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke gedung.

N mengikuti Leo, meskipun hatinya tidak tenang, tapi dia tetap mengikuti Leo. Dirinya harus memastikan Leo baik baik saja.

Leo masuk ke lift, setelah mengetahui dimana lift berhenti N masuk ke lift sebelahnya dan menekan tombol dimana tujuan Leo.

Ting

Lift berhenti di lantai yang menjadi tujuan N. dirinya keluar dari lift dan berjalan mencari Leo.

'mirotic club'

Dirinya membaca sebuah nama di pintu yang ada dihadapannya. Sebuah Club? Apa Leo benar ke sini? Seorang Jung Taekwon pergi ke Club malam?

Dirinya ingin memastikan benar atau tidak Leo ada di dalam. Dirinya sudah berada dekat pintu, dan otomatis pintu terbuka. Tapi ternyata tempat ini tidak bisa sembarangan orang masuk. Buktinya ada pintu lagi di dalamnya dan dijaga oleh 2 orang pria berbadan besar.

"apa aku bisa masuk?" itu pertanyaan polos. Maklum saja N memang tidak pernah ke tempat tempat seperti ini.

"tunjukkan ID mu anak manis" ucap sang pria

N seketika merasa seperti digoda oleh ahjussi ahjussi mesum.

Merasa tidak punya ID, N pun kembali melangkah keluar. Tapi dirinya masih ingin memastikan Leo baik baik saja. untuk itu dirinya menunggu di luar saja. siapa tau Leo tidak lama.

1 jam berlalu dan kini jam di tanganN sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tapi Leo juga masih belum keluar. Apakah dirinya pulang saja? tapi bagaimana jika Leo ada didalam, dia ingin bicara dengan Leo. Bukankah besok Leo akan pergi? Biarlah dirinya menunggu sebentar lagi.

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah pria yang sepertinya menggotong seorang pria di bahunya. Sepertinya sedang mabuk.

Mata N membulat seketika, saat melihat orang yang sedang dibopong itu adalah Leo. Seketika N mendekati orang itu untuk memastikan itu benar Leo.

"Leo yaa…" panggil N

"aah kau temannya Leo? Dia mabuk berat hari ini.. dia banyak sekali minum… mungkin dia ada masalah… bisakah kau mengantarnya ke kamarnya… aku masih ada urusan. Ini… " orang itu menyerahkan Leo ke pundak N dan kunci apartemen Leo.

N mencoba membopong Leo, mengantarnya ke kamar yang tadi disebutkan oleh orang tadi.

Leo tampak mengoceh tidak jelas, dirinya merasa aneh dengan Leo yang seperti ini. Leo memang tidak bisa dengan yang namanya minum. Mungkin masalah Leo begitu berat.

Sesampainya di kamar yang dipastikan milik Leo, N langsung menggesekkan kunci ke pintu dan pintu langsung terbuka. N sudah kelelahan membawa Leo, hingga akhirnya ia baringkan Leo di sofa saja. dan dirinya ingin mengambil air untuk Leo.

"aku membencimu hakyeon aah…"

DEG

N melihat kembali ke Leo, tidak salah dengarkah dirinya? Leo mengucapkan itu sambil terpejam, meskipun itu ia ucapkan dalam keadaan mabuk, tapi bukankah orang mabuk bisa berkata jujur?

"hiik… hakyeon pabbo…hik..aku membencimu..hikk..mati saja kau… namja menjijikkan…"

N berusaha keras menahan tangisannya agar tidak keluar.

"…aku membencimu…hiik… karena kau dia menolakku…karena kau aku kehilangannya… hiikk.. aku membencimu… arrggghhhh…." Leo seperti ingin mengamuk meskipun dalam keadaan terpejam

"kenapa kau membenci ku Leo yaa?" Tanya N dengan lirih, tapi suaranya mampu membuat Leo membuka mata.

Meski dalam keadaan mabuk tapi Leo bisa melihat dengan jelas N ada didepannya. Entah dia berhalusinasi atau tidak.

"..kau… hiik…" Leo bangkit dan mencoba berjalan menuju N dengan langkah sempoyongan

"kenapa kau membenciku Leo yaa? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak membenciku?"

"hiikk…" Leo sudah ada di depan N dan tangannya ia julurkan ke leher N dan mencekik N.

Leo sudah diliputi amarah yang memuncak. Dirinya dipenuhi kebencian, bahkan dia tidak melihat napas N yang sudah hampir habis akibat cekikannya. N berusaha memukul mukul tangan Leo, berusaha mencoba melepaskan tangan Leo dari lehernya.

"AARRRGHHHH… GARA GARA KAU DIA MENOLAKKU… GARA GARA KAU, MEREKA MENGIRA AKU GAY… MEREKA MENGAGGAPKU MENJIJIKKAN… MATI SAJA KAU!"

Leo berteriak tepat di wajah N. dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya ditangan N.

"haah…hikss hikss…apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku Leo yaa? hiks" Leo bertanya dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal.

Dirinya berjanji setelah ini dia tidak akan mengganggu Leo lagi. Kini dirinya tau Leo begitu membencinya.

"KAU MAU TAU APA YANG HARUS KAU LAKUKAN? AYOOO…"

Leo menarik kasar tangan N, menuju kamarnya. Dan menjatuhkan N keranjangnya.

Leo membuka jacket dan kemejanya.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan Leo?"

N merasa mulai ketakutan. Ini seperti bukan Leo. Ya Tuhan apa yang harus ia lakukan? Leo masih mabuk, Leo masih dibawah pengaruh alcohol dan emosi yang memuncak.

"DIAAM…" Leo membentak N, dan semakin membuat N takut.

"kau tadi bertanya bukan apa yang harus kau lakukan? Kau harus mendapatkan balasana apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku…"Leo sudah bersiap siap menindih N

"Leo yaa aku mohon jangan seperti ini, mianhae… aku mohon maafkan aku…" N berusaha menjauh dari Leo, tapi Leo dengan cepat mencengkram tangan N, sehingga membuat N tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.

"Aku minta kau TUTUP MULUTMU! JANGAN PERNAH MENGELUARKAN SUARA MENJIJIKKANMU LAGI. BERHENTI MEMANGGIL NAMAKU. DAN JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI DAN NIKMATI HUKUMANMU"

Setelahnya Leo menguasai N, membuat N tak berdaya. Melucuti satu persatu pakaian di tubuh N. menindihnya dan memulai tindakan kejinya. N hanya mampu diam dan terus mengeluarkan air matanya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Tubuhnya yang kecil tidak mampu memberontak, tidak mampu melepakan diri dari Leo.

Dirinya hanya bisa pasrah. Dirinya memang mencintai Leo, tapi bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Dan demi Tuhan, dirinya tidak bisa membenci Leo.

 _Flashback end_

*****RL*****

Leo berjalan keluar dari ruangan rapat, diikuti sekretaris yang juga merangkap sebagai asistennya, yang berjalan di belakangnya. Melihat sebentar jam dipergelangan tangannya. Pukul 2 siang, hari ini dirinya tidak menjemput Minyool, karena ummanya hari ini akan menjemput minyool sekalian membawa anaknya itu jalan jalan.

Menuju ruangannya, dan duduk di kursi kebanggaannya. Kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, seharusnya dia bisa istrihat sebentar karena baru saja menyelesaikan rapat penting. Tapi dirinya lebih mementingkan pekerjaan.

"hyung, istirahatlah sebentar" intruksi Ravi yang kini duduk di depan Leo

"hmm…" hanya menyahut dengan gumaman

Ravi bahkan sudah jengah melihat sahabat sekaligus bosnya ini yang workaholic. sudah biasa ia melihat Leo tidak perduli lagi dengan sekelilingnya. Dihidupnya kini Cuma ada Minyool dan pekerjaan. Seluruh hidupnya seolah olah ia lakukan untuk Minyool. Dia bekerja keras untuk Minyool. Hanya untuk anak yang selalu ia panggil malaikat.

"hyung, bagaimana kabar Minyolie?" Tanya Ravi, mencoba mengehentikan Leo. Dirinya tau Leo hanya akan berhenti jika menyangkut Minyool

"wae? Dia baik baik saja"

"ooo… bagaimana terapinya?" Tanya ravi lagi, sekedar obrolan ringan agar bosnya ini bisa menghentikan pekerjaannya

"dia ada sedikit kemajuan. Sudah mulai bisa mengenal satu persatu orang disekelilingnya. Tapi masih takut kepada orang baru" jelas Leo, benarkan. Leo memang bisa berubah jika menyangkut Minyool, malaikatnya. Kini dirinya sudah meletakkan berkas yang tadi dibacanya

Ravi tersenyum kecil. Dia senang apabila Leo menjadi dirinya kembali. Cukup sudah keadaan menghukumnya. 5 tahun sudah dirinya melihat Leo terpuruk sedemikian hebat. Terpuruk menyesali perbuatannya kepada namja yang sudah disakiti demikian hebatnya.

Dirinya juga dulu sempat membenci sahabatnya ini atas perbuatan yang ia lakukan kepada namja baik hati itu, tapi dirinya tidak bisa lama lama membenci sahabat yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri. Apalagi kini Leo sudah menyesali perbuatannya dulu.

"ohh ya hyung, aku akan menikah minggu depan"

"APAAA?" Leo menatap tidak percaya orang yang ada didepannya itu. Apa apaan dia mengatakan pernikahan seperti sebuah lelucon.

"yaaaa aku akan menikah… minggu depan, dan aku akan mengambil cutiku…mulai besok"

Leo rasa sahabatnya mulai sinting. kenapa ia baru diberitahu sekarang? "dengan siapa? Setahuku kau tidak ada dekat dengan yeoja"

"cckk.. kau saja yang terlalu asik dengan duniamu. Lagipula aku tidak menikah dengan yeoja. Kau mengenalnya kok. Dia namja manis yang sudah lama aku sukai saat kita sekolah. kami sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan"

"nugu?" Tanya Leo penasaran

"hmm… dia … Ken" Ravi sedikit menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia tahu Leo pasti terkejut

Benar saja, Leo sudah mendelikkan matanya.

"kau dengan dia? Kenapa aku baru tahu?"

"kau tidak pernah bertanya hyung"

"tssk.." leo berdecak sebal melihat sahabatnya itu.

Dengan ken? Ken yang merupakan sahabat dari namja yang dicarinya.

"ravi ya… bukankah Ken itu sahabat N? dia… dia…"

"tidak hyung, dia tidak tau. Dia juga masih mencari keberadaan sahabatnya itu"

Ravi tau, kalau Leo pasti akan bertanya tentang itu. Memang benar, Ken tidak pernah lagi mengetahui kabar sahabatnya. Sudah dibilang, N itu menghilang seperti di telan bumi. Tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali.

"huft…" Leo membuang nafas kasar. Dirinya lelah, dia pikir dia akan menemukan satu petunjuk dari orang yang dekat dengan N. tapi nyatanya, sahabatnya pun tidak mengetahui keberadaanya sama sekali.

"jangan menyerah hyung, aku yakin suatu saat kau akan menemukannya. Percayalah"

Ya, itu juga yang selalu Leo yakinkan. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, suatu saat Tuhan akan mempertemukan mereka.

*****RL*****

Pukul 7 malam Leo sudah samapai di mansion Jung. Dirinya lelah sekali, setelah menjalani pertemuan dengan beberapa investor asing yang tiba tiba mengajaknya bertemu sore tadi. dirinya juga sudah sangat merindukan malaikatnya. Hampir seharian dirinya tidak melihat putranya.

Melangkah masuk ke rumah, kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara tawa anak kecil. Diriya tersenyum, rasa lelahnya tiba tiba lenyap begitu saja melihat sang anak yang duduk di sofa dengan boneka lion ditangannya. Matanya menatap focus ke layar televisi. Sesekali dirinya tertawa melihat aksi kartun yang dilihatnya, pororo. Dirinya tidak yakin anaknya memahami jalan cerita kartun itu, tapi tingkah pororo dan kawan kawan mampu membuat sang anak tertawa. Dirinya akan sangat berterima kasih kepada orang yang menciptakan pororo.

"minyolie sayang, saatnya minum su…" ucapan Jaejong terpotong saat mau menghampiri sang cucu dengan segelas susu di tangnnya. Melihat Leo yang berdiri menyaksikan bocah yang sedang menonton tv. Merasa mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, minyol mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. Dilihatnya sang appa sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Senyum bahagia tercipta diwajah minyol, dan berteriak sambil merentangkan tangan

"ap..pa"

Leo berjalan cepat menuju sang anak, lalu menggendong malaikatnya tu. Mencium seluruh wajah miinyol.

"appa merindukanmu" dan terus mengecupi minyol dengan sayang.

Jajeong hanya mampu melihat betapa sayangnya Leo pada cucunya tersebut. Andai saja umma dari cucunya itu ada disini, pasti akan terlihat seperti keluarga yang sempurna.

"Biarkan dia meminum susunya dulu Leo yaa"

Leo menghentikan aksinya menciumi sang anak. Kini dirinya duduk disofa sambil memangku minyol. Menerima gelas berisi susu dari ummanya.

"su-su" ucap Leo kepada Minyool

Minyool hanya tersenyum dan menatap berbinar ke susu yang ada di tangan appanya

"jjaa…"Leo meminumkan pelan pelan susu kepada anaknya. Dan sang anak meminum dengan semangat susunya, hingga kini gelas tersebut kosong

"waaahh daebak… anak appa memang pintar nee"

Ucap Leo mengelus kepala Minyool. Kini minyool menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada sang appa. Tangannya memainkan kancing baju kemeja appanya.

"apa sudah ada kabar?" Tanya Jaejong

Leo mengalihkan pandangannya ke sang umma. Lalu menggeleng, tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"sudah 5 tahun Leo yaa… umma yakin jika dia melihat minyool dia pasti akan senang sekali"

"…"

Leo bisa merasakan kesedihan ummanya, karena dirinya juga mesarakan hal yang sama.

'lihatlah Hakyeon ah, bahkan orang tuaku begitu menyayangimu' batin Leo

"aku pasti akan menemukannya umma. Aku janji akan membawanya kembali…" Jaejong beranjak duduk disebelah anaknya, dan meraih kepala anaknya untuk disandarkan dibahunya. Dia bisa merasakan penyesalan yangmendalam yang dirasakan anaknya ini.

"nee..umma percaya. Bertahanlah demi minyool" ucap jaoejong dan mengelus sayang kepala putranya.

"nee…" kembali Leo meneteskan airmatanya

Jung Yunho, menatap dari anak tangga kedua orang yang disayanginya. Tidak bisa dobohongi dirinya juga menginginkan umma dari cucunya kembali. Dirinya juga tidak tinggal diam, sudah beberapa tahun belakangan ini, dirinya juga menggerakkan beberapa orang kepercayaannya untuk mencari Cha Hakyeon. Umma dari cucunya, namja manis yang merupakan anak dari temannya. Namja yang seharusnya dia jaga, tapi justru dihancurkan oleh anaknya sendiri. Tapi sampai sekarang belum ada kabar.

Dirinya masih ingat ketika 6 tahun yang lalu, menghajar anaknya itu habis habisan saat tau perilaku bejat sang anak. Menghancurkan masa depan namja sebaik N. dirinya teramat sangat kecewa dengan prilaku anaknya. Saat itu juga dirinya memaksa Leo menikahi N yang tengah mengandung cucunya. Dan memaksa Leo untuk membawa serta N untuk tinggal di New York. Tapi ternyata itu kesalahan besar. Justru Leo semakin menyakiti N selama N hamil, itu dia ketahui dari orang kepercayaannya yang menguntit kehidupan Leo dan N. akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejong memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama anaknya itu demi memperhatikan menantunya.

*****RL*****

Jauh dari mansion mewah keluarga Jung, disebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan. tubuh kurusnya berbalut selimut kecil, sedang asik memandangi bintang dari balik tirai jendela. tubuhnya kian ringkih, pipinya tidak lagi terlihat berisi, rambutnya sudah sedikit memanjang, dulu matanya hampir setiap menit mengeluarkan airmata, tapi kini airmata seakan habis tidak pernah keluar lagi. Dirinya terus memandangi langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Mesipun perlahan salju mulai datang. bukankah natal akan tiba.

Seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu, melihat kondisi orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri. Han sanghyuk, merupakan sepupu dari Cha hakyeon. Sang hyung yang seperti biasa. Tidak akan berhenti memandangi langit jika tidak ada yang menghentikannya. Setiap hari Cuma ini yang bisa dilakukan sang hyung. Sungguh miris, hatinya bahkan terasa sakit melihat kondisi sang hyung bertahun tahun seperti ini. Tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya. Selalu menyendiri, tidak pernah mau bertemu dengan siapapun kecuali dirinya. Seakan takut bertemu orang orang asing. Sangat berbeda dengan yang ia ketahui beberapa tahun lalu.

Dirinya pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, 5 tahun yang lalu ia bertemu dengan hyungnya di New York dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Memohon padanya untuk membawanya pergi, kemanapaun. Dan ia memohon untuk menyembunyikan diirnya dari siapapun yang ingin mencarinya. Hyungnya memohon dengan sambil menangis dan berlutut.

Dirinya tidak tega, dan akhirnya membawa hyungnya pulang ke Korea, karena padaa saat itu dia sudah menyelesaikan sekolahnya disana. Meskipun mereka sepupu, Hyuk tidak mengetahui kabar apapun tentang hyungnya. Yang dia tau hanya pamannya –orang tua N- meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Dirinya beranggapan bahwa N mungkin sedikit depresi kehilangan orang tuanya.

"hyung… sudah nee. Kita tidur" hyuk menuntun Hyungnya ke ranjang yang ada dikamar itu. Membaringkan dan meyelimuti N.

"jaljayoo" ucap Hyuk dan beranjak keluar dari kamar itu

*****RL*****

Pagi pagi sekali hyuk sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Hari ini dia akan mencoba peruntungan, dirinya mendapat panggilan interview di Perusahaan Jung Corp. perusahaan yang ia tahu sangat besar. Untuk itu dia tidak mau mengecewakan. Dirinya baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya, langsung mencoba melamar ke Jung Corp sebagai Asisten Manger, jangan ragukan otak jeniusnya. 6 tahun menempuh sekolah di New York, dan menempuh pendidikan tinggi di Kongkuk University di Seoul dan lulus dengan cumlaude.

"hyung, doakan aku nee… semoga aku berhasil. Ini pertama kalinya aku melamar kerja di bukan perusahaan appa" yaa Hyuk memang sangat mandiri, dirinya tidak ingin bergantung pada kekayaan sang appa. Dirinya ingin bekerja layaknya orang lain.

"daah hyuung….chuuu" mencium pipi tirus sang hyung yang duduk di meja makan dengan pandangan kosong.

Hyuk sudah pergi, kini tinggal dirinya sendiri di apartemen ini. Menghabiskan susu yang dibuat dongsaengnya, dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Menghabiskan hari harinya di kamar. Ya hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Masih trauma akan dunia luar, membuat dirinya tidak pernah menatap dunia luar selama sekian tahun. Hanya memandang ke luar jendela saja, sudah membuat hidupnya cukup. Lihatlah kulitnya yang dulu gelap, kini sedikit terang lebih terlihat pucat.

Hyuk sudah berada di loby perusahaan yang begitu megah. Menghampiri receptionist mengutarakan tujuan kedatangannya disini.

"tuan silahkan langsung menuju ruangan Tuan Kim, beliau sudah menunggu di ruangannya, ada dilantai 7"

"terima kasih" Hyuk membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Lalu menuju ruangan yang dikatakan oleh receptionist tadi

Kini dirinya sudah berada di depan ruang kerja yang dicarinya. Mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu kemudian masuk, setelah mendengar intruksi dari dalam.

"selamat siang, aku Han Sanghyuk, orang yang mendapat panggilan interview hari ini" ucap Hyuk sopan

"aah yaa… aku tahu, silahkan duduk"

Ravi bertanya tanya tentang orang yang ada didepannya ini. Dia suah membaca cv hyuk, dilihat diatas kertas kemampuan hyuk tidaklah diragukan. Hanya saja dari pnemapilan kurang meyakinkan. Banyak bicara, ya bisa dikatakan cerewet. Tapi cukup pintar dalam berbicara, juga mempresentaskan dirinya. Karena yang dibutuhkan adalah asisten untuk Leo, untuk itu haruslah orang yang cukup kebal dengan sikap Leo. Dan sepertinya Hyuk cocok.

"baiklah, kau diterima" Putus ravi, dirinya tidak mau berlama lama mencari asisten kedua untuk Leo, apalagi dirinya akan mengambil cuti mengurus pernikahannya. Untuk itu dirinya segera menjelaskan pekerjaan apa saja yang harus dilakukan Hyuk.

Sedangkan Hyuk menatap tidak percaya. Dirinya baru di interview lalu diterima begitu saja. tingkat kepercayaan dirinya naik drastis.

"baiklah, selamat bergabung dengan Jung Corp Hyuk ssi" Ravi menjabat tangan Hyuk.

*****TBC*****

Terimakasih untuk yang review *bow*

*kongie masih diumpetin yaaa*

:)


	4. Chapter 4

Real Love

Pair : LeoN VIXX

Cast : all Member of VIXX

Jung Yunho – Kim Jaejong

Minyol

 _ **Flashback**_

Pagi menjelang, sinar sang surya begitu benderang di luar, perlahan menembus dari celah celah pentilasi. Cahayanya masuk hingga menyapa sosok yang masih terlelap di ruangan itu. Ruangan yang terlihat berantakan, pakaian tercecer dimana mana, aroma yang begitu pekat, dan ada juga pecahan vas bunga dekat pintu. Ruangan yang terlihat begitu kacau.

Perlahan sosok yang ada diatas ranjang itu membuka matanya. Merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, sungguh sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Mencoba membuka mata seluruhnya, menyatukan kembali potongan potongan kejadian yang terlintas di kepalanya. Tubuhnya seketika menegang menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Mencoba mendudukkan dirinya, masih sangat terasa sakit. Selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya kini merosot hingga bagian pinggangnya. Menyadari dirinya sendiri di kamar ini, tanpa busana, tubuhnya yang penuh bercak bercak merah. Pergelangan tangannya terlihat berwarna biru. Dan yang lebih parah hatinya begitu sakit.

"Hike..,hiks..."

Air matanya mengalir begitu saja melihat kondisi dirinya yang begitu mengenaskan. Apalagi mengingat siapa yang melakukan ini padanya. Sakit disekujur tubuh ditambah lagi sakit dihatinya, sungguh lengkap Tuhan berikan padanya hingga mampu membuat dirinya semakin menangis.

1 jam dibiarkan dirinya menangis tanpa henti. Masih dengan keadaan yang sama. Hanya selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuhnya. Perlahan menghapus air matanya, mencoba menarik nafas perlahan dan mencoba memunguti pakaiannya. Mencoba menguatkan hati dan pikirannya.

Dirinya memanglah sangat mencintai seorang Jung Taekwoon, namja yang sudah 3 tahun menjadi idolanya, namja yang menjadi penyemangatnya untuk datang kesekolah. Mungkin seharusnya dia senang sudah diperlakukan seperti ini, perlakuan yang mungin diharapkan oleh ribuan yeoja yeoja yang begitu mendambakan seorang Leo. Tapi dirinya, tidaklah mengharapkan seperti ini. Tidak mengharapkan dirinya diperlakukan serendah ini apalagi oleh orang yang begitu dicintainya.

Menarik nafas kembali, setelah selesai memakai seluruh pakaiannya. Sungguh miris mengingat bahwa mungkin sekarang orang yang sudah memperkosanya sudah pergi ke Negara lain. Itu artinya dirinya ditinggalkan begitu saja setelah di perlakukan seperti ini.

Mungkin setelah ini dirinya tidak akan berani menampilkan wajahnya di depan Leo, karena dirinya mengingat betul kata kata Leo sebelum melakukan ini dengannya

' _Aku minta kau TUTUP MULUTMU! JANGAN PERNAH MENGELUARKAN SUARA MENJIJIKKANMU LAGI. BERHENTI MEMANGGIL NAMAKU. DAN JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI DAN NIKMATI HUKUMANMU'_

' _AKU MEMBENCIMU…AKU MEMBENCIMU…AKU MEMBENCIMU…'_

Kata kata itu kian berteriak teriak di pikirannya seolah nyata. Dirinya kini sadar bahwa Leo memanglah membenci dirinya, sangat membencinya malah, meskipun dalam keadaan mabuk, tapi pasti ucapan itu benarlah dari hati Leo. Kenapa tidak disadarinya dari dulu, bahwa memang dirinya tidak pernah dicintai oleh Leo. Kenapa dirinya masih berharap bahkan hingga detik ini.

*****RL*

Sebulan sudah dirinya mencoba meneruskan hidupnya kembali. Menjadi Cha Hakyeon kembali, Hakyeon yang biasa dipanggil N , N yang ceria, N yang selalu enerjik, N yang tidak akan terima jika dibully, sang Almighty N. N yang mencoba melupakan cintanya meski belum bisa hingga sekarang, meski dirinya tidak tau dimana sosok itu sekarang. Tapi biarlah, kini dirinya mencoba untuk memulai hal yang baru, dengan kisah cinta yang baru, dia yakin cinta pasti akan datang padanya. Cinta yang tulus. The Real Love, ia yakin itu.

Kini dirinya sedang menanti pengumuman kelulusan di Universitas yang didaftarnya sebulan lalu. Bersama dengan sahabatnya Ken, sahabatnya yang selalu ada didekatnya. Dirinya tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya sekitar sebulan lebih yang lalu pada sahabatnya, itu adalah aib untuk dirinya, biarlah dia simpan didirinya saja.

"YAAKKKK HYUUNGG… KITA SATU KAMPUS LAGIIII"

Teriak Ken ketika membaca nama mereka berdua di papan pengumuman. Ken langsung menghujani N dengan pelukan, dan mereka melompat bersama. orang lain yang melihat pasti begitu iri melihat persahabtan mereka, atau mungkin ada juga yang menatap aneh terhadap dua makhluk ini.

"hyung?" Ken merasa aneh melihat gelagat N yang sedikit tidak biasanya. Memanglah dari tadi hyungnya ini diam saja, wajahnya juga sedikit pucat

"hyung gwenchana?" ken memegangi bahu hyungnya itu

N hanya mencoba tersenyum, dan mengangguk "hmm… gwenchana.."

"kau terlihat pucat, apa kau sakit?"

"tidak, perutku hanya sedikit mual… mungkin karena aku telat makan" jawab N

"yaak… makanya sudah kubilang hentikan program dietmu itu… lihatlah badanmu yang kurus kering ini. Untuk apa lagi kau diet?" Ken begitu garang menasehati sahabatnya ini. Dirinya memanglah sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi N.

"YAAK TENANGLAH KENIEE… KAU MEMBUAT SEMUA ORANG MENATAP KITA ANEH" Meskipun sedang tidak sehat, tapi N masih mampu mengeluarkan suara 4 oktafnya memarahi sahabatnya itu

"Kau juga berteriak hyung"

"aiisshh sudahlah… ayoo kita ke kafe biasa… aku lapar" N menarik tangan Ken menjauh dari keramaian menuju kantin.

Setibanya di kafe yang biasa mereka datangi, mereka tak langsung memesan, Ken masih sibuk memandangi namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyungnya ini. Terlihat semakin pucat. Sesekali mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Ken tau hyungnya ini pasti merasakan pusing.

"hyung? Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kau terlihat tidak sehat"

"tidak apa apa Kenie, aku baik baik saja. ayo cepat pesan seperti biasa" N masih mencoba tersenyum.

Sebenarnya dirinya tidak lapar, entah kenapa nafsu makannya tidak ada sama sekali, oleh karena itu dari kemarin malam perutnya sama sekali belum terisi. Makanya sekarang kepalanya pusing sekali, dan perutnya juga begitu menolak makanan. Mungkin maghnya kumat, itu batin N.

Ken sudah memesan makanan, dilihatnya kini N meletakkan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya. Sesekali memejamkan mata. Sungguh bukan seperti N yang biasa.

"Kenie, aku ke toilet sebentar" N menutup mulutnya dan segera berlari ke toilet. Sesuatu akan keluar dari mulutnya

Belum sempat Ken menjawab, N sudah berlari begitu saja. 10 menit berlalu, N belum juga kembali. Dan kemudian sesorang mendatanginya.

"maaf, tuan.. teman anda pingsan di toilet"

Ken shock, dan langsung berlari menghampiri N hyungnya. Ken begitu panic dan melafalkan kata kata yang tidak jelas. Hingga akhirnya dia meminta bantuan beberapa orang untuk membawa N ke dalam mobil N. segera Ken membawa N ke rumah sakit.

*****RL*****

Tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan Ken sekarang. N msih belum sadarkan diri. Pernyataan sang dokter begitu membuat dirinya shock. Dirinya tidak percaya, dan masih tidak percaya. Menganggap sang dokter hanya memberikan lelucon. Tapi tidak mungkin sang dokter memberikan pernyataan bohong terhadap pasiennya. Dia bisa saja dituntut.

" _teman anda memiliki keistimewaan, dia memiliki rahim. Dan kini dirahimnya sudah ada janin yang kami perkirakan berumur 1 bulan"_

Kata kata dokter masih terngiang di pikirannya. N hamil? Hamil? Bagaimana bisa?

Oke kalau masalah bagaimana dia bisa hamil, tentu saja ada yang membuahinya. Tapi yang menjadi pemikirannya adalah siapa? Siapa orang itu? Mengapa dirinya tidak tahu? Dirinya begitu dekat dengan N, bahkan N selalu berbagi masalah apapun dengan dirinya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi kenapa hal seperti ini dirinya tidak tahu? Apalagi sudah sebulan, Ya Tuhan itu artinya N sudah melakukannya sebulan yang lalu. Tapi dengan siapa?

 ** _Flashback end_**

*****RL*****

Berjalan memasuki café yang menjadi tempat berjanji dengan calon istrinya, Ravi mencari cari sosok yang ia cari. Matanya menangkap sang pujaan hati duduk di meja nomor 6 sambil menghadap ke jendela. matanya terus memperhatikan jalanan. Bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran dirinya yang sudah duduk didepannya. Ravi beralih memberikan kecupan di pipi namja yang tidak lama lagi akan menjadi istrinya ini.

CUPP

Ken seketika sadar dan sedikit mencibir tingkah sang kekasih. Suka sekali mengagetkan dirinya tiba tiba.

"kau melamun, bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiranku" ravi membela diri

"harusnya kau memanggilku, bukan menciumku" Ken masih mencibir, justru terlihat menggemaskan di mata Ravi

"sudahlah, jadi bagaimana? Apa jadi mengambil cincinnya hari ini?" tanya ravi

Ya, mereka berencana akan mengambil cincin pernikahan mereka hari ini. Tapi ken meminta untuk makan siang dulu di café yang menjadi tempat langganannya bersama N dulu. Café yang penuh kenangan. Bahkan dirinya tadi mengingat kembali bagaimana awal ia mengetahui kehamilan N. membuat dia semakin merindukan sahabat cerewetnya itu

"baby…" panggil Ken yang terlihat masih diam. Ravi tau, setiap kali mereka berjanji bertemu disini, maka Ken akan menghabiskan setengah waktu mereka untuk mengingat N, dan berakhir dengan ken menangis merindukan sahabatnya yang entah dimana sekarang.

"nee.. gwenchana. Habis ini kita akan mengambil cincinnya" Ken mencoba untuk tersenyum

"Huft…" Ravi hanya menghela nafas.

Dirinya juga ikut merasakan kehilangan juga. Meskipun dirinya tidak terlalu dekat dengan N, tapi diirnya bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dialami sang kekasih. Dirinya juga ikut membantu mencari N, mencoba menenangkan Ken yang sewaktu waktu teringat N.

"apa kau sudah mengambil cuti? Apa bos mu itu memberimu cuti yang panjang?" tanya Ken

"yaa, aku bebas mengambil cuti berapa lama. Sudah ada asisten baru untuk Leo, jadi selama aku cuti dia bisa menggantikan aku"

"tsk.. tentu saja kau harus mengambil cuti semaumu, mengingat kau tidak pernah libur seharipun. Bos singamu itu harus tau bagaimana cara menghargai karyawannya, apalagi yang pekerja keras., jangan seenaknya saja dia…"

Ken memang masih sangat kesal dengan Leo, ditambah lagi keadaan sekarang. Membuat dirinya ingin sekali mencabik cabik wajah yang ia anggap singa itu. Oleh karena itu Ravi tidak pernah mempertemukan Ken dengan Leo, atau sekedar mengenalkan Ken dengan Leo, mengenalkan bahwa ken adalah kekasihnya,, dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Dan Ken pun tidak sudi bertatap muka dengan namja yang sudah merusak sahabatnya itu. Entahlah jika mereka akan bertemu di acara pernikahan nanti.

"sudahlah, jangan membahasnya. Dia juga sangat menderita sekarang"

"kau membelanya? Coba kau bayangkan dengan penderitaan N hyung? Aku bersumpah tidak pernah memaafkannya sebelum ia menemukan N hyung" Ken berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan jika sudah marah, tapi juga begitu rapuh,sekaraang lihatlah matanya kini berkaca kaca.

"baby… sudahlah" Ravi menggenggam tangan Ken yang ada di atas meja, beralih duduk disamping Ken dan memeluk kekasihnya itu.

Seketika Ken menangis lagi. Ya selalu seperti ini akhirnya.

*****RL*****

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Ken POV_

aku masih ingat bagaimana N hyung sangat menutup rapat mulutnya, tidak memberitahuku siapa yang menghamilinya. Dirinya bahkan hanya menjawabku dengan senyuman saja.

"sudahlah Kenie, anak ini milikku, mungkin Tuhan memang berencana memberikan anak padaku tanpa seorang Ayah" dia menjawab dengan wajah yang berbinar

Aku tau dirinya memang sangat menyayangi anak anak. Makanya dia sangat senang dirinya hamil, bayangkan saja dia senang HAMIL? Tidak masalah kalau dia hamil dalam status yang jelas, tapi ini bahkan dia menganggap dirinya hamil tanpa melakukan apapun dengan namja. Aku mulai berpikir N hyung sudah gila

"hyung, ini bukan lelucon. Kau harus memberitahuku siapa ayahnya! Aku akan meminta dia untuk bertanggung jawab. Kalau perlu aku akan memaksa dia untuk segera menikahimu!"

N hyung malah membalasku dengan senyumnya yang kali ini menurutku senyuman Bodoh

"tidak perlu Kenie ahh. Cukup kau selalu berada disampingku saja"

Aku bersumpah melihat kesakitan yang begitu dalam di mata N hyung, tapi kenapa dia tidak mau berbagi. Tidak mau menceritakan kepadaku. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak tahan lagi aku segera memeluknya. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, aku akan mencari tahu sendiri.

Semakin hari kondisi N hyung semakin menurun, dirinya berkali kali masuk rumah sakit. Aku pernah menawarkan padanya untuk menggurukan kandungannya. Tapi dia menolak dengan keras dan justru berbaik marah padaku. Akhirnya aku tidak berani lagi menyarankan itu padanya.

Sampai satu hari aku datang ke rumahnya dan melihat kekacauan yang ada. Awal dari kehidupan N hyung yang berubah. Aku melihat N hyung bertengkar dengan kedua orang tuanya. Aku melihat N hyung yang terduduk dibawah tangga sambil memegang pipinya yang aku tebak sehabis di tampar oleh appanya. Tapi N hyung justru tidak menangis.

"kau, mencoreng nama keluarga Hakyeon ah. Bagaimana bisa kau hamil? Apa selama ini pergaulanmu begitu bebas? Begitu bebasnya sampai kau tidak tau siapa yang menghamilimu" Jinki ahjussi begitu marah kepada N hyung, meneriaki N hyung dengan kata kata pedas.

"BERITAHU APPA SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI DENGANMU. ATAU APPA AKAN MENCARI TAU SENDIRI DAN MEMBERIKAN PELAJARAN PADA NAMJA ITU"

"Ayoo sayang katakan pada umma siapa yang melakukan ini.. Hike"

N hyung menggeleng, masih menutup mulutnya rapat rapat. Key ahjumma bahkan tidak henti hentinya menangis. Memohon pada sang anak untuk mengatakan siapa yang menghamilinya. Namun N hyung masih tetap diam.

Kehidupan keluarga N hyung tidaklah seharmonis keluarga lain. Appa dan umma N hyung jarang sekali ada dirumah, mereka mengurus bisnis mereka diberbagai negara, membebaskan anak mereka satu satunya. Makanya N hyung hidup dalam kesepian.

"BAIKLAH JIKA KAU TIDAK MAU MENGATAKANNYA, SEBAIKNYA KAU PERGI DENGAN NAMJA ITU DAN MINTALAH DIA UNTUK MENGURUSMU. KAU MEMANG MENJIJIKKAN HAKYEON!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Jinki ahjussi pergi meninggalkan rumah. Key ahjumma bahkan masih terus menangis berusha menghentikan suaminya. Namun tidak berhasil, Jinki ahjussi pergi mengendarai mobil dengan keadaan yang kacau.

Aku berusaha mendekati N hyung. Dan memeluknya memberi kekuatan. Mencoba untuk memaksa N hyung mengatakannya, namun lagi lagi hanya senyuman miris yang aku dapatkan.

"Aku akan merawatnya umma... Jangan paksa aku"

Keadaan semakin menjadi menyedihkan saat mendengar Jinki ajhussi mengalamai kecelakaan, dan meninggal saat dibawa ke rumah sakit. Keadaan yang membuat keadaan semakin kacau, membuat Key ajhumma tidak tahan dengan kehilangan suaminya dan sang anak yang masih tidak mau membuka suaranya. Hingga kemudian key ahjumma memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika semua menimpa padaku. Kehilangan kedua orang tua di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Apa kau pikir N hyung sanggup menerima itu semua? Tidak.

"Huks...ini semua salahku...salahku...huks"

Baru kali ini aku melihat N hyung terpuruk begitu menyedihkan. Menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Huks...aku memang menjijikkan...aku tidak berguna"

Terus memaki dirinya sendiri, terus mengucapkan kata maaf di depan pusara kedua orang tuanya. Siang dan malam terus saja menyalahkan tidak perduli dengan kondisinya yang sedang hamil. Dan aku sendiri harus tinggal di rumah N hyung demi menjaga kondisinya.

Sampai suatu hari aku mendapat telpon dari maid dirumah N hyung ketika aku ada di luar, mereka mengatakan N hyung tidak keluar kamar dari pagi. Pintu kamrnya terkunci, mereka takut terjadi sesuatu dengan N hyung. Karena mereka tau psikis N hyung tidak dalam keadaan baik baik saja. akupun segera kembali ke rumah N hyung, dan menemukan N hyung tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kamar mandi dengan dengan darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya.

Aku sangat panic dan menangis histeris. Dokter bilang jika aku terlambat satu menit saja membawanya, maka kemungkinan nyawa N hyung dan bayinya tidak akan selamat. Tapi syukurlah keadaannya baik baik saja. tapi tidak dengan psikisnya yang kian memburuk. Sejak saat itu, aku bersumpah akan mencari tau sendiri orang yang menyebabkan N hyung seperti ini. Orang yang menghamili N hyung, orang yang begitu disembunyikan rapat rapat oleh N hyung.

N hyung sepenuhnya di rawat dirumah sakit. Masih dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Hanya diam dan terus bergumam menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kepergian orang tuanya. Tubuhnya bahkan seperti orang yang terkena busung lapar dengan perut yang sedikit membuncit. Terus bergumam meminta maaf kepada kedua orang tuanya, mengatakan dirinya menjijikkan. Demi Tuhan, N hyung kau tidak menjijikkan, namja yang membuatmu seperti inilah yang menjijikkan.

 ** _Flashback end_**

****RL*****

Suasana diruangan itu begitu hening, sang Bos sangat berkonsentrasi memeriksa laporan yang diberikan oleh asisten yang merangkap sebagai sekretarisnya. Sedangkan sang asisten hanya menatap takjub sang bos. Dirinya baru saja 3 hari bergabung diperusahaan Jung Corp, 3 hari juga waktu kerjanya seperti tidak ada istirahatnya. Sang bos benar benar tidak memiliiki waktu istirahat sepertinya, bayangkan saja setelah menghadiri rapat, berlanjut bertemu dengan rekan bisnis di luar kantor, dan dirinya harus mengikut kemanapun sang bos pergi. Hyuk tidak pernah membayangkan jika pekerjaannya seperti ini. Ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"apa kau sudah membuat surat kontrak dengan Mr. Park ?" sambil memeriksa Leo berbicara dengan asisten barunya

"hah?.." hyuk tersadar dari lamunannya "…ah itu, aku sudah membuatnya tinggal di cetak saja. besok akan aku bawa saat bertemu dengan Mr. Park"

"hmm…"

Hening kembali.

Hyuk cukup terpesona dengan bosnya ini. Masih muda, pekerja keras, dan juga…tampan. Pasti banyak yeoja maupun uke yang tertarik dengannya. Ah dia lupa, Ravi mengatakan padanya bahwa sang bos sudah memiliki anak. Dasar hyuk pabbo bisa bisanya dia tertarik dengan bos nya sendiri, 'sadarlah hyuk' batin hyuk dambil memukul kepalanya.

Leo yang melihatnya hanya mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkah aneh asisten barunya ini. Dirinya juga heran kenapa Ravi bisa bisanya menerima namja seperti ini untuk menjadi asistennya. Namja yang sedikit cerewet, sedikit rewel bahkan kadang menjengkelkan diwaktu bersamaan. Bayangkan saja, baru 3 hari bekerja di perusahaan tapi dihari kedua dia bekerja sudah bisa mengatur Leo, seperti saat dirinya meminta untuk mengantarkan berkas hasil rapat ke ruangannya, tapi bocah ini malah mengatakan

'ini jam makan siang Mr. Jung ssi? Aku akan mengantar ke ruangan anda setelah jam istirahat selesai'

Dan Leo hanya menatap layar teleponnya dengan wajah tidak percaya, bisa bisanya asisten baru berkata seperti itu padanya, kalau tadi Ravi yang seperti itu, dirinya tidak akan heran. Meskipun begitu Leo tidak marah padanya, karena tingkahnya lucu, mengingatkan Leo kepada … Hakyeon. Ya mereka memiliki kemiripan. Sama sama menyebalkan.

Hyuk melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 5 sore, entah mengapa dirinya mengingat sang hyung di apartemen mereka. Semenjak dirinya bekerja, dia jadi jarang berada di apartemen. Waktu bertemu dengan sang hyung pun jadi sedikit. Salahkan bosnya yang workaholic ini. Dia tidak bisa pulang sebelum sang bos pulang. Itulah yang dikatakan Ravi.

"err… Leo ssi, bisakah aku pulang cepat hari ini?"

Lihatlah asisten baru ini, masih baru tapi permintaannya sudah banyak sekali

"wae?" tanya leo, sambil menatap hyuk heran.

"hmm… kasihan Hyungku di rumah. Dia sendirian"

"hyung? Kau tinggal dengan hyungmu?"

"iya, lain kali aku akan mengenalkanmu dengannya"

Leo memutar matanya, bukan itu maksudnya.

"kenapa dengan hyungmu?"

"err… entah kenapa aku sedikit memikirkannya. Dia sedang sakit" Hyuk berkata seolah olah dia sedang bercerita dengan temannya. Tidakkah kau sadar itu bos mu hyukie?

"kau tinggal menelponnya untuk memastikan kondisinya kan"

"aku sudah menelpon, tapi tidak diangkat… ayolaahhh sajangniim ijinkan aku pulang… perasaanku tidak enaakkkkk" hyuk tiba tiba merengak. Menyatuakn tangannya didepan dada dan memohon layaknya anak kecil.

Leo menatap tidak percaya asisten barunya ini.

"y..yaak… apa apaan kau" desis Leo

"hyuuuunnnggg…." Hyukie mencoba aegyo attack nya tanpa disadarinya, mencoba merengek agar diijinkan pulang, bahkan kini menggunakan kata kata tidak formal.

"YAAK.. HENTIKAN.." Leo setengah berteriak "..baiklah, silahkan kau pulang, tapi besok kau harus sudah berada disini sebelum aku datang. ingat surat kontrak untuk besok" Leo tidak tahan dengan tingkah menyebalkan Hyyuk, dan mau tidak mau memberikan ijin kepada asistennya itu.

"terima kasiihh sajangniiimm…. Aku permisi dulu.. dan sebaiknya kau juga harus pulang dan istirahat… kasihan orang yang menunggumu dirumah.. daah sajangniim…"

Hyuk mengucapkan itu lalu menghilang dari ruangan Leo. Setelah hyuk menghilang, seketika senyum terlintas dibibirnya, sangat tipis. Leo seperti melihat sosok N dalam diri Hyuk. Dan entah kenapa dirinya menyukai tingkah menyebalkan sang asisten, jika dulu dirinya membenci orang yang bertingkah seperti ini, tapi kini dirinya justru merindukan orang yang bertingkah seperti itu, dan ketika bertemu dengan hyukie dirinya seperti mendapatkan kembali yang dirindukannya. Jangan katakana dirinya tertarik dengan hyuk.

"hufft.." menghela nafas. Memikirkan kata kata asistennya tadi.

Tiba tiba dirinya merindukan malaikatnya. Segera saja dirinya membereskan pekerjaannya dan beranjak pulang. Dia ingin segera bertemu dengan malaikatnya.

Sampai dirumah dirinya langsung masuk ke dalam kamar sang anak. Dia berniat mengajak sang anak makan di luar malam ini. Dilihatnya sang anak bermain dengan boneka Lion dan Pinguin nya di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua bonekanya dibuat seolah olah saling berkomunikasi, padahal sang anak sama sekali tidak menggumamkan apapun, hanya menggerak gerakkan boneknya.

Leo masih terus mengawasi sang anak. Tidak berniat mengganggu kegiatan sang anak. Pinguin? Lion? Dirinya bisa mengerti kenapa sang anak menyukai boneka sang raja hutan dengan berbulu lebat pasti karena mirip dengannya. Tapi Pinguin? Dirinya tidak mengerti, padahal dirinya tidak pernah mengenalkan hewan berjalan aneh itu pada sang anak, ah mungkin kebiasaan N mengalir dalam darah sang anak. N begitu menyukai Pinguin, bahkan beberapa barang koleksi N bergambar Pinguin.

Merasa ada yang melihatnya, Minyol mengalihkan pandangannya. Senyum cerahnya tiba tiba mengembang, dan membuka kedua tangan minta di gendong sang appa.

"hei sayang… " Leo menghujani sang anak dengan ciuman. "ki-ta ja-lan ja-lan?" ucap Leo

Minyol tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan appanya, tapi dia yakin pasti sesuatu yang menarik. Dirinya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah.

"chaa… gan-ti ba-ju" ucap Leo lagi dan menggendong Minyol untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Tak lupa memakaikan jacket tebal. Salju mulai turun diluar.

Leo menuruni tangga, sambil menggendong sang anak.

"mau kemana?" tanya jaejong yang melihat sang anak dan cucunya sudah berpakaian rapi

"mau makan diluar umma sekalian mengajak minyol jalan jalan sebentar"

"Leo ya… diluar sangat dingin, sebaiknya makan dirumah saja. umma akan menyiapkan makan malam"

"tidak apa umma, minyol sudah memakai jaket aku juga memasangkan syal untuknya. Lagi pula aku ingin mengajaknya berkeliling saja" ucap Leo dan beranjak keluar rumah

"hati hati kalau begitu. Kau tau, Minyol tidak nyaman dengan keramaian"

"nee umma…chaa Minyolie beri lambaian pada halmonie" Leo menggerakkan tangan sang anak, dan otomatis sang anak menggerakkan kedua tangannya kepada halmonienya. Jaejong mengantar mereka hingga masuk mobil, membalas lambaian tangan cucunya dan menatap mobil yang kian menghilang dari gerbang rumahnya, dan kemudian masuk kembali ke rumah, sepertinya dirinya akan makan malam sendiri lagi.

*****RL*****

Sedangkan diapartemen Hyuk, terlihat hyuk yang sedang mencoba membangunkan sang hyung, tapi sepertinya N masih terlelap nyaman. Dirinya bernafas lega saat melihat sang hyung baik baik saja. keresahannya saat dikantor tadi tidak terbukti. Hyungnya hanya sedang tidur. Tidur dikamarnya dengan ruangan yang gelap. Bahkan cahaya matahari saja tidak bisa menembus ke dalam kamar.

Kini hyuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk sang hyung sambil menunggu hyungnya bangun. Dilihatnya bahan makanan dikulkas, dan dirinya baru mengingat jika dia belum belanja lagi. Bahan makanan di kulkas kosong. Dirinya harus belanja, jika tidak mau makan apa mereka malam ini. Hyuk beralih mengambil jaket dan bergegas ke minimarket terdekat.

Di mobil Minyol duduk dengan tenang di bangku yang khusus untuk anak anak. Menatap jalanan dari jendela disampingnya, menatap berbinar lampu lampu yang berkelap kelip disepanjang jalan. Ditambah lagi beberapa pohon natal yang sudah terpasang di beberapa tempat. Natal akan tiba tidak lebih dari seminggu lagi.

Leo tersenyum melihat sang anak dari kaca, dirinya akan menyediakan pohon natal dengan ukuran jumbo dan dihiasi berbagai macam hiasan nanti. Anaknya pasti akan senang. Sepertinya weekend nanti cocok untuk mempersiapkannya. Ah dia lupa, weekend nanti adalah pernikahan Ravi. Bahkan dirinya lupa menyiapkan kado untuk sahabatnya itu.

"cu-cu.."

Leo menoleh menatap sang anak, merasa sang anak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"nee chagi?" tanya Leo memastikan

"ppa..cu-cu"

Aah rupanya malaikatnya meminta susu. Leo segera mencari cari minimarket terdekat untuk membeli susu sebentar. Tidak ingin mengecewakan sang anak. Merasa menemukannya,segera ia memarkirkan mobilnya diarea parker minimarket.

"jja kita beli susu favoritmu" Leo menggendong sang anak, setelah melepaskan minyol dari baby seat-nya.

Memasuki minimarket dan mencari yang dibutuhkan. Sibuk mencari di area bagian minuman, Matanya terus mencari susu yang biasa diminum sang anak. Matanyapun menemukan banana milk yang menjadi favorit Minyol.

"naah ini…" Leo menunjukkan kepada anaknya dan Minyol yang melihat susu kesukaannya pun menjadi berbinar.

"sajangnim? " tiba tiba seseorang menghampiri mereka. Ternyata hyuk 'sedang apa dirinya disini' batin Leo

"apa ini anakmu? Aahhh giyowoooo…. Hai manis siapa namamu?" Hyuk langsung memegang tangan Minyol, dan menggenggamnya seolah olah sudah kenal dengan Minyol.

Leo ingin menjauhkan tangan hyuk dari Minyol, tapi melihat sang anak yang tidak takut seperti biasa Leo jadi membiarkan Hyuk menyentuh anaknya.

"dia mirip sekali denganmu sajangnim. Ah apakah kau kemari dengan istrimu? Hei anak manis dimana umma mu?" Hyuk beralih menyentuh pipi Minyol, dan lagi Minyol tidak takut sama sekali, berbeda dari biasanya.

'ah.. maafkan aku sajangnim…"

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu jika diluar jam kerja. Panggil hyung saja" ucap Leo yang merasa risih dengan panggilan itu.

"baiklah hyung… kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Mana istrimu? Aku penasaran, pasti istrimu cantik sekali, anakmu begitu menggemaskan" ucap Hyuk dan masih memainkan tangan Minyol, meski kini Minyol memeluk leher sang appa erat.

"sedang apa kau disini? Kau meminum banana milk?" Leo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ah.. tentu saja aku sedang belanja. Dan banana milk ini untuk hyungku. Dia sangat menyukai ini."

"ckk… bilang saja dirimu yang menyukainya. Dasar bocah" Leo sudah akan berbalik untuk membayar belanjaannya

"yaak… memang benar, hyungku sangat menyukai banana milk… dia selalu meminum ini sejak dia sekolah"

DEG

Leo seperti dejavu

'kau tau Leo ya, aku sangat menyukai banan milk. Aku bahkan selalu meminumnya sejak aku sekolah. apa kau juga menyukai kopi sejak sekolah Leo ya?'

N pernah mengatakan itu padanya. Perkataan yang dianggap angin lalu olehnya, tapi kini teringat kembali.

Leo berbalik, namun Hyuk sudah menghilang mencari daftar belanjaannya yang lain. Mungkin dirinya terlalu merindukan N, hingga entah kenapa dirinya memunculkan harapan semoga ada titik petunjuk.

Saat kembali ke mobil, Leo masih enggan menjalankan mobilnya. Masih menatap sang anak yang menggenggam erat susunya. Tidak diminum sama sekali, biasanya dia akan langsung menghisap habis susu kesukaannya itu.

"mma…"

DEG

Leo merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat kala mendengar ucappan sang anak. Untuk pertama kalinya sang anak mengucapkan itu.

Apa karena Hyuk tadi yang menanyakan umma nya? Apakah Minyol memahami ucapan Hyuk?

"baby… umma?" Minyol hanya menatap sang appa dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, tapi Leo tau Minyol pasti menginginkan sosok umma nya.

"appa akan menunjukkan umma padamu" ucapnya. Mungkin sudah saatnya dirinya akan mulai mengenalkan N pada Minyol, walau hanya sebatas foto saja.

Dirinya memang tidak pernah menceritakan sosok Umma pada Minyol, karena dirinya tidak tau harus memulai dari mana. Dirinya bahkan tidak tau harus bercerita tentang N yang bagaimana, karena dirinya memang tidak tau tentang N kecuali rasa sakit yang diderita N.

Katakan dirinya bodoh, dan kini menerima hukuman yang pantas untuk dirinya atas kebodohannya. Mungkin dia akan mengarang bebas untuk sang anak.

"sebaiknya kita pulang saja yaa.. appa akan bercerita tentang umma mu malam ini…"

Leo menjalankan mobilnya, saat dia akan melaju keluar dari area parkir matanya melihat Hyuk yang berdiri menunggu bus. Entah kenapa ia memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan hyuk.

"masuklah, aku akan mengantarmu. Salju lebat akan turun" ucap Leo

Hyuk masih mencerna ucapan bos nya ini. Tapi tidak ingin menyia nyiakan waktu, dirinya langsung membuka pintu belakang mobil dan segera masuk. Duduk disebalh Minyol. Untung saja Minyol tidak ketakutan seperti biasa. Hyuk seperti sudah akrab dengan Minyol.

Sepanjang jalan dirinya terus mengajak Minyol berbicara, Hyuk sempat heran kenapa anak bosnya ini tak membalas obrolannya. Kenapa malah diam saja dan menatap dirinya. Persis seperti appanya. 'buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohon' batin Hyuk

"kenapa dia diam saja Hyung?" tanya Hyuk.

Leo sendiri bingung menjelaskannya. Melihat sang anak tidak ketakutan dengan orang baru saja dirinya masih heran.

"hmm… aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Sekarang beritahu kemana lagi arah tempat tinggalmu?"

"aah iya… tidak jauh lagi. Tinggal satu blok lagi, dan yaakk itu sudah kelihatan. Itu… aku tinggal diapartemen itu"

Leo sedikit tidak percaya, sang asisiten barunya tinggal di apartemen dikawasan elit ini? Siapa sebenarnya namja ini?

"kau tinggal disini?"

"yaa benar… kau berniat untuk singgah? Aku akan membuatkan kopi jika kau mau"

Leo tampak memikirkan tawaran asistennya ini.

"tidak terima kasih, sudah malam. Lain kali saja"

"ah kalu begitu terima kasih nee hyung atas tumpangannya" Hyuk keluar dari mobil, sebelum keluar dirinya menyapa Minyol

"Minyolie… byeee… kapan kapan kita bertemu lagi nee….anyyeong"

Hyuk melambaikan tangan kepada Minyol dan hanya dibalas tatapan innocent dari Minyol. Leopun menjalankan mobilnya pulang.

*****RL*****

Pagi pagi setelah mengantar minyol, Leo langsung kekantor karena ada jadwal meeting dengan Mr. Park seputar kontrak kerja sama. Melirik jam ditangannya, masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi dari jadwalnya. Sebaiknya dia memastikan asisten barunya itu sudah tiba atau belum dikantor, dan membawa surat kontrak yang disuruhnya.

Merogoh ponsel dan menghubungi asistennya.

'Yoboseyo' terdengar suara lemah dari seberang telpon

Leo mengernyit, jangan katakan jika bocah ini baru bangun.

"Kau dimana?" Leo dengan suara beratnya

'Aakkhh... Sajangnim, mianhaeee...' hyuki tampaknya baru sadar siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Kau dimana? Dan bagaimana surat kontrak dengan Mr. Park?"

'Berees... Semua sudah beres sajangnim...suratnya ada digenggamanku...tapi... Maaf sajangnim...mmm...bisakah kau mengambil suratnya padaku... Hyungku masuk rumah sakit...Dan sekarang aku sedang di rumah sakit...aku tidak bisa meninggalkan hyungku...aku mohoonnn sajangniiii...mianhae sajangniiimm...'

Hyuk berkata dengan begitu memohon, agar bosnya memberi ijin padanya

"Aiisshhh...katakan dimana kau?"

Hyuk menyebutkan nama rumah sakit tempat Sekarang hyungnya dirawat. Saat pulang belanja tadi malam, entah kenapa tubuh Hakyeon panas sekali, bahkan sampai tubuhnya gemetar. Hyuk takut terjadi sesuatu, makanya malam itu juga Hyuk langsung membawa Hyugnnya itu ke rumah sakit.

Leo memutar arah jalannya untuk menuju rumah sakit yang disebutkan oleh Hyuk. Benar benar menyebalkan asistennya ini. Seenaknya saja mengatur dirinya. Sebenernya siapa yang bos disini, kenapa justru dirinya diatur atur oleh bawahannya.

Biarpun begitu, dia tetap menuruti ucapan sang asisten. Tsk

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Leo langsung mencari ruangan yang disebutkan Hyuk. Matanya terus mencari cari , membaca no di setiap pintu. Rumah sakit yang mewah, batin Leo. Leo sempat bertanya, berasal dari keluarga apa asistennya ini, seperti dari keluarga yang kaya, lihat saja apartemennya dikawasan elit. Tapi kenapa melamar kerja di perusahaannya? Dirinya juga memikirkan sakit apa hyung dari asistennya ini? Parahkah?

Langkah Leo terhenti saat sudah menemukan ruangan yang dicarinya. Ingin langsung masuk tapi tidak sopan. Akhirnya dia mengetuk pintu. Tapi baru saja ia ingin mengetuk, tiba tiba pintu dibuka,dan keluarlah 3 orang yang sedang berbicara. Uisa, perawat dan Hyuk.

Leo memundurkan langkahnya membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

"Sebaiknya hyung anda ditangani dengan serius hyuk ssi, kami bisa merekomendasikan dokter yang tepat untuknya... Bukan dokter, tapi psikolog lebih tepatnya" ujar uisanim

"Akan saya pikirkan uisanim... saya juga ingin hyung saya cepat sembuh seperti dulu" Hyuk menjabat tangan uisanim, masih belum menyadari kehadiran bosnya. Bahkan ketika uisa dan perawat pergi, dirinya belum menyadari juga.

Ketika dirinya, ingin kembali masuk barulah dia menyadari ada orang lain.

"Aahh... Sajangnim... Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya hyuk polos

Leo memutar mata jengah. Sungguh dia merasa tak dihormati sekali.

Seketika hyuk memukul kepalanya, mengingat dia yang menyuruh bosnya kesini.

"Tunggu sebentar sajangnim, akan aku ambilkan" ucap Hyuk dan masuk kembali.

Lihatlah sekarang, dirinya ditinggal begitu saja. dirinya juga ingin menjenguk Hyung asistennya ini. Leo hanya dapat melihat sekilas orang yang terbaring di dalam, karena pintu sudah tertutup. Ingin melihat tapi langkahnya ragu. Tangannya sudah memegang knop pintu.

DEG

Jantungnya berdetak cepat. 'Perasaan apa INI?' Batinnya

*****TBC*****

* * *

Mianhae sedikit lama ngelanjutinnya, sibuk ujian soalnya. *bow*

Btw, sedikit curhat aja. Tau minyol kan? Keponakannya papah Jung Taekwoon, baby boy yang lucuuuu dan ngegemesin ituuuu. Saya fans no 1 Minyol. Bhaks (apasih?)

Sebenernya bukan itu, karakter Minyol aku ambil dari kisah nyata. Jadi dulu aku punya murid yang seperti ini. Anak chinese, Kalau dilihat begitu aja tidak kelihatan kalau dia ABK. Tapi setelah diperhatikan seksama, dan langsung ngajarin dia...uurrgghhh bisa naik darah looh kalau bener bener gak sabar. Ditanya diem aja, disuruh sebutin diem aja, diajak ngobrol diem aja, disuruh nulis juga gak bisa. Trus mesti ngapain dong?

Pertama kali kerja, trus langsung dapet murid seperti itu, belum ada pengalaman, MATI AJA MENDING!

jadi pas ngajar dia aku semacam nyerah, dan bilang ke leader ganti murid. Tapi gak dikasih. Dan akhirnya mencoba sabar dan ngajarin perlahan lahan. Daan akhirnya setelah paham latar belakang keluarganya, akhirnya dia justru jadi murid no 1 Ku.. Sayang banget sama dia, tapi gak bertahan lama karena beberapa bulan kemudian dia gak masuk lagi. Gak tau kenapa :(

Udah segitu aja ceritanya, abaikan saja :D

Hihihihi

Ditunggu reviewnya *bow*


	5. Chapter 5

Real Love

Pair : LeoN VIXX

Cast : All Member of Vixx

Yunjae

Minyol

Pesta pernikahan yang sangat mewah. Pengantin yang sangat berbahagia. Tamu undangan yang begitu ramai, doa yang terus mengalir. Bukankah itu harapan semua orang? Menikah dengan orang yang begiu mencintai dan sangat dicintai. Ya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Ken, atau yang bernama lengkap Lee Jaehwan. Sebentar lagi marganya akan berganti menjadi Kim, ya tidak sampai 1 jam lagi.

Kini dirinya berada disebuah ruang tunggu, dia sedang menunggu sang appa menjemputnya untuk menuntunnya berjalan di altar, mengantarkannya kepada calon pendamping hidupnya. Masih menatapi dirinya di cermin. Sebuah gaun yang indah sudah terpasang di tubuhnya. Dengan mahkota kecil diataas kepalanya, dan make up natural menghiasi wajahnya. Cantik sekali. Tidak akan ada yang mengira kalau dia adalah seorang namja.

Meskipun kini dirinya bahagia, tapi hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi. Dirinya sedang diliputi rasa kesedihan dan kerinduan luar biasa kepada sahabatnya. Mengingat kembali impian mereka ketika mereka masih sekolah dasar. Mereka akan menikah dengan pageran super tampan dan kaya. Mereka akan membuat pesta pernikahan seperti di kerajaan kerajaan bahkan mereka berencana melaksanakan pernikahan bersama sama.

Tapi kini semua impian mereka tidak akan pernah terwujud. Tidak akan pernah.

Karena semua sudah terkubur dan hancur bersama hancurnya perasaan sang sahabat.

 _Flashback_

N masih dirawat dirumah sakit, dengan penjagaan yang ketat. Diruangannya tidak dibiarkan ada benda tajam atau runcing yang bisa digunakan untuk melukai dirinya. Perawat khusus juga dipekerjakan didalam kamar N, takut sewaktu waktu N bangun dan mencoba melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan kembali.

Ken yang kembali ke rumah N, setelah memastikan N tertidur. Dirinya bertekad akan mencari apapun yang berhubungan dengan hal hal yang membuat N seperti itu. Kini dirinya masuk ke kamar N untuk mencari apa saja yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk.

Dimulai dari meja belajarnya, ia tau N sangat suka sekali menulis, melukis dan menari. Ia juga sering melihat N menulis Diary. Mungkin saja dalam diary itu N meluapkan semua isi hatinya. Ken mencari cari buku harian sahabatnya itu, semua laci dibukanya, buku buku coba digeser gesernya, namun nihil. Buku itu tidak ditemukan. Buku buku yang ia kira buku harian nyatanya hanya berisi foto foto sang idola.

DEG

Jantung Ken tiba tiba berdetak cepat.

'tidak mungkin' batinnya

Ken pun mengusir pikiran itu, tidak mungkin Leo yang melakukannya. Ia tau persis leo tidak pernah sekalipun melirik sahabatnya ini, jadi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menodai sahabatnya. Kembali dirinya mencari lagi di dalam lemari N. dibalik balik tumpukan baju, tapi tetap nihil. Tidak ada sama sekali.

Dirinya hampir putus asa, bahkan dirinya juga tidak tau apa yang harus dicarinya untuk digunakan sebagai petunjuk.

Dia pergi kekamar mandi untuk menumpahkan rasa kesedihannya. Menangis sekencang kencangnya,. Selama ini dia selalu bersikap kuat dihadapan sang sahabat. Karena tidak mungkin dia mengeluarkan kesedihan dan kesimpatikannya dihadapan N, lantas siapa yang bisa dijadikan pegangan sahabatnya itu kalau bukan dia.

Puas menangis, dirinya mencuci wajahnya di wastafel dan bercermin seolah mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bisa, ia akan mengembalikan senyum sahabatnya.

Dirinya beranjak ingin keluar kamar mandi, tapi matanya memandang diujung pembuangan air sebuah buku tergeletak. Buku yang sudah basah. Menghampiri buku tersebut dan mengambilnya.

Ya, itu buku harian N. senyum tercipta diwajah Ken. Meskipun basah, tapi tulisan di buku itu tidak luntur. Bisa ia keringkan nanti, dan kemduian ia akan mebaca satu persatu curahan hati sahabatnya itu.

Piipp Piipp Piipp

Ponselnya bunyi, dari rumah sakit. Kepanikan mulai melanda diirnya.

'tuan, psikiater yang akan menangani tuan Hakyeon sudah tiba'

Itu pesan yang disampaikan oleh si penelepon. Lantas Ken pun bergegas ke rumah sakit. Ya dirinya memang meminta pihak rumah sakit menangani hyungnya secara serius, kalau perlu seorang psikiater khusus untuk menanganinya.

"maaf menunggu lama…" sapa Ken, ketika memasuki ruangan dokter. Disana sudah ada sorang yang ia yakin adalah psikiater yang akan menangani N

"ah.. tidak apa apa.. kenalkan ini Yong Junghyung uisa yang akan menangani Tuan Cha" ujar uisa , yang sebelumnya menangani N.

Ken dan uisa Yong berjabat tangan.

"kalau begitu kita bisa langsung melihat pasien cha saja" ujar uisa lagi

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju ruangan N, sambil sesekali Ken menjelaskan pribadi N bagaimana. Mereka kini sudah berada di dalam kamar rawat N.

Uisa Yong mengernyitkan dahinya kala melihat pasien yang sedang terbaring dengan mata tertutup diatas ranjang rawat.

'seperti pernah melihatnya' batinnya.

"jadi, aku tidak tau apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Dia menutup rapat mulutnya, tidak ingin memberitahu siapa yang menghamilinya" jelas Ken, menatap sendu N yang masih tertidur

"apa kalian bersekolah di Howon School?" tanya Uisa Yong

"yyaa… bagaimana anda tau?"

"aah jadi benar… berarti anda teman dari Jung Taekwoon juga?"

"Jung Taekwoon? Juga? Maksud anda?" tanya Ken heran

Ia tidak salah dengarkan, meskipun sering dipanggil Leo, tapi seluruh sekolah jelas tau nama asli dari Leo.

"bukankah teman anda ini teman Leo?"

"kenapa anda tau?"

Ken merasa dia tidak ada menyebutkan sekolah dan nama Leo selama mereka berbincang bincang tadi. kenapa justru orang ini menyebut nyebut Leo.

"yaa, karena saya yakin kalau teman anda ini yang mengantar Leo ke kamar apartemen Leo, ketika Leo mabuk.. ah yaa tepatnya sehari sebelum Leo pergi ke New York.. saya sendiri yang meminta tolong teman anda"

DEG

Jantung Ken berdetak sangat tidak karuan.

'tidak…tidak' batin Ken berusaha menolak semua pikiran pikiran jeleknya

Tapi semua cerita dan penjelasan dari uisa Yong merupaka peunjuk yang besar. Entah ia harus bahagia atau sedih. Ia sudah mengetahui satu orang yang bisa dijadikan tersangka.

Dan nyatanya memanglah kenyataan itu sangat pahit. Cerita dari Uisa Yong sama dengan cerita di buku harian N. meskippun N tidak menyebutkan nama, tapi Ken tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui arti dari kata kata itu.

 _Bukankah mencintai itu sangat sederhana?_

 _Sesederhana Tuhan menciptakan bunga…_

 _Bukankah perasaan cinta itu tidak dosa?_

 _Sama seperti tidak berdosanya nyawa yang dihadirkan Tuhan di dalam perutku…_

 _Aegy yaa….umma akan menjagamu, sampai kapanpun, tidak perlu dia tahu keberadaanmu…_

 _Tidak perlu kita muncul di kehidupannya, cukup doakan saja agar dia bahagia… sebahagia umma menantimu…_

 _Umma mencintaimu, sebesar umma mencintai appamu…_

 _Bertahanlah bersama umma, sampai appa menyadari betapa umma mencintainya…_

 _Saranghae aegy-appa_

Ken bahkan tak henti hentinya menangis setelah membaca buku di halaman terakhir itu. Satu satunya pria yang dicintai oleh N adalah dia.

Siapa yang tidak sedih melihat nasib sahabatmu seperti itu. Mencintai orang yang tidak pernah mencintaimu, bahkan sudah menodai, menyakiti dan menghancurkan kehidupannya kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja, namun tetap mencintainya.

*****RL*****

Setelah mengumpulkan bukti bukti dan saksi yang jelas, Ken memberanikan diri mendatangi mansion Jung. Dirinya sudah bertekad, Leo harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. dia harus melakukannya meskipun nantinya orang tua Leo tidak percaya perbuatan anaknya. Selama perjalanan dia terus berdoa, dan semua seolah dipermudah oleh Tuhan, Tuan Jung sangatlah baik tidak seperti anggapannya selama ini. Ia pikir Tuan Jung sama seperti anaknya. Tapi nyatanya Tuan Jung bersedia membantu Ken.

Dibalik itu semua ternyata N adalah anak dari sahabatnya yang meninggal beberapa bulan lalu. Kemurkaan pun tidak bisa menutupi Tuan Jung. Dia segera menelpon sang anak yang sedang menuntut ilmu di New York. Menyuruhnya untuk pulang sebentar karena ada hal yang penting.

Tuan Jung tidak menyangka jika kelakuan anaknya sampai seperti ini menghancurkan impian seseorang yang tidak lain adalah anak dari sahabatnya. Dan kini calon cucunya bahkan tidak lama lagi akan hadir. Sedangkan sang anak dengan tidak berdosanya tidak mengatakan kepadanya.

Detik itu juga seluruh keluarga dan juga Ken mempersiapkan pernikahan N dan Leo tanpa sepengetahuan Leo tentu saja. dan yang pasti mereka memfokuskan kesembuhan N terlebih dahulu

 _Flashback end_

*****RL*****

Perlahan air mata itu turun meskipun sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Harusnya ia bahagia di hari pernikahannya ini, tapi itu jika sahabatnya ada disini mendampinginya memberi kekuatan padanya.

"hiks… N hyung…" tidak tahan lagi, isakan keluar juga dari bibirnya

"sayang…" seseorang prempuan paruh baya menghampiri sang anak yang terisak didepan cermin, mendekatinya dan memaluknya berusaha menenangkan sang anak.

"kenapa menangis? Nanti make up nya luntur… kau mau dilihat Ravi jelek begini?"

Buru buru Ken menghapus air matanya dengan tisu yang diberikan oleh sang umma.

"sudah… jangan dihapus lagi… lihat matamu jadi merah begini… umma jadi ragu Ravi mau menikah dengan namja jelek begini"

"yaa… Umma jangan begitu" Ken mempoutkan mulutnya, semakin terlihat lucu dimata ummanya

"sekarang tersenyum, appa sudah menunggu didepan. Pemberkatan akan dimulai… kajaa"

Sang umma menuntun sang anak kepada sang appa, untuk dituntun menuju altar menghantarkannya kepada pria yang akan menjadi pendamping higupnya.

'N hyung, aku berharap kau ada disini, tapi jika kau tidak disini, aku berharap kau bisa turut merasakan kebahagian ku sekarang. Berjanjilah kita akan bertemu kemblai' Batin Ken kepada dirinya sendiri

Acara pemberkatan telah selesai, ikatan janji suci telah diucapkan oleh mereka dan kini saatnya menikmati pesta yang begitu meriah. Sang pengantin berdiri diantara ribuan undangan menyambut ucapan selamat dari semua tamu undangan. Senyum bahagia terlihat diwajah mereka berdua. Akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"chagi… Leo Hyung datang" bisik Ravi ditelinga sang istri

Leo memang sejak tadi datang, sejak acara pemberkatan dimulai,bersama Minyol dan kedua orang tuanya. Sejak acara pemberkatan Minyol sedikit rewel makanya dia tidak berlama lama di dalam. Sehingga Leo belum sempat menghampiri keduanya.

Wajah benci Ken tidak bisa disembunyikan. Ingin sekali dia menghidar agar tidak melihat wajah sang pecundang ini. Namun seketika raut wajahnya berubah, melihat siapa yang ada digendongan orang itu.

"Minyol…" lirihnya

Leo berjalan menuju Ravi dan Ken bersama Minyol digendongannya "Ravi ah chukae nee" Leo menjabat tangan sahabatnya, memberi ucapan tulus

"gomawo hyuung" balas Ravi

Leo beralih ingin menjabat tangan Ken, namun Ken sama sekali tidak melihatnya, justru matanya menatap sosok yang ada digendongannya.

"apa ini Minyol?" Tanya Ken, entah pada siapa

"iyaa.. ini Minyol…"jawab Leo "Baby… be-ri sa-lam… sa-lam" ucap Leo kepada sang anak dan meraih tangan anaknya untuk di jabatkan dengan tangan Ken

Ken yang sudah tau kondisi bocah yang sudah dianggap sebagai keponakannya, merasa iba sekali. Diraihnya Minyol dari gendongan Leo, dan menciumnya dengan penuh kerinduan. Leo ingin mencegah namun terlambat.

"Minyol ahh, hei baby… ini hyung, Hyuuuungg" ucap Ken dengan mimic yang lucu

Sedangkan Minyol tidak memberontak sama sekali, justru melihat wajah Ken yang menurutnya cantik dan lucu bersamaan.

"apa kau hidup sehat baby? Apa Appa mu tidak menyakitimu seperti dia menyakiti umma mu?" bisik Ken, dan menatap Leo sinis

Sedangkan Leo hanya bisa memasang wajah datar, yang sedikitpun tidak membuaat Ken takut.

"chagiii.. kau membuaatnya takut" ucap Ravi, dan benar saja Minyol tampak ingin meraih sang appa. Wajahnya sudah berkaca kaca.

Dengan tidak rela Ken memberikan Minyol kembali kepada appanya.

"jika kau menyakitinya, aku akan mengambil Minyol darimu" Ucap Ken sinis pada Leo

"demi Tuhan, aku menyayangi anakku melebihi apapun. Aku tidak akan menelantarkan dia. Cukup Tuhan menghukumku…"

"hyung sudahlah…" Ravi mencoba mencegah perselisihan antara sahabat dan juga istrinya ini. Bisa panjang jika mereka beradu mulut diacara ini.

Leo pun menyingkir dari hadapan mereka, mencoba mencari kesenangan yang lain agar Minyol tidak rewel. Menghampiri rangkaian balon yang membuat anaknya tertarik. Balon yang penuh warna warni membuat sang anak senang sekali.

Kedua orang tua Leo menghampiri sang pengantin, ikut memberikan ucapan selamat.

"sayang selamat nee… semoga kau bahagia" ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk Ken.

"nee… ahjumma.. kebahagiaanku terasa lengkap jika N hyung ada disini"

"bersabarlah sayang, ahjumma yakin N ikut bahagia bersama kita" balas Jaejoong.

Ken sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga sendiri oleh Jaejong, baginya sahabat menantunya juga merupakan bagain keluarga. Jadi meskipun mereka jarang bertemu, tapi hubungan mereka tetaplah baik.

"ahhh hyuuunnngg…. Akhirnya aku bisa sampai siniii" ucap Hyuki yang tiba tiba datang.

"hyuk ah, kau datang juga? Kau datang bersama siapa?" tanya Ravi

Dahi Ken mengernyit melihat tingkah namja yang tampaknya lebih muda darinya ini.

"tentu saja aku datang sendiri. Aku belum punya pasangan hyung, tapi mungkin saja setelah dari sini aku akan punya pasangan"

Mengingatkan Ken pada seseorang. Cara bicara dan cerewetnya.

"aigoooo… nomu yeopoo…. Selamat nee Ken hyung.. kau cantik sekali. Beruntung Ravi hyung mendapatkanmu" ucap Hyuk dengan cengiran

"ah.. nee gomawo" Ken menyambut uluran tangan Hyuk

"kalau begitu aku mencari makanan dulu nee.. anyyeoong"

Usai memberi salam Hyuk segera mencari makanan yang tersedia di pesta megah ini. Mengambil beberapa potongan kue ke dalam piringnya, kemudian mencari tempat duduk. Matanya menangkap dua sosok yang dikenalnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, dirinya menghampiri mereka, Leo, Minyol dan kedua orang tuanya.

"anyyeoong… apa aku boleh bergabung?" Tanya Hyuk

Leo menatap asisitennya ini. Akhirnya datang juga, ia kira hyuk tidak akan datang karena mengurus hyungnya yang masih dirumah sakit. Dia mengatakan hyungnya tidak bisa ditinggal karena hyungnya akan histeris jika melihat orang baru. Makanya kemarin dirinya tidak masuk ke kamar rawat hyung nya itu.

"ah silaahkan…" ucap Jaejong "kau asisten baru Leo?" tanya Jaejong kepada Hyuk setelah hyuk menyamankan dirinya di bangku

"nee…Hyuk imnidaa.." Hyuk mengangguk semangat dan membungkuk mengenalkan dirinya "anyeeoong Minyoliee… kita bertemu lagi" Hyuk kini dadah kepada Minyol.

Reaksi Minyol tampaknya senang. Senyum tipis terukir dibibir Minyol, membuat kedua oang tua Leo takjub. Jarang sekali cucunya ini bisa akrab dengan orang asing. Itu berarti asisiten baru Leo ini pasti orang yang sudah dekat dengan Leo. Kenapa Leo tidak bercerita?

"ah… apa anda Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung?" tanya Hyuk

"nee…" angguk Jaejoong

"uwaahh… satu kehormatan bisa bertemu anda Mr. Jung. Aku tidak percaya bisa duduk satu meja degan orang terhormat seperti anda " Hyuk sedikit membungkukkan badannya, kenapa dirinya baru sadar ada didekat orang yang paling disegani disini

"jangan sungkan Hyukie yaa…sepertinya Minyol senang denganmu" ucap Jaejong, melihat kini cucunya menatap Hyuki terus

"ahahahha… Minyolie sangat lucu. Aku sangat senang dengan anak kecil" Hyuk bercerita panjang lebar layaknya bercerita dengan orang terdekatnya, bahkan Leo begitu takjub melihatnya. Mereka baru bertemu beberapa menit tapi sudah begitu akrab. Sesekali tertawa menggoda Minyol.

'Hyuk ah siapa dirimu?' batin Leo

Pipp Piip

Ponsel Hyuk berbunyi, panggilan masuk. Wajah Hyuk berubah panik, panggilan dari rumah sakit.

"yoboseyo…"

'…."

"a.. apa?.. ahh nee… aku akan segera ke sana." ucap Hyuk dan menutup telponnya

"ah maaf Mrs. Jung, aku permisi duluan…"

"ada apa hyuki ya?"

"ah..aa… anu…" kepanikan Hyuk membuat dirinya tidak bisa berpikir jernih "hyungkuu…." Hyuk sudah akan menangis

"kenapa dengan hyungmu?" tanya Leo merasa ada yang tidak beres

"Hyung…hyung… hyungku tidak ada di ruangannya… dia menghilang… aku harus ke rumah sakit" Hyuk pergi begitu saja. sungguh dirinya sedang dalam kepanikan luar biasa.

"Leo ya.. apa Hyukie membawa mobil? Sebaiknya kau antar dia? Dia sedang tidak baik baik saja" ucap Jaejong

Leo pun beranjak dari duduknya ingin mengejar Hyuk, tak lupa membawa sang anak yang tidak mau ditinggal olehnya.

Hyuk masih diluar menunggu taksi yang belum satupun lewat. Leopun menghampirinya dan menyuruh Hyuk masuk ke mobil

"naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu" ucap Leo

Hyukpun langsung masuk ke mobil, masih dengan perasaan takut luar biasa.

"hyung mu sakit apa?" tanya Leo diperjalanan

"entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tau. Aku menenmukannya dalam kondisi yang tidak baik baik saja. aku berulang kali mencoba bertanya padanya, tapi dia selalu diam. Dia tidak pernah mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia seperti trauma" jelas Hyuk

"Trauma? Apa hyungmu mengalami sesuatu yang buruk?"

"mungkin… dia tidak pernah mau keluar dari kamarnya. Apalagi keluar dari rumah. Dia selalu menolak dan selalu mengatakan dirinya menjijikkan, dia tidak pantas dilihat siapapun… sungguh aku tidak tau kisah apa yang sudah dialami hyungku"

DEG

Detak jantung Leo berdetak. Entah karena apa.

"tadi perawat yang menjaga hyung memberi kabar, katanya saat dirinya akan mengecek kondisi Hyung, kamarnya kosong. Tidak ada hyung disana. Aku takut Hyung ku menyadari dirinya tidak dikamarnya, trus dia lari begitu saja… ya Tuhan.. bagaimana ini… otokke?" Hyuk bercerita sambil meringis

"tenanglah…dia tidak akan kemana mana, kondisinya sedang tidak sehatkan" ucap Leo

Meskipun seperti itu, tetap Hyuk tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Bagaimana jika Hyungnya berada diluar sendiri? Ketakutan? Atau bisa saja berbuat nekat?

Sampai di rumah sakit, Leo dan Hyuk bergegas ke ruangan sang hyung. Menghampiri perawat yang menceritakan bagaimana kejadian sampai hyugnnya hilang.

"apa dirumah sakit ini menggunakan cctv?" tanya Leo, perawatpun mengangguk.

Mereka bergegas menuju bagian keamanan, dimana ada rekaman cctv. Diliputi rasa panic Leo melupakan sang anak. Sang anak yang duduk di bangku tunggu Rumah sakit.

Sang anak hanya bisa melihat sang appa yang pergi dengan paman yang ia senangi. Perlahan turun dari bangku dan berjalan perlahan kearah sang appa pergi tadi.

Pelan pelan dan pelan dengan sepatu imutnya, sampai dia pada tikungan dimana bayangan sang appa hilang. Dilihatnya kosong. Sang appa tidak ada. Dirinya kembali jalan, pelan pelan dan pelan hingga akhirnya sampai pada tangga. Menatap kosong pada undakan tangga, apa sang appa menaiki tangga ini?

Perlahan dirinya mencoba menaiki tangga itu, namun baru kakinya ingin melangkah, ia justru kembali turun dan melangkahkan kakinya ke balik tangga.

"sshhh….huks…."

Minyol, seperti mendengar suara sesorang. Pendengarannya begitu kuat, instingnya juga peka.

Berjalan pelan pelan dan pelan sampai ia berada tepat di balik bawah tangga. Menatap polos sesorang yang sedang bersembunyi disana. Menekukkan kaki, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya.

Merasa dirinya ditemukan,karena ada bayangan yang menutupi dirinya, orang tersebut mendongak melihat siapa yang menemukannya.

DEG DEG

Kedua mata itu bertemu, sepasang mata yang memiliki kelopak yang sama. Tidak ada yang berkedip hingga beberapa detik.

 _Flashback_

"aegy yaa… buka matamu nee… lihatlah umaa untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya" N berkata pada sang anak yang berada digendongannya. Pertama kalinya dirinya menggendong sang anak yang baru berumur 4 hari. Kondisinya baru dikatakan stabil dan baru boleh dipertemukan dengan sang anak.

Mencoba menjalin ikatan batin dengan sang anak, melihat dan memperhatikan satu persatu tubuh sang anak tanpa cacat, seolah dia tidak bisa melihat anaknya lagi.

"aegy yaa.. apa kau juga tidak ingin melihat umma?" tanya N lagi, mencoba menahan sesak didadanya

Seakan mendengar kesedihan sang umma, sang anak perlahan membuka mata

"anak pintar… lihat baik baik umma nee" ucapnya lagi sambil menatap sang anak dengan penuh kasih

"lihat umma sayang, ini pertama dan terakhir kau melihat umma… umma tidak akan muncul dihadapan kalian lagi setelah ini. Umma janji. Kau harus jadi anak pintar nee.. jangan menjadi namja lemah seperti umma. Jadilah namja yang kuat seperti appa. Bisakah kau tandai umma aegy ya? Lihat umma sayang…" air mata itu tak dapat dibendung, diciumnya penuh kasih sang anak yang berada didekapannya.

Ia berjanji, akan pergi dari kehidupan suaminya setelah melahirkan sang anak, sesuai janjinya. Dan malam ini juga dirinya akan pergi. Pergi meninggalkan harta berharga satu satunya yang ia miliki.

Jangan katakana dirinya ibu yang kejam, meninggalkan anak yang baru dilahirkannya 4 hari lalu. Jika ia masih memiliki kekuatan untuk bertahan, maka dirinya akan bertahan, tapi tidak, seluruh kekuatannya sudah habis, karena seluruh kekuatannya ia berikan kepada sang anak.

"aegy yaa… umma menyayangimu"

Ciuman terakhir N, membawa sang anak memejamkan mata. N meletakkan kembali anaknya dalam tempat tidurnya. Perpisahan yang menyakitkan. Perlahan dirinya meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan sang anak diruangan itu sendirian. Biarlah, besok pagi sang halmoni dan harabojinya akan datang melihatnya disini. Biarkan dirinya pergi, pergi meninggalkan semuanya dan mencoba bertahan dengan kekuatan yang tersisa.

 _Flashback end_

*****TBC*****

Nah nah... Aku temuin umma dan anaknya dulu yaaa ^^

Gomawo untuk semua yang sudah baca Ff ini dan bersedia memberi review nya *hug*

Yang malu untuk kasih review, boleh kok review langsung ke author langsung, kasih masukan atau kritikan :D

Bbm : 59B41042

Gomawo *bow*


	6. Chapter 6

**Real Love**

Pair : LeoN

Cast : All Member of VIXX

Yunjae

Minyool

Mata itu, N yakin pernah melihatnya.

Dejavu, itulah yang N rasakan sekarang.

Kedua pasang mata itu masih saling menatap, seolah mencari cari arti tatapan itu. N masih tidak bergeming, masih terus menatap anak kecil itu. Rasa takut yang ia rasakan tadi seolah menghilang. Detak jantung yang kian beradu cepat, bahkan ia melupakan kalau ia sedang bersembunyi. Semua karena anak kecil ini.

Tangan N secara otomatis tergerak untuk menyentuh nya, sebelum sebuah suara terdengar, dan mngurungkan niatnya.

"Minyooliee…. Minyooliee…."

DEG DEG

Detak jantung nya beradu semakin cepat. Suara itu, kembali N menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara tekukan kakinya. Rasa takut itu kembali muncul, akankah ia ditemukan?

"Minyooliee… baby yaa… kau dimana"

Suara itu kian terdengar mendekat. Kembali N terisak tanpa suara. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah bergetar takut.

Mendengar suara sang appa, bocah kecil itu perlahan berjalan menuju suara sang appa. Seperti melupakan apa yang ia lihat.

"ahh… yolieee" Melihat sang anak, segera Leo menghampirinya dan memeluk erat anaknya yang sempat ia lupakan tadi "mianhae nee… appa melupakanmu…cup cup cup" Leo mencium seluruh wajah sang anak, sebagai rasa menyesalnya

Setelah berada di ruang cctv tadi dirinya baru menyadari telah melupakan sang anak, kemudian dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Hyuk disana dengan petugas. Bahkan dirinya belum memastikan ada tidaknya hyung dari asistennya itu.

Sang anak pun memeluk erat leher sang appa. Sesekali melirik kearah dibalik tangga. merasa sang anak mulai tak nyaman, dirinya pun berinisiatif untuk pulang. Tidak lupa ia mengirim pesan kepada Hyuk dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemani mencari Hyungnya.

*****RL*****

Hyuk masih menemani sang Hyung yang masih tidur. Kini mereka sudah berada kembali di apartemen, setelah menemukan keberadaan sang hyung di balik tangga, Hyuk memutuskan saat itu juga membawa sang hyung pulang. Karena N tak henti hentinya menggumam tidak jelas dan memintanya untuk segera pulang.

Hyuk memutuskan untuk merawat N dirumah saja, sesekali dokter akan datang memeriksa N. dia tidak mau kejadian seperti kemarin terulang lagi.

Tapi berkat kejadian ini sedikit membuka rasa penasaran Hyuk yang selama ini coba ia abaikan. Rasa penasaran akan sang hyung. Semuanya, ia ingin mencari tau semuanya. Kenapa baru sekarang?

Ia juga tidak mengerti, selama ini ia pikir N hanya mengalami depresi biasa, bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya. Namun selama 5 tahun ia merawat sang Hyung, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Selain karena ia sibuk mengurus pendidikannya, ia juga sibuk dengan penelitiannya. Dalam waktu 5 tahun Hyuk mampu menyelesaikan S1 dan S2 nya. sehingga yang dia fokuskan hanya belajar belajar dan belajar.

Dan kini dia berpikir untuk mencoba menyembuhkan N, dan untuk menyembuhkannya maka harus tau dulu sumber atau penyebab dari rasa trauma sang Hyung.

Hal yang pertama yang ia ingin lakukan adalah menelepon sang umma yang ada di New York, mungkin ummanya tau. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak pernah menghubungi sang umma untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaan keluarga hyungnya.

 ** _Flashback_**

Di sebuah mansion mewah di New York tampak namja imut itu sedang mempoutkan bibirnya tanda kesal dengan sang umma yang ada didepannya. Ini adalah perdebatan yang cukup memakan waktu lama. Sebenarnya hanya Hyuk saja yang merasa ini perdebatan, tapi bagi ummanya ini merupakan keputusan final. Ummanya akan tinggal di New York, itu artinya ia akan selalu diawasi. Lihatlah ummanya duduk santai dengan majalah fashion ditangannya, sedangkan Hyuk gelisah tak tentu.

"kenapa umma dan appa tinggal disini?" tanya Hyuk jengkel

"yaa anak kurang ajar… jaga omonganmu" teriak Heechul, umma dari Hyuk. Hampir saja majalah ditangannya ini ia lemparkan kepada sang anak

"aiisshh aku sudah bilang pada umma untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkanku… aku baik baik saja disini umaaa…. Aku sudah besar..aku bisa mandiriiii" ucap Hyuk dengan nada kesal tapi justru terlihat imut

"yaaakkkk… diamlaah, bagaimanapun umma dan appa akan tetap tinggal disini. Appamu harus mengurus bisnis keluarga adiknya yang sedang kacau. Jadi sekalian umma bisa memantaumu" putus heechul

"aaiiisshhhh… pokoknya aku tidak setuju"

Hyuk dulunya memang tinggal dengan appa dan ummanya. Bisnis appanya yang membuat mereka sering berpindah pindah, hingga akhirnya Hyuk memutuskan untuk menetap sendiri di New York. Oleh karena itu sejak junior High School Hyuk sudah tinggal jauh dari keluarga. Dia bersekolah di sekolah umum terbaik di New York. Dia juga difasilitasi dengan berbagai kemewahan, apartemen yang mewah, supir pribadi dan juga maid pribadi. Semua itu tak lantas menjadikan Hyuk anak manja, justru sejak Senior High School Hyuk memutuskan ingin hidup layaknya orang biasa. Tinggal di kos kos an, sekolah dengan bus, dan tanpa maid.

Semua itu dituruti oleh sang umma, melihat prestasi Hyuk juga sangat memusakan dan tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Semua itu membuat Hyuk senang. Ia hidup layaknya orang biasa, walaupun uang terus mengalir ke rekeningnya dari sang appa, tidak lantas membuat Hyuk hidup foya foya. Dia sangat nyaman hidup seperti ini.

Dan hari ini, bertepatan dengan tamatnya dia dari Senior High School, sang umma justru memutuskan untuk menetap di New York. Itu artinya ia tidak bisa hidup seperti biasanya. Makanya dia menentang keras sang umma untuk tinggal bersamanya.

"baiklah kalau umma dan appa tinggal disini, aku akan melanjutkan study ku di Korea. Aku sudah mensurvey universitas terbaik disana. Dan Umma harus mengijinkanku. Titik!" setelah mengucapkan itu Hyuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Sebenarnya ia belum browsing sama sekali, itu ucapan tiba tiba saja. dia harus bisa tinggal jauh dari orang tua, demi melatih hidup mandiri itu pendapatnya.

"YAAKKK… TERSERAHMU ANAK NAKAL… ASAL KAU TIDAK MEMBUAT ULAH DISANA…" Teriak Heechul

Hyuk sudah menyiapkan barang barangnya untuk di bawa ke Korea, yaa dia memutuskan untuk tinggal disana. Sang umma tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi.

"umma tidak usah mengantarku ke bandara, aku tidak mau umma menangis seperti beberapa tahun lalu" ucap Hyuk dengan tidak sopannya

"YAAKK…lihatlah anakmu Hanie yaaa, kenapa kurang ajar sekali dengan ummanya…hiks"

Hyuk memutar bola matanya malas, selalu seperti ini, berakting didepan appanya.

"isshh… umma tidak mau memelukku?" tawar Hyuk lagi.

Langsung saja Heechul memeluk anak satu satunya ini. Menciumi wajahnya yang membuat Hyuk risih. Inilah yang ia tidak mau kalau ummanya melakukan ini di bandara.

"kau harus hidup dengan baik, dan jangan menolak apartemen yang sudah appamu belikan. Tidak ada kos kos an, atau umma akan datang untuk mengawasimu"

"ck.. iyaa iyaa.. baiklah" jawab Hyuk

"appa aku pergi dulu nee" ucap Hyuk menghampiri Hankyung, appanya

"nee… jaga kesehatanmu, dan jangan macam macam, ingat setelah selesai kau harus kembali. Perusahaan appa menunggu mu"

"nee nee"jawab Hyuk asal

Hyuk pun bergegas menuju taksi yang sudah ada didepan. Semua kopernya suah dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi. Tinggal dirinya saja.

Ditengah perjalanan, Hyuk tidak menuju bandara melainkan ke kos nya dulu, untuk pamit dengan teman temannya. Sebenarnya keberangkatan dia 3 hari lagi, tapi ia sudah tidak tahan jika dengan umma dan appanya.

Jika dengan appanya ia akan selalu diajak bicara soal bisnis, dan itu membuatnya bosan. untuk itu dia sengaja membuat alasan agar bisa cepat cepat pergi. Ckk.. anak nakal eoh?

Sampai di kosnya, Hyuk langsung menghampiri beberapa temannya. Mereka berencana membuat acara perpisahan. Disinilah dia menemukan N, saat ia dan teman temannya sedang makan di sebuah Café. Dia melihat N duduk di trotoar jalan seperti anak jalanan. Dengan jaket yang kebesaran ditubuhnya

Merasa tidak asing dengan wajahnya, Hyuk menghampirinya dan benar saja orang yang ia kira anak jalanan ini adalah sepupunya.

"N hyung?" ucap Hyuk tidak percaya

"hikks… jangan… biarkan aku seperti ini… jangan ganggu aku" N kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya diantar lipatan kakinya.

"Hyung, ini aku… Hyuki.. hyung ingat aku? Inii aku hyuung… sanghyukieee…." Ucap Hyuk lagi, mencoba memegang bahu N.

Kali ini N mengeluarkan kepalanya, menatap orang yang ada didepannya, memastikan yang dikatakan orang ini.

Langsung saja N memeluk Hyuk erat dan menggumamkan kata kata tidak jelas karena sambil menangis.

"tolong aku hyukiee yaa…huks….bawa aku… kemanapaun… aku mohoonn..huks…huks"

"h..hyuung? ada apa denganmu?"

"jebaall…. Bawa akuuu…huks…" kini N menyatukan tangannya seraya berlutut kepada Hyuk

"Hyung jangan seperti ini.." Hyuk mencoba menghentikan tindakan N "baiklaah… kau ikut aku nee" putus Hyuk

Sejak itulah Hyuk membawa N tinggal bersamanya. Mengurus semua keperluan N, untung saja didalam kantong jaket N ada dompet yang berisi identitas N, meskipun tidak ada uang didalam dompet tersebut. Dengan ada identitas N memudahkan Hyuk untuk mengurus tiket dan sebagainya untuk keberangkatan mereka ke Korea. Ya Hyuk memutuskan membawa N ke Korea.

Ia pikir di Korea ia bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari hyungnya ini, namun tidak satu kalimatpun yang ia dapatkan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengabari orang tuanya, namun saat tau Hyuk menghubungi orang lain N justru memegang tangan Hyuk dan memohon dengan tulus untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun tentang keberadaannya.

"hyukkii yaa, kenapa bertanya tentang cha ahjussi?" suara sang umma masih terdengar di ponselnya, sedangkan tangannya satu lagi digemnggam N

Melihat wajah ketakutan dari N, membuat Hyuk mengurungkan niatnya

"tidak apa apa umma, aku hanya berencana untuk mengunjunginya"

"hyukie yaa, bukankah umma sudah mengabarimu kalau cha ahjussi dan ahjumma sudah tiada karena kecelakaan pesawat?"

"aah…jeongmal?" tanya Hyuk tidak percaya

"KAU ITU TAUNYAA APA? PERCUMA KAU PINTAR TAPI KABAR KELUARGA SENDIRI SAJA TIDAK TAUU"

"Baiklah umma, nanti aku hubungi lagi.. anyyeong"

Hyuk jadi mengerti permasalahan sang Hyung, mungkin saja N hyung mengalami depresi berat karena kehilangan orang tua, dan mungkin saja ada beberapa orang jahat saingan cha ahjussi ingin berbuat buruk padanya. Untuk itu dia memutuskan untuk mengabulkan apa yang dikatakan N.

 ** _Flashback end_**

Dan kini setelah 5 tahun, dirinya baru menyadari keanehan sang Hyung. Jika memang karena kehilangan orang tua dan ada yang berniat berbuat jahat dengannya, mengapa N selalu menggumamkan kata 'maaf..maaf' bahkan saat tertidur pun.

"N hyung… ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

Hyuk masih mengelus tangan N, menyalurkan ketenangan yang mampu membuat N tidur nyaman. Ini adalah malam natal. Harusnya ia dan sang Hyung bisa merayakan natal bersama, menghadiri misa di gereja, memanjatkan permohonan dibawah pohon natal. Tapi pohon natalpun lupa ia sediakan karena focus mengurus sang hyung.

Hyuk memejamkan matanya seraya memanjatkan Do'a. Maaf hyung, sepertinya kali ini aku harus mencari tahu sendiri. Hyuk keluar dari kamar sang hyung, mencari ponselnya. Dia ingin menghubungi ummanya. Sambil menunggu panggilan diangkat, dirinya menggigit kukunya, tanda kegugupan melanda dirinya.

"yoboseyooo… umaaaaaa… marry crishtmas…" ucapnya ketika panggilan diponsel dijawab

'aah… anak nakal, baru teringat untuk menghubungi umma mu ini oeh?'

"aiiss sudahlaah… ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

'tsk… apa itu?'

"mm…ummaa…. Apa umma tau dimana N hyung?"

'…'

Cukup lama sang umma menjawab,

"umma? Benarkah cha ahjussi meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat? panggil Hyuk, memastikan panggilan masih tersambung

'Huft… umma juga tidak tau dimana dia Hyukie… semua orang sedang mencarinya. Appamu sampai sekarang mencarinya. Perusahaan Cha ahjussi harusnya diteruskan oleh dia'

"Maksud umma?..mmm… N… hyung hilang?"

'tidak tau sayang, sejak kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, N menikah dengan seorang namja dan mereka tinggal di New York. Umma tidak tau lagi kelanjutan hidupnya. Tapi kemudian saat umma dan appa mencarinya disini, kami malah menemukan kenyataan yang memilukan'

Kenyataa yang baru Hyuk ketahui. ternyata N suah menikah.

"memilukan? Apa itu umma?" tanya Hyuk penasaran

'huft… panjang sekali ceritanya… apa kau yakin mau dengar?"

"hah? Aah…. Boleh juga. Ayo ceritakan umma" Hyuk mulai penasaran. Dan dimulailah heechul menceritakan kisah hidup sang keponakan yang ia ketahui.

*****RL*****

Dimasion Jung terlihat berbeda,begitu meriah dan ceria. Mereka sedang menghias pohon natal, bahkan para maid juga ikut bergabung. Ada 2 pohon natal disana. Masing masing sudah dihiasi dengan pernak pernik natal dan disetiap ujung pohon desematkn bintang yang dapat menyala. Jung kecil pun tampak gembira melihat bola warna warni bergantungan di pohon yang melebihi tibuhnya.

"kau senang hmm?" Tanya Leo kepada sang anak yang menatap pohon natal yang ia dan appa nya hias tadi.

Senyumnya terkembang, bahkan sesekali tertawa sambil memainkan bola bola natal.

"jjaa baby, gantungkan ini nee…" Leo memberikan gantungan sepasang burung Merpati untuk digantungkan di pohon. Hiasan terakhir

Dia mengangkat tinggi sang anak, dan membantu Minyol untuk menggantungnya.

Selesai menggantungkan Minyol bertepuk tangan, membuat sang appa dan halmoni dan harabojinya ikut tertawa

"waahhh uri Minyol hebat neee" jaejong meeberikan tepuk tangannya

Para Maid juga turut bergembira melihat aksi tuan muda Jung yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Minyol semakin tertawa. Hatinya sangat senang sekali melihat keramaian dirumah ini. Dirinya menggoyangkan badannya didalam gendongan sang appa.

"na..na..na..na.." celotehnya sambil terus bergerak

"aigoooo senang sekali eoh?" ucap Leo

Kini Minyol sudah turun dari gendongan sang appa.

TENG TENG TENG

Terdengar bunyi lonceng dari gereja, menandakan sudah memasuki pergantian hari, itu artinya malam natal tlah tiba.

"jjaa…. Mari kita berdoa nee" ucap Yunho mengajak seluruh anggota keluarga menyatukan tangan dan memanjatkan do'a

Leo menuntun sang anak untuk menyatukan tangannya, tidak sulit, karena Minyol sudah diajarkan cara berdo'a.

"berdo'a baby….." bisik Leo kepada Minyol yang ada dipangkuannya.

Semuanya kini memejamkan mata sambil menyatukan tangan didada. Memanjatkan do'a, memohon kepada Tuhan yang terbaik.

Tapi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa do'a yang mereka panjatkan pada intinya memiliki kesamaan.

 _Yunho_

 _Kami memohon padamu Tuhan, pertemukan kami dengan apa yang kami cari selama ini. Jaga dia selalu untuk kami_

 _Jaejoong_

 _Beri kami petunjukmu Tuhan, beritahu kami dimana dia berada._

 _Leo_

 _Untuk kesekian kalinya aku memohon padamu, jika memang hukumanku belum cukup untuk menembus kesalahanku dulu, tolong jaga dia sampai nanti engkau mempertemukan kami kembali_

 _Maid_

 _Beri selalu kebahagian untuk keluarga ini Tuhan, dan lengkapilah kebahagian mereka dengan kau tambahkan satu lagi anggota di keluarga ini yang selama ini masih kurang_

 _Minyol_

 _Umma_

******RL*****

Pagi sudah menjelang, sepasang suami istri tampak masih betah didalam mimpinya sambil berpelukan tanpa sehelai benangpun melekat ditubuh mereka. seperti habis melakukan kegiatan wajib suami istri. Maklum saja mereka masih dikatakan pengantin baru.

Ya pasangan itu adalah Ken dan Ravi. mereka ada di Jeju menghabiskan bulan madu dan natal disini. Harusnya mereka bisa pergi jauh ke luar Korea, namun salahkan suami dari Ken itu yang tidak bisa pergi jauh jauh karena sewaktu waktu Leo menghubunginya dan meminta bantuannya, meskipun ada asisten baru.

Ken sudah akan mengamuk dan mendatangi Leo, kalau saja Ravi tidak mencegahnya dan berjanji akan memberikan apapun yang Ken mau.

"uughhhhh….." Ken membuka matanya dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan sang suami. Berdecak melihat kondisi kamar mereka dan tubuhnya. "tssk..liar sekali kau larvaaa" cibir Ken melihat sang suami yang masih tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka

Meskipun begitu dirinya tidak bisa membohongi, kalau dirinya juga menyukai perlakuan sang suami. lihat saja pipinya kini merona hebat.

Mencoba turun dari ranjang, sambil memakai kemeja sang suami yang ada di dekatnya. Kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Mereka akan kembali ke Seoul.

Usai mandi kini dirinya akan menyiapkan kopi untuk sang suami yang masih betah memejamkan matanya. Ken sama sekali tak berniat membangunkan sang suami, karena dia hafal betul kebiasaan sang suami sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan jika memang sedang kelelahan. Akan terbangun sendiri nantinya.

Kini dirinya berada di balkon yang menghadap ke pemandangan yang ada di Jeju dengan segelas coklat hangat. Matanya memandang jauh sedangkan pikirannya ada di Seoul. Entah kenapa sejak tadi malam dirinya ingin sekali cepat cepat kembali ke Seoul. Oleh karena itu dia menyetujui permintaan sang suami untuk segera pulang ke Seoul.

 ** _Flashback_**

Ken dan keluarga Jung sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, hari ini Leo akan kembali ke Korea atas permintaan Yunho, itu juga setelah dipaksa meski tidak mengatakan alasan mengapa Leo disuruh kembali. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan di Kampusnya Leopun berjanji akan pulang.

"ada apa appa menyuruhku pulang?" Tanya Leo setelah berada di rumah

Dirinya bahkan belum duduk atau sekedar meletakkan tasnya.

Yunho mendekati sang anak dengan mata musang yang menatap tajam Leo. Dirinya sudah akan menghajar sang anak kalau saja dia tidak ingat kata kata istrinya tadi malam.

"katakan jujur pada appa Leo yaa… " Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak " apa kau mengenal Cha Hakyeon?"

Leo masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"wae? Ada apa dengan anak menjijikkan itu?"

"baiklah… sebelumnya apa akan memberimu pelajaran"

BUUGH

Mendengar jawaban sang anak, Yunho tidak dapat mencegah dirinya untuk tidak menghajar Putranya itu.

Leo pun tidak dapat menghindar. Pukulan sang appa tepat mengenai rahangnya. Kini keluar darah dari hidung dan bibirnya. Ia begitu kaget melihat sang appa yang tidak pernah seperti ini sbeelumnya.

"kau bilang apa? Menjijikkan? Sekarang katakan pada appa , apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

"aku tidak melakukan apapun" ucap Leo

Jaejong yang melihat dari atas hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan Ken. Dirinya tidak bisa mencegah perbuatan sang suami.

BUGH BUGH

Kembali 2 pukulan Yunho layangkan kepada anaknya. mengenai wajah dan perutnya. Leo berusaha menahankan sakit akibat pukulan sang appa. bahkan kini dirinya sudah terbaring di lantai.

"appa tidak mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi namja brengsek, appa tidak mengajarkanmu menjadi namja tidak bertanggung jawab Leo yaaa" ucap Yunho berang

Leo sendiri mengernyitkan dahinya, mengingat kembali apa yang membuat sang appa murka. Apa yang telah dibuatnya? Hanya karna namja itu.

DEG

Mata Leo melebar, sepertinya dirinya sudah ingat akan kesalahannya. Apakah kedua orang tuanya mengetahuinya?

"apa kau sudah ingat? Kau sudah ingat perbuatan bejatmu kepada Hakyeon? Hah?" Yunho menarik kemeja sang anak yang masih terbaring di lantai

"wae? Apa dia mengadu dan mengarang cerita kembali?" tanya Leo

Yunho sudah akan menghajar anaknya lagi, kalu saja tidak mendengar suara sang istri

"CUKUPPP YUNHOO….. SUDAH" jaejong berlari mencegah suaminya yang akan menghajar anaknya lagi

Memeluk Leo yang hampir tidak berdaya.

"katakan jujur Leo ya, kenapa kau melakukan ini…hiks…" Jajeong memeluk Leo sambil menangis. Tidak tega melihat kondisi sang anak.

"a.. ak..aku… itu semua diluar kendaliku umma. Waktu itu aku mabuk dan aku tidak tau apa yang ku lakukan" ucap Leo terbata dan yaa, sepertinya dia sudah mengakui perbuatannya.

"DAN AKIBAT DARI PERBUATANMU ITU KAU MENGHANCURKAN KEHIDUPANNYA DAN JUGA CALON CUCUKU!" Teriak Yunho

Mata Leo kian melebar mengetahui satu fakta lagi.

"aa..apa.. maksud appa?"

"Hakyeon hamil Leo yaa.. dan itu anakmu..hiks.. calon cucu umma" Isak Jaejong

"t..tiidak mungkin… bagaimana bisaa?" ucap Leo tidak percaya

"…"

Hening seketika, Jaejong masih terisak, sedangkan Leo masih memikirkan bagaimana bisa namja itu hamil. Dia mulai meragukan itu semua.

"haah…" Yunho menarik nafas, mencoba menetralkan nafasnya "dengarkan… appa tidak mau kau menjadi namja yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Appa mau kau mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu. Besok kau akan menikahinya. Tidak ada bantahan!"

Leo sudah akan mencela, kalau saja ummanya tidak mencegahnya

"sudah Leo yaa, umma mohon… dia membutuhkan mu… Hakyeon membutuhkanmu…"

"baiklah… aku akan menuruti permintaan appa. tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan pendidikanku. Ja..jadi aku akan membawanya tinggal bersamaku disana"

Sedikit keraguan muncul di pikiran Yunho dan Jaejong.

"wae? Bukankah kalian ingin aku bersamanya?"

"baiklah… ingat kau harus menjaganya. Jaga calon cucu umma Leo yaa" ucap jaejong sambil memeluk anaknya, menyalurkan kasih sayang dan harapan kepada sang putra.

Besoknya pernikahan dilakukan di rumah sakit dengan cara sangat sederhana, dihadapan pendeta dan beberapa saksi. Hanya menikah secara agama.

Kondisi N pun sudah lebih membaik, karena sebelumnya jajeong selalu menemaninya dan meyakinkan bahwa Leo akan bersamanya. Dan akhirnya N menerimanya, meskipun ia masih sedikit takut bertatapan mata dengan Leo.

Satu hari setelah menikah, Leo menepati kata katanya membawa serta N ke New York. Ken dan seluruh keluarga bisa bernafas lega melihat kesungguhan Leo yang memang ingin membawa N kesana. Mereka hanya bisa berharap semoga N dan Leo dapat hidup bahagia layaknya suami istri dan juga calon anak mereka.

 ** _Flaashback end_**

Sejak saat itu pula Ken tidak mengetahui kehidupan seperti apa yang dijalani oleh N, hingga beberapa bulan kemudian, ia mendengar berita kelahiran anak mereka dan Ken juga mendengar kabar yang begitu memilukan. N pergi, tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun. Meninggalkan anaknya yang masih berumur 4 hari. Tidak membawa apapun, hanya dompet yang ia yakin tidak berisi uang sama sekali. Semua keluarga jung memutuskan mencari disekitar daerah tempat tinggal mereka di New York namun tidak menemukannya

 ** _flashback end_**

Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang mengetahui dimana N berada.

Tes

Airmata akan secara otomatis mengalir dipipinya jika dia mengingat sahabatnya. Lihatlah, bahkan sekarang sudah mengalir dipipinya. Masih pagi padahal. Dan ini adalah Natal kesekian yang dilaluinya tanpa sahabat. Perlahan dipejamkan matanya memanjatkan doa

 _Ken_

 _Aku selalu percaya bahwa Tuhan tidak akan lama lagi mempertemukan kita. Aku yakin itu hyung_

Ken merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Dia sudah bisa menebak siapa itu. Suaminya sudah bangun eoh?

"sedang apa hmm?" Ravi mengendus bahu sang istri. Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar sepertinya.

Ken berbalik dan kaget melihat sang suami yang hanya mengenakan boxer pendek tanpa atasan

"YAAAKK…. KENAPA TIDAK MEMAKAI BAJUMU?"

"Wae? Aku terbangun dan kau tidak ada disampingku chagiii….aku mau menagih sarapan pagiku"

"mandi dulu baru kau boleh memakan sarapanmu… dan lihatlah jam berapa sekarang. 2 jam lagi kita harus ada di bandara" ucap Ken kesal dengan suaminya

"ckk… sarapan pagi ku itu adalah ini…."

Ravi segera menyambar bibir sang istri yang mengoceh tidak karuan. Tidak hanya sebuah ciuman, karna kini dirinya sudah mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju istrinya. Mencoba merangasang sang istri.

"eeuungnhhh…hah..sshhh… YAAKKKK" Ucak Ken yang berhasil melepaskan ciuman sang suami

Tidak terima Ravi kembali mencium dengan sangat dalam dan bahkan secara tidak terduga membawa istrinya kembali ke kamar mereka. ck.. sepertinya Ken akan kembali melayani nafsu sang suami.

Poor Ken

*****RL*****

Kaki mungil itu berjalan menuju ranjang sang appa. Tangan mungilnya perlahan mencoba membangunkan sang appa yang masih terlelap diranjangnya. Berusaha menarik selimut sang appa.

"ppaa…ppa…" ucapnya

Dirinya sudah rapi. Hari ini dia begitu mudah dibangunkan. Maid yang biasa mengurus semua keperluannya mendapatinya yang sudah terbangun dan terduduk di ranjangnya. Meskipun Leo yang mengurus langsung Minyol, namun maid juga dibutuhkan. Minyol bersedia dimandikan oleh maid kemudian dipakaikan baju dan diantarkan ke kamar sang appa.

"ppa…ppa…"

Merasa ada yang mengusik tidurnya, Leo perlahan membuka matanya, dan tersenyum melihat sang anak yang suah berpakaian rapi. Menggunakan pakaian merah ala santaclaus lengkap dengan topinya.

Bangun dari tidurnya dan kemudian meraih sang anak.

"morniiiinngg… sudah bangun eoh? CUP" Tidak lupa kecupan selamat pagi "hari ini dimandikan ahjumma eoh? Syukurlah kau tidak rewel chagiii"

Minyol tertawa, sepertinya raut bahagia masih menyertai sang anak.

"mma…mma…"

DEG

Leo berhenti menggoda sang anak, dia mendengarkan gumaman Minyol.

"umma?" tanya Leo

Minyol mengangguk. Anaknya merindukan ummanya sepertinya.

Huft…

"ppa… u..mma…"

Minyol berucap laagi dan kali ini tangannya menunjuk meja nakas disamping ranjang Leo. Lebih tepatnya menunjuk foto yang ada dimeja.

Leo pun mengambil foto itu dan memberinya ke Minyol.

Minyol menatap foto itu dan tangannya mengelus foto itu. Leo hanya memperhatikan tingkah sang anak.

Itu adalah foto N dan dan dirinya ketika mereka menikah. Lihatlah N yang masih mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit, meskipun dalam keadaan pucat namun masih bisa tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu tulus, dan melambangkan kebahagian. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

"tunggu sebentar nee" Leo memindahkan sang anak ke tengah ranjang, dirinya bangun ingin mengambil sesuatu.

Kembali lagi ke ranjang dengan benda ditangannya. Sebuah album foto, yang dulu ia temukan di kamar N. album yang ternyata berisi foto foto Leo dan N.

"jjaa… kita lihat umma nee…"

Leo kembali memangku Minyol. Membuka halaman pertama dan langsung terlihat foto dirinya. Foto Leo yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah. ketika dirinya memberikan kata sambutan. Ia ingat foto ini ketika masih duduk ditingkat 2 senior high school.

"ppa…" tunjuk Minyol ke foto dan melihat appanya

"nee… ini appa"

Membuka halaman berikutnya, dan lagi lagi foto dirinya. Foto yang selalu diambil tanpa sepengetahuannya. Benar benar foto seorang penggemar. Pertama kali melihat album ini Leo juga tidak percaya bahwa ternyata N banyak sekali mengoleksi foto dirinya.

Minyol bertepuk tangan setiap kali Leo membuka halaman foto itu. Dan dipertengahan halaman barulah ada foto N, dari mulai kehamilan yang kecil sampai pada 9 bulan kehamilan.

"mmaa…. Mma…. Mmaa….. yeyeyey….." Minyol antusias sekali melihat foto sang umma. Bergerak gerak dipangkuan Leo. Sedangkan Leo hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Foto N yang mengenakan sweeter besar yang menutupi perutnya, namun terlihat jelas besarnya perutnya.

' _aegy 7 bulan. Sebentar lagi kita bertemu nee'_

Itulah tulisan yang ada di foto. Disetiap foto N memang ada tulisan dibawahnya. Keterangan usia kehamilannya.

Dan difoto terakhir, masih dari background yang sama yaitu kamar. N menggunakan daster sepanjang lututnya.

' _aegy 9 bulan, dan kita akan bertemu untuk pertama dan terakhir'_

TES

Air mata Leo mengalir begitu saja. kata kata itu, kembali menyayat hatinya. Terlihat jelas difoto itu kondisi N yang kian kurus, pipinya bahkan tidak terlihat seperti orang hamil. Meskipun dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, tapi N mampu tetap tersenyum ke kamera.

*****TBC*****

miahae kalau sedikit lama mempertemukan mereka. *bow*

dan next chap flashback dari Leo, bagaimana kehidupan Leo dan N dulu. penasaran?

gomawo nee buat yang review, ngefollow dan nge fav ff ini.

kalau ada salah dan kritik di bilang aja ^^

demi kebaikan menulis cerita selanjutnya.

gomawoooo *bow*


	7. Chapter 7

Real Love

Pair : LeoN

Cast : All Member of VIXX

Yunjae

Minyol

 _ **Flashback**_

Mereka telah menikah. Mereka telah tinggal bersama. inikah yang N mau? Inikah impian N? Menikah dengan namja yang dikejar kejar nya sejak lama. Hidup dan tinggal bersama dengan namja yang begitu dicintainya. Yaa, memang itu semua adalah impian N. Tapi harusnya ia sadar bahwa pernikahan mereka karena sebuah keterpaksaan, Leo terpaksa menikah dengan dirinya.

Dihari pertama mereka tinggal bersama, Leo menunjukkan sikap ketidak perduliannya. Mendiamkan N, satu katapun tidak ada saling mereka ucapkan. hanya sebuah kalimat yang merupakan kalimat perintah.

"kau tidur lah dikamar itu. meskipun kita sudah menikah, tapi jangan berharap lebih. Bahkan akupun masih ragu jika anak yang diperutmu itu adalah anakku"

"…"

N tak membalas ucapan Leo, hatinya mendenyut sakit mendengar perkataan namja yang berstatus suaminya ini. Namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat? hanya bisa menunduk melihat perutnya yang sedikit menyembul.

"kenapa diam?"

"nee…" N mengangkat kepalanya "...aku ke kamar dulu nee… kau istirahatlaah" ucap N. Lihatlah bahkan dirinya masih memperhatikan Leo.

Berjalan sambil menggeret kopernya menuju kamar yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Leo. Sebuah kamar kecil yang ada didekat dapur, tapi N tidak akan mempermasalahkan kamarnya, tidak apa apa..

Sedangkan Leo kini terbaring dikamarnya. Menatapi langit langit kamarnya. Merutuki apa yang baru ia lakukan.

Hatinya tidak ingin memperlakukan N seperti itu. Sejak dalam perjalanan tadi dia sedikit heran kenapa N banyak berubah. Lebih pendiam, biasanya ia akan mengoceh jika berada didekatnya. Dengan diamnya N justru membuat Leo bingung harus berbuat apa. Untuk itu tadi dia juga mendiamkan N selama perjalanan.

* * *

Dan kini setelah sebulan mereka tinggal bersama, masih tidak ada kemajuan. Leo masih saja cuek menganggap kehadiran N tidak mempengaruhi kehidupannya. Ia justru menganggap dirinya hidup sendiir diapartemennya dan N pun yang merasa jika Leo masih membencinya, dia menerima saja perlakuan Leo yang mendiamkan dirinya.

N hanya keluar kamar pagi pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan Leo, membereskan apartemen mereka dan melakukan kegiatan lainnya jika Leo sudah berangkat kuliah. terkadang keluar sebentar untuk berbelanja keperluan mereka di minimarket yang ada digedung apartemen mereka.

Seperti saat ini ketika Leo sudah berangkat kuliah, dia kembali sendiri di apartemen. Dia sudah membereskan pekerjaan rumahnya. Sudah memasak untuk makan mereka. kini dia duduk di depan tv sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. Kini usia kandungannya sudah berjalan hampir 5 bulan.

"ahh… umma lupa untuk memeriksa mu aegy yaa…." N memang sangat jarang memperhatikan anaknya. jarang memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Dia hanya sesekali mengkonsumsi vitamin yang pernah diberikan dokternya dulu.

Saat ini dirinya berniat untuk mengecek kehamilannya. Untuk itu dia bersiap siap, mengganti pakaian dengan sweeter yang besar yang cukup menutupi perutnya. Ia masih takut dipandang menjijikkan oleh orang orang.

N pergi menggunakan Bus. Matanya mencari cari dimana klinik yang bisa ia kunjungi. Dan setelah menemukannya N turun dari Bus dan berjalan menuju klinik yang tadi dilihatnya.

Menghampiri receptionist dan mengambil no urut, perawat yanga di sanapun mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa aneh seorang namja datang ke klinik kandungan. Beberapa orang disana juga menatapnya heran. Sungguh N tidak tahan jika dipadang seperti itu. ingatkah kalian jika psikisnya masih belum terlalu baik. Dia masih memiliki perasaan takut akan pandangan orang orang terhadapnya, dan perasaan bersalah terhadap kedua orang tuanya pun terkadang masih terngiang dalam benaknya. Setiap ada yang menatapnya dia merasa mereka menatapnya dengan pandangan menjijikkan.

Untuk itu N juga masih mengkonsumsi obat penenang yang dianjurkan oleh dokternya. Hanya diminum ketika dia merasa khawatir berlebih. Dirinya hanya bisa menunduk dalam mengabaikan tatapan orang orang disekitarnya.

"no. 14…"

Sekaran giliran dirinya untuk diperiksa. Dirinya berjalan memasuki ruang periksa. Disana seorang dokter pria yang masih cukup muda, sudah siap memeriksa. Sang dokter cukup terkejut melihat pasiennya bukan ibu ibu hamil melainkan seorang pria.

Setelah menjelaskan keadaan dirinya kepada sang dokter, dokterpun memahami. Bukan hanya kali ini ai memeriksa pria hamil. Sebelumnya juga sudah pernah. Jadi dirinya tidak menganggap ini suatu hal yang baru.

"apa dia baik baik saja?" Tanya N, melihat dokter menyentuh perutnya dengan alat yang N tidak tau apa.

Sang dokter mengernyit heran. Seperti menemukan sesuatu.

"berapa usianya?"

"sudah hampir 5 bulan" jawab N

"hmmmm…." Dokter hanya bergumam "apa ingin di USG?"

N pun mengangguk. Ia ingin melihat sang anak. Dokter beserta perawat yang disana mempersiapkan yang dibuthkan. Sang perawat mengoleskan gel ke perut N, dan kemudian Dokter menempelkan alat yang digerak gerakkan dia atas perut N.

N sendiri begitu terharu melihat calon anaknya dari layar yang ada didepan tepat dia berbaring. Air mata tak dapat dibendungnya. Itu anaknya, ihatlah meskipun begitu kecil tapi anggota tubuhnya sudah mulai terbentuk.

"dia sangat kecil untuk berumur 5 bulan…"terang dokter "apa anda mengkonsumsi makanan yang baik?"

"nee… aku juga selalu minum vitamin" jawab N

"meminum vitamin jika tidak diimbangi dengan makanan sehat untuk orang hamil juga bisa berakibat fatal… "

DEG

N seketika terdiam.

"tubuh anda juga sepertinya sedang tidak baik…kondisi ibu sangat mempengaruhi keadaan janin… ah yaa… apa suami anda tidak ikut?"

"tidak, ia ada urusan" jawab N

Setelah diperiksa, N duduk dihadapan sang dokter yang menuliskan resep untuk dirinya.

"jangan terlalu stress, itu bisa sangat mempengaruhi perkembangan janin" itu nasehat terakhir dokter sebelum dirinya pamit untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sejak keluar dari klinik kandungan, N mulai berpikir, memang selama ini dia tidak begitu memperhatikan kandungannya. Nafsu makannya justru menurun. hanya susu hamil yang itupun sangat jarang ia konsumsi. ditambah lagi ia sering meminum obat penenang. Untuk itu ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk mencoba hidup sehat kembali. Hidup seperti biasa, mencoba melupakan semua kesedihannya. Ini demi anaknya. harta yang begitu berharga untuk dirinya. Dia juga akan mencoba berdamai dengan Leo, yaa dia berjanji.

Sudah hampir malam, dirinya akhirnya sampai di apartemennya. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu lama mencari apotik untuk menembus resep yang diberikan dokter. Ditambah lagi ia yang lupa jalan menuju apartemennya. Jadi dia harus berputar putar dan beberapa kali karena salah naik bus.

dan kini dirinya berada didepan pintu, baru saja membuka pintu dia sudah dihadang oleh Leo

"dari mana kau?"tannya Leo

Leo berdiri dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya, dambil menahan emosi terlihat dari ucapannya. Dirinya sudah menunggu N dari tadi, dan tidak sabar untuk meluapkan amarahnya.

N yang kembali ditatap penuh kebencian itu mengingatkan kembali pada kejadian sebelumnya. Membuatnya kembali memunculkan rasa takut, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar samar namun diabaikan Leo

"aa..aku… aku hanya…jalan jalan…keluar"

"APA KAU TAHU JALAN JALAN DISINI? BAGAIMANA JIKA TERJADI APA APA DENGANMU DILUAR SANA? DAN AKU YANG AKAN DISALAHKAN OLEH KEDUA ORANGTUAKU!" teriak Leo

'…." N sudah bergetar takut

"APA KAU MEMANG SENGAJA? HAH? JAWAB AKU!"

"Hiks…aniii…" N bergetar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMPERSULITKU? " Leo berteriak dan mendudukkan dirinya disofa sambil mengusap wajahhnya.

"hiks…hiks…" N tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dirinya masih diliputi rasa takut.

N dengan langkah berat berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin Leo murka dan kembali menyakitinya. Demi Tuhan bayangan Leo kemarin lalu belum hilan dan kini dia harus mengahdapi Leo yang seperti ini lagi.

Leo sendiri masih menetralkan nafasnya. Ia tidak menyangka bisa begitu saja meluapkan emosinya pada N. seharian ini dia sangat tidak focus belajar, belum lagi ada seorang yeoja dikampusnya yang tadi mengatakan menyukainya. Leo bahkan tidak tertarik dengan yeoja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti sahabatnya. Kemudian dia mendapat telpon dari ummanya yang ingin bicara dengan N, saat ia pulang ke apartemen, ia tidak menemukan N dan mengatakan pada ummanya jika N tidak ada rumah.

Sang umma pun murka dan memarahinya, membiarkan sang istri yang sedang hamil keluar sendirian. Bagaimana jika N tidak tau jalan pulang, atau bagaimana jika diluar sana ada yang menyakitinya. Ummanya pun memarahinya habis habisan.

Lengkap sudah kekesalan Leo satu hari ini, dan akhirnya ia lampiaskan pada sosok yang tidak bersalah itu. "huft…." Leo Menghela nafas, ia pun mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi. Ia butuh ketenangan saat ini.

"hiks…hiks…." N masih menangis sesenggukan.

Katakan dirinya cengeng, katakana dirinya lemah. Kekuatan yang ingin dia bangun kembali seperti janjinya tadi nyatanya luntur begitu saja melihat sikap Leo yang menakutkan. Dirinya sangat takut kepada Leo. Sungguh rasa trauma itu masih ada.

Belum lagi pandangan orang dijalan jalan tadi. Menimbulkan kembali ingatan akan kata orang tuanya. 'menjijikkan'.

Menghapus air matanya. Setidaknya jika dia tidak bisa berdamai dengan Leo, dia bisa berdamai dengan bayinya. Dia akan mulai memperhatikan bayinya. Dia akan bertahan untuk bayinya. Ya.. dia akan berusaha.

*****RL*****

Setelah pertengkaran sebulan lalu, membuat N semakin tidak berani menatap Leo, dia hanya akan menyiapkan sarapan Leo kemudian masuk kamar kembali. Akan keluar kamar jika Leo sudah pergi. Dia takut jika Leo melihat dirinya maka emosi Leo akan muncul kembali. N juga tidak berani lagi keluar apartemen. Memeriksa kandungannya pun ia tidak pernah lagi. Ia takut Leo akan marah lagi padanya. Ia hanya keluar jika belanaj ke minimarket yang masih berada dalam satu gedung dengan apartemen mereka. itupun ia lakukan dengan cepat sebelum Leo kembali sewaktu waktu.

Sedangkan Leo merasa jika N menghindarinya, baginya itu tidak masalah untuknya. Bukankah N itu namja yang tebal muka, bertahun tahun dia mengejar dirinya dan diabaikan namun tetap gencar mengejar. Kenapa sekarang hanya di teriaki saja sudah segitu lemahnya? itulah anggapan Leo.

Siang ini Leo dan teman temannya berada di kantin kampus, sambil mendiskusikan tugas mereka, 3 laki laki dan satu wanita yang menyukai leo. Casie nama Wanita itu, satu kelas dengan mereka, tentu saja semakin gampang wanita itu mendekati Leo.

"Hei, apa kalian dengar kabar tentang Mark?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka, Kai.

"ada apa dengan Mark?" tanya teman yang satunya, Jun

"dia itu GAY" katanya sambil berbisik,

"WHAAATT?" Ren, yeoja disamping Leo berucap kaget

"ah kalau itu sudah bukan rahasia lagi, semua orang sudah tau dia begitu mengejar ngejar salah satu pria di jurusan Farmasi. Kabar terakhir yang kudengar dia berbuat nekat dengan memaksa pria itu menidurinya" jawab Jun

"HAAH?... menjijikkan sekali diaa…"cibir Ren

Leo tenang dengan buku yang dibacanya.

"bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan" ucap Kai kembali "…kabar yang beredar Mark hamil"

"HAH? BWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA…"

Langsung saja Jun dan Ren tertawa lepas.

"YAAKK… KENAPA KALIAN TERTAWA?"

"dasar bodoh, mana ada pria yang bisa hamil…bwahahhaahahha" ucap Ren

"tsk… itu benar, Mark tidak menampakkan dirinya lagi dikampus karena ia di bully oleh banyak orang. Dan kemudian dia depresi ingin bunuh diri. Terakhir kudengar dia masuk ke rehabilitas. kasihan dia" ucap Kai sendu

"cck…biar saja, lagi pula itu pantas untuk kaum GAY menjijikkan seperti dia. Mungkin itu karma untuknya karena berani menjadi GAY" cibir Ren

DEG

Meskipun mata Leo menatap pada tulisan tulisan yang ada dibuku yang dipegangnya, tapi hati dan pikirannya entah kemana mana. Dirinya sedari tadi menyimak obrolan teman temannya.

"kau tidak boleh seperti itu Ren, mereka juga punya hak untuk mencintai"

"tapi tidak dengan sesame jenis, apalagi sampai hamil"

"aku tidak baru ini mendengar pria bisa hamil, heiii… kalian harus lebih sering browsing tentang male pregnant. Ada diantara ribuan pria didunia ini yang memiliki keistimewaan" ucap Kai mencoba menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui

"yaayayay… aku masih belum percaya jika pria bisa hamil"ucap ren

TTAK

Leo menurunkan bukunya dan memasukkannya ke tas. Kemudian pamit dengan ketiga temannya ini.

"aku duluan" meninggalkan ketiga temannya dengan raut heran

Leo sendiri masih terpikir pembicaraan teman temannya. Benarkah pembicaraan yang dibicarakan mereka tadi.

Hampir sama bukan dengan yang dialami oleh namja yang kini menjadi istrinya. Benarkah mereka bisa depresi? Atau mungkinkah N juga mengalami hal yang sama?

*****RL*****

Siang ini N berada dikamarnya, sebenarnya ia sangat gelisah sedari tadi. ada suatu keinginan yang sangat ia ingin lakukan. Sungguh dia sangat menginginkannya. Mengdiam istilahnya. N hampir tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya. Pernah sih, tapi keinginan itu bisa ia pendam, bisa ia tahan. Tapi ini, dari kemarin sudah coba ia tahan, tapi selalu muncul kembali.

Dirinya sangat menginkan boneka Pinguin yang pernah ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu, dan kemudian ia juga ingin makan eskrim rasa banana. Dirinya menggigiti kukunya mencoba untuk menahan keinginannya. Tapi nihil sepertinya sang anak kali ini sangat bersikeras untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

"aegy yaa…. sabar nee, umma harus bagaimana?" sambil mengelus perutnya, N mencoba menenangkan aegy yang ada diperutnya.

"ah.. ottoke?..." tidak berhasil, keinginanya justru semakin memuncak

"baiklah, umma akan mengabulkannya. Kita akan pergi dan kembali sebelum appa pulang nee"

Mengambil mantel panjangnya dan dompet kemudian dia memantapkan diri untuk pergi sebentar. Dirinya tidak ingin menaik bus, ia takut lupa jalan lagi. Untuk itu dia berjalan saja sambil mencari toko boneka dan kedai eskrim.

Tidak lama, akhirnya N menemukan toko Boneka, langsung saja dicarinya boneka yang ia inginkan. Penguin berwarna abu abu dan putih. Yaa dia sangat menyukainya. Setelah membayar dirinya bergegas ke kedai eskrim yang tidak jauh dari toko boneka.

Masuk ke dalam, dan duduk dislaah satu meja. Meskipun menggunakan mantel yang besar, tapi orang orang bisa menebak jika perutnya buncit. Tapi N sudah mencoba untuk mengabaikan tatapan orang orang.

Duduk di bangku sambil menunggu pesanan datang.

"tenang nee… sebentar lagi apa yang kau mau akan kau dapatkan" monolog N sambil mengelus perutnya samar

Pesanan datang, dengan segera N melahap eskrimnya. Tersenyum senang kala sendokan pertama masuk ke mulutnya.

"waahh… senang sekali sepertinya" ucap seseorang yang menghampirinya

"aah… dok…dokter?"

N tidak percaya jika yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah dokter yang pernah ia datangi bulan lalu

"boleh aku bergabung?"

"nee… silahkan" ucap N sopan

"kau sendiri?"

"mmm…" N mengangguk

"aah… kita belum kenalan, aku Son Dongwoon. Aku orang Korea asli sama seperti mu.. dan panggil saja aku Hyung"

"benarkah?... ah mianhae, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan waktu itu…Hakyeon imnida, kau bisa memanggilku N saja" N sedikit membungkukkan dirinya. Wajah sang dokter lebih terlihat seperti pria bule kebanyakan. makanya ia kira dokter ini orang bule.

N akui, uisa didepannya ini sangat tampan, dengan kemeja panjang berwarna tosca dengan dasi berwarna senada dengan lis hitam.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah memeriksakan kandunganmu lagi?" tanya Son Uisa

"aah… a..aaku dan suamiku sudah mengecek ke rumah sakit" Ucap N berbohong

"ah, syukurlah… karena aku juga sedikit mengkhawatirkan perkembangan janinmu kemarin. Semoga saja dia bisa tumbuh sehat"

"nee… " ucap N dan menyuapkan lagi eskrimnya "hyung sedang apa disini?"

"jam istirahat, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencoba es krim disini" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"oo…"

Mereka terlibat obrolan yang menarik. Karena sama sama berasal dari korea, jadi banyak yang menjadi topic pembicaraan mereka. N merasa menemukan teman untuk bercerita, sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasa sesantai ini.

Namun dia tidak menyadari sepasang mata menatapnya tajam dari seberang jalan. Menatap dengan tatapan tajam seperti seekor singa yang siap menerkam. Jari jarinya mengeras dalam genggamannya. Giginya saling beradu, matanya benar benar memancarkan kebencian. Perkiraannya tadi ternyata salah, ia pikir N merasakan depresi seperti yang ia bayangkan. Nyatanya lihatlah namja itu sekarang malah tertawa dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Kenapa dengan namja lain ia mau tertawa, sedangkan dengan dirinya justru terlihat takut, dan menghindarinya. Atau N memang sengaja melakukannya untuk menghancurkan hidupnya?

Setelah berjam jam menghabiskan beberapa cup eskrim ditemani teman barunya, N pun pamit untuk pulang, ia takut Leo sudah pulang dan menemukan dirinya tidak diapartemen.

"biar aku antar… "

"tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkan…."

"tidak apa apa, sebagai ucapan terima kasih mau menemaniku mengobrol…"

"aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih pada hyung…" ucap N

Akhirnya N tidak bisa menolak ajakan teman barunya ini.

N tidak tau jika Leo sudah berada diapartemen, menunggu di sofa dengan tangan yang dilipat. Sudah menunggu dan siap untuk kembali memberi peringatan kepada namja yang sebentar lagi akan sampai.

KLEK

Pintu dibuka, N sekuat tenaga menahan ketakutan yang ada pada dirinya.

"dari mana?"

DEG

Jantung N seperti dipaksa berhenti. Dilihatnya Leo yang sudah duduk menunggunya.

"aa…aa…aku…" N terbata bata karena rasa takut pada tatapan itu.

"berkencan? dengan selingkuhanmu?" tuding Leo yang kini berjalan mendekati N

"anii…." Dengan cepat N membantah

Dirinya semakin takut saat Leo mendekatinya.

"jadi ini kelakuanmu? Kau pergi setiap kali aku tidak ada. Kau berpura pura menghindariku, tapi nyatanya kau malah bertemu dengan namja lain…"

N hanya bisa menggeleng. Mulutnya terkunci oleh tatapan Leo.

"kau tau, aku jadi semakin yakin jika kau hanya menjebakku, kau mengikuti lalu mengantarku yang dalam keadaan mabuk. Lalu kemudian membiarkan aku memperkosamu. Supaya kau hamil dan bisa menuntut pertanggung jawaban dariku. Benarkan?"

"ANIII…." Teriak N entah keberanian darimana

"JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU" Balas Leo dengan tak kalah sengit

"baiklah jika ini yang kau mau… kita lihat sejauh mana kau bertahan dengan kelakuan menjijikkanmu itu" ucap Leo final

Mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan N yang hanya dapat merosot menjatuhkan dirinya. Menangis kembali.

"hiks…hiks…"

Kenapa didepan Leo dia bisa selemah ini? Kenapa dirinya tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk menjelaskan.

Dirinya tidak menjijikkan. Dirinya tidak menjijikkan. Itu yang ingin ia teriakkan kepada orang orang yang selalu menghinanya.

"aegy yaa… apa kau percaya pada umma? Hiks…"

N hanya mampu berkomunikasi dengan anaknya. dia tidak tau harus berkomunikasi dengan siapa lagi. Dirinya tidak mengggunakan ponsel. Tidak ada cara untuk berkomunikasi dengan siapapun.

*****RL*****

Semakin hari kelakuan Leo semakin menjadi, lebih sering menghabiskan waktu diluar, dan jika malam akan menghabiskan waktunya di club malam bersama teman temannya, kemudian pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan N hanya bisa membopong Leo kekamar kemudian menyelimutinya sebelum Leo terbangun dan menyadari apa yang dia lakukan.

Leo selalu diantar pulang oleh teman temannya. Meskipun teman temannya tidak mengantarkan sampai ke dalam apartemen, hanya sampai parkiran apartemen. Leo tidak mengijinkan satupun temannya tahu tentang dirinya yang sudah menikah dengan namja, apalagi namja itu sedang hamil. Bisa habis dia di cecar oleh teman teman satu kampus.

Dan malam ini, karena terlalu banyak minum Leo mabuk berat sehingga Ren mengantarkannya sampai ke apartemen. Dan N yang sudah menunggu kepulangan Leo, keluar dari kamarnya dan terkejut melihat Leo diantarkan oleh seorang yeoja.

"kau siapa?" tanya Ren sambil membopong Leo

"aa…aa..aku…"

Leo yang setengah sadar melihat N yang keluar kamar, merasa N akan mengatakan yang tidak tidak, Leo segera mencegahnya

"ahh.. baby…hik.. jangan pedulikan dia, dia hanya maid disini. Hik..kau tidak lihat perutnya itu..dia pria tapi bisa hamil..Hiikk… dia itu gay menjijikkan… makanya ditinggal oleh suaminya…Hiik..ah sudah ayoo kita bersenang senang saja dikamarku…"

Ren pun ikut saja dibawa Leo ke kamarnya. Sedangkan N berdiri mematung, mendengar ucapan Leo tadi. benarkah Leo mengatakan itu?

Tak lama terdengar suara yang tidak ingin N dengarkan, suara desahan Leo dan juga wanita itu. N sudah mencoba menutup telinganya dengan bantal namun tidak bisa.

Kini N jatuh kembali, percuma ia mencoba membangun kekuatan kembali jika Leo dapat menghancurkannya dalam satu kalimat. Dia tidak bisa seperti ini, dia tidak tahan lagi. Menangispun sudah bosan ia lakukan, sepertinya airmatanya tidak lagi mau keluar.

"aegy yaa… apa yang harus umma lakukan…" bisik N

*****RL*****

Sejak malam itu, Leo semakin sering mengajak wanita yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu ke apartemen, dan memperlakukan N semena mena layaknya maid. Kata kata kasar bahkan sudah kebal N terima dari mereka berdua.

Dan kini usia kandungan N sudah mau memasuki usia 9 bulan. Tapi perutnya tidak seperti kehamilan orang biasanya. Sangat kecil, apakah anaknya tumbuh sehat? N pun tidak tahu. Dia tidak pernah memeriksa kehamilannya lagi. Bahkan vitaminpun tidak pernah ia minum lagi. Susu hamilpun tidak pernah ia beli, karena setiap ia pergi untuk membeli bahan masakan semua itu uang tabungannya. Leo tidak pernah memberi uang padanya. untuk itu dia berhemat. Ia hanya makan makanan biasa. Tidak ada tambahan sama sekali.

N mencoba kembali membangun kekuatannya. Tidak lama lagi anaknya akan lahir, dia akan mencoba bicara pada Leo. Dia juga tidak tahan jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Jika memang Leo tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini maka dia harusnya bisa menolak dan mengatakannya. Tapi jika sudah begini, dia sepertinya yang harus meminta untuk berpisah.

Pagi setelah menyiapkan sarapan, N menunggu Leo diruang makan. Dia sengaja tidak masuk kemar dan memilih menunggu Leo.

Leo keluar kamar dan mendudukkan dirinya dimeja makan. Sedikit heran melihat N ada disana.

"Leo ya… ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" N berkata sambil menunduk

"tatap lawan bicaramu jika ingin bicara" ucap Leo

N pun mencoba berani menatap Leo. Menatap mata yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

DEG

Leo bersumpah, ia melihat kesedihan didalam mata itu. mata yang penuh luka. Sudah berapa lama Leo tidak melihat mata itu.

"a..aaku… punya …permintaan" ucap N takut taku

"apa?"

"kita…berpisah…saja" ucap N

"Heuh…" Leo mencibir "agar kau bisa bersama selingkuhanmu itu?" tuding Leo.

Tampaknya Leo memang masih marah, karena melihat N tertawa dengan pria beberapa bulan lalu di sebuah café.

"anii…" N mencoba tenang

"aku ingin kita berpisah, bukankah kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini?"

"kenapa baru sekarang kau katakan? Kau ingin aku dihajar oleh orang tuaku lagi?"

"bukaan…" N menggeleng "lalu aku harus bagaimana?" N bertanya

"huft… dengar, aku memang ssangat membencimu, kau selalu merusak hari hariku. Merusak impianku, karena kau aku ditolak oleh wanita yang aku cintai karena dia mengira aku GAY…apa kau juga ingin merusak imej ku dihadapan teman temanku, mereka akan menghinaku jika mereka tau aku menikahi seorang namja…"

TES

Air mata N mengalir begitu saja.

"dan kini harusnya aku senang jika kau meminta berpisah, tapi apa yang akan dilakukan kedua orang tuaku jika mereka tau…"

"aku janji tidak akan mengatakan pada mereka, aku akan mengatakan aku yang menginginkan perpisahan ini. Aku…aku… aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu"

"bukankah aku juga pernah mengatakan itu padamu. Jangan pernah tunjukkan wajahmu padaku lagi, tapi nyatanya kau malah muncul dengan membawa masalah baru untukku. Pantas saja orang tuamu memilih bunuh diri daripada melihat anak menjijikkan sepertimu…" cibir Leo

Dan N berani bersumpah itu adalah kata kata paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia dengar selama ini. Air mata itu kian deras, sangat sulit untuk dibendung. Tapi N mencoba bertahan, sedikit lagi.

"cu..cukup" isak N

"wae? Pasti kau tidak tau rasanya di cibirkan? Bahkan dengan yeoja yang sangat kau cintai…ah yaa, kau itu kan GAY.."

"cu..cukup Leo yaa…hiks"

"berhentilah mengeluarkan airmata buayamu… aku tidak akan tertipu lagi…"

N menutup mulutnya menahan isakan. Menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar.

"baiklah… aku benar benar akan menghilang dari hidupmu, setelah anak ini lahir aku akan membawanya pergi, agar kau tidak mendengar cibiran orang. Aku janji!" ucap N sungguh sungguh.

"tidak" ucap Leo "kau tidak bisa membawa anak itu. orang tuaku begitu menginginkan cucunya. Kalau kau mau pergi, pergilah sendiri" ucap Leo final

Keputusan yang semakin menyakiti N. untuk menangispun ia merasa lelah. Tidak ada pilihan, mau tidak mau ia harus merelakan. Demi dirinya dan orang yang dicintainya.

"nee… baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau" ucap N berusaha menahan sesak didadanya "tapi bisakah sebulan ini saja kau memperlakukan aku dengan baik, maksudku menganggap aku seperti istrimu yang seharusnya? Tidak, aku tidak menuntut apapun… aku hanya ingin memiliki momen indah bersama calon anaku dan appa dari anakku" pinta N dengan kesungguhan. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya. bisakahLeo menyanggupinya?

"tergantung bagaimana sikapmu nantinya"

Leo beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan N yang semakin terisak. Ia puaskan dirinya menangis hebat. Dia tidak menyangka keputusannya untuk berpisah dengan Leo justru akan membuat ia berpisah dengan anaknya.

Jangan katakana ia ibu yang egois tidak bisa mempertahankan anaknya, tapi ia sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk bertahan di samping Leo. Ia lelah, ia ingin hidup normal kembali, biarlah ia sendiri ia sanggup jika harus hidup sendiri asal orang yang dicintainya bisa bahagia

"aegy yaa… mari kita buat kenangan yang manis nee" bisik N kepada perutnya

*****RL*****

Kini usia kandungan N sudah memasuki usia 9 bulan, dan secara tidak terduga orang tua Leo, Yunho dan Jaejong mengunjungi mereka dan akan tinggal bersama mereka, dengan alasan mereka ingin melihat kelahiran cucu mereka.

"aigooo… N aahh, kenapa kau kurus sekali. Bagaimana kabar cucu umma hmm?" ucap Jaejong yang kini duduk di sofa sambil mengelus perut menantunya dengan sayang

"dia baik umma… jarang sekali merepotkan ku, dia juga jarang menendang… mungkin dia tidak mau menyakitiku…" ucap N sambil tersenyum

Namun Jaejong tau, dari sorot mata N memancarkan kesedihan. Ia dan sang suami mendapat kabar jika Leo memiliki kekasih dan sering membawa sang kekasih pulang ke apartemen mereka. hal itu membuat Yunho murka dan memutuskan untuk mengawasi kehidupan anak dan menantunya.

"apa kau baik baik saja sayang?" tanya N yang kini mengelus rambut N

"aku baik baik saja umma…" jawab N tersenyum cerah "aku hanya merindukan umma dan appaku…" N mencoba mencari alasan, karna airmatanya tidak dapat dibendung

Jaejongpun merengkuh N ke pelukannya

"sshhh…. Jangan sedih, kasihan aegy… nanti setelah dia lahir kita bisa ke korea dan ke makam umma dan appamu nee…" ucap jaejong mengelus bahu menantunya

"nee…hiks…"

Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin N katakan, dirinya takut, takut sekali. Jika nanti setelah anaknya lahir ia akan meninggalkan keluarga ini. Sanggupkah dia?

"apa kau sudah mengecek nya sayang, apa jenis kelamin cucu umma? Dia kecil sekali eoh?" ucap jaejong mengalihkan pembicaraan

"nee… dia… dia namja umma… dan yaa dia mungkin akan sepertiku, kecil. Tapi wajahnya mungkin akan setampan Leo… hahaahha" ucap N

"yaa… Jung junior harus tampan nee… hei aegy yaa… sehat terus nee… halmoni menyayangimu…" ucap Jaejong ke perut N.

Sikap Leo berubah semenjak kehadiran orangtuanya. Bersikap baik dan memperlakukan N dengan baik. Bahkan mereka tidur dalam satu kamar, agar oang tuanya tidak curiga. Jaejong ingin menceramahi anaknya ini habis habisan, namun seperti selalu digagalkan oleh N.

Ia tahu menantunya tidak hidup dengan baik, tubuhnya sangat kurus, seperti orang yang terkena busung lapar. Jaejong bersumpah akan menghajar anaknya habis habisan jika terjadi sesuatu dengan menantunya ini.

Kini sudah tengah malam, N masih berdiri dibalkon memandangi langit yang tampak cerah dengan bulan purnama. Sedangkan leo, memasuki kamarnya dan hanya menatap N dari pinggir ranjang.

"sshhh…aah… kenapa ada serangga malam malam begini? Aiisshhh" N merutuki serangga yang hinggap di tangannya. Dia mengenakan daster dengan lengan pendek. Kulitnya yang mulus mengundang serangga untuk hinggap ditubuhnya.

N merasa gatal terus menggaruki tangannya, diriinya membenci hewan kecil itu.

"aah… lebih baik masuk saja" gumamnya. Dirinya berbalik, dan menemukan Leo yang menatapnya. N langsung tertunduk dan berjalan menuju sofa. Meskipun mereka satu kamar, tapi N masih tau diri. Leo tidak menginginkan tidur satu ranjang dengan dirinya.

Leo pun membaringkan dirinya diranjang. Dan menyelimuti dirinya. Sama halnya dengan N yang tidur di sofa.

"jaljayo" bisik N entah pada siapa sambil mengelus perutnya.

Selama kedua kedua orang tua Leo tinggal bersama mereka, N tampak lebih ceria. Badannya juga terlihat segar meski hanya sedikit. N juga senang, dia merasa begitu disayangi oleh keluarga Jung.

Pagi ini Jaejong mendapat telpon dari putranya yang sedang berada dikampusnya. Dia meminta untuk mengantarkan tugasnya yang ketinggalan di meja belajarnya. Hari ini ia akan presentasi.

"N chagi, bisakah kau mengantar tugas Leo ke kampusnya? Umma ada janji dengan teman umma, umma sudah telat. Tidak apa kan sayang?" ucap jaejong

"t..tapi umma"

"kenapa chagi? Tidak apa apa, Leo akan presentasi pagi ini. Kau akan diantar supir nee…"

"t..tapi…" N terdiam dia tidak ingin membantah," baiklah umma…" ucapnya N bergegas mengambil jacket dan mengantungi dompetnya.

N diantar oleh orang suruhan Jung, mengantar ke kampus Leo. Sungguh N merasa takut, ia takut Leo akan marah. Bagaimana ini… ottoke?

N masih berada dimobil, padahal mereka sudah sampai di gerbang kampus Leo.

"tuan, kita sudah sampai…" ucap supir

"ahh yaa…"

N turun dari mobil dan mulai masuk ke kampus. Dengan jacket yang tidak menutupi seluruh perutnya. N berjalan menunduk. Takut akan pandangan orang orang.

"huft…" N menghela nafas dan mencoba menguatkan dirinya, dia harus berani.

Bertanya kepada beberapa orang dimana ruangan namja Jung Leo. Dan setelah diberitahu N pun menuju kelas Leo.

Akhirnya dia melihat Leo yang berdiri didepan kelas, terlihat sedang menunggu. Sambil mengotak atik ponselnya. Senyum N mengembang , ia percepat langkahnya.

"Leo yaa… " panggilnya "maaf, kau pasti lama menunggu… ini tugasmu yang tertinggal"

Leo sendiri kaget melihat ternyata N yang mengantar tugasnya. Berani beraninya orang ini muncul dikampusnya.

"Leo yaa… bagaimana apa sudah a…" ketiga teman Leo menghampir Leo untuk memastikan tugas mereka.

"kau…" ucap Ren, ketiga teman Leo memperhatikan orang yang ada dihadapan mereka dari atas ke bawah. namja dengan perut membuncit.

"aah… jadi ini yang digosipkan anak anak"

"jadi benar kau sudah menikah dengan pria Leo ya?"

"ini istrimu Leo ya?"

"dan dia sedang hamil?" Jun menatap jijik pria yang ada didepannya ini.

Wajah Leo mengeras, meremas jari jarinya hingga memutih. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan cibiran teman temannya ini.

"kau ikut aku" ucap Leo dan menarik N pergi dari sana

Menarik keras tangan N, tidak diperdulikannya N yang jalan dengan tertatih sambil menahan perutnya yang terasa sakit. Menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat, N bahkan tidak bisa lagi menyamai langkah Leo.

"aakhh…. Leo yaa, sakit…."ucap N menahankan sakit

Sesampainya di gerbang kampus Leo menghempaskan N ke mobil, perut N membentur pintu mobil. Sakit luar biasa dirasakan oleh N.

"APA KAU PUASS? HAAH? KAU PUAS SUDAH MENGHANCURKANKU? ITU YANG KAU MAU? MANA JANJIMU UNTUK TIDAK MENGGANGGU KEHIDUPANKU? " Teriak Leo ke wajah N

N merasa ketakutan kembali dan kini sambil menahankan sakit. Bahkan tak diperdulikannya kemarahan Leo karena sakit ini mengalihkan seluruh rasa sakitnya hatinya.

"uugghhh….." N meremas perutnya

"AKU MEMBENCIMU...MENGHILANGLAH DARI HIDUPKU" Ucap Leo dan meninggalkan N yang meringis kesakitan.

Supir yang mengantar N, membantu N untuk masuk ke mobil dan membawanya segera ke rumah sakit. Tidak lupa menelepon tuan besar Jung. Sepertinya N akan melahirkan saat ini juga.

 _ **Flashback End**_

*****RL*****

Pagi ini Minyol tidak mau turun dari gendongan sang appa. sambil berceloteh tidak jelas.

"mmaamaam….nanananna….papappapapa" ucap Minyol ceria sambil mengoyangkan badannya.

Leo menjadi tidak tega menurunkan sang anak. Diapun tertawa melihat Minyol entah kenapa ceria sekali.

"aigooo… cucu monii cenang sekali eoh? Kenapa hmm?" tanya Jaejong yang sudah menunggu dimeja makan

"tidak tau, dia terlihat senang sejak bangun tidur" jawab Leo

"kita makan nee…" ajak Jaejong

"niinini… nom" ucap Minyol sambil menunjuk makanan dipiring Leo

"Ap-pa su-ap ?" tanya Leo

Minyol pun mengangguk

"baiklah… ucap Leo dan memangku sang anak lalu menyuapinya"

Selesai sarapan, Leo bersiap siap untuk berangkat ke kantor namun Minyol tidak mau turun dari gendongannya. Hingga akhirnya Leo membawa sang anak ke kantor.

*****RL*****

Setibanya dikantor, Leo melewatkan satu rapat. Tapi untung saja ada Ravi yang sudah masuk kerja, dan juga Hyuk. Jadi dia bisa sedikit tenang.

Beberapa karyawan menatap kagum pada Leo yang berjalan sambil menggendong anaknya. kekaguman yang luar biasa. Sudah tampan, sayang keluarga juga. Idaman semua wanita.

Minyol pun memandang sekeliling kantor appanya, dia sering juga ke kantor appanya, jadi tidak merasa asing lagi. Tapi begitu, dia tetap mengeratkan pelukan ke leher appanya.

Leo membawa sang anak menuju ruangannya. Membiarkan Minyol bermain dengan mainan yang ia bawa. Sedangkan dirinya memeriksa beberapa laporan. Untunglah sang anak tidak rewel, jadi dia bisa bernafas lega.

beberapa kemudian masuk Ravi dan Hyuk ke ruangan Leo, untuk melaporkan hasil rapat.

Hyuk yang melihat Minyol bermain disendiri di sofa segera menghampiri bocah kecil itu. Dengan segera memeluk Minyol

"Hyung, siang nanti akan ada rapat dengan beberapa investor, rapat penting" ucap ravi

"nee... kau persiapkan semuanya" ucap Leo

Minyol yang tau ada Hyung yang disukainya tersenyum dan meminta untuk digendong oleh Hyuk. dan Hyukpun memeluk dengan sayang Minyol.

Leo hanya dapat memperhatikan dua sosok yang tampak saling menyayangi itu.

"sajangnim apa boleh aku membawa Minyol jalan jalan?" Tanya Hyuk kepada Leo

"nee?"

"aa.. aku hanya ingin bermain dengan Minyol" ucap hyuk lagi.

Leo belum memberi jawaban. Tidak lama masuk seseorang keruangan itu. Ken

"Chagiii... aku mencari ke ruanganmu ternyata kau disini..." cibir Ken tanpa permisi

"aah... chagi kau kesini?" ucap Ravi menghampiri istrinya

"nee... aku mengantar makan siangmu. ckk.. bagaimana bos mu itu, memberimu cuti tapi mengganggu liburanmu" cibir ken menatap Leo sinis. sedangkan Leo memutar matanya, dia maklum saja dengan tingkah istri sahabatnya ini

"Err... Baby kita keruanganku nee" ajak Ravi

Ken yang melihat Minyol ada diruangan itu juga merasa antusias dan menghampiri Minyol yang ada dalam gendongan Hyuk.

"Aigooo uri minyol disini hmmm..." Ucap Ken gemas yang melihat Minyol tertawa dengan Hyuk

"Sajangnim, bagaimana? Bolehkah?"Tanya hyuk lagi

"Baiklah, selama rapat nanti kau boleh menbawa Minyol Jalan Jalan, sekalian menjaganya selama aku rapat"

"Aah? Nee... Gomawo sajangnim"

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Ken pada Hyuk

"Mau jalan jalan saja hyung, apa kau mau ikut?" Tawar Hyuk

"Mmm...boleh juga" jawab Ken

*****TBC*****

* * *

Hayooo kemanakah Hyuk membawa Minyol?

akankah Minyol kembali ketemu ummanya?

Mian nee Ff ini sedikit membosankan, tidak lama lagi akan END kok *bow*

Terimakasih yang sudah review,follow,dan fav Ff ini *bow*

Selamat membaca


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

 **Real Love**

Pair : LeoN

Cast : All Member of VIXX

YUNJAE

Minyol

Malam ini adalah malam pergantian tahun

Hyuk menyaksikan Minyol yang sedang bermain di arena bermain anak anak di sebuah cafe yang memang menyediakan arena bermain anak anak. Hyuk menyaksikan bagaimana Minyol dapat tertawa sambil bermain bola bola yang disediakan disana. Duduk di dekat batas arena permainan bersama Ken, agar memudahkan mereka memperhatikan Minyol. Mereka dapat menyaksikan bagaimana Minyol mencoba mengangkat bola besar dan menunjukkan cengiran kepada mereka kala Minyol berhasil mengangkat bola tersebut.

Suasana disana memang tidak sedang ramai, karena sekarang jam makan siang, orang orang lebih memilih makan bersama rekan kerja dibanding membawa anak mereka. Hyuk pun tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiannya melihat Minyol bermain dengan gembira.

Hyuk teringat kembali pembicaraannya dengan sang umma beberapa hari lalu. Menceritakan bagaimana tentang Hyungnya.

'N menikah dengan namja bermarga Jung, mereka menikah karena sebuah keterpaksaan. mereka masih sama sama muda, sehingga pernikahan mereka tidak berjalan dengan baik, dicurigai N menerima perlakuan buruk, sehingga Ketika N melahirkan, beberapa hari kemudian N pergi meninggalkan keluarga Jung dan bayinya. Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tau dimana N…"

Itu cerita sang umma kemarin malam. sang umma menceritakan hingga larut malam. dari sana ia juga mengetahui bahwa kematian kedua orang tua hyungnya bukan karena kecelakaan pesawaat. Yang membuatnya lebih kaget adalah namja yang menikah dengan hyungnya adalah Jung Taekwoon. itu berarti namja yang menjadi bos nya adalah suami hyungnya, dan Minyol adalah anak bosnya, itu artinya Minyol adalah anak hyungnya, keponakannya. Pantas saja dia merasa begitu sayang dengan Minyol.

benarkah yang menyebabkan hyungnya seperti itu adalah bosnya? umma nya tidak tau kehidupan pernikahan N,tidak tau perlakuan apa yang diterima N, sehingga membuat N meninggalkan keluarga Jung. Mungkin saja perlakuan yang diterima N sangat buruk sehingga membuat N trauma begitu hebat, bahkan untuk keluar rumah saja tidak berani. Itu artinya perilaku tidak mengenakkan hyungnya terima dari Jung. Dilihat dari tampangnya, Bosnya itu tidak memiliki wajah wajah kejam. Tapi… entahlah Hyuk sendiri belum yakin.

Belum lagi keadaan Minyol yang ia tahu dari Ken, membuatnya shock. Ternyata Minyol memiliki keterbelakangan mental, pantas saja Minyol sulit berkomunikasi dengan orang lain dan cenderung pendiam. Dan keadaan Minyol diakibatkan dari keadaan Hyungnya saat mengandung Minyol dulu.

Keadaan Minyol dan Hyungnya tidak jauh berbeda, dan itu disebabkan oleh orang yang sama. Haruskah ia membenci bosnya? Haruskah ia membawa Minyol untuk bertemu ummanya? Dia sendiripun tidak tau apakah keluarga Jung mencari atau masih menginginkan hyungnya. Bisa saja keluarga Jung tidak menginginkan kehadiran hyungnya, mungkin keluarga Jung sudah bahagia tanpa kehadiran hyungnya.

"ahahahh…. Uri Minyol lucu sekali… lihatlah Hyuk ssi dia menendang bola…." Ucap Ken, menyadarkan Hyuk dari lamunanya.

Hyuk melihat Minyol yang tertawa karena berhasil menendang bola hingga jauh. Senyuman tidak bisa Hyuk sembunyikan. Senang sekali rasanya melihat Minyol sebahagia itu. jika tadi kondisinya itu adalah anak normal, mungkin orang akan berekspresi biasa saja, tapi ini Minyol anak yang mempunyai kekurangan sangat jarang dapat menyaksikan Minyol tertawa bebas seperti itu.

"hyung… ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" ucap Hyuk menghentikan tawa Ken

"hah? Wae? Katakan saja…" jawab Ken melihat Hyuk sekilas, lalu berbalik memperhatikan Minyol

"err… apakah kau mengenal Leo sajangnim sudah lama?" tanya Hyuk

"yaa, kami satu sekolah dulu. Kau tau dia itu namja idola, banyak yang mengidolakannya, kecuali aku…" ucap Ken bangga "..tsk namja sombong seperti dia tidak pantas untuk diidolakan menurutku" lanjut Ken

"ooo… " ucap Hyuk asmbil menganggukkan kepalanya "apa kau tau siapa umma Minyol?" tanya Hyuk lagi

"…" Ken terdiam, Kenapa Hyuk bertanya? Itu sama saja mengingatkan dia kepada sahabatnya lagi.

"hyung?" panggil Hyuk yang merasa tak ada jawaban dari ken

"hmmm…jelas saja aku tau, sangat tau malah" ucap Ken lirih, kini pandangannya beralih ke Hyuk

DEG

Hyuk kaget, benarkah orang didepannya ini mengenal Umma Minyol? Siapa sebenarnya Ken ini?

"err… apa dia yeoja cantik?" tanya Hyuk, hanya pertanyaan untuk memastikan.

"oeh? Hahahahha…. Tentu saja dia cantik, lebih cantik dari ku tentu saja… hahahah…." Ucap Ken diselingi tawa, karena merasa lucu akan pertanyaan Hyuk.

Hyuk merasa aneh, kenapa ken justru tertawa. Atau dia salah perepsi, jika hyungnya bukan umma dari Minyol?

"tapi dia bukan yeoja"

DEG

Hyuk kembali tegak, mendengar pernyataan Ken.

"tapi kecantikan wajah dan hatinya melebihi kecantikan seorang yeoja…"lanjut Ken

Hatinya merasa lega setelah mendengar pernyataan Ken. Hyuk semakin yakin jika memang benar Minyol adalah anak hyungnya.

"tapi dia begitu bodoh, sangat bodoh… yaa dia bodoh… bodoh sekali… mau saja mencintai namja brengsek seperti jung itu… hiks"

Sudah dibilang, ken akan gampang menangis jika menyangkut tentang N.

Hyuk merasa gelagapan melihat Ken yang tiba tiba menangis. Hyuk meraih tisu yang ada di meja dan memberikannya pada Ken.

"hyung?... hyung kenapa menangis.. yaak..yaakk… aiisshhh… maaf kan aku hyung…."ucap Hyuk panik

"tidak apa apa Hyukie yaa…. aku selalu seperti ini jika teringat dia" jawab Ken sambil menghapus airmatanya dengan tisu dari Hyuk

Hyuk pastikan, jika Ken adalah orang terdekat N, mana mungkin jika teman biasa akan menangis jika mengingat temannya. Ken pasti memiliki kedekatan yang lebih bukan sekedar teman. Hyuk yakin itu.

"memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukan jung sajangnim kepada umma Minyol?"

"aku tidak tau...hiks... tapi itu pasti sesuatu yang menyakitkan, hingga membuatnya pergi entah kemana...hiks..." jawab Ken masih menangis

"..."

Hyuk hanya terdiam, beberapa saat.

"kalau boleh tau siapa nama umma Minyol?"

"hiks… kenapa kau dari tadi bertanya seperti itu? kenapa kau ingin tau?" Ken berbalik tanya. Dia merasa Hyuk terlalu banyak tanya, apalagi menyangkut Minyol.

Apa Hyuk tertarik dengan Leo, sehingga dia berusaha menarik perhatian Minyol dulu. Lihat saja Minyol sangat dekat dengan dirinya, Minyol bahkan mau saja diajak jalan jalan dengan Hyuk. Sedangkan dengan dirinya Minyol belum tentu mau. Minyol itu sangat jarang mau dengan orang lain. Ken mulai merasakan kecurigaan pada Hyuk.

"apa kau berniat menjadi ibu Minyol?" Ken memicingkan matanya kepada Hyuk

"HAH?" Hyuk kaget dengan tuduhan ken "YAAK… ANI…" teriak Hyuk

"cck… jujur saja, kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu tentang ibu Minyol?" tanya ken lagi

"aku..aku… Cuma ingin tahu saja, aku belum pernah melihat Minyol bersama ummanya" ucap Hyuk

"tentu saja, Minyol sendiri tidak tau bagaimana rupa ummanya…"

"apa kau tau dimana umma Minyol?" tanya Hyuk lagi

"…"

"yasudahlah jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya" ucap Hyuk

"…CHA HAKYEON… itu nama umma Minyol, entah dimana dia sekarang. Sudah aku katakan dia itu bodoh. Sangat bodoh, mau saja disakiti oleh Jung pabo itu. mau saja mencintai namja itu…hiks…"

Ken menangis kembali, Hyuk pun kembali mencoba menenagkan Ken.

"sepertinya kau dekat sekali yaa dengan umma Minyol?" ucap Hyuk

"Yaa… kami memang sangat dekat. Kami itu sahabat. Best Friend Forever" ucap Ken yakin

"ooo…." Hyuk tersenyum mendengarnya, dia lega setelah mengetahui jika N hyungnya memiliki sahabat yang begitu menyayanginya.

"yuung…" Minyol mendatangi mereka sambil membawa 2 bola kecil.

Mereka hampir saja mengabaikan Minyol, karena begitu terbawa perasaan akan cerita tentang umma Minyol. Sehingga Minyol menghampiri mereka dengan membawa 2 bola dan memberikan bola itu ke mereka dengan senyum yang dari tadi tidak pernah luntur sejak mereka datang ke tempat ini.

"Minyol ingin bermain dengan Hyung?" tanya Ken

"hihihihi…."Hanya tertawa tanpa mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh hyungnya

"ah, Minyyol aah ayo lariiii… hyung akan melempar mu nee…. Chaaa….." Hyuk berakting seolah olah akan melempar Minyol, dan Minyol yang mengerti gerakan itu segera berlari dengan kaki kaki mungilnya sambil tertawa. Suaranya begitu nyaring disaksikan beberapa orang. Bahkan beberapa pengunjung ikut tertawa melihat aksi menggemaskan bocah kecil itu.

Hyuk dan Ken melemparkan bola itu kepada Minyol dan walaupun tidak mengenai Minyol. tapi cukup membuat Minyol tertawa lepas

"ahahahahha…" mereka tertawa bersama.

Ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Minyol. Tidak pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini. Bermain bebas di lingkungan baru, bersama orang lain. biasanya ia akan pergi dengan appa atau halmoninya. tapi ia tidak akan dibebaskan seperti ini. keluarga Jung begitu protective pada Minyol. Lihatlah sekarang, Minyol berlari kesana kemari, melempar bola, menendang bola, seperti anak normal lainnya. Orang yang melihatnya tidak akan menyangka jika Minyol memiliki kekurangan, suara tawanya bahkan sama dengan anak lainnya.

Setelah selesai bermain, mereka membawa Minyol. Awalnya Minyol berat untuk diajak pergi, dia sudah terlalu asyik bermain, dia menatapi satu persatu bola yang ada disana. sebenarnya semua mainan itu ada dirumahnya, namun suasana bermain yang berbeda membuat Minyol nyaman bermain disini. Dan sebuah janji untuk bermain lagi dapat di mengerti Minyol dan akhirnya mau untuk beranjak dari arena bermain.

Saat mereka akan keluar dari café, seseorang yang berjalan dengan seCup kopi ditangannya dan tangan satunya menempelkan ponsel e telinganya . Saking ayiknya menelpon dia menabrak Hyuk yang tidak terlalu focus berjalan. Terjadilah tabrakan yang menyebabkan kopi itu tertumpah dibaju Hyuk dan mengotori baju HYuk.

"YAAAK…. KALAU JALAN LIHAT LIHAT….AIISSSHHH BAJUKUUUU" Teriak Hyuk, dan menyerahkan Minyol kepada Ken

"aah… Mianhae… jeongmal Minahae…"orang yang menabrak Hyuk mencoba untuk membersihkan baju Hyuk

"YAAAK…. BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYENTUH DADAKUUUU" Teriak Hyuk semakin menajdi, pasalnya namja yang menabrak Hyuk itu membersihkan baju Hyuk yang terkena kopi dibagain dada.

Namja tersebut hanya menatap Hyuk shock. Dia sendiri juga tidak tau, bisa bisa nya menyentuh itu. ekspresi bersalah semakin terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Hongbin?" lirih Ken

"oeh?"

"Ken hyung?... ahh apa kabar hyung. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu…"

"YAAK… MASALAHMU BELUM SELESAI DENGANKU!" ucap Hyuk, menarik tangan namja yang ternyata bernama Hongbin untuk menatapnya, Hyuk hanya takut namja ini mencoba mengalihkan salahnya.

"aissh… akukan sudah minta maaf" ucap Hongbin, kini pengunjung yang ada di café mulai memperhatiakn keributan yang terjadi.

"makanya kalau kau jalan lihat lihat Binie… ck… sudahlah serahkan no telpon mu, kami akan meminta ganti rugi padamu nanti, kami sedang buru buru" ucap Ken

Hyukpun menunjukkan smirk nya, Ken hyung pintar, batin Hyuk.

Hongbin pun dengan senang hati memberikan no telponnya. Karena dia merasa tertarik dengan namja yang ia tabrak ini.

"aah… nee, terima kasih nee hyung. Jeongmal Minahae manis…"ucap Hongbin sambil megedipkan mata kepada Hyuk

Hyuk shock dan menatap kepergian hongbin dengan perasaan jengkel. Apa apaan dia itu, batin Hyuk

Kini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Hyuk, karena mereka akan mengganti baju Hyuk yang kotor, tidak mungkinkan dia kembali ke kantor dengan pakaian yang kotor. Dan sebenarnyapun ada rencana lain juga. Semoga keputusan Hyuk tidak salah membawa Minyol dan Ken, 2 orang yang sangat sangat berati bagi hyungnya untuk saling bertemu. Ia yakin sebentar lagi akan ada sebuah nostalgia yang begitu mengharukan. Dan kini mereka berada di depan pintu apartemen Hyuk dengan Minyol berada dalam gendongan Hyuk,

Ken pun masuk ke apartemen Hyuk, apartemen yang bisa dikatakan mewah. Ken sedikit tidak percaya melihat isi apartemen ini. Sangat rapi untuk ukuran namja muda seperti Hyuk. barang barangnya tidak terlalu banyak, tapi beberapa barang elektronik dengan merk terkenal tertata rapi di dalamnya.

"duduk dulu nee hyung? Aku akan mengambilkan minum" ucap Hyuk, dan meletakkan Minyol di sofa

Hyuk ke kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya, dan tak lupa mengambilkan minuman dan cemilan untuk tamunya. Ken sendiri melihat lihat foto yang ada diapartemen itu. hanya foto Hyuk dan kedua orang tuanya, tidak ada foto Hyungnya, bukankah setahunya Hyuk tinggal bersama hyungnya?

Minyol duduk dengan tenang di sofa sambil memeluk boneka yang tidak pernah lepas dari gendongannya.

"dimana hyungmu Hyukssi?" tanya Ken

"ada di kamarnya… kau ingin menemuinya?" tanya Hyuk

"…"

"nee kajja… " tanpa persetujuan Ken, Hyuk pun kembali menggendong Minyol dan mengajak Ken ke kamar dimana hyungnya berada.

Sampai didepan kamar hyungnya, Hyuk berhenti sebentar dan berucap "hyung, kau jangan terkejut nee"

"apa maksudmu?"

Hyuk hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi Ken. Dan kemudian dia membuka pintu kamar hyungnya, dan menekan saklar lampu diruangan itu. seketika ruangan yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang. Dan menampakkan sosok yang sedang tertidur diatas ranjang dengan selimut menyelimuti sebatas dada.

Ken yang menyaksikan orang yang ada diatas ranjang itu seketika Shock. Matanya melebar dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. menatap tidak percaya, bahkan untuk berkedipun sangat tidak mau ia lakukan. Ia ingin memastikan benarkah yang dilihatnya.

Benarkah? Benarkah yang dilihatnya? Benarkah yang ada dihadapannya ini orang yang dicarinya bertahun tahun? Apakah ia bermimpi? Jika memang bermimpi, ia mohon jangan bangunkan ia?

"hh..hyuk ssi?"

"dia Hyungku, Cha Hakyeon… sahabatmu…" ucap Hyuk tersenyum

Ken berjalan mendekati ranjang, dengan perasaan haru dan mata yang berkaca kaca yang sudah siap untuk mengalir dipipinya. Masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, untuk itu dia mau benar benar memastikannya. Inikah jawaban dari doa doanya? Benarkah Tuhan akan mempertemukan mereka hari ini?

Ken sudah akan memeluk sahabatnya yang tertidur itu jika Hyuk tidak melarangnya.

"hyung… dia masih tertidur. Aku tau hyung sangat merindukannya, aku tau hyung ingin memeluknya tapi tunggu ia terbangun dulu. Dia bisa ketakutan…" ucap Hyuk

Dan kenpun membenarkan perkataan Hyuk. dia tidak mau pertemuan mereka justru membuat N tambah tidak nyaman. Ya Tuhan, ia rindu sekali dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia janji akan sering sering bersyukur kepada Tuhan setelah ini.

"um..ma" Minyol berucap, dan kedua orang itu terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Minyol.

Minyol memanggil 'umma' dan menunjuk orang yang sedang tertidur itu. apakah Minyol mengenalinya? Inikah yang dinamakan kontak batin antara anak dan umma?

Minyol bergerak gerak ingin diturunkan, Hyuk segera menurunkan Minyol dan bocah itu sekarang berjalan menuju ranjang dimana N tertidur. Minyol bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum. Bahkan bocah kecilpun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya bertemu dengan orang yang ia kenali sebagai ibunya.

Ternayta ingatan Minyol tentang ummanya yang hanya dari sebuah foto mampu melekat degan tajam di dalam otaknya.

Ken dan Hyuk masih berdiri mematung melihat Minyol yang kini ada disamping N dan kini Minyol meletakkan tangannya diatas pipi N. kepala Minyol dimiringkan, ia hanya melakukan apa yang biasa appa nya lakukan untuk membangunkan dirinya. Mungkin dengan cara ini, sang umma bisa bangun.

*****RL*****

DEG

Leo seperti merasakan terkena aliran listrik, bukan suatu bentuk kekhawatiran. Dia justru seperti merasakan kelegaan, entah karena apa. Mereka masih berada di ruang rapat yang cukup memakan waktu lama. Tapi hati dan perasaan Leo seperti bukan disini. Ia seperti berada ditaman yang indah, terasa nyaman. Seperti habis melepaskan beban beribu ribu kg. Seperti memenangkan sebuah tender, seperti ia melihat tawa Minyol ketika sedang bermain. Semoga saja ada berita bahagia yang ia dapatkan nanti.

"hyung…" Panggil Ravi

"eoh? " Leo tersadar dan melihat ruangan sudah sunyi. Bermimpikah dia?

"kau melamun?" tanya ravi lagi

"haah…." Menarik nafas dan membuangnya kasar.

Dia pun segera bangkit dari bangku, dan meninggalkan Ravi yang masih aneh melihat tingkah bos nya itu.

*****RL*****

Hyuk dan Ken masih duduk di sofa di apartemen Hyuk. mencoba menengkan Ken yang masih menangis bahagia karena bisa mengetahui keberadaan sahabatnya, meskipun keadaannya cukup membuat dia shock. Hyuk sudah menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa membawa N ke sini, pantas saja orang orang suruhan Jung tidak menemukan keberadaan N, karena N memang tidak pernah keluar dari peraduannya.

Tapi mengetahui keberadaannya saja sudah membuat ribuan beban dipundaknya seperti terangkat. Dan kini dia hanya perlu berada terus disamping sahabatnya, kalau perlu ia akan membawa N kepada psikiater terbagus yang ada di Seoul agar n dapat hidup normal kembali.

"Hyukssi, terima kasih nee sudah merawat N.."

"dia itu sepupuku Hyung… aku juga baru kehidupan N hyung seperti itu, jika aku mengetahuinya dari dulu mungkin aku su…ah entahlah aku juga tidak tau apa yang bisa aku lakukan.. heheheh"

Pantas saja Ken merasa tidak asing dengan Hyuk, lihatlah cengiran Hyuk dan N itu sama, sifat ceroboh dan menjengkelkannya juga sama, serta sifat penyayang mereka sama. Bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukan Ken dengan Hyuk.

"apa kau berniat untuk mempertemukan N dengan Leo?" tanya Hyuk

"tidak…" jawab Hyuk "maksudku, aku tidak tau… aku hanya takut jika Leo hyung masih menyimpan kebencian kepada N hyung, aku takut ia masih membenci N hyung. Aku takut N hyung akan tersakiti lagi. Dan aku takut N hyung akan ketakutan… aku hanya sedang berusaha untuk menyembuhkan N hyung terlebih dahulu… untuk itu aku memerlukan bantuanmu hyung. Kau orang terdekat nya" ucap Hyuk

Ken terharu mendengarnya, tanpa disuruhpun tentu saja Ken akan berada terus disamping N, sampai N kembali normal, entah berapa lama Ken janji akan selalu berada disamping N. tidak akan pernah membiarkan takdir memisahkan mereka lagi. Sampai nanti mereka bisa hidup bahagia.

"nee… aku janji Hyuk ssi" ucap Ken yakin

Sedangkan didalam kamar, Minyol masih setia menunggu sang umma bangun. Ummanya masih belum bangun meskipun ia sudah berkali kali mengusap pipi ummanya. Dan kali ini dia memiliki ide lain, dia selalu terbangun jika sang appa menciumnya. Berusaha untuk naik ke ranjang yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu, minyol berusaha menggapai pipi ummanya dengan bibirnya.

CHUU

Akhirnya sampai, bibirnya mendarat di pipi sang umma. Minyol tersenyum ketika melihat ada pergerakan di bagian mata. Ia yakin sebentar lagi mata itu akan terbuka

Dan benar saja. perlahan mata itu terbuka, terpejam kembali lalu terbuka kembali. Mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kematanya. Dirinya terusik karena ada yang menyentuh pipinya sedari tadi.

DEG

Siapa yang ada diruangannya? Siapa yang mengusiknya?

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, matanya terkejut melihat anak kecil yang tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi giginya kepadanya.

DEG

Anak itu lagi' batinnya. N yang memang akan selalu panic jika bertemu orang baru segera bangkit dan mencoba menjauh ke sudut ranjang. Dia takut, takut sekali, meskipun itu anak kecil. Dia yakin sebentar lagi suara orang yang memanggil anak itu akan terdengar lagi. Pasti.

Minyol yang merasa ummanya ketakutan hanya bisa menatap polos. Diapun memutar badannya dan berjalan keluar.

"yuuung…yuuung…mma…." Dia memanggil kedua orang yang sedang duduk disofa

Merasa Minyol memanggil mereka, merekapun menghampiri

"ada apa chagi?"

"mma…" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kamar

Merekapun kembali ke kamar sesuai intruksi Minyo, mereka melihat N yang meringkuk disudut ranjang. dengan memeluk seluruh tubuhnya. Ken menghampiri N, dia tidak perduli jika N tidak mengenalinya atau justru takut padanya.

"hyung…." Ken memanggil lirih sambil berusaha mendekati N

N melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Menatap dengan tatapan kosong. matanya pun bergerak gelisah.

"ini aku Kennie… hyung ingat… aku Kennie… buing buing…" Ken bertingkah konyol, bisa bisanya dia menampilkan aegyo kepada N.

N mencoba mengenali sosok itu. menatap intens, benarkah dirinya mengenal orang ini. Benarkah orang ini mengenalnya.

"Hyung… " panggil Ken lagi dan mencoba meraih N, perlahan ia ambil tangan N dan mengenggamnya erat.

N sedikit memberontak, namun Ken berusaha untuk tidak memaksa.

"N hyung… Kenjumma, Njumma… apa kau ingat?" Ken menarik kepala N untuk dihadapakan kepadanya. Mata mereka saling menatap, saling bertukar pandang, saling mencurahkan isi hati melalui tatapan mata. Mereka seolah olah saling memahami tatapan itu, terlebih Ken yang sangat mengetahui isi hati dan pikiran N hanya melalui matanya saja. bukankah mata tidak bisa berbohong?

"Ke…kenie…" bisik N

Ken tidak dapat menggambarkan kebahagiannya, ia hanya dapat menarik N kedalam pelukannya. N mengenalinya, dan lihatlah N membalas pelukannya. Mereka saling menangis haru. Mengalirkan kerinduannya yang mendalam. Ken merasa ini adalah moment yang ia tunggu selama ini, ia selalu berdoa tuhan menjaga sahabatnya sampai nanti mereka bertemu kembali, dan kini Tuhan benar benar menjaga sahabatnya. Menjaganya dari kejahatan kehidupan jahat diluar sana.

N sendiri seperti mendapat suatu ketenangan berada dalam pelukan orang yang sangat disayanginya ini. ketakutan itu perlahan pergi, ia ada bersama sahabatnya, sahabatnya memeluknya. mimpikah dia? Ia hanya berharap jika ini bukan mimpi, dan ia berharap jika sahabatnya ini bisa menolongnya, bisa menyembunyikannya dari orang yang menyakitinya. karena yang ia butuhkan hanya sebuah perlindungan. N meluapkan tangisnya yang ia tahan bertahun tahun.

Hyuk juga tidak dapat menahan air matanya, menyaksikan kedua sahabat ini bertemu. Yang dilakukannya benar, harusnya ia mempertemukan mereka dari dulu, tapi sekarangpun ia tidak menyesal karena tidak ada sebuah kata terlambat untuk niat yang tulus.

*****RL******

Sedangkan dikantor, Leo terlihat sedang santai duduk dikursi kebanggaannya. Dimejanya sudah ada beberapa document yang sudah siap untuk ia cek dan ditanda tangani, tapi entah kenapa dia enggan untuk membuka satu dokumen pun. Ia hanya ingin bersantai, perasaannya sedang tenang. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa.

Tiba tiba Ravi masuk ke ruangan, dan sedikit heran melihat bosnya ini tidak dalam posisi biasa. Ditambah lagi sang bos suka tersenyum sendiri. Seperti orang jatuh cinta, batin Ravi.

"aiisshh…. Dimana mereka" ucap Ravi, dengan ponsel ditangannya. Sepertinya dia sedang mecoba menghubungi sesorang

"…"

"hyung, apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan Minyol? Mereka sudah pergi cukup lama. Dan ini sudah sore, mereka belum juga kembali" ucap Ravi

DEG

Benar juga, batin Leo

Baru ini Leo melupakan anaknya, kenapa dia bisa lupa begini. Minyol ada bersama Hyuk dan Ken, meskipun tidak perlu dikhawatirkan tapi tetap saja ia harus tau keadaan sang anak. Mungkin Minyol rewel atau apalah yang bisa membuat orang sekitar jengkel jika tidak benar benar memahami Minyol.

"kau sudah menghubungi Ken?" tanya Leo

"sudah, tapi tidak diangkat" jawab Ravi

"aiisshh… kemana mereka" Leo mulai gusar

"coba hubungi Hyuk" suruh Leo

"sama saja hyung, tidak diangkat" balas Ravi

"ah sudahlah, kita tunggu saja"

"…"

Ravi menatap Leo horror, benarkah ini Leo? Appa dari Minyol? Biasanya kalau menyangkut soal Minyol Leo akan bertindak heboh tidak menentu , apalagi jika tidak mengetahui kabar anaknya. dan sekarang mereka tidak tau dimana Minyol, Leo justru bersikap tenang. Sungguh aneh, batin ravi.

Piip Piip Piip

Sebuah pesan masuk diponsel Ravi

 _Nae yeobo_

 _Yeobo~ kami ada di apartemen Hyukssi, jangan khawatir aku akan pulang nanti. Kami sedang asyik menggosip ^_ - Katakan pada bos mu yang menyebalkan itu, jika Minyol baik baik saja. aku akan mengantarnya nanti. Byeee chuuuu :* bbuiing bbuiing_

Ravi sedikit lega mendapat pesan dari istrinya. Meskipun dirinya sedikit heran cepat sekali istrinya akrab dengan Hyuk.

"hyung, mereka ada diapartemen Hyuk. nanti Minyol akan di antar Ken ke rumahmu"

"nee…"

Jawab Leo. Ravi semakin yakin jika hyungnya sedang dalam keadaan lain dari biasanya. Tapi syukurlah, sifat workaholic dan protective Jungnya sudah berkurang.

*****RL*****

Leo sampai rumah pukul 7 malam, ketika masuk ke mansion Jung Leo langsung memeluk Jaejong, hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan, bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Memeluk ummanya dengan tiba tiba, sungguh bukan tipe seorang Jung.

Jaejong yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu juga heran, menerima saja pelukan dari anaknya itu. Keheranannya bertambah saat dilihat anaknya pulang sendiri. Seingat Jaejong tadi ankanya pergi dengan cucunya, kenapa sekarang pulang sendiri. Apakah anaknya lupa jika ia membawa Minyol? Atau terjadi sesuatu dengan cucunya? Apakah Minyol diculik?

Segera ia melepas pelukan sang anak dan menatap penuh curiga kepada Leo. Memicingkan mata mencoba meminta penjelasan sang anak. Leo justru menunjukkan senyuman nya, baginya wajah sang umma terlihat lucu, kalau appa melihat habislah ummanya ini.

"katakana pada umma Leo ya… mana Minyol?" tanya Jaejong

"oeh? Ada bersama Ken, nanti akan diantar" Leo beranjak naik keatas, untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya

"YAAKKK….LEO YAAA... tidak biasanya kau setenang ini. bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan cucuku? Aigooo… bagaimana ini… cucuku…yeoboooo…." Jaejong terlihat panik, dan segera mencari suaminya.

Sedangkan Leo menanggapi kepanikan ummanya dengan sikap cuek. Dirinyapun biasanya akan melakukan hal yang sama, namun kali ini keyakinannya mengalahkan keprotectivan terhadap sang anak. Ia yakin anaknya baik baik saja.

Dan memang, tingkat batin seorang appa kepada anak memanglah sangat besar. Kenyataannya Minyol memang baikbaik saja, dan justru sangat baik dari biasanya.

N masih menatap Minyol tidak percaya, bahkan N belum mau menyentuh Minyol. ia hanya melihat Minyol bermain di atas karpet bulu di depan tv sambil memainkan bonekanya dan bola milik Hyuk. Minyol itu sangat suka bola.

Sedangkan Ken, Hyun dan N duduk di sofa yang agak jauh dari Minyol. N masih takut untuk berdekatan dengan Minyol. Apalagi penjelasan yang diberikan Ken cukup membuatnya hatinya tertohok, keadaan Minyol yang sebenarnya. Hyuk pikir dengan membawa Minyol akan sedikit membantu hyungnya, namun belum ada perubahan sama sekali. N masih ketakutan.

"ke…Keniiee… bagaimana …jika dia tau aku menemui anaknya…" lirih N,

Matanya masih bergerak kesana kemari, menandakan N dalam situasi tidak tenang.

"hyung… Minyol itu anakmu. Sudah aku katakan bukan, aku tidak akan membiarkan Jung pabo itu menyakitimu lagi. Dia tidak akan menemukanmu. Aku janji"

"ta..tapi…ta..ta..tapi…" N semakin gelisah, kini dirinya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"hyung, tenang nee… dia tidak akan menemukanmu…." Ucap Ken memeluk Ken dan mengelus bahu sahabatnya itu.

Ya tuhan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Jung pabo itu, batin Ken.

Terasa berbeda sekali tubuh sahabatnya itu sekarang, sangat kurus, ia seperti mengelus tulang saja. tubuh N dapat ia rasakan masih bergetar. Sungguh kejamkah perilaku yang ia dapatkan selama menikah dengan Leo, sehingga membuat N takut seperti ini.

"tidaak… tidaak… "

N melepas pelukan ken dan berlari masuk ke kamar. Sambil terus menggumamkan kata kata tidak jelas. Ken sudah akan mengejar sahabatnya kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak mencegahnya.

"biarkan dulu hyung… N hyung mungkin masih shock. Mengenalimu saja itu sudah suatu pertanda baik. Aku yakin jika kita terus berusaha N hyung akan menerima Minyol, dan akan semakin mudah untuk N sembuh" ucap Hyuk

Ken pun mengiyakan pendapat Hyuk. Benar juga, sudah mau merespon saja itu sudah pertanda baik. Jadi Ken harus mengesampingkan egoisnya, ia juga menghargai Hyuk yang selama ini merawat N.

"baiklah, hyukie yaa… kami pulang nee… besok aku akan kemari lagi. Janji" ucap Ken

"nee… hati hati nee… dan sepertinya aku harus siap siap kena amukan Jung itu, karena bolos kerja hampir seharian… hehehhe" ucap Hyuk

"tsk… tenang saja, kalau kau dipecat oleh Jung pabo itu, aku yakin kau tidak akan miskin" sindir Ken

"oeh? Hehehheheeh" Hyuk menunjukkan cengirannya.

Ia yakin, Ken pasti tahu kalau dia berasal dari keluarga yang berada.

Ken mengajak Minyol pulang, hampir sama seperti di arena bermain tadi. Minyol enggan pulang, dirinya menatapi pintu kamar yang tertutup dimana ummanya berada. Menunjuk kearah kamar, ia ingin bersama ummanya.

"chagi… be-sok ki-ta jum-pa um-ma la-gi" ucap Ken

Minyol menunduk sedih, ia beranggapan jika sang Hyung tidak mau menurutinya. Diapun memeluk erat leher Ken, tanda kalau ia sedang ngambek.

"tidak apa apa hyuki…" Ken mencoba menenangkan Hyuk yang tampak khawatir dengan Minyol "aku akan mengantarnya… Minyol memang manja, kau tau si Jung pabo itu sangat overprotective pada anaknya… kami pulang nee… byee" ucap Ken pamit pulang dengan Minyol digendongannya.

Minyol sendiri mengeratkan pelukan dileher Ken sambil menatap nanar pintu kamar yang masih tertutup. Ia berharap ummanya mau melihatnya sebelum ia pulang.

*****RL*****

Ken mengantar Minyol sampai ke mansion Jung, menunggu pintu dibuka sambil mengeratkan gendongannya, pasalnya Minyol tertidur saat diperjalanan.

Cklek

Pintu dibuka, menampilkan wanita yang berumur tapi masih terlihat sangat cantik. Jung Jaejong. Ken mencoba memberikan senyum termanisnya, ia yakin halmoni dari bocah yang digendongnya ini pasti panic.

"annyeong…ahjumma…" ucap ken imut

Jaejong yang tadinya panik, justru lega melihat sang cucu bersama Ken.

"aigooo… kau membuatku khawatir Kennie.. aku sudah akan menyuruh orang orang suruhan untuk mencari Minyol" Jaejong menyuruh maid untuk mengambil alih Minyol yang tertidur untuk dibawa ke kamarnya.

"tsk… aku mengajak Minyol jalan jalan ahjumma, dan apa ahjumma tau?" ucap Ken menceritakan perjalanan mereka

"apa?" tanya Jaejong penasaran

"Minyol bahagia sekali hari ini… dia puas bermain main… hhahahahah" ucap Ken

"tsk.. kau ini, aku sudah mengira Minyol diculik. Soalnya Leo pulang tanpa Minyol… aduuhh aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu sampai terjadi"

"tenang saja ahjumma, tidak akan ada yang akan bisa menyakiti Minyol, appanya kan sangat overprotectif sekali.."ucap Ken, sedikit mencibir Leo.

"baiklah aku pulang dulu nee ahjumma…" ucap Ken pamit untuk pulang.

"nee… hati hati nee… " melambaikan tangan kepada Ken yang mulai meninggalkan area mansion Jung dengan mobilnya.

Leo membuka matanya mendengar ada suara deru mobil. Dirinya sudah akan terlelap, jika saja tidak ada suara mobil dan suara ummanya. Ia yakin itu Ken yang mengantarkan Minyol pulang.

"huft…" Minyol sudah pulang, dirinya bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa mendengar suara kepanikan sang umma.

*****RL*****

Leo POV

Besok adalah malam pergantian tahun. Itu artinya bertambah lagi tahun lamanya dia pergi, bertambah pula rasa beban ini. Sampai detik inipun aku belum bisa melupakannya. Melupakan sosok yang begitu aku sadari kehadirannya ketika dia sudah pergi. Sosok yang aku butuhkan, sosok yang begitu berpengaruh dalam hidupku dan Minyol.

Masih belum puaskah Tuhan menghukumku? Masih belum puaskah Tuhan memberikan cobaan hidup kepadaku dengan memberikan Minyol dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tidak, aku tidak menganggap Minyol sebuah cobaan. Tapi aku menganggap keadaan Minyol seperti itu karena ulahku, karena kecerobohanku kepada N ketika N mengandung Minyol. semua itu karenaku, untuk itu rasa bersalah kian bertumpuk didalam diriku setiap kali aku melihat Minyol.

Harusnya aku yang menanggung segala kesakitan itu, bayangkan jika nanti Minyol dewasa, ia akan menanggung beban di sisihkan dari lingkungan karena tidak sempurna, tidak seperti anak anak normal lainnya. Maafkan appa nak.

TES

dan airmata kembali mengalir.

Hakyeon ah, apa kau mendengarku?

jika kau membenciku, dan jika nanti kita bertemu, aku harap kau tidak akan membenci anak kita

*****TBC*****

* * *

Mianahe jika banya typo *bow*

dan terima kasih untuk review dari semuanya, dan untuk yang selalu menantika kelanjutan ff ini, dan untuk yang sering memberi semangat melanjutkan ff ini.. jeongmal gomawo.

semua review saya baca sebagai penyemangat ^^

kritikan juga saya terima kok ^^

next chap akan muncul sedikit pengganggu nee, calon UMMA Minyol kayaknya *kabur*


	9. Chapter 9

Real Love

Pair : LeoN

Cast : All Member of VIXX

Yunjae

Minyol

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir di tahun 2015, dan esok adalah hari awal di tahun 2016. Dan sangat disayangkan jika pergantian tahun dilewatkan begitu saja tanpa sesuatu yang berkesan dan tanpa sesuatu yang meriah. Menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun bersama orang orang terdekat, bersama orang orang tersayang dan bersama keluarga menjadi pilihan semua orang untuk menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun. Dengan kemeriahan kembang api, lampion lampion, terompet dan beberapa kemeriahan lainnya.

Itu juga yang di lalui oleh keluarga Jung, mereka kini menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun di Jeju. Siang tadi mereka berangkat dan malam ini mereka menikmati pesta yang sudah disediakan oleh pemilik hotel. Merayakan malam pergantian tahun dengan pesta kembang api di pinggir pantai.

Dan kini seluruh penghuni hotel sudah berada di pinggir pantai untuk bersiap siap menyaksikan pesta kembang api. Begitu juga dengan keluarga Jung, yang ikut menyaksikan pesta kembang api sebentar lagi. Jung Yunho dan Jaejong berada di antara keramaian di pantai, sedangkan Leo dan Minyol berada di balkon kamar yang menhadap ke Pantai.

Leo tidak mau ikutan berada dikeramaian, ia yakin sang anak tidak akan nyaman, untuk itu mereka menyaksikan dari balkon saja. Minyol memegang bunga api yang sudah dinyalakan oleh sang appa, memain mainkannya, memutar mutar bunga api tanpa bantuan sang appa. itu membuat Minyol senang, lihatlah sekarang dia tertawa sambil terus memainkan bunga api. Dan jika habis ia meminta sang appa untuk mengganti dengan yang lain. Dan leo sudah menyediakan beberapa kotak bunga api khusus untuk sang anak.

Dan kini terdengar suara MC yang memandu acara, sepertinya sudah saatnya berganti Tahun.

"HANA … DUL…SET…"

CTAARR…CTAARRR

NGUUUUNGG CTAAR

NGUUUNNNG DAAR

Bunyi terompet yang saling bersaut sautan diiringi kembang api yang saling berlomba lomba menuju ke atas lalu mengeluarkan suara serta api api yang membentuk bunga, seketika cahaya di langit tampang terang karena hiasan dari kembang api yang terus terusan saling bersaut sautan. Langit begitu indah malam ini, karena orang diseluruh dunia merayakan malam pergantian tahun dengan hal yang sama.

Kedua Jung dari balkon kamar juga ikut menyaksikan. Miyol menatapa berbinar hiasan di atas langit, sampai dia menghentikan mainannya. Ternyata kembang api yang lebih besar dari yang ia mainkan lebih indah.

"wo-aaahh…." Lirih Minyol

"kau suka?" tanya Leo yang melihat sang anak tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas langit.

"co-haa…" jawab Minyol

Leo hanya tersenyum, baginya melihat Minyol tersenyum adalah hal yang lebih Indah dibanding dengan keindahan kembang api yang menghiasi langit mala mini. Dia berani menukar apapun asal tetap melihat sang anak tersenyum.

 _Leo_

' _Aku berharap di tahun ini Kau sudah memaafkanku, dan Kau akan mempertmukanku dengannya'_

15 menit dan bunyi petasan dan kembang api serta terompet masih berbunyi. 15 menit sudah melalui di tahun 2016, orang orang masih belum mau beranjak dari keramaian, masih ingin menikmati pesta hingga benar benar pagi.

Leo sendiri masih setia menemani sang anak, tampaknya Minyol masih enggan untuk beranjak. Padahal ini sudah sangat lewat dari jam tidurnya, tapi mata Minyol masih segar. ia takut jika besok sang anak rewel jika jam tidurnya kurang.

"jaa… baby, ki-ta ti-dur" ajak Leo, membereskan kotak kotak bunga api dan ingin menggendong Minyol.

Namun Minyol menolak untuk digendong, dirinya ingin menyaksikan kembali kembang api. Kepalanya menggeleng, dan berusaha menghindar untuk digendong.

"huft…"

"baiklah, sebentar lagi nee" ucap Leo

Dan kembali menemani sang anak bermain bunga api.

*****RL*****

Di Seoul sendiri, Hyuk dan N menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun di balkon apartemen mereka. dari sini kelihatan kembang api yang menghiasi langit dai beberapa tempat. Ini karena posisi apartemen mereka ada ditengah tengah kota Seoul.

Hyuk sendiri biasa menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun dengan teman temannya, tapi kali ini dia memilih menghabiskan dengan hyungnya. Apalagi N mulai menunjukkan kemajuan, sudah merespon apa yang dikatakan Hyuk. biasanya N cuma diam dan terkadang membalas ucapan hyuk hanya dari anggukan atau gelengan.

N sudah menyiapkan beberapa cemilan dan kembang api untuk mereka gunakan bersama jika Ken datang kemari. Tapi tadi sore Ken mengirim pesan kalau ia tidak bisa menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun bersama, karena suaminya memintanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. dan Hyuk memaklumi itu, jika Ken memaksa kemari bisa saja ravi curiga.

"hyung, lihatlaah, indah sekali kembang apinya" ucap Hyuk

N pun menatap kembang api yang saling bersaut sautan di atas langit. Dirinya baru ini kembali menyaksikan kindahan malam pergantian tahun. Tersenyum samar, sudah berapa tahun yang ia lewatkan sendiri. Apakah tahun ini juga akan ia lewatkan sendiri?

"hyungie… mau bermain bunga api?" ucap Hyuk sambil menyerahkan sebatang bunga api

"aa..aani…" ucap N

"tidak apa apa… jja peganglah…" Hyuk menyerahkan bunga api dan siap siap menyalakannya

Dan menyemburlah percikan percikan api yang justru terlihat indah. N pun tersenyum, sudah berapa lama ia tidak memainkan ini. terakhir dirinya memainkan ini ketika dirinya masih berumur 5 tahun dan a bermain bersama kedua orang tuanya. Dimana sang appa memegang tangannya sambil memutar mutar tangannya yang memegang bunga api. Dan Ummanya menyiapkan pesta BBQ, mereka menghabiskan pergantian tahun dengan begitu bahagaia. Dan kini itu semua hanya tinggal kenangan.

TES

N teringat edua orang tuanya, menyebabkan matanya memanas.

"hiks…"

Hyuk yang tadi melihat N tersenyum, kini justru berubah menjadi menangis seiring dengan padamnya bunga api yang ada ditangannya.

Hyuk meraih N kedalam peukannya, ia tau N masih dalam keadaan yang tidak begitu baik. Semua situasi bisa mengingatkan dia pada apa saja yang dapatnya membuatnya mennagis, sedih atau bisa ketakutan. Padahal hyuk sudah mewanti wanti apa yang tidak mengingatkan sang hyung pada hal yang menyedihkan.

"kau bisa bercerita padaku sekarang hyung…" ucap Hyuk sambil mengelus bahu N

Tapi N masih belum mau menceritakan apa yang dialaminya, masih setia menyembunyikannya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin menceritakan sedikitpun, begitu juga jika dengan Ken. Meskipun dibujuk N tetap tidak menceritakan apapun.

*****RL*****

Pagi hari ditahun baru, diawali dengan semangat baru, harapan baru dan impian baru. Bukankah harusnya seperti itu?

Tapi bagi Jung Leo, tahun baru tidak mengganti semua doa doa, harapan, dan impian baru. Semua masih sama, masih seperti tahun tahun berikutnya. Hanya berharap Tuhan segera mempertemukan dia dengan umma dari anaknya.

Menatap ke samping, Minyol masih begelung dalam selimut, masih betah memejamkan mata. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9, tapi mereka masih berada diatas ranjang. Tidur terlalu larut membuat mereka harus bangun lebih siang sebagai pengganti waktu tidur mereka. Rasa pusing juga menghinggapi Leo, sepertinya dirinya kurang sehat. Jam sarapan sudah lewat, dan sebenarnya pun Leo sudah merasakan lapar. Ingin turun kebawah untuk sarapan tapi Minyol belum juga bangun, tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Minyol sendirian.

CHU

Leopun mencium sang anak dan perlahan Minyol bergelak gelisah gingga akhirnya terbangun. Leo tersnyum melihat tingkah sang anak, menggemaskan sekali. Menggendong sang anak ke kamar mandi, Minyol yang merasa tidurnya diganggu kembali memejamkan mata di gendongan appanya.

Satu jam cukup untu Leo mandi dan memandikan Minyol serta menyiapkan Minyol ddengan pakaian rapi khas pantai. Karena mereka akan berjalan jalan di pantai. Meskipun kepala Leo sedang berat, dia akan tetap mengurus Minyol, tidak mungkin membiarkan sang anak bermain sendiri.

Dan kini mereka sedang menyantap sarapan pagi mereka di restorant yang berhadapan dengan pantai langsung. waffle coklat kesukaan Minyol, serta banana milk yang menjadi menu sarapan Minyol. sedangkan Leo cukup segelas kopi panas dan sandwich saja.

Minyol berada dalam pangkuan Leo, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Leo, wajahnya masih cemberut, mungkin masih ngambek karena jam tidurnya kurang. Leo mencoba sabar menyuapi sang anak. Pusing kepala nya sedikitpun tidak berkurang, ditambah lagi dengan aksi Minyol yang ngambek.

"baby, bu-ka mu-lut..aaa…" Leo berusaha menyuapkan kembali waffle kepada Minyol

"…"

Minyol malah menyembuyikan kepalanya dalam cerukan leher Leo.

"mma…." Lirih Minyol

Leo sendiri tidak tau, kenapa sang anak gemar sekali memanggil 'umma'. Itu semakain membuat rasa bersalah Leo meningkat. Ia tau, Minyol pasti sangat merindukan sosok umma, sehingga setiap saat selalu menggumamkan itu, diapun sedikit menyesal menunjukkan foto N kepada Minyol sehingga semakin membuat Minyol ingin bertemu ummanya.

Memjamkan mata sambil mencoba menahan rasa pusing dikepalanya. Mencoba menahan agar tidak melampiaskan emosinya.

"huft… baby makan dulu!" perintah Leo, tapi Minyol sama sekali tidak mengerti jika sang appa dalam kondisi yang sedang tidak baik.

Dia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Leo. Sambil terus menggumam 'mma…'

"JUNG MINYOL!"

Leo secara tidak sadar membentak Minyol, membuat Minyol menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap sang appa dengan tatapan polos. Leo sendiri meletakkan Minyol ke bangku dan bangkit membawa waffle yang sama sekali belum di sentuh Minyol. Meninggalkan Minyol sendirian.

Setelah kepergian sang appa, Minyol menoleh kesana kemari melihat sang appa yang tidak ada disekelilingnya. Diapun turun dari bangku untuk mencari sang appa. kakinya melangkah perlahan mengelilingi tempat itu, merasa belum menemukan sang appa, kaki Minyol berjalan ke luar ke arah pantai. Minyol sendiri tidak tau dia akan kemana yang ada di pikirannya hanya appanya, mencari appanya. Karena rasa takut mulai menghinggapinya.

Kakinya berjalan di antara pasir putih, sepatunya yang mungil mulai kemasukan pasir membuat dirinya risih dan langkahnya beberapa kali hampir jatuh.

"ppa…ppa…" lirih Minyol melihat sekeliling

Terus berjalan mencari dimana appanya, keadaan sekitar pantai cukup ramai karena banyak orang yang tidak ingin melewatkan nuansa pantai di Jeju.

DDUUK

Kakinya tidak cukup tahan untuk berjalan lagi dan akhirnya Minyol terjatuh. Menangis tanpa suara.

"hiikkss….ppa…." sebuah lirihan, sambil merapatkan giginya

Dan sepasang mata sedari tadi memperhatikan bocah kecil itu, menunggu waktu yang pas untuk menghampirinya.

*****RL*****

Namja cantik sedang berkutat didapur, sibuk menyiapkan bebrapa masakan sambil bersenandung ceria. Dirinya tampak senang sepertinya, awal tahun baru yang menyenangkan. Tahun baru yang sesuai harapannya. Tahun dimana ia sudah memiliki suami, dan bertemu kembali dengan orang yang dicarinya selama 5 tahun. Dia benar benar merasakan Kekuasaan Tuhan yang benar benar mendengar doanya.

"hmm…. Harum, sebentar lagi masak" ucapnya sambil menghirup aroma masakan yang ada di atas kompor.

"hhmm… harum juga" ucap sesorang yang sudah melingkarkan tangan di pinggang namja cantik tersebut, dan mengendus leher istrinya

"tsk… menyingkirlah… aku tidak mau masakanku menjadi berantakan"ucap Ken mengancam, dan melepaskan tangan suaminya

"yaak… begitu caramu berkata dengan suamimu?"

"ck.. trus mau bagaimana? Kau mau aku bermanis manis setelah tadi malam kau mendapatkan jatahmu hingga membuatku harus melewatkan malam pergantian tahun hanya dengan terbaring diatas kasur dibawah kungkungan namja mesum…"

"err… ya setidaknya beri aku morning kiss"

"aku sudah memberimu ketika kau masih tidur"

"YAAKK ITU TIDAK TERMASUK HITUNGAN"

"tsk…" cibir Ken. Dan menarik wajah ravi, lalu memberikan kecupan sekilas dibibir suaminya itu "sudah.. dan segeralah menyingkir dari dapurku" ucap Ken lagi, kemduian melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Ck…" bukannya pergi, Ravi malah mendudukkan dirinya di bangku meja makan sambil menunggu masakan Ken

Dahinya mengernyit melihat istrinya ini banyak sekali memasak. Bukankah mereka hanya berdua, kenapa banyak sekali sayur sayur serta daging di atas meja.

"yeobo, kenapa hari ini banyak sekali memasak?" tanya ravi dan mengambil buah yang ada di meja

"oeh? " ken mengalihkan pandangannya ke suaminya sambil terus mengaduk masakanya "Aku akan mengantar bebrapa masakan ke Hyuki"

Ravi menghentikan kunyahannya "tampaknya kau akrab sekali dengannya"

"wae? Kau cemburu? Ckk.. hentikan pikiran konyolmu"

"yaak siapa yang cemburu dengan namja tipe uke seperti dia… hanya heran saja, kau jarang sekali bisa akrab dengan orang lain baby…" ucap ravi. dan melanjutkan menggigit buahnya

"hhmm… aku merasa nyaman saja dengannya, aku seperti melihat N" ucap Ken sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Dirinya masih belum mengatakan kepada suaminya bahwa ia telah menemukan N, sesuai dengan permintaan Hyuk.

Dan ravi hanya mengangguk saja mendengar ucapan sang istri. Dirinya juga merasa senang jika Ken dapat akrab lagi dengan orang lain yang bisa membuat Ken sedikit melupakan tentang kesedihannya terhadap sahabatnya.

"kau mau aku temani ke apartemen Hyuki?"

"tidak" jawab Ken cepat "kami tidak akan bebas menggosip jika ada orang lain" ucap Ken sambil mengedipkan matanya

"ah.. baiklah. Aku juga ada janji dengan hongbin. Kami akan ngegym bersama hari ini"

"kau sudah bertemu hongbin? Kemarin aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya" ucap Ken

"yaah, dia menghubungi ku dan kami bercerita banyak" ucap Ravi

Ken hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman. Dia harus menyelesaikan masakannya sebelum jam makan siang. Dia sudah memasak makanan favorit N, dan nanti ia akan singgah ke minimarket untuk membeli banana milk kesukaan N. ia yakin sahabatnya itu pasti senang.

*****RL*****

Jung Yunho, Jaejong serta Leo terlihat begitu panic mencari Minyol. Leo tadi hanya pergi sebentar dan mencoba menenangkan diri di toilet. Pusing dikepalanya membuatnya mual, dan ketika dia menyadari apa yang dia lakukan kepada anaknya diapun mengutuki dirinya. Dia membentak Minyol. bayangkan, dia membentak Minyol. hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan, dan hal yang sangat ia hindari, dan kini dengan seenaknya dia membentak anak nya. Dan ia yakin Minyol pasti sedang ketakutan.

Leo pun tidak bisa membohongi sang umma dan appa nya saat kedua orang tuanya menanyakan dimana Minyol. Jaejong sudah akan menghajar anaknya kalau saja tidak ditahan suaminyaa. Rasa panic melanda ketiganya karena mereka tidak menemukan Minyol dimana mana.

"Minyolie… maafkan appa nak" lirih Leo dalam hati

"yeobo, bagaimana ini… Minyol tidak ada..hiks" mereka masih berada didalam restoran tempat Leo dan Minyol sarapan tadi. Jaejong tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, begitu Yonho datang menghampirinya

"tenanglah yeobo… kata pelayan, tadi mereka melihat anak kecil keluar dari sini, berjalan ke pantai" ucap Yunho kepada leo

Leo pun bergegas lari kearah pantai, pikirannya kacau. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan anaknya, bagaimana jika Minyol bermain ke pinggir pantai dan….

'tidak…tidak….'

Leo berlari sambil menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya., diikuti Yunho dan jaejong yang ikut mencari keberadaan cucunya.

Suasana di pantai ramai sekali, sangat sulit mencari anak kecil diantara ratusan pengunjung yang meramaikan pantai. Mereka berpencar mencari, di pinggiran pantai, kerumunan orang atau mungkin di antara anak anak yang sedang bermain.

Leo sudah akan menangis mencari anaknya, dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kalau saja matanya tidak melihat seorang yeoja yang seadng memangku anak kecil. Anak kecil yang memakai baju yang sama dengan Minyol, Leo jelas tau itu baju Minyol karena ia sendiri yang memakaikan baju itu.

Berlari menghampiri yeoja yang memangku anak kecil itu di bawah tenda, dipinggir pantai. Langkahnya perlahan melambat, Minyol terisak tanpa suara, sedangkan sang yeoja yang memangkunya mencoba menenangkan Minyol. yaah, benar itu Minyol.

Dengan segera Leo mengambil Minyol, menggendongnya dan memberikan kecupan diseluruh wajah Minyol dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf

"maafkan appa nak…sshhh…tenang nee… ini appa… " ucap Leo sambil mengelus bahu anaknya yang menangis setelah mendengar suara sang appa.

Minyol semakin menangis dan memeluk leher Leo erat, ia tidak mau sampai kehilangan appanya lagi.

"shhh… baby… maafkan appa…" Leo juga ikut menangis melihat keadaan sang anak.

Jaejong dan Yunho ikut menghampiri Leo yang sudah menemukan Minyol, mereka bisa bernafas lega menemukan Minyol dalam keadaan baik baik saja, meskipun dalam keadaan Minyol yang menangis ketakutan.

"chogio…"Yunho bersuara, memanggil yeoja yang mereka yakini orang yang menemukan Minyol "apa kau yang menemukannya?"

"aah… nee, aku melihatnya berjalan sendiri ke pinggir pantai..kemudian terajatuh. Lalu aku menolongnya membawa ke sini" ucap yeoja itu sopan"

Leo baru sadar, belum mengucapkan terimakaasih segera berbalik menghadap yeoja tadi

"terima kasih nee… kau sudah menolong cucuku" ucap jaejong meraih tangan sang yeoja"

"sama sama bibi…" ucap Yeoja itu

Leo membulatkan matanya, melihat siapa yeoja yang menolong anaknya. ia masih ingat dengan jelas siapa yeoja itu, yeoja yang sempat ia sukai ketika senior high school, yeoja yang sempat ia ajak menikah diusia muda.

"eunji?" bisik Leo

Eunji tak lagi kaget melihat leo, karena sejujurnya sejak Leo mengambil bocah yang tadi ia pangku, ia menyadari jika itu Leo. Tapi dia menunggu apakah leo mengingatnya atau tidak.

"nee… anyyeong oppa" ucap Eunji

"kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Jaejong

"nee umma, kami satu sekolah dulu.. dia hoobae ku" jawab Leo

Leo menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia melirik Minyol yang tampaknya sudah tenang, dan matanya mulai terpejam.

"umma akan membawa Minyol ke kamar" Jaejong meraih Minyol dan membawa Minyol kembali ke kamar bersama Yunho

Sedangkan kedua insane ini masih saling bertatap, dan sepertinya Eunji tampak salah tingkah. Dirinya tidak menyangka bertemu dengan pria yang dulu menyukainya dan sempat ia tolak, tapi justru kini pria tersebut terlihat tampan sekali, dan ia juga tahu bagaimana suksesnya seorang Jung Yunho. Tapi ia tidak percaya jika namja ini sudah memiliki anak, dan tampak begitu menyayangi anaknya.

Keduanya kini duduk di pasir, sama sama canggung untuk memulai obrolan.

"dia anakmu oppa?" tanya Eunji mencoba membuka pembicaraan

"nee…" Leo mengangguk

"waah, ternyata menikah muda memang impianmu nee.. chukae nee oppa" ucap Eunji

Leo tersenyum melihat kesamping dima Eunji juga menatapnya. Jujur saja, perasaan yang dulunya menyukai eunji sudah hilang entah kemana. Hilang begitu saja ketika yeoja ini menolaknya. Dia sendiri juga meragukan apakah benar dirinya mencintai Eunji kala itu, atau itu ia lakukan agar N menjauhinya.

"kalau boleh tau siapa umma nya?" tanya Eunji

"…"

Leo hanya terdiam, pertanyaan yang selalu ia coba hindari.

"apa kau kesini sendiri?" tanya Leo mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan

"tidak, aku kesini dengan beberapa temanku. Tampaknya mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu untuk menyelam" jawab Eunji "kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku oppa" ucap Eunji lagi

"kau ingin tau?" tanya Leo

"tentu saja, pasti yeoja cantik. Ah.. nama anakmu Minyol? dia menggemaskan sekali. Tapi…." Eunji menyadari satu hal, bahwa rumah tangga Leo tidak baik baik saja dari cara leo mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Dan ia menemukan fakta dari Minyol.

"tapi apa?"

"err… maaf sebelumnya oppa, aku ini seorang psikiater anak. Aku…"

"nee… benar" ucap leo merasa tau apa yang ingin dibicarakan Eunji

"oooo…" dan Eunji mengangguk "tapi dia terlihat pintar nee… " puji Eunji lagi

"dia seperti itu karena kesalahanku…"

"maksud oppa?"

"ah sudahlah… aku hanya tidak mau orang yang membenciku semakin banyak setelah mendengar ceritaku"

"ck… ya sudah jika kau tidak mau bercerita. Tapi aku sempat mendengar Minyol menggumamkan umma nya. Mungkin dia merindukan ummanya oppa…"

"…"

"Minyol berjalan ke pantai bukan mencari appanya, melainkan ummanya… maaf jika aku lancang oppa" Ucap Eunji

"bagaimana bisa kau yakin?" tanya Leo

"aku sudah katakan, aku ini psikiater anak oppa" jawab Eunji sambil tersenyum bangga

"aah.. nee" Leo menganggukan kepalanya

"ini no contact ku oppa jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku…heheheh"

Eunji tidak bermaksud ingin menjalni hubungan kembali dengan Leo, dia justru tertarik dengan Minyol. dia berharap bisa menangani Minyol.

Leo yang ia temui sekarang berbeda degan Leo ketika dulu, yang sekarang penuh dengan luka dan kesedihan. Dilihat dari bagaimana dia memeluk Minyol dan mengucapkan maaf serta tertutupnya Leo dalam bercerita. Ia yakin Leo tidak dalam baik baik saja.

"aku permisi nee oppa… annyeong"

"nee… sekali lagi terima kasih nee sudah mau menolong anakku" ucap Leo mennggenggam kontak nama Eunji.

Mungkin anaknya membutuhkan Eunji sebagai psikiaternya. Yaah, leo mulai berpikir untuk meminta bantuan Eunji nanti.

*****RL*****

Ken merutuki suaminya yang membuat jalannya seperti penguin ini. lihatlah beberapa orang yang ada di lift memandang nya curiga ketika dirinya melihat dirinya memasuki Lift. Salahkan suaminya yang teramat mesum yang meminta jatahnya sebelum dia berangkat untuk membawa masakan hasil buatannya untuk sahabatnya.

Ravi dengan seenak jidat mengajaknya bercinta di kamar mandi, dan Ken tidak bisa menolak karena ravi suah terlanjur memberikan rangsangan kepadanya.

Dan permaiann mereka cukup panas tadi, lebih panas dari tadi malam saat semua orang sibuk membunyikan petasan dan terompet, dirinya justru harus melayani nafsu mesum suaminya. Urggh… pipinya seketika merona merah mengingat yang mereka lakukan tadi

Ken mengipasi dirinya, dan semakin emmbuat orang diseklilingnya mengernyitkan dahi.

Keluar dari lift, dan segera ke menuju tempat Hyuk dan N tinggal dengan beberapa tas yang berisi masakan dan banana milk kesukaan N.

Menekan bel, dan tak lama Bel dibuka.

"annyeeooongg…." Ken masuk begitu saja ketika pintu dibuka "aku membawa banyak makanan, jjaa mari kita makaaannn" ucap Ken sedikit berteriak

"ah kebetulan kami belum makan hyung"

"itu bagus…" Ken berjalan menghampiri kamar N, dan mengajak N keluar untuk memakan masakan yang sudah disiapkannya

N menataps atu persatu masakan yang ada dimeja, matanya tampak berbinar. Semua itu adalah makanan favositnya, ditambah lagi beberapa botol banana milk. N pun meraih satu botol banana Milk dan segera menghisapnya dengan sedotan

"tsk… kau memang tidak berubah selalu tidak tahan dengan banana milk eoh?" ucap Ken

"hihihii… N hyung sama dengan Minyol, menyukai banana milk. Hyung tau, Minyol sangat menyukai banana milk seperti dirimu. Cckk… sifatnya menurund arimu eoh?" tambah Hyuki

N menghentikan hisapannya. Nama itu lagi disebut, nama yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia sentuh, ingin ia peluk, ingin ia cium dan menyalurkan rasa kasih sayangnya. Tapi ia takut, takut jika leo melihatnya dan mengetahui jika dia memeluk anaknya. Leo akan marah kembali padanya, Leo akan meneriakinya kembali, mengatai dirinya menjijikkan kembali. Tidak, N tidak mau dibenci lagi.

Hyuk dan Ken bingung melihat N yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka yakin N pasti terbayang lagi

Ken meraih tangan N, "hyung… kami disini" ucap Ken

"ke..kenie… di..dimana min..minyol?" tanya N

"Minyol?" Ken bertanya tidak percaya, benarkah N menanyakan Minyol

"kau ingin bertemu Minyol lagi?"

N menggelengkan kepala

"huft…yasudah, kita makan dulu nee" ucap Ken

Kini mereka bertiga menyantap makanan dengan penuh hikmat. Dengan sedikit candaan yang mampu membuat N tersenyum dan kadang kadang tertawa tipis.

Selesai makan mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bercerita dan bermain. Sebenarnya ken ingin mengajak N keluar, tapi sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat.

*****RL*****

Jaejoong berbaring disamping cucunya yang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk boneka penguinnya, jejak air mata dipipi Minyol masih membekas. Minyol pasti sangat ketakutan tadi, seandainya dia tidak ditemukan oleh yeoja yang ternyata teman Leo mereka tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dengan Minyol.

Jaejong mengelus rambut Minyol dengan penuh sayang, mengecup kening Minyol meyalurkan rasa kasih sayang yang sungguh sungguh. Jaejong tidak akan membiarkan Minyol sedikitpun merasa kekurangan kasih sayang, walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu Minyol kekurangan kasih sayang dari ibunya, tapi mereka berusaha untuk membuat Minyol tidak merasa kekurangan.

Masih ingat betul dalam ingatan Jaejong saat cucunya lahir, dengar berat badan yang sangat minim, tubuh yang kecil dan hampir saja mereka kehilangannya. Mereka baru mengetahui jika N tidak pernah memeriksakan kandungannya ke dokter, setelah mengetahui kondisi Minyol saat lahir. Jaejong dan suaminya tidak menyalahkan N, mereka justru menyalahkan anak mereka yang menyianyiakan N.

 ** _Flashback_**

Setelah menerima panggilan dari supirnya yang memberi tahu jika N dilarikan kerumah sakit karena akan segera melahirkan, Jaejong segera menghubungi suaminya untuk datang kerumah sakit. Dan ketika mereka sampai dirumah sakit N masih ditangani beberapa dokter. Dan setelah menunggu waktu satu jam akhirnya dokter keluar dari ICU.

"dokter bagaimana keadaan menantudan cucuku?" Jajeong langsung meghampiri Dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi

Sang dokter hanya menghela nafas panjang, "anaknya lahir dengan kondisi yang lemah, kami harus memasukannya ke ruang incubator terlebih dahulu…"

"syukurlaahhh…" jajeong bernafas lega "bagaimana kondisi menantuku?"

"masih belum sadar pasca operasi… kita tunggu saja, setelah kondisinya stabil dia akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat" ucap dokter

Jajeong dan Yunho bisa bernafas lega,cpikiran mereka sudah kemana mana selama menunggu peruses kelahiran tadi.

"apakah suaminya ada? Saya ingin bicara dengan suaminya" ucap sang dokter kembali

Jaejong dan Yunho terdiam, mereka lupa mengabari anaknya.

"err… suaminya masih ada pekerjaan, jika itu penting dokter bisa membicarakannya dengan saya" ucap Yunho

"baiklah, ikut ke ruangan saya" ucap dokter

Jajeong yang juga ingin mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakan dokter ikut juga ke ruangan dokter.

"sebelumnya saya sudah pernah memeriksa kondisi N, tapi itu hanya sekali ketika dia mendatangi klinik saya. Dan dia tidak pernah datang lagi untuk memeriksa kehamilannya" jelas sang dokter yang ternyata adalah dokter Son Dongwon

"maksud anda?"

"N pernah mengatakan kalau dia sudah memeriksa kehamilannya ke rumah sakit, tapi sepertinya N sama sekali tidak pernah memeriksakan kehamilannya"

"apa?" Jajeong dan yunho sama sama terkejut

"kandungan N sangat lemah, bisa dibilang kekurangan Nutrisi. Ditambah lagi sepertinya N dalam keadaan tertekan sehingga memperngaruhi perkembangan janinnya. Bayinya memang telah lahir, tapi membutuhkan perawatan yang khusus, kekurangan nutrisi dalam kandungan membuat sel sel dalam tubuh bayi berkembang lambat, dan kami melihat benturan pada perut menantu anda yang itu berefek keras pada bayinya…"

Penjelasan sang dokter seperti sebuah sambaran petir yang tidak bisa terelakkan.

Sudah 3 hari mereka menunggu, N masih belum sadar sedangkan untuk bayinya mengalami banyak kemajuan. Selama diinkubator dokter dan perawat banyak melakukan perawatan sehingga perkembangan pada bayinya cukup baik. Jika pada saat lahir Minyol tidak mengeluarkan tangisan dan cenderung membuka mulut seperti ingin mengeluarkan tangisan namun tidak keluar sama sekali, kini bisa mengeluarkan tangisannya. Berat badannya juga ikut bertambah

Sedangkan keadaan N sendiri, masih belum sadar masih betah tertidur pulas. Dan selama 3 hari pula Leo belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Yunho dusah berkali kali menghubunginya namun ponsel Leo tidak aktif, sehingga dia menyuruh beberapa orang suruhan untuk mencari keberadaan Leo.

Dan tepat dihari keempat N sadar dari tidurnya, dia langsung menanyakan keadaan anaknya. Dia sangat ingin melihat anaknya, namun belum diijinkan oleh dokter. Dan ketika malam hari N memaksa agar diijinkan anaknya tidur diruangannya hanya berdua dengan anaknya, setelah memohon akhirnya dokter mengijinkan.

Keesokan paginya jaejong hanya menemukan Minyol tempat tidur khusus bayi sedangkan N tidak ada. Dicari dikamar mandi, balkon, dan ruangan lainnya N tetap tidak ada. seluruh area rumah sakit juga dicari namun N tetap tidak ada, dan mereka pastikan N pergi meninggalkan mereka dan bayinya.

Ketika itu juga Leo berhasil dibawa ke hadapan Yunho yang masih dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Selama 4 hari ternyata Leo mengahbiskan waktunya di club malam dengan teman temannya. Hal itu memancing emosi Yunho dan kembali menghajar Leo habis habisan, karena pasti Leo juga yang menyebabkan kepergian N.

Dan setelah kepergian N, Minyol sempat drop karena terkena demam tinggi sehingga harus sebulan berada di rumah sakit dan dalam penanganan khusus. itulah sebabnya Minyool sangat begitu disayangi oleh keluarga Jung.

Flachback end

*****TBC*****

* * *

Terimakasih untuk yang review *bow*

belum baca semua review karena ffn lagi error :(

nomu nomu gomawo nee :)

err... maaf jika ada typo ^^

see u next chap ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Real Love**

Pair : LeoN

Cast : All Member of VIXX

Yunjae

Minyol

Leo pernah merasakan yang namanya rasa takut kehilangan, dia pernah merasakan itu. Benar benar takut untuk kehilangan sesuatu. Dan dia baru merasakan itu sekali selama ia hidup hingga sekarang. Dan dia bersumpah untuk tidak mau merasakan rasa takut itu lagi. Dia tidak mau merasakan itu lagi karena rasanya benar benar menyakitkan dan menyiksa hati dan juga batinnya.

Rasa itu ia rasakan ketika ia hampir kehilangan Minyol ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa ia menyayangi darah dagingnya yang selama kehadirannya di dalam perut ummanya selalu ia abaikan. Ketika Minyol berumur belum sampai 1 bulan ia lahir, ketika dirinya ingin mulai mencurahkan rasa kasih sayangnya, saat itulah Tuhan menguji dirinya. Membuat Minyol berada di ambang kematian.

Dan Leo bersumpah tidak ingin merasakan itu lagi, untuk itu dia selalu menjaga Minyol dari apappun yang bisa membuat bocah lucu itu pergi darinya, merawat Minyol dengan tangannya sendiri, Mendidik Minyol dengan penuh cinta. Semua itu ia lakukan juga untuk sebagai rasa berdosanya kepada makhluk yang melahirkan malaikat kecilnya. Apapun yang dirasakan putranya, ia akan benar benar memastikan bahwa putranya baik baik saja.

Pagi tadi ketika dia ingin berangkat kerja, perasaannya tidak karuan saat merasakan suhu tubuh anaknya sangat panas. Sekujur tubuh sang anak sangat panas sampai membuat Minyol menggigil sambil mengigit bibirnya hingga bibir mungilnya terluka.

Leo langsung menghubungi dokter kepercayaan keluarga Jung. Sambil menunggu Leo memeluk Minyol dan Leo menggantikan bibir sang anak dengan jarinya. Leo berusaha agar anaknya tidak merapatkan giginya, hal yang disarankan dokter waktu dulu. Rasa sakit dijarinya tidak sebanding rasa takut yang ia rasakan sekarang. Sugguh Leo benar takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Minyol.

"suhu tubuhnya belum turun, namun dia sudah diberi obat untuk menurunkan panasnya…" uisa berucap setelah menyuntikkan cairan ke tubuh Minyol dan perlahan Minyol bisa tenang degan kata lain tertidur. Dan jari Leo bisa terlepas dari mulut sang anak.

"tenang saja tuan Jung, untuk saat ini Minyol sudah tenang…"yeoja berjas putih itu mencoba memberi pernyataan yang dapat membuat Leo tenang, ia juga bisa merasakan apa yang dialami namja didepannya ini, karena ia juga mempunyai seorang anak yang berbeda sedikit umurnya dengan Minyol.

Leo masih mengelus rambut anaknya yang tertidur. Jarinya yang berdarah karena gigitan Minyol diabaikannya.

"apa tidak perlu dibawa ke Rumah Sakit uisa?" Tanya Jaejong yang juga merasakan kecemasan yang sama "ini bukan hanya sekali badannya panas begini, kemarin juga suhu tubuhya panas, namun kembali normal…"

DEG

Leo menatap sang umma, apa maksudnya?

"apa maksud umma? Apa Minyol sudah sakit dari beberapa hari?" Tanya Leo tajam

"ani, umma merasakan perbedaan suhu tubuhnya semenjak pulang dari Jeju. Terkadang suhu tubuhnya panas, namun kembali normal. Dan itu sudah beberapa kali. Umma memang tidak memberitahumu karena umma pikir hanya panas biasa… umma tidak mau mengganggu kerjamu nak" Terang Jaejong, sedikit ciut dengan pandangan tajam anaknya

"tapi tetap saja, umma harusnya memberitahuku" Ucap Leo dengan nafas penuh emosi

"sudahlah…" potong Yunho menengahi "yang penting kita harus benar benar memastikan kondisi Minyol tidak apa apa"

"err… sebenarnya kita bisa membawa Minyol melakukan pengecekkan di Rumah Sakit untuk mengetahui konsidi Miyol sebenarnya. Tapi kita tahu sendiri Minyol bisa histeris tiba tiba…" jelas dokter Yeoja yang wajahnya masih terlihat segar diumur 30 tahun untuk tahun ini.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan anakku uisa?" Tanya Leo tajam

"tenang saja, saya sudah mengambil sampel darah Minyol. Mungkin dalam 3 hari saya akan memberi tahu hasil labnya"

masih dengan wajah menegang Leo mengagguk.

"Tuan Jung ssi.."panggil Uisa kepada Leo "apa Minyol masih melakukan teraphy?" Tanya uisa

Leo kembali menoleh kepada Uisa,

"n..nee" ucap Leo ragu

"Minyol hanya melakukan therapy di sekolahnya" ucap Jaejong "namun kemarin kepala sekolah mereka mengatakan jika psikolog yang menangani Minyol akan menikah dan berheti bekerja" Terang Jaejong

Dan Leo kembali mengumpat karena baru tahu hal itu sekarang. Kenapa dia sebagai appanya justru tidak mengetahui hal yang begitu penting menyangkut anaknya.

"umma juga baru diberitahu kemarin woonie" ucap Jajeong melembut kepada Leo, memanggil nama Leo dengan panggilan yang hanya Jaejong boleh memanggil itu

"aku menyarankan agar Minyol lebih serius ditangani… sepertinya Minyol tidak hanya sedang sakit pada tubuhnya, namun pada batinnya juga" lanjut Uisa "aku bisa menyarankan psikiater anak yang tepat untuk Minyol"

DEG

Kembali ucapan itu seperti senam jantung untuk Leo. Sebenarnya dia tahu dan menyadari jika psikis Minyol tidak tumbuh dengan baik. Dia sadar akan hal itu, namun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kepada anaknya karena dia juga tidak berbeda dari sang anak.

*****RL*****

"h..hyukiee…." panggil N yang baru keluar dari kamarnya

N sudah banyak menunjukkan kemajuan, seperti mulai banyak memanggil Hyuk, sudah mau keluar dari kamarnya tanpa di ajak, dan sudah merespon banyak ucapan ucapan dari Hyuk dan Ken

Itu semua hasil dari usaha Ken yang selalu datang ke apartemen Hyuk khusus untuk menemani N, dari mulai Hyuk bekerja hingga saat Hyuk pulang. Itu juga terkadang sebelum Hyuk pulang Ken harus sudah berada dirumah, karena tidak mau membuat suaminya curiga. Walaupun sebenarnya Ravi sudah cukup cuirga dengan kedekatan Hyuk dan Ken. namun berhasil dialihkan oleh ken. Tapi N masih menutup rapat mulutnya ketika pembicaraan mereka mengenai Minyol dan keluarga Jung. N akan menutup telinganya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkadang berlari kembali menuju kamar.

Untuk itu Hyuk dan Ken mencoba perlahan membuat N merasa nyaman dahulu, dengan meyakinkan dirinya aman, mungkin N akan mau bercerita.

"nee hyung… wae?" Tanya Hyuki, yang mengaduk susu yang ia buat di gelas untuk dirinya dan N

N berdiri sambil meremas tangannya, seperti ragu untuk mengatakan tujuannya.

"duduklah hyung" ucap hyuki menggeser kursi untuk N lalu memberikan segelas susu rasa banana kepada N

N duduk dengan perlahan, dan mengambil susu yang diberikan Hyuk

Meminum perlahan susu tersebut, tidak terlalu panas hingga bibir mungilnya mampu menyesap cairan putih itu lebih banyak.

"hyung mau bilang apa?" Tanya Hyuki ketika melihat N sudah meletakkan gelasnya di meja

"mm…m… a..apa…apakah …Kenie ..akan ke..mari?"Tanya N

Itu adalah pertanyaan setiap hari yang diajukan N, dan selalu dijawab dengan sabar oleh Hyuk

"nee hyung… Ken hyung akan kemari. Dia akan menemanimu" jawab Hyuk

"a…apa…apakah…dia..t..tidak…"

"tidak hyung, tidak ada yang tahu. Dia tidak akan membawa siapapun" jawab Hyuk, karena ia tau pasti N akan bertanya pertanyaan yang sama lagi

"aku… takut hyukieee…." Lirih N

"kau takut apa hyung?" pancing Hyuk perlahan

"h…mm…dia..dia akan menemukanku…" lirih N

"dia siapa?" Tanya Hyuk lagi

"…"

Dan lagi lagi diam. Selalu berakhir seperti ini.

"Min…yol…" tiba tiba N bergumam yang amsih bsia didengar Hyuk

"Minyol?"

Jari jari tangan N semakin meremas satu sama lain. Bahkan jari jari itu dipenuhi keringat dingin.

"Minyol…hyukie yaaa…Minyol…" ucap N lirih

N seperti merasakan kegelisahan yang dia sendiri sulit mengartikannya. Dia seperti merasakan bahwa kondisi sang anak tidak baik saat ini

"kau ingin bertemu Minyol?"

"n…n..apa dia …baik baik saja?" N bertanya sambil menatap hyuk.

"hmm… aku bisa menelepon Ken hyung, dan memintanya untuk membawa Minyol kemari. Apa kau mau?" Tanya Hyuk

"…"

"tunggu sebentar nee…" Hyuk meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas kulkas, lalu mengetikkan beberapa kata lalu mengirimnya kepada Ken.

"kau tenang nee, sebentar lagi Ken hyung datang, dan mudah mudahan Minyol bisa dibawa kemari…"ucap Hyuk

N mengangguk perlahan, lalu meminum kembali susu di gelasnya.

Piip Piip

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Hyuk, ia pikir itu balasan dari Ken, namun justru dari suami dari orang yang dimaksud

 _From : Ravi_

 _Hyuk-aah, cepat datang ke kantor ada rapat penting pagi ini. Perintah dari direktur langsung_

Hyuk pun langsug meminum habis kopinya dan bergegas untuk kekantor.

"aku berangkat dulu nee hyung…. Chuu" ucap Hyuk tak lupa mengecup pipi N, hal yang biasa ia lakukan bahkan saat N tidurpun Hyuk akan tetap melakukannya

Setelah Hyuk pergi, N merasakan kesepian lagi. Tapi ia percaya bahwa tak lama lagi sahabatnya akn datang ke sini. Mereka akan kembali berceria cerita, dan Ken akan menceritakan apa saja kepadanya.

N berjalan ke sofa diruang tivi, duduk dengan bersila kaki melirik jam. Dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Ken akan datang sebentar lagi.

*****RL*****

TING TING TING

Bunyi bel memenuhi ruangan megah itu. Sosok namja cantik berhidung mancung berdiri tegak menanti pintu dibuka.

Cklek

Pintu dibuka oleh yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usia yant diak lagi muda.

"Keniee…" Teriak Jaejong senang melihat Ken yang berdiri didepan pintu

"annyeong ahjumma…" Ucap Ken dalam pelukan Jajeong

"tumben sekali pagi pagi berkunjung hmm…" ucap Jaejong kini melepas pelukannya

"tak apa ahjumma, aku hana merindukan Minyol" ucap Ken memasang wajah memelas, namun terlihat menggemaskan dimata Jaejong

"aigoo… ternyata cucuku begitu memiliki kontak batin hmm denganmu…" ujar Jaejong yang kini menarik tangan Ken untuk duduk di Sofa

Ken mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar penuturan jajeong, apa maksudnya.

"Minyol sedang sakit, mungkin karena itu kau merindukannya…" ucap Jajeong dengan senyuman

"benarkah? Sakit apa ahjumma?" tanya Ken penasaran

"suhu badannya panas sekali, sekarang dia ada di kamar bersama appanya"

"Leo tidak bekerja?"

"mana mungkin dia bekerja jika mengetahui kondisi anaknya begitu…"

Ken melemas, jika Leo dirumah itu artinya dia tidak bisa membawa Minyol. Leo tidak akan mengijinkan, apalagi jika keadaan Minyol seperti itu. Ken bisa saja membawa Minyol untuk bertemu ummanya, namun Leo pasti tidak mengijinkan.

"naiklah, Minyol sepertinya masih tidur ditemani Leo" ucap Jaejong menyuruh Ken melihat Minyol

"nee ahjumma, aku lihat Minyol dulu nee.." ucap Ken, dan beranjak menuju kamar Minyol

Ken masuk kedalam kamar mungil bercat biru. Dapat dilihatnya Leo yang menggendong Minyol mondar mandir sambil menyanyikan lulaby untuk sang bocah. Tampaknya Minyol tidak mau turun dari gendongan appanya.

Mendengar suara pintu dibuka, Leo menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Dilihatnya Ken yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum sendu menatap Minyol

"kau datang" ucap Leo

"nee… apa aku boleh membawa Minyol?" tanya Ken to the point, dirinya tidak bisa berbasa basi sedikit dengan Leo. Ingat, dia masih sedikit membenci namja didepannya ini.

"…"

Leo diam, matanya melihat kea rah sang anak yang ada dalam gendongannya. Minyol memejamkan matanya sambil mengemut ibu jarinya.

"dia sedang sakit" ucap Leo

"mungkin dengan ku ajak jalan jalan dia akan senang" ucap Ken,

"tidak!" putus Leo

Ken sudah tau apa yang akan dijawab Leo, namun Ken hanya mencoba saja.

"tsk… kenapa kau pelit sekali…" suara ken agak meninggi, dia sedikit kesal.

Namun berkat suara Ken, akhirnya Minyol terbangun dan bergerak gelisah kembali.

Leo mengumpat dan menatap tajam Ken, namun ken mengabaikannya, dia justru berjalan menghampiri Minyol.

"yolie baby ikut hyung yukk…" ucap Ken yang hampir mendekati Minyol dan Leo

Mendengar suara Ken, Minyol menegakkan badannya. Matanya berbinar melihat sosok hyung yang disukainya.

"yung…." Ucap Minyol yang melepas hisapan ibu jarinya

Ken sudah akan meraih Minyol dari gendongan Leo, namun Leo menjauhkan Minyol dari jangkauan Ken. Membuat Ken maupun Minyol meringis. Minyol kembali rewel, bergerak gerak meminta untuk di gendong oleh Ken

"dia ingin denganku jung…" ucap Ken

"tidak, dia sedang sakit. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit siang nanti…" ucap Leo dan membenarkan gendongan Minyol

"mma…mma…"ucap Minyol menatap sendu Leo

DEG

Kedua orang itu terpaku, minyol kembali menyebutkan 'umma'

Leo sendiri merasa kasihan melihat Minyol selalu menggumakan kata umma, namun tidak pernah mendapat jawaban darinya.

Sedangkan Ken merasa kalau Minyol merindukan Ummanya, bukankah tadi Hyuk mengirim pesan padanya mengatakan jika N merindukan Minyol. apakah Minyol juga merasakan hal yang sama? Bahkan Minyol harus sampai sakit begini merindukan ummanya?

"kita akan cari umma nanti nee.. minyol harus sembuh dulu" ujar Leo sendu sambil menatap sang anak. Ia tahu Minyol mencari sosok umma.

Leo tampak menenangkan Minyol yang mulai rewel dan tampaknya akan menangis. Ken sedih melihat kondisi kedua orang ini. sama sama rapuh, sama sama terluka dan sama sama merindukan sosok malaikat mereka. ingin sekali Ken memberitahukan pada Leo jika ia sudah menemukan N, namun dia juga tidak ingin N merasa sakit kembali.

Dia harus membuat N nyaman terlebih dahulu, menyembuhkan N lalu kemudian mempertemukan keluarga ini dengan tidak ada lagi yang tersakiti.

"ini semua karena kau…" ucap Ken

"…"

"karena kau N menderita, karena kau Minyol harus menerima kondisi seperti ini…"Ken terus berujar tanpa mengerti bahwa Leo juga tersakiti disini

Leo tetap terus menyanyikan lullaby untuk anaknya, mengabaikan ucapan ken tapi tidak bisa diabaikannya

"harusnya N bisa hidup bahagia dengan cita citanya sekarang, atau mungkin dia akan bahagia dengan keluarga dan anaknya…"

"CUKUP!" teriak Leo emosi dan mata memerah, dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Dirinya sudah cukup menahan diri sedari tadi, namun Ken seolah olah sengaja memancing emosinya.

Minyol mendengar kembali suara appanya yang meninggi. Ini kali kedua Minyol mendengar suara appanya kuat. Tangan Minyol meremas kemeja Leo dengan erat.

"wae? apa kau menyesal? Penyesalanmu tidak ada gunanya sekarang!" ucap Ken tak mu kalah kepada Leo dengan pandangan menantang

"AKU BILANG HENTIKAN LEE JAEHWAN!" Lagi suara Leo meninggi, dan semakin membuat orang yang berada dalam gendongannya semakin takut

"ada apa ini?" Jaejong datang dengan wajah cemas. Ia mendengar suara Leo yang cukup kuat. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu

"aigoo… kau membuatnya takut Leo yaa…." Jaejong mengambil Minyol dalam gendongannya, mengecek kondisi cucunya.

Leo sendiri menetralkan nafasnya, dia terbawa emosi.

"huks…."Minyol sendiri menangis sambil menggigit bibirnya, tangannya menggenggam rapat dan memeluk jaejong dengan erat. Sepertinya dia ketakutan.

"Leo ya… sebaiknya kita bawa Minyol ke rumah sakit sekarang" ucap jajeong panic melihat cucunya tidak dalam kondisi baik baik saja

Ketiga orang itu bergerak panic menuju mobil. Dan berusaha tenang selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Ken sendiri merasa bersalah sudah memancing emosi Leo. Sungguh dia tidak berniat membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini.

"manhae ahjumma…."lirih Ken kepada Jajeong yang ikut menangis sambil memeluk Minyol

Jajeong hanya menggelengkan kepala kepada ken, tidak ada yang salah disini, itu arti gelengan Jajeong kepada Ken

*****RL*****

Melirik kembali jam didinding, sudah pukul 2 siang, namun belum ada tanda tanda kedatangan seseorang. Masih duduk bersila sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran sofa. Matanya masih melirik kearah jam lalu keluar ke tv yang dalam keadaan mati. Rasa gelisah kian menumpuk didalam dirinya, tangannya meremas baju tidur yang dipakainya. Perasaan gelisah yang sulit diartikan.

 _Flashback_

' _aegy yaa… umma lelah sekali. Bisakah kau tidak rewel hmm…' N berucap lirih sambil mengusap perutnya yang kian membuncit. Usia kandungannya sudah masuk 8 bulan. N sedang tidak sehat, suhu tubuhnya juga panas, namun dia tetap memaksakan diri bekerja membereskan apartmen dirinya dan suaminya._

' _umma juga merindukan appamu, sabar nee… nanti kau akan berada dalam pelukan appamu selalu. Kau selalu merasakan pelukan hangat appa, kau harus menjadi anak yang baik. Arra?'_

 _Kembali dia berkomunikasi dengan perutnya. Menenangkan perutnya yang gelisah, sang janin sudah menendang beberapa kali dan itu membuat N meringis sakit._

 _Flashback end_

Potongan kenangan itu membekas dalam ingatan N, dimana dia selalu berusaha menenangkan kandungannya sendiri ketika sang janin meminta untuk dipeluk appanya. N tidak pernah mengabulkan keinginan aegnya, untuk itu dia merasa menjadi umma yang gagal.

"hiks…" kembali N menangis mengingat perjuangannya mempertahankan kandungannya. Namun harus rela meninggalkanna. Ia adalah ibu paling kejam.

'hiks… mianhae…mian.n…" lirih N yang kini memeluk kakinya dan mencurahkan tangisnya

*****RL*****

Mereka masih menunggu Minyol yang ditangani dokter. Menunggu dengan raut kecemasan. Perasaan Leo mulai tidak karuan. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan seenaknya berkata kasar didepan Minyol. Ini Kali kedua dia membuat Minyol takut dengan dirinya.

"mian… aku tidak bermaksud membuat Minyol mejadi seperti ini" ucap Ken merasa menyesal

Leo mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ditutupi telapak tangannya dan menatap Ken yang duduk disebrang bangku dikoridor rumah sakit.

"lupakan" ucap Leo

Ken menjadi semakin tidak tahan untuk segera memberitahu Leo. Lihatlah namja didepannya ini, terlihat mengenaskan. Kemejanya kusut dan rambut yang berantakan. Bukan Jung Leo yang biasa dilihat oleh orang orang.

"yaa aku memang brengsek… hanya bisa menyakiti dan melukai orang orang disekitarku…" ucap Leo lirih

Ken dan jajeong hanya mendengarkan curahatn hati Leo

"Tuhan sudah menyadarkan aku… ketika Minyol baru berumur beberapa minggu dia diserang demam tinggi, bayi yang bahkan baru bisa membuka mata dan melihat sekitarnya sudah merasakan sakit seperti itu. bayi yang selama dalam kandungan tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan bentuk kasih sayang seorang appa… harus merasakan diambang kematian…" airmata dari ketiga pasang mata sama sama memngalir tanpa bisa dikontrol.

"…untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku aku meminta tolong pada Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan Minyol, dan aku berjanji akan merawat Minyol dan menjaganya serta mencari kembali namja yang sudah aku sia siakan… namun Tuhan seperti mengujiku, Minyol sembuh namun dengan keadaan yang berbeda, lalu Tuhan menyembunyikan dia. Kau tahu seberapa menyesalnya aku? Bahkan jika Tuhan mencabut nyawaku sekarang aku rela, asal dia bisa mempertemukan anakku dengan ummanya…" lirih Leo

"aku baru menyadarinya, aku baru menyadari semua sikapku salah selama ini kepadanya…aku ingin meminta maaf padanya… aku ingin dia kembali… Minyol membutuhkannya…"

Ken bangkit dari duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan 2 orang yang masih menitikkan airmata. Ken tidak tahan mendengarnya, dia bisa saja terbawa emosi kembali. Dia tahu, bahkan suaminya berkali kali sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa Leo menyesal, namun dia masih tidak bisa terima perlakuan Leo pada sahabatnya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan…" lirih Ken sambil terus menangis di dalam mobil

Sedangkan dikoridor rumah sakit, jajeong masih memeluk putranya yang kembali menangis. Mencoba memberi kekuatan, menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang kepada putranya. Ia tahu putranya tak sekuat penampilannya, ia juga rapuh dan bisa hancur kapan saja. ia butuh pegangan untuk menjalaninya dan sebagai seorang umma, Jajeong harus bisa menjadi sandaran untuk sang anak. Ia tidak boleh ikut menyalahkan sang anak meskipun dia ingin, tapi jika terus menyalahkan tidak akan membawa keadaan membaik.

Pintu ruangan Minyol dibuka, dan keluarlah perawat yang menangani Minyol.

"Tuan Jung, Uisa meminta anda masuk" ujar perawat itu

Leo bangkit dan segera masuk ke ruangan sang anak diikuti jajeong. Dapat dilihatnya Minyol yang menangis tapi menahan isakannya, tangannya bahkan dipegang oleh 2 perawat agar tidak memberontak, meskipun ia tahu Minyol tidak akan memberontak.

"baby…."panggil Leo mencoba mendekati Minyol, namun hati Leo seperti teriris saat melihat Minyol tidak mau melihatnya. Justru dia melihat sang halmoni, dan berusaha meminta perlindungan dengan halmoninya.

Untuk pertama kali Minyol menolaknya.

Kedua perawat yang mencoba memegangi Minyol kini melepaskan pegangannya dan Minyol langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Halmoninya.

"cup cup cup… Jangan nangis nee… nanti kita akan pulang…"ucap Jajeong

Minyol pasti takut dengannya karena suara tingginya tadi. mungkin Minyol berpikir sang appa marah dengannya.

"bagaimana keadaannya dok…" tanya Leo

"hanya demam biasa, tapi kita tetap akan mengecek keadaannya…" jawab uisa

"huft…" Leo bisa bernafas sedikit lebih lega

"kamshamnida uisanim…" ujar Jaejong membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya sambil tetap memeluk Minyol

"tuan Jung, bisa kita bicara sebentar…" ucap Uisa "diruangan saya saja" lanjutnya

Leopun mengikuti uisa berjalan menuju ruanganya. Sepertinya ada hal yang serius yang ingin disampaikan uisa kepadanya.

"Minyol sudah banyak kemajuan dari sebelumnya…"ucap sang dokter setelah sampai diruangannya

"dia cukup bisa merespon dengan baik. Dan sepertinya ada hal yang ingin dia sampaikan, tapi tidak dipahami oleh orang lain…" lanjut dokter

"maksud anda?"

"Minyol seperti ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu, namun sulit atau mungkin dia sudah mengungkapkan namun tidak dimengerti oleh orang lain…apa belakangan ini Minyol menunjukkan tingkah yang berbeda?"

"…" Leo tampak berpikir "tidak, dia bertingkah seperi biasa. Tapi…" Leo tampak ragu "dia terus memanggil umma, dia selalu menarik tanganku seolah mengajak mencari ummanya…" lirih Leo

"mungkin saja… ah yaa, aku sudah menghubungi psikiater yang mungkin bisa membantu Minyol. dia yeoja masih sangat muda tapi sudah menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan sekarang sedang melanjutkan pendidikannya kembali, dia magang di rumah sakit ini, dan dia mempunyai prestasi yang bagus…"

"…"

"aku sudah menghubunginya, sebentar lagi dia akan ke sini…"

Tok tok

Tak lama pintu di ketuk, setelah menerima intruksi dari uisa, orang yang mengtuk pintu membuka pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya

"eoni mencari ku?"

Mendengar suara yang dikenalnya Leo berbalik manatap kearah suara.

"oppa?" "Eunji?"

*****RL*****

Setelah kemarin tidak berkunjung ke apartemen Hyuk, hari ini Ken kembali menjenguk sahabatnya. Dan seperti yang dia tebak, N menampakkan wajah sedihnya dan bertanya dengan ragu ragu kenapa ia tidak datang kemarin. N menduga jika Ken mungkin ketahuan oleh orang lain

"Hyung…" panggil Ken melembut

Kini mereka duduk dibalkon kamar N. yang dipanggil menoleh.

Pandangannya seolah mengatakan 'wae?'

"kau percaa padaku kan?"

N mengangguk pelan

"apa kau merindukan umma mu?"

'umma' N bergumam tanpa suara, hanya menggerakkan bibirnya

"kita bisa mengunjungi makamnya jika kau mau" ucap Ken

"…"

"Kalau begitu jawab aku dengan jujur, apa kau masih mencintai Leo hyung?" tanya Ken

Tubuh N tegang mendengar nama itu disebut.

"jangan takut, aku hanya bertanya…"

N menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tau harus merespon seperti apa.

"apa kau percaya jika mereka sangat membutuhkanmu?"

N kembali melihat kearah Ken

"mereka membutuhkanmu hyung… mereka juga terluka… dia membutuhkanmu hyung…" ucap Ken

Mata N seketika berkaca kaca, dia tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh Ken, dalam benaknya terlintas beberapa potongan kejadian kejadian lalu. Dimana orang orang mengatakannya menjijikkan, dimana orang yang sangat dicintainya mengatakan begitu membenci dirinya. Tapi kenapa Ken justru berkata orang itu membutuhkan dirinya.

"keadaan sudah menghukumnya hyung… dan sudah saatnya kalian bersama sama merawat Minyol…" ucap Ken

"dia membenciku keniee….." ucap N lirih "dia menginginkan aku pergi…."

"kalau begitu kembalilah untuk Minyol… dia membutuhkanmu…"

"..."

"..."

"kenie… aku merindukan umma" ucap N lirih dan setetes air mengalir dipipinya

*****RL*****

Tampak dihalaman rumah sakit seorang bocah bermain main di halaman rumah sakit dengan seorang yeoja berjas putih.

Minyol tampak begitu senang menerima lemparan bola dari Eunji. Dengan senang hati Minyol menendang bola itu lalu berlari untuk mengambilnya lagi. Minyol sudah lebih baik, walaupun terkadang tubuhnya kembali panas namun tidak seperti kemarin kemarin.

Eunji tampak begitu akrab dengan Minyol, padahal baru sehari Eunji bertugas menangani Minyol, dan kelihatannya Minyol sangat menyukai Eunji.

"yoliee…. Ayoo tendang bolanya lagii…."ujar Eunji

"hihihihi…." Minyol merespon dengan cengiran yang membuat eunji semakin gemas, lihatlah matanya yang menghilang itu, mirip seseorang.

Sedangkan dari jarak beberapa meter Leo berdiri memperhatikan bagaimana sang anak tertawa bebas bersama orang yang baru dikenalnya. Leo tampak iri, Minyol bahkan masih sedikit takut dengan dirinya, bahkan Minyol hanya meliriknya. Sungguh itu sangat menyakitkan untuk dirinya, dan dia mengutuki sikap nya kemarin. Dan dia hanya mampu bersabar.

"yeolieee… mau permen?" tawar Eunji mengelurakan setangkai permen dari jasnya

Minyol menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berlari menuju sang uisa. Lalu eunji membawa Minyol ke bangku yang tak jauh dari taman. Mendudukkan Minyol dalam pangkuannya.

"kau senang?" tanya Eunji

"hihihihi…" Minyol menunjukkan giginya, lalu mengemut permen tangkainya

"yeolie, ini boneka siapa?" tanya Eunji mengeluarkan boneka yang sedari tadi ia pegang di belakang punggungnya

Minyol menghentikan akitvitasnya mengemut permen. Dia mengambil boneka dari tangan eunji.

"mma…" lirih Minyol

"kau merindukan umma?" Eunji menarik kembali boneka dari tangan Minyol,

"mmaaa…" Minyol berusaha kembali mengambil boneka itu namun jauh dari jangkauannya

Mata Minyol berkaca kaca, Eunji hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah bocah dalam pangkuannya ini. juga dengan tatapan kasihan. Anak sekecil ini harusnya berada tumbuh dengan cinta kasih dari keluarga yang lengkap, agar bisa membantu tumbuh kembangnya. Tapi apa mau dikata jika kenyataan berbeda.

"kau merindukan umma mu hm..?" ucap Eunji dan memberikan boneka itu pada Minyol, disambut dengan Minyol yang langsung memeluk boneka kesayanganya itu.

Eunji sungguh iri siapa yang melahirkan bocah ini, namun juga merutukinya. Bisa bisanya meninggalkan bocah menggemaskan ini.

Leo tidak memberitahu umma Minyol siapa, dia hanya menceritakan bahwa umma Minyol pergi setelah melahirkan Minyol.

Piip Piip

Ponsel Leo berbunyi tanda pesan masuk.

Leo merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Pesan multimedia dari Ken, dengan segera Leo membuka pesan tersebut.

DEG

Jantung Leo berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat, saat melihat gambar yang dikirim oleh istri sahbatnya ini. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan ponsel ditangannya kalau saja dia tidak segera sadar setelah membaca isi pesan d bawah foto yang dikirim.

 _ **From : Ken**_

 _ **1o menit dari sekarang, atau kau tidak akan menemukannya lagi**_.

Dengan kesadaran penuh, Leo berlari meninggalkan area rumah sakit. Dia sangat tau siapa yang difoto itu meski diambil dari belakang. Dan dia tau diama lokasi orang itu berada.

Tempat Pemakaman umum di Seoul, tempat dimana orang tua namja itu dimakamkan, Leo harus kesana, Leo harus menemukannya. Semoga dia tidak terlambat. Ini adalah hal yang ditunggu tunggu olehnya. Semoga saja benar itu dia.

Sedangkan dipemakaman, Namja berkulit sedikit gelap itu sudah merasakan kegelisahan sejak tadi. merapatkan hoddie yang ia pakai, ini pertama kali dia keluar setelah sekian tahun bersembunyi. Setelah bujukan panjang dari Ken akhirnya N mau keluar hanya untuk berkunjung ke makam orang tuanya.

"keniee…ss..sudah… ayo pulang" ucap N, dia melirik lirik sekitar dan merapatkan kembali penutup kepalanya

"sudah? Kau tidak mau menyapa ummamu lebih lama?" tanya Ken, padahal ia sengaja agar mereka berada sedikit lebih lama

Dan Ken merutuki namja yang tadi ia kirimi pesan. Kenapa lama sekali, batin Ken

"aayoo….." ucap N kembali, masih terasa suaranya yang bergetar

"sebentar nee hyung…"

"ayoo keniee…." N menghentakkan kakinya, tangannya pun mencoba menarik tangan Ken

"baiklah…ayoo…" ucap Ken

Dasar Jung pabbo, apa dia tidak membaca pesanku' batin Ken.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan tempat makam orang tua N. Ken sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedangakan N berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari seorang namja berdiri di hadapan mereka memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. menatap dengan pandangan takjub seolah tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

Leo ingin langsung menerjang sosok yang ia lihat didepannya ini, membawa namja itu dalam pelukannya atau perlu Leo akan berlutut di kaki namja itu sesuai janjinya dulu jika Tuhan mempertemukan mereka, dia ingin meminta maaf pada namja itu.

Tapi, kini namja yang ia cari sudah ada didepannya, kakinya justru terasa kaku. Hanya mampu memandang dengan pandangan penuh sesal dan bahagia, sebagai bentuk ekspresi senang sedih yang bercampur menjadi keharuan dalam dirinya.

DUKK

N berjalan sambil menunduk, hingga tidak sadar ada orang didepannya. N mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya melebar menatap siapa yang mengahlangi jalannya. Ken pun ikut berhenti saat melihat kini kedua orang itu saling bertatap.

"Hakyeon-aah…." Lirih leo pelan dan setetes air mengalir dipipinya

*****TBC****

* * *

maaf nee, lama updatenya. lagi banyak kerja, gak banyak sih tapi ya itu kesehariannya emang itu. berada dirumah jam 11 malem, berhubung Leo (nama laptop saya) masuk rumah sakit jadi sedikit ribet pake notebook yang batrenya udah soak,, kadang kadang aja numpag ngetik pake PC di kantor, sampe rumah baru lanjut ngetik lagi -_- gak maksud curhat juga sih, tapi mau ucapin makasih buat yang masih menantikan ff ini, terima kasih banyak *bow*

ini belum aku periksa loh, jadi mian jika typo banyak banget *bow*

terima kasih nee untuk saran dan masukannya, semoga kedepannya lebih bagus ^^

terima kasih spesial untuk selir selir papah Leo ^_*

untuk yang belum baca with you chap 1, dan berminat membacanya silahkan PM aja :)


	11. Chapter 11

**REAL LOVE**

Pair : LeoN VIXX

Cast : All Member of VIXX

Yunjae

Minyol

Bisakah ia sembunyi, bisakah ia menghilang dari sini sekarang juga? Bisakah sesorang membawanya pergi kamanapun, atau bisakah Tuhan mencabut nyawanya sekarang juga, ia rela dan ikhlas jika Tuhan mencabut nyawanya sekarang.

Ia tidak ingin dibenci lagi, ia tidak ingin merasakan hinaan lagi, sudah sekuat usahanya ia bersembunyi, sudah sekuat mampunya ia bertahan untuk menghilang dari penglihatan orang orang. Jika kini ia kembali ditemukan, sungguh ini bukan maunya. Seperti debu jika ia ditiup sedikit saja maka akan musnah, seperti kaca yang berdebu, jika dihapus dengan kuat maka ia akan retak. Dia rapuh, sungguh rapuh karena dia tidak punya pegangan. Jangankan pegangan untuk tetap bertahan, untuk berdiri saja dia lemah.

*****RL*****

Semua mata diruangan itu menatap tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat, mata mereka sudah berkaca kaca menatap sosok yang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Namja rapuh itu masih memejamkan mata sejak beberapa jam lalu ditemukan dan dibawa dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Dan yang membawapun dalam keadaan megenaskan.

Jaejong yang menahan nafasnya pertama kali melihat anaknya menggendong seseorang yang ternyata adalah orang yang mereka cari selama 5 tahun ini. ia ingin mengekspresikan kebahagiannya, namun melihat kondisi sosok itu, Jaejong hanya mengucapkan rasa syukur, setidaknya ia bisa melihat sosok itu lagi, menantunya Jung Hakyeon.

Sedangkan namja yang membawa Hakyeon tadi,Leo masih setia berdiri di sebelah ranjang dimana N berbaring sambil memejamkan mata. Ia enggan untuk beranjak, bahkan pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok yang terbaring, seolah ia takut jika sekali saja ia memalingkan pandangannya maka ia akan kehilangan sosok itu lagi. Kepalanya terdapat balutan luka akibat benturan yang terjadi saat dia berusaha menyelamatkan N. Luka ditangannyapun masih sakit namun ia abaikan, dan lebih memilih menatap sosok yang berbaring dengan memejamkan mata di hadapannya.

Dapat diingat dengan jelas dalam benak Leo bagaimana sorot mata itu memandangnya dengan penuh luka dan ketakutan. Sorot mata yang penuh kesenduan, fisik yang berubah dan Leo yakin psikis Hakyeon jauh lebih berubah sekarang. Karena Hakyeon begitu takut melihat dirinya.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Hakyeon ah…"lirih Leo dan terus menatap hakyeon

Hakyeon yang kembali diliputi rasa takut luar biasa, tubuhnya bergetar, bibirnya ia gigit sekuat tenaga, perlahan ia mundur, lalu berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke segala arah. Dalam benaknya hanya ada kata menghilang-pergi-menjijikkan-.

Hakyeon melangkah dengan cepat, tidak perduli teriakan orang dibelakangnya. Mulutnya terus menggumamkan kata kata tidak jelas.

"Miaan…mi..mianh… huks…pergi…ak..aku ..akan..pergi… mianhae….huks"

Kakinya terus melangkah kemana saja, sedangkan kepalanya terus ia tundukkan. Ia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Sungguh ia tidak berani jika harus bertemu kembali dengan dia.

"HYUUUUUNNGG…" ken ikut mengejar Hakyeon, dirinya merutuki tindakan bodohnya.

"HAKYEON TUNGGU…" Leo berusaha menggapai Hakyeon, namun semakin membuat Hayeon takut dan memilih terus berajalan.

Hingga pada jalan besar, Hakyeon masih tidak melihat sekitar. Dia menyebrang tanpa melihat ada sebuah sedan yang melaju dengan kecepatan cukup kencang.

"HAKYEON/HYUUUNGG"

BRUKK

"AARGHHH…."

Ken memejamkan matanya tidak berani menyaksikan apa yang ada didepannya. Rasa takut kian melingkupinya. Dia bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan dirinya jika terjadi sesuatu dengan sahabatnya itu lagi.

"uughh…" Leo menahan kan sakit dikepalanya akibat benturan dikepalanya. Dan juga gesekan aspal pada tangannya. Namun itu tidak berarti karena orang yang ada dalam pelukannya kini berhasil ia selamatkan. Meskipun sosok dalam pelukannya ini memejamkan mata, pingsan.

"kita ke rumah sakit" ucap Leo setelah berhasil berdiri dan Hakyeon berada dalam gendongannya.

Ken membuka matanya dan dia bernafas lega, karena Hakyeon dalam keadaan baik baik saja. sedangkan Leo? Kepalanya berdarah dan bisa ia lihat tangannya terdapat luka gesekan.

 ** _Flashback end_**

*****RL*****

Hyuk merapikan berkas berkas dimejanya dengan terburu buru, mengundang rasa ingin tahu Ravi. dilihatnya jam di tangannya, masih bebrapa jam lagi waktunya pulang. Namun kenapa tampaknya rekan kerjanya ini ingin cepat cepat pulang.

"Hyuk ssi, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ravi

Hyuk sudah membereskan berkas berkas dan kedalam tasnya. Menoleh sekilas pada ravi lalu melanjutkan mengambil jas kerajnya.

"hyungku masuk rumah sakit" jawabnya, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Ravi memandang kepergian hyuk dengan seribu tanda tanya. Seenaknya saja rekan kerjanya itu, persis seperti bosnya. Selalu panic jika menghadapi kabar tiba tiba. Ia yakin pasti Hyuk menerima kabar tidak mengenakkan tentang hyungnya, makanya ia bertindak panic begitu.

"tsk… sama saja" ucapnya dan melanjutkan menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya lalu kemudian dia juga akan pulang, dia juga merindukan istri seksinya.

Piip Piip

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Ravi, dari istrinya.

 _Yeobo, aku sedang dirumah sakit. Datanglah aku punya kejutan untukmu. Chuu :*_

Ravi mendelik kaget membaca pesan dari istrinya, rumah sakit? Untuk apa istrinya kerumah sakit? Sakitkah? Namun membaca pesan lanjutannya, semakin membuat dirinya penasaran. Kejutan? Hmm.. kira kira apa kejutan untuk dirinya, senyum misterius tercipta diwajahnya.

Ravi pun mengikuti hal yang dilakukan Hyuk tadi, yang tadi ia kutuki, namun kini dia ikutan melakukan hal yang sama. Dirinya sudah tidak sabar mendengar kejutan apa yang akan diberikan istrinya.

Membereskan pekerjaannya, memasukkan beberapa berkas yang bisa ia selesaikan dirumah lalu beranjak pergi. Meskipun belum jam pulang namun siapa yang bisa melarang mereka, Bos mereka saja tidak hadir sudah beberapa hari.

*****RL*****

Hyuk berlari dikoridor rumah sakit, pikirannya penuh dengan kekalutan. Ken mengiriminya pesan dan mengatakan jika Hyungnya sudah bertemu dengan Leo, dan kemudian berakhir dengan hakyeon ada dirumah sakit.

Hyuk tidak tau harus berekspresi bahagia atau justru sebaliknya. Ini menyangkut tentang hyungnya, orang yang ia rawat selama 5 tahun. Orang yang butuh therapy untuk menyembuhkan rasa ketakutannya. Haruskah ia merelakan jika orang yang membuat hyungnya seperti ini kembali mengambil hyungnya?

Langkahnya menelusuri koridor rumah sakit, menuju kamar yang tadi disampaikan oleh sahabat hyungnya.

"HYUNG"

Panggil Hyuk saat sudah membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan setelah memastikan ia tidak masuk ruangan yang salah.

Berjalan menghampiri orang yang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Tidak dipedulikannya beberapa oang yang menatapnya penuh keterkejutan.

"hyungiee…." Bisik Hyuk melihat hyungnya masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Lagi, Leo mengetahui kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui. Jadi selama ini hyung yang selalu dikatakan oleh Hyuk adalah hakyeon? Berarti selama ini ia sudah terlalu dekat dengan pencariannya namun Tuhan belum mengijinkan mereka bertemu.

*****RL*****

Malam telah tiba, ruangan itu menyisakan tiga orang dewasa. Yang satu terbaring diranjang dan belum bangun sejak dibawa ke sini. Hyuk duduk disebelah ranjang, sesekali memperhatikan hyungnya yang masih enggan bangun. Dirinya bingung, berada dalam satu ruangan dengan bosnya dalam keadaan canggung seperti ini.

Sedangkan Leo duduk tenang di sofa memperhatikan aktifitas kedua orang dihadapannya itu. pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari Hakyeon yang masih belum sadar.

Jajeong sendiri berada di ruangan cucunya, menemani Minyol yang sepertinya kelelahan karena seharian melakukan aktifitas, dari mulai therapy, bermain dan berkumpul bersama anak anak lainnya

"jadi dia hyung yang kau ceritakan?" Leo membuka percakapan

"oeh?" Hyuk membeo "n..ne. aku tidak tau kalau hyung mengenal N hyung" ucap hyuk

"dia istriku, umma Minyol" ucap Leo

Entah dia merasa perlu memberitahu Hyuk,

"nee aku tahu, Ken hyung sudah menceritakannya padaku"

Leo terdiam, jadi benar jika Ken dan Hyuk menjadi akrab karena ini. mereka bekerja sama untuk menyembunyikan N darinya.

"jika kau berpikiran aku dan Ken hyung sengaja melakukan ini, kau salah" lanjut Hyuk menatap Bosnya, pandangannya penuh ketegasan. Dia tidak takut meskipun orang itu adalah bosanya.

"kau tidak tau bagaimana kondisi N hyung sebelum bertemu dengan Ken hyung, bahkan setelah bertemu dengan Ken hyung saja dia masih merasa ketakutan… dia takut ditemukan olehmu, meskipun ia tidak mengatakan secara langsung"

DEG

Dia tau, dan dia menyadari itu. ia tidak bisa mengelak karena memang itulah seharusnya. Ia tau, dan untuk itulah dia mencari N untuk meminta maaf padanya dan kalau perlu bersujud dikakinya, membawa N kembali kepada keluarga kecilnya.

"aku tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan dulu pada hyungku, tapi melihat bagaimana traumanya hyungku aku bisa memastikan bahwa kau telah menyakiti hyungku"

Perkataan telak Hyuk seperti menampar Leo. Benar, memang benar dirinya melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan.

"aku minta maaf"

"tidak kepadaku, tapi minta maaflah pada hyungku"

"aku tau, untuk itu aku mencarinya…"

"kau sudah menemukannya, dan kau bisa melihatnya seperti ini"

Terdiam, tidak tau harus melanjutkan apa lagi

"kau tau, kata maaf tidak bisa begitu saja menyembuhkan hyungku… dia terluka luar dan dalam. Dia bersembunyi dari dunia luar selama 5 tahun, hanya karena ia takut bertemu lagi denganmu…"

"…"

"jika kau meminta maaf, mungkin ia akan memaafkanmu mengingat dia begitu mencintaimu… tapi luka batinnya tidak akan sembuh begitu saja…"

"aku berjanji untuk memperbaiki semuanya…"

"entah aku percaya atau tidak, tapi aku memberimu kesempatan untuk membuktikan kata katamu itu… untuk itu Ken hyung mempertemukanmu dengan hyungku"

"nee… aku janji dan…Minyol membutuhkannya" jawab Leo singkat

"heuh…hanya Minyol?" Hyuk hanya bisa berdecih "Minyol bahkan sudah bertemu dengan hyungku…"

DEG

"dan kau tau bagaimana reaksi N hyung? dia tidak mau menyentuh Minyol, dia tidak mau berdekatan dengan Minyol… bahkan dia mengatakan itu bukan anaknya, itu anakmu… hanya anakmu…"

NYUUUTTT

"apapun yang kau lakukan padanya dulu, aku hanya berharap semoga N hyung secepatnya sembuh… aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti ini terus… dia tidak baik baik saja" ucap Hyuk, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di lepatan tangannya disampig N berbaring.

Memejamkan mata lalu kemudian tertidur. Tangannya masih bertaut dengan tangan hyungnya, seolah menyalurkan kekuatan untuk sang hyung. semua akan baik baik saja, yaa ia percaya itu

Sedangkan Leo masih menatap dua sosok didepannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hatinya masih berdenyut sakit melihat kondisi orang yang begitu dibencinya dulu. Benarkah dia membencinya? Benarkah dia sudah menghancurkan orang itu fisik dan batin N? jahatkah dia?

Kenapa harus bertanya lagi, tentu saja jawabannya 'dia memang jahat' sangat jahat. Dia menghancurkan masa depan orang yang telah melahirkan malaikatnya. Dan kini wajar saja jika N begitu histeris saat melihatnya, bahkan tidak mau melihatnya.

Leo mengurut pangkal hidungnya, dia pusing sekali menghadapi semua ini.

 _ **Flashback**_

Suasana dijam olah raga terlihat lenggang. Mereka baru saja selesai bermain di sepak bola, dan kini satu persatu orang meninggalkan ruangan ganti. Leo berjalan meninggalkan ruangan ganti dan menuju lokernya untuk menyimpan baju nya yang kotor.

Dia tidak heran jika menemukan sebuah paperbag yang tergantung dilokernya. Ia sudah biasa menemukan hal seperti itu. siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan fans no satu nya. Mengambil papaerbag itu, lalu meletakkannya dilantai, tidak perlu mengintip isinya ia sudah tahu dengan pasti apa isinya.

"kau tidak menyukainya kenapa malah menerima segala pemberiannya?"

Leo hampir saja menjatuhkan kunci loker yang baru saja ditutupnya, karena mendengar suara dari orang disebelahnya. Suara Minhyuk, teman satu timnya.

"oeh?" Leo pura pura tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Pria yang cukup menjadi saingannya ini.

"kenapa kau memberi harapan padanya?"

"huft…" Leo menarik nafasnya, ia tau sahabatnya ini sedang membicarakan siapa. Dan ia juga sudah mengetahui jika orang dihadapannya ini menyukai N, orang yang selalu mengejar ngejarnya. Jangan salahkan Leo jika Minhyuk menyukai N tapi N malah menyukai dirinya.

"aku tidak memberi dia harapan, justru dia seperti tidak punya urat malu… dan sebaiknya kau segera mengatakan persaanmu padanya, agar dia berhenti mengejarku" ucap Leo, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Minhyuk

"yaa, aku memang akan mengatakan perasaanku padanya nanti pada saat perpisahan, dan semoga kau tidak menyesal karena telah menyinyiakan orang yang begitu mencintaimu. Karena aku akan membuat dia jauh lebih bahagia"

Minhyuk berjalan lebih cepat dan mendahului Leo yang tadi berjalan duluan. Leo terdiam, entah kenapa perasaannya seperti tidak terima dengan perkataan Minhyuk. 'menyianyiakan' , Leo berusaha mengusir pemikiran itu lalu berjalan kembali namun lagilagi ia terhenti dan berbalik melihat paperbag yang tadi ia jatuhkan dilantai, berbalik lalu mengambil lalu membawa paperbag yang berisi bekal makan siang.

Flashback end

*****RL*****

Pagi menjelang, matahari menelusup masuk melalui cela cela jendela, menerangi ruangan yang berbau obat obatan. Sepasang mata mencoba untuk terbuka, membiasakan sinar yang masuk. Setelah terbuka sempurna, dirinya mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi, dan melihat sekeliling yang terasa asing. Matanya seketika melebar mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Tangannya gemetar kembali, dan dia menangis sambil memejamkan matanya.

Merasa genggaman tangannya semakin erat, Hyuk terbangun dan melihat hyungnya yang sepertinya sudah sadar api menutup matanya sambil menangis tersedu.

"hyung…" panggil hyuk pelan

Mengenal suara itu, N perlahan membuka mata kembali dan dapat dilihatnya dongsaengnya ada bersamanya. Berusaha meredam tangisnya.

"hykuiee…. Ayo kita pergi… huks… pergi kemana saja… bawa hyung pergi…."

Hyk sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahan melihat hyungnya terus seperti ini. lihatlah N yang seperti ini persis seperti N yang waktu pertama kali ia temukan.

"hyung tenang nee… semua akan baik baik saja"

"aniii…." N menggeleng kuat.

N mencoba bangkit dan menyibak selimut ramh sakit lalu mencoba turun dari ranjang, Hyuki mencoba untuk mencegah, ia takut hyungnya akan kabur lagi.

"anii…hyuki…."N sudah turun dari ranjang, dan akan berjalan keluar namun langkahnya terhenti melihat sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. sosok itu sudah terbangun dari tadi, sejak ia mendengar ringisan dari N yang terbangun. Ingin menghampiri namun ia takut.

Pandangan mereka lagi lagi bertemu, tubuh N sudah bergetar. Ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk lari, ia seperti mersa tertangkap, dan ia tidak bisa kabur.

N menjatuhkan tubuhnya, dan memeluk tubuhnya yang terduduk dilantai.

"miaan… aku akan pergi…hiks… mianhae…." N terus menangis, dia terus merasa bersalah karena menampakkan diri didepan Leo.

Sedangkan Leo yang melihatnya ingin sekali merangkul N dan mengatakan 'gwenchana, tidak perlu pergi, tidak perlu menghilang' Namun ia akan semakin membuat N takut padanya jika ia melakukan itu.

"Hyung sudah…" Hyuk mendekati N dan memeluk N

"ANII… HYUKIEE… KITA HARUS PERGI…KITA HARUS PERGI HYUKIE…." N melepas pelukan hyuk dan bangkit

N tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia hanya mondar mandir seperti mencari sesuatu. Ia bergerak tidak jelas, mengundang rasa kasihan dalam diri kedua orang yang ada disana.

CKLEK

"Leo yaa… Minyol bangun dan menangis mencarimu" Ucap sesorang yang baru saja membuka pintu. Itu Jaejong, yang sepertinya habis kewalahan karena menghadapi tingkah rewel Minyol.

Suasana hening, N menoleh ke sumber suara dan matanya melebar melihat orang yang begitu dirindukannya. Namun ia segera sadar kalau ia harus secepatnya pergi. Ia tidak pantas berada disini.

Pandangan Jaejong bertemu dengan N, jaejong mantap tidak percaya lalu ia tersenyum, dia begitu gembira melihat N sudah sadar. Ia berjalan menghampiri N yang kelihatan takut melihat dirinya, N memundurkan langkahnya. Namun Jaejong berhasil meraihnya dan memeluknya.

"kau sudah bangun sayang?..." Jaejong memeluk N erat untuk menyalurkan rasa rindunya.

N terdiam, dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sejujurnya dia merindukan orang yang memeluknya, ia ingin menangis dan bersandar dengan orang ini, namun ia takut, sangat takut hal itu malah akan membuat dirinya semakin dibenci oleh orang yang sedang menatapnya itu.

"kau baik baik saja?" tanya jaejong melepas pelukan mereka dan memegang bahu N "umma merindukanmu… semua merindukanmu sayang… hiks…" Jaejong tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Dan kembali memeluk N

"Anii… aku harus pergi…"lirih N pelan seperti bebisik

"ANDWE…kau tidak boleh pergi lagi sayang, umma tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi…" Jajeong mengeratkan pelukannya, ia takut menantunya ini akan pergi lagi.

Ken sudah menceritakan kepadanya tadi malam sebelum Ken pulang bersama suaminya. Menceritakan kondisi N saat dia menemukan N.

Tentu saja itu membuat Jaejong meringis dan merasa ikut bersalah karena tidak bisa merawat menantunya. Ia merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya yang sudah tiada. Dia bersumpah akan menyembuhkan menantunya itu. ia akan melakukan apapun, kalu perlu ia akan meminta psikiater untuk menyembuhkan psikis N yang tidak baik baik saja.

"Leo yaa, sebaiknya kau lihat Minyol… ia masih menangis bersama perawat" ucap Jaejong, ia sengaja menyuruh Leo keluar.

Leopun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dan N sedikit bernafas lega. Jajeong sengaja melakukan itu, ia tahu menantunya itu tidak nyaman ada Leo disini, karena itu semakin membuat N tertekan.

Jajeong melepas pelukannya, merasa N tidak lagi setegang yang tadi.

"gwenchana?" tanya Jaejong

"hiks… mianhae…" lirih N lagi

"tidak sayang, berhenti meminta maaf"

"hiks…aku harus pergi"

"tidak, kau tidak akan pergi… kau aman bersama umma, tidak ada yang membencimu, kau dengar tidak ada yang membencimu" Jajeong menuntun N untuk kembali ke ranjang, menuntun agar N berbaring kembali.

Hyuk bersyukur, ternyata keluarga Jung memperlakukan hyungnya dengan baik. Ia tadinya takut jika Hyungnya diperlakukan tidal enak oleh seluruh keluarga Jung, namun melihat bagaimana Jajeong memperlakukan hyungnya, dia bisa sedikit tenang.

"hyukie yaa, bisa bantu panggilkan dokter?" pinta jaejong dengan lembut

Hyuk yang sedari tadi hanya melihat interaksi kedua orang itu, mengangguk samar.

"n..nee… sebentar ne ahjumma" ucap Hyuk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk memanggil dokter.

"hyuukiee..." Lirih N menatap kepergian hyuk, ia seperti tidak mau ditinggal oleh dongsaengnya

"tidak apa apa sayang, hyuk Cuma sebentar…" ucap jaejong merapikan selimut N

N menatap segala tindakan Jaejong. ia bisa merasakan ketulusan orang yang sudah ia anggap ummanya itu. ia ingin memeluknya.

"umma…" lirih N

Jaejong berhenti, dia mendengar dengan jelas N memanggilnya dengan sebutan umma merasa terharu dan kembali memeluk N, dan kini N membalas pelukan itu.

"hiks… kau kemana saja naak…" ucap jaejong, N merapatkan pelukannya. Ia tidak tahan lagi, ia benar benar merindukan sosok umma nya.

"minahae…."hanya itu yang dibisikkan N

"kau tidak bersalah sayang, kami yang salah. Hiks… umma mohon maafkan umma nee..maafkan Leo"

DEG

Mendengar nama itu membuat tubuh N menegang kembali

"dengar nee… umma tidak memaksamu memaafkannya…"jeojong melepas pelukan mereka, dan menatap kedalam mata N yang penuh luka. Bola mata N bergerak gelisah, ia masih merasa ketakutan.

"umma tidak memaksa… yang terpenting sekarang kau harus sembuh… arra?" ucap Jajeong.

Dan N hanya menatap kedalam mata Jajeong, ia sudah mulai merasa tenang mendengar ucapan lembut jajeong. Walaupun hatinya menyangkal ia tidak sakit, ia tidak sakit.

*****RL*****

"aku masih tidak percaya kalau N menajadi seperti itu"

Pembicaraan pagi antara sepasang suami istri

"awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku kasihan sekali…." Ucap Ken

Mereka duduk dimeja makan sambil menyantap sarapan.

Ravi benar benar terkejut dengan kejutan yang diberikan istrinya, sebuah pertemuan yang mengejutkan. Namun ia baru mendapat penjelasand ari istrinya ketika mereka sudah berada dirumah. Ken menceritakan semuanya, awal ia bertemu dengan hyuk, dan mengapa dirinya menajdi sangat akrab dengan hyuk. walaupun sedikit kecewa, namun Ravi bisa memaklumi tindakan sang istri, dan dia cukup bangga karena istrinya melakukan hal yang bagus.

"aku tidak tau kelanjutannya bagaimana. Yang penting sekarang N hyung harus segera ditangani, jae ahjumma akan berusaha menyembuhkan N hyung. psikisnya harus disembuhkan dahulu, baru kemudian terserah N hyung mau berbuat apa" jelas Ken

"nee… yang penting N harus sembuh dulu, aku sangat yakin jika dirinya pasti akan bahagia melihat Minyol, dan itu akan membantu perkembangan Minyol" Ravi mengakhiri ucapannya dengan menyeruput kopi yang disediakan istrinya.

Dirinya bergegas untuk berangkat kekantor, mengingat Bos nya pasti tidak masuk lagi, jadi dia akan menghandle semuanya. Dan dapat dipastikan Hyuk juga ikutan tidak masuk. Poor ravi.

"aku berangkat dulu nee yeobo…kau berhati hatilah jika ingin ke rumah sakit. Kau terlihat pucat…cup cup cup" ravi mengecup kening, pipi dan terakhir bibir istrinya.

"nee..kau juga hati hati nee. Aku baik baik saja.." Ken tersenyum mengantar kepergian suaminya hingga ke pintu.

Usai ravi pergi, Ken bersiap siap membereskan rumah dan ia akan berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Ia yakin N sudah bangun saat ini.

Meskipun sebenarnya dirinya merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat, namun ia tidak mengatakan pada suaminya, ia takut Ravi akan khawatir dan tidak konsen bekerja. Bayangkan saja suaminya harus menangani pekerjaan yang banyak mengingat bosnya tidak hadir. Ia sudah merasakan pusing sejak bangun tidur tadi, dan juga ia sedikit merasakan mual. Mungkin karena tadi malam ia melewatkan jam makan malamnya, sehingga ia masuk angin.

Dan pagi ini ia hanya mengkonsumsi susu seperti biasa, ia sangat tidak berminat menyantap roti yang sudah ia sediakan tadi.

"aahhh… pusing sekali…" Ken mengurut pangkal hidungnya, ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa depan tv, menenangkan pikirannya dan semoga saja pusing itu cepat hilang.

Dan lagi ia merasakan mual kembali, dengan segera ia menutup mulutnya dan berlari kekamar mandi

*****RL*****

"kami sudah membaca riwayat hidupnya ketika tuan Hyuk membawanya pertama kali ke sini, dan kami sudah menyarankan untuk segera menangani pada yang ahli. Dia mengalami tekanan sehingga pikirannya selalu memerintahkan dia untuk bersembunyi"

Itu penjelasan sang dokter yang pernah menangani N. Jaejong memahami apa perkataan dokter, memang benar N terlihat seperti tertekan.

"sebaiknya dia jangan diingatkan pada hal hal yang menyakitkan dulu, dan sebaliknya ia harus diingatkan perlahan tentang hal hal yang menyenangkan, itu akan membantu membuat ia lupa. Nanti dokter yang juga menangani cucu anda akan kemari. Saya yakin ia bisa menangani pasien" tutup Dokter sambil berjalan kelar

N mendengar ucapn dokter, sambil tangannya tetap memegang tangan Hyuk dengan erat. Namun N tidak mengerti arti ucapan sang dokter. Ia hanya berpikir kapan ia bisa pergi dari sini, ia mau pulang, ia tidak ingin berlama lama disini, karena ia bisa semakin dibenci. Kembali ia ingat bagaimana tatapan datar Leo tadi, ia yakin Leo semakin membenci dirinya.

Jaejong mengantar uisa sampai kedepan pintu, lalu membukakan pintu untuk uisa.

"terima kasih nee uisa… saya sangat berharap menantu dan cucu saya bisa sembuh ditangan orang kepercayaan anda" ucap jaejong

"hal yang terpenting untuk kesembuhan pasien seperti mereka adalah keluarga, dukungan keluarga,itulah yang penting" yeoja cantik itu tersenyum sebelum pergi. ia sungguh prihatin terhadap keadaan yang menimpa keluarga Jung.

Dan Jaejong membenarkan perkataan sang uisa santik itu. Keluarga adalah obat yang paling ampuh untuk semua penyakit.  
"monieee…."

Jaejong akan masuk kembali, sebelum suara memanggilnya. Ia berbalik dan melihat cucunya berada dalam gendongan sang appa menuju dirinya.

"aigooo… sudah mandi heuumm?" tanya Jaejong dan mengambil alih gendongan Minyol, menghujani Minyol dengan ciuman.

Minyol mengangguk dan tersenyum senang.

"mau bertemu seseorang?" tanya Jaejong

Mata Minyol hanya mengerjap. Ia tidak paham.

"jjaa.. kita temui ibumu.." sebelum jaejong masuk ia berbalik dan melihat anaknya "woniee.. umma mohon kau bersabar nee, kau tunggulah diluar. N sedang tidak baik. Umma janji semua akan baik baik saja" ucap jajeong , dengan arti lain ia menyuruh anaknya untuk menunggu diluar.

Leo terdiam sampai pintu itu ditutup. ia membenarkan perkataan ummanya. Ia tidak mau melihat wajah ketakutan itu lagi.

Akhirnya ia berdiri diluar kamar rawat N, ia hanya bisa menatap N dari kaca kecil yang berbentuk persegipanjang di pintu. Ia tidak bisa saja menerobos masuk,namun jika ia melakukan itu, ia akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. Karena N masih takut melihatnya.

Sedangkan didalam kamar, jaejong terus berjalan mendekati ranjang N.

"sayang… lihat siapa yang umma bawa" panggil Jaejong, membuat N mengalihkan pandangannya.

"UM..MMAAAA….."Tanpa diduga Minyol berteriak kencang melihat orang yang ia rindukan beberapa hari ini. orang yang paling ia cari sampai sampai terbawa dalam mimpi hingga membuat ia sakit.

N terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, anak itu lagi, batinnya.

Jaejong membenarkan gendongannya karena Minyol bergerak gerak ingin menghampiri N. ia tidak menyangka cucunya bisa seantusias ini.

"aigooo lihatlah siapa yang merindukanmu chagii…" ucap Jaejong dan meletakkan Minyol diranjang N

"mma….mmaa….moniee…mma…" ucap Minyol lagi sambil menunjuk N

Namun N masih membeku, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya walaupun ia ingin merengkuh Minyol. bocah yang sangat ingin ia temui. Ia merindukan bocah ini.

Minyol mengerakkan kepalanya senang melihat orang yang dicarinya ada didepannya.

"hyung lihatlah Minyol senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Hyuk, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gemasnya melihat tingkah Minyol

"dia sangat merindukanmu chagi… dia sampai sakit merindukanmu" ucap jaejong sedih

Tangan N perlahan terangkat untuk menyentuh Minyol namun terhenti, karena ia teringat akan hal itu lagi

"aniii… " N mengelengkan kepalanya "dia bisa semakin membenciku umaa…dia akan marah.."

"tidak, tidak akan ada yang marah. Bagaimana bisa seorang ibu dilarang untuk memeluk anaknya heum…"

Minyol meraih tangan ummanya yang tadi akan menyentuh dirinya. Merasa ummanya terlalu lama menyentuhnya Minyolpun membawa tangan itu ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya.

"chuu..hihiihih" Minyol tersenyum puas karena berhasil mencium tangan ummanya

dan ketiga orang diruangan itu sungguh terharu melihat tingkah bocah yang sangat mereka sayangi itu.

Dan Leo menyaksikan itu semua. Betapa kejamnya dirinya dulu, dengan tega meminta N untuk meninggalkan mereka, sedangkan N tidak memiliki siapapun lagi. Dengan tega ia memisahkan anaknya dengan sang umma, saat sang anak benar benar membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang umma. Namun kini ia hanya bisa menyesali semua itu. ia menyesal, dan kini setelah ia berhasil menemukan ah lebih tepatnya setelah Ken mempertemukan mereka, Leo hanya berharap semoga semua bisa kembali seperti dulu. Dia ingin anaknya dan juga N sembuh. Ia janji tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi.

"jadi umma Minyol adalah N oppa?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunan Leo. Yeoja cantik yang menjadi dokter pribadi untuk Minyol dan juga istrinya, nanti.

Leo dan Eunji duduk dibangku tunggu.

"hmm…" Leo hanya bergumam

"sejujurnya aku sempat penasaran dengan orang yang melahirkan Minyol, dan juga aku melihat kemiripan Minyol dengan seseorang namun aku tidak berani mengakui itu…"Eunji tersenyum menceritakan apa yang dirasakannya pada orang tua dari pasiennya ini

"oeh? Kemiripan? Justru banyak yang bilang Minyol mewariskan seluruh wajahku"

"bukan wajah, tapi kepribadian. Minyol memiliki sikap ceria dan pantang menyerah dari N oppa. Kau ingat bagaimana N oppa selalu mengejarmu dikeramaian, dan selalu tersenyum pada orang orang yang menatap kegilaannya… hahahah" ucap Eunji mengingat kembali orang yang sedang mereka bahas

"hmm…" Leo tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuamannya. Ia sangat ingat, bagaimana pantang menyerahnya N untuk mengejar dirinya.

"aku turut bahagia akhirnya oppa mau mengakui perasaan oppa dan menikahi N oppa…"

"kami tidak menikah seperti yang kau bayangkan, Eunji aah" Leo yakin Eunji pasti mengira mereka menikah karena saling mencintai "kami menikah karena kesalahan, aku melakukan kesalahan hingga mengharuskan pernikahan itu terjadi..dan aku melakukan kesalahan lagi didalam pernikahan kami"

Eunji terdiam. Baru kali ini Leo mau membuka dirinya dengan bercerita tentang kehidupannya.

"awalnya aku sangat membencinya karena ia menghancurkan masa depanku, aku mencoba menyembunyikan statusku, mencoba mengabaikannya, tidak perduli pada kehamilannya. Aku derfikir jika semua orang tau aku menikah dengan sesama jenis maka aku akan dipandang menjijikkan dan dijauhi oleh siapapun..Hingga ketika teman temanku tahu aku menikah dengan sesama jenis, mereka mengataiku….dan aku.. melampiaskan itu semua padanya…"

Sebagai seorang Psikiater, Eunji tidak bisa membenci tindakan temannya ini. ia juga memahami kondisi Leo

"aku melupakan kalau yang tersakiti dalam pernikahan kami bukan hanya aku, dia justru merasakan kesakitan yang lebih dari itu… harus kehilangan kedua orang tua…harus menelan kepahitan atas gunjingan orang orang sekitarnya… aku sangat jahat melimpahkan semua kesalahan padanya" Leo menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya. Ia ingin menangis, namun sebelum airmata itu keluar dengan buru buru menghapusnya.

"aku percaya, oppa sudah menyesali itu semua… dan kini oppa harus buat N oppa dan juga Minyol bahagia. Aku akan berusaha membantu semampuku" ucap Eunji diselingi senyum yang tulus.

Leo bisa melihat ketulusan itu dari sorot mata orang yang pernah ia sukai itu.

Eunji masih ingat bagaimana awal mula ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau Leo juga memiliki rasa pada N. itulah alasan kenapa Eunji menolak Leo pada saat malam perpisahan sekolah mereka.

 _ **Flashback**_

Eunji baru saja menjadi siswa baru si Howon School, hari pertama ia menjadi siswa baru ia dan teman barunya makan dikantin saat jam istirahat. Kemudian datang namja manis dengan langkah riang menghampiri salah satu meja yang berisi kumpulan namja namja tampan.

Matanya masih mengikuti namja cantik itu

"Leo yaa… ini bekal untukmu.. dimakan nee… anyyeoongg…" usai memberi bungkusan bekal tersebut ia kembali melangkah menjauhi kumpulan namja namja itu

"aigoo… enak sekali kau hyung, setiap hari ada makan gratis…" goda Ravi

Leo hanya terdiam

"kau tidak maukan hyung? sini biar aku yang makan " Minhyuk sudah akan mengambil kotak bekal itu, namun Leo menjauhkan tangan namja tersebut. Membawa kotak bekal tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan teman temannya.

Eunji tersenyum melihatnya. Ia bisa menebak dengan yakin Leo pasti menyukai bekal yang diberikan oleh namja itu, dan bisa dipastikan ia akan memakan bekal itu sendiri, lebih tepatnya mungkin ia malu memakan bekal itu dihadapan teman temannya.

Sejak itulah Eunji selalu tertarik melihat interaksi keduanya. Meskipun mereka berinteraksi tidak dalam bentuk komunikasi, namun bisa dilihat dari tingkah keduanya yang sepertinya nyaman dengan satu samalain.

N yang tidak pantang menyerah meski selalu tidak mendapat respon dari Leo, dan Leo yang tidak menolak sama sekali perlakuan namja manis itu. lucu sekali menurutnya.

Dan Eunji juga tidak menyangka ternyata Leo menyukainya, namun ia merasakan perbedaan pandangan Leo padanya dan kepada namja manis itu. Mungkin Leo menyangkal dan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia menyukai yeoja,dengan menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Tapi justru Eunji memancing Leo untuk sadar akan perasaannya. Leo menyangkal dan semakin membuat Eunji yakin jika Leo juga menyukai N.

Dan ketika malam perpisahan sekolah mereka, Eunji datang keacara perpisahan sunbae mereka sesuai janjinya pada Leo.

"jadi apa jawabanmu?" Leo berdiri dipinggir pembatas pagar gedung sekolah mereka. mereka ada di atap gedung.

"hihihihi…" Eunji malah terkekeh geli melihat wajah Leo yang tidak sabar menanti jawabannya.

"wae?"

"aku justru ingin mengatakan, oppa harus segera menyadari perasaan oppa sebelum oppa terlambat"

"apa maksudmu?"

"oppa Gay, dan itu karena N oppa"

Leo menatap tidak percaya ke Eunji dan ia ingin marah pada yeoja dihadapannya itu.

"aku tidak gay"

"yaa, oppa menyukainya. Jangan membohongi diri sendiri karena peduli pada pandangan orang orang. Gay itu tidak menjijikkan. Gay itu juga hak setiap manusia… jadi tidak ada salahnya oppa mengakui perasaan oppa"

"jika kau menolakku, sebaiknya katakana saja jangan malah mengatakan hal yang sangat tidak aku sukai.. aku pergi"

Leo pergi meninggalkan Eunji dengan perasaan emosi yang menggunung, dia tidak terima dikatakan gay. Sedangkan Eunji merasa dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar, ia hanya tidak mau kalau hanya sebagai pelarian Leo.

 _ **Flashback end**_

*****RLm****

Malam telah larut, Leo memberanikan diri memasuki ruangan itu. Ia sudah menunggu sampai pada jam segini, ia menunggu penghuni kamar itu tertidur. Karena hanya dengan begitu ia bisa masuk dan melihat mereka.

Leo berjalan sengan langkah yang sangat pelan. Ia takut jika N akan terbangun dan menyadari kehadirannya.

Dilihatnya sang umma yang tertidur di sofa, tapi dia tidak melihat Hyuk, ah ia ingant jika bawahannya itu pulang tadi, setelah memastikan hyungnya baik baik saja. Dia juga menyuruh Hyuk untuk masuk kerja besok.

Dapat Leo lihat N yang tertidur diranjang dengan Minyol yang ada dalam dekapannya. Tangan N yang memeluk erat Minyol seolah ia takut dipisahkan lagi. Dan juga tangan mungil Minyol yang memeluk perut ummanya dan tangan satu lagi berada dalam mulut mungilnya. Kebiasaan Minyol ketika tidur, mengemut ibu jarinya.

Ia mendekati kedua orang itu, membenarkan selimut dengan menaikkan debatas dada mereka. mengecup kening Minyol, laluu beralih menatap wajah pulan N.

Leo mengangkat tangannya , menyibakkan helaian rambut yang menutupi kening namja N. ia tidak mau mengganggu tidur N, jadi ia berusaha sepelan mungkin.

"mian…" bisik Leo pelan "aku sadar, tidak semudah itu memaafkanku… tapi aku berharap kau mau berusaha sembuh untuk anak kita… terima kasih karena telah mempertahankannya… terimakasih karena telah melahirkan malaikat kita ke dunia ini… dan ijinkan aku untuk membayar semua rasa sakit yang pernah kau rasakan…"

Leo merunduk dan mengecup kening N dengan penuh ketulusan. Bahkan ia merasakan tetasan airmata mengalir dipipinya. Ia menangis, ia cengeng, namun biarlah. Itu merupakan bentuk ketulusan perasaannya. Ia lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah memastikan keduanya tidur tanpa terusik apapun.

Namun Leo tidak tahu jika sosok yang ia lihat tadi membuka matanya. Dan setetes airmata mengalir dipipinya.

Dia mendengar suara langkah orang masuk kekamarnya, untuk itu dia berusaha untuk tetap menutup matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada bocah yang ada dalam pelukannya. Rasa takut mulai muncul, lihatlah genggaman tangannya mulai mengerat.

Dan dia begitu tegang saat ia mendengar suara Leo, dia mendengar semua apa yang diucapkan Leo. Ia merasakan kecupan pada keningnya, dan dia bisa merasakan setes air jatuh mengenai pipinya kala kecupan itu hilang. Ia yakin itu air mata, Leo menangiskah? Menangis karena dirinya? Bermimpikah ia? Baru ini ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Leo. Bisakah ia berharap ini tidak mimpi.

"leo yaa….hiks"

*****TBC****

* * *

Leo : "chagiyaa... Author ini sedang ulang tahun" *sambil mengelus rambut namja dalam pelukannya"

N : " benarkah?" *bertanya dengan wajah imut"

Hyuki : "ayoo nyanyikan selamat ulang tahun" *bertepuk tangan*

Ravi&Men : *melepaskan pelukan mereka*

Leo,N,Hyuk,Ravi,Men : "saengil chukae hamnida..saengil chukae hamnida...saranghaneun uri auhtornim saengilchukae hamnida " ㈇9㈇9㈇9㈇9㈇9

N : "kongie yaa, kenapa kau tidak ikut bernyanyi?"

Semua menatap hongbin penasaran

Hongbin : "tanyakan pada author itu kenapa udah chap 11 dan aku masih belum dimunculkan!" *pergi masuk kamar, ngambek*

Heuhehehhehehe

MIANHAE *BOW* TERLALU LAMA UPDATE ㈷7㈷7㈷7

aku tau kalian begitu lama menunggu, maaf nee *bow*

Terimakasih untuk yang selalu menantikan Ff ini :)

Saya benar benar minta maaf ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**REAL LOVE**

Pair : LeoN VIXX

Cast : All Member of VIXX

Yunjae

Minyol

Sudah satu minggu N dirawat di rumah sakit, bukan karena ia sakit. Tapi karena memang ia sedang butuh perawatan. Itu juga atas keputusan sepihak dari keluarga Jung, jung jaejong lebih tepatnya. Berkali kali N meminta untuk pulang, berkali kali pula dirinya mencoba untuk kabur sehingga memaksa keluarga Jung untuk meletakkan penjaga di depan pintu kamar rawat N.

Jaejong sebenarnya tidak tega melihat orang yang masih dianggapnya menantunya itu menangis sambil memohon untuk dibiarkan pergi. Namun kekuatan niatnya untuk kembali membawa menantunya kembali bersama mereka, mengharuskan Jaejong untuk bersikap seolah tidak memperdulikan keinginan menantunya.

Ia hanya ingin N sembuh, ingin N kembali normal lagi, tinggal bersama mereka dan cucunya. Oleh karena itu mereka secara perlahan mengajak N untuk melakukan therapy bersama Eunji yang memang ahli dalam kejiwaan.

Kondisi N sudah banyak sekali kemajuan. Dia tidak takut lagi pada orang orang baru disekitarnya. Sudah mau keluar dari kamar inapnya, sudah bisa mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi. Itu semua karena kerja keras Eunji.

Awalnya N shock saat bertemu lagi dengan Eunji, mengingatkan ia pada kejadian dulu. Eunji menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa Leo bisa berbuat kejam padanya. namun tidak lantas membuat N membenci Eunji, N tidak pernah sanggup untuk membenci orang. N hanya merasa,ia kembali menjadi penghalang antara Leo dan Eunji. Bukankah Eunji berada dirumah sakit ini, dan Leo juga ada disini. Itu artinya mereka sudah bertemu, atau jangan jangan mereka sudah memiliki hubungan yang lain, itulah pemikiran N. membuatnya semakin ingin cepat cepat untuk pergi.

Namun Eunji berhasil membunuh rasa kekhawatiran N, Eunji melakukan kerja baik. Dia memulai dengan melakukan pendekatan sehingga N merasa nyaman dan mau menceritakan semua bebannya. Dimulai dari cerita keluarganya sampai dengan pernikahannya.

N menceritakan semua, yang menjadi ketakutannya, dan sebagai seorang psikiater eunji berusaha membantu pasienya yang juga merupakan temannya. Semuanya begitu dipermudah.

Dan lihatlah kini N duduk ditaman rumah sakit, menemani anaknya yang bermain bola. soal Minyol, bocah itu seakan mengerti. Ia tidak mau lepas dari N, ia selalu menangis ketika bangun tidur jika tidak menemukan N di sampingnya. Sehingga terpaksa setiap hari Minyol harus dibawa untuk bertemu ummanya.

"hahhaha…. Yolie baby sini ambil bolanya" ucap N yang tertawa melihat aksi Minyol yang menendang bola, namun dirinya terjatuh sedangkan bolanya menggelinding kearahnya.

Minyol bangkit, dan berjalan tertatih menuju ummanya. Matanya semakin berbinar kala melihat siapa yang berdiri dibelakang ummanya.

"APPPAAAA….." Minyol mempercepat langkahnya

DEG

Tubuh N menegang, ia tidak bisa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ia tau siapa yang dipanggil oleh Minyol. benarkah orang itu ada dibelakangnya sekarang?

Tangan N sedikit gemetar, meskipun dirinya sudah membaik, namun ia belum pernah lagi melihat Leo setelah malam itu. hati kecilnya sebenarnya sangat merindukan sosok itu.

Leo yang seperti ketangkap basah sedang memperhatikan mereka kemudian duduk dengan jarak disebelah N. hal itu membuat N berdiri langsung tanpa menoleh. Tubuhnya seperti bergerak sendiri.

"mma…."

Melihat ummanya akan pergi, Minyol memegang kaki ummanya.

Leo pun meraih Minyol dan mendudukkan anaknya dipangkuannya. Sungguh ia merindukan anaknya, karena sekarang waktunya bersama anakny sangatlah sedikit, karena sang anak lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama ummanya. Leo tidak cemburu, justru dia ikut bahagia melihat sang anak sangat ceria sekali sekarang.

"mma…mma.." Minyol meraih tangan N, meminta N untuk tidak pergi.

N masih berdiri membelakangi kedua orang tersebut.

"duduklah…" Leo berkata dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Leo tidak tahan lagi, jika setiap hari hanya menyaksikan kedua orang ini melalu jarak yang jauh. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekat.

"Minyol ingin kau tetap disini…"

Minyol turun dari pangkuan anaknya, dan beralih kepada N, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kaki N sehingga mau tidak mau membuat N duduk kembali. Minyol merentangkan tangannya agar diraih N untuk diduduk dipangkuannya.

N duduk kembali dan memangku Minyol yang menyandarkan kepalanya didada sang umma. N mengelus kepala sang anak dengan sayang, meskipun tangannya sedikit gemetar.

Leo hanya bisa menyaksikan semua adegan itu dengan hati meringis.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Leo

Ini adalah komunikasi pertama mereka setelah beberapa tahun dan beberapa hari saat mereka bertemu lagi.

"…"

"…"

Leo masih menunggu jawaban dari bibir N, dia harus bersabar. Tidak kabur saat melihat dirinya saja sudah suatu hal yang baik untuknya.

Minyol sendiri tampaknya sudah mengantuk. Matanya sayu, dan beberapa kali menguap.

"sepertinya dia mengantuk" ucap Leo

N merunduk melihat anaknya yang kini memasukkan ibu jarinya kemulutnya.

"nee.. dia mengantuk"

Deg

Leo tersenyum, N membalas ucapannya. Hal itu membuat dirinya bahagia luar biasa. Meskipun ia tidak tau N sadar atau tidak.

"cck.. dia kebiasaan sekali mengemut ibu jarinya" Leo mendekat ingin mengambil tangan Minyol yang ada dimulut bocah itu.

"bi..biarkan..saja.." N menyingkirkan tangan Leo, membuat tangannya dan tangan Leo bersentuhan.

N seketika sadar dan langsung mengambil kembali tangannya.

"mmi..miaanh…" kepalanya tertunduk

Leo jadi merasa bersalah.

"berhentilah mengatakan maaf…" ucap Leo

"hiks…" entah bagaimana N justru menangis, sekuat tenaga ia menggigit bibirnya agar tangisan itu tidak terdengar. Namun bibirnya tidak berhasil menutup ringisannya.

"aku yang seharusnya minta maaf" lanjut Leo

"ja..ja..jangan mem..benci..ku…" ucap N terbata karena menahan tangisnya tangisannya

Leo menggeram, kenapa harus menangis kembali. Melihat airmata yang kembali mengalir dipipi namja disampingnya ini semakin membuat Leo mengutuki dirinya.

"Jangan menangis" ucapan dingin, namun dianggap N sebagai sebuah perintah, dan itu menakutkan untuk N.

"a..a..aku pergi"

N bangkit dari duduknya dan ingin pergi, namun tangannya dicekal oleh Leo. dan tanpa diduga Leo mengambil posisi berlutu didepan N. dan N cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Leo.

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, akulah yang salah..." mengangkat kepalanya melihat N "aku minta maaf karena telah menyakitimu, maaf karena mengabaikanmu, maaf karena melukai hatimu, dan maaf untuk semua kesalahan yang kuperbuat dulu..."

"hiks...tidak... " N menggeleng

"maafkan aku... aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. aku ingin kau kembali, Minyol membutuhkanmu..."

N terus menggeleng.

"aku tidak pernah membencimu...hiks... jadi... kau tidak perlu meminta maaf...hiks"

N membenarkan letak Minyol dalam gendongannya, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Leo sendiri.

N terus berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit, matanya basah dan mendekap erat bocah dalam gendongannya. Kakinya semakin cepat melangkah, ia ingin cepat cepat sampai ke kamar inapnya. Karena tidak terfokus pada langkahnya, N hampir saja menabrak seorang namja yang berjalan pelan. Buru buru N meminta maaf.

"miaannh…miaann…" N menundukkan diri, dan melanjutkan jalannya

"Hakyeon?" panggil namja itu.

Dahinya mengernyit memastikan ia tidak salah orang.

N berhenti mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dengan buru buru menghapus airmatanya. Ia masih tetap berdiri tanpa berbalik, sampai orang yang ia tabrak tadi berjalan ke depannya.

"benar kau Hakyeon? N?" tanya orang itu, matanya menatap tidak percaya "aigooo… aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu lagi" Namja itu sudah akan memeluk N, namun melihat ada seorang bocah dalam gendongannya, niatnya diurungkannya.

"Minhyukie?" N tersadar, dan ia masih mengingat namja didepannya ini.

"nee… aku Minhyuk, namja yang terkenal tampan" ucap Minhyuk membanggakan diri

N hanya tersenyum tipis, dirinya senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman sekolahnya. Namun senyumnya memudar, entah karena apa.

"kau sedang apa disini? Siapa yang sakit?"

"…" N terdiam

"N? Hakyeon aah?" Minhyuk beberapa kali meamnggil nama N, namun dia tidak melihat reaksi dari N, lalu ia menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajah N "hei…."

"aah…nee…" Barulah n tersadar

"tsk… kau ini. jadi siapa bocah yang sedang kau gendong ini?" tanya Minhyuk

"…" N terdiam kembali, matanya mengarah keanak dalam gendongannya. Lalu kemudia dia mengelus dengan penuh sayang kepala anaknya. lelap sekali anaknya tidur dengan ibu jari yang masih diemut dalam mulutnya

"dia anakku" jawab N sambil tersenyum kepada Minhyuk

"EOH?" Minhyuk kaget mendengar jawaban dari N "kau sudah menikah? Aigooo.. kau membuatku patah hati…" Minhyuk berubah sendu.

N kemudian teringat saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu, namja ini mengutarakan perasaannya kepadanya, namun N menganggap itu hanya sebuah ucapan biasa.

"aku pergi dulu nee.. annyeoong" ucap N lalu pergi meninggalkan Minhyuk.

Dengan jarak beberapa meter dari posisi mereka berbicara tadi, seorang namja menyaksikan interaksi mereka. mata setajam singa namun dengan raut yang sendu.

Entah kenapa hatinya merasakan sakit dan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan, melihat komunikasi kedua orang tsb. Dia bisa melihat senyum N tadi, bukankah tadi N menangs saat bersamanya? Namun kenapa tadi ia ternyum, bahkan mereka terlihat dekat. Atau jangan jangan orang itu kembali mendekati ibu dari anaknya itu.

DEG

Ada sebuah rasa ketakutan dalam dirinya. Namun ia tidak menyadari, dan malah mengabaikan rasa itu.

*****RL*****

"hoek…hoek…"

Ken masih merunduk di wastafel, memuntahkan semua isi perut yang tadi ia isi. Mencuci mulutnya dan juga wajahnya. Bercermin dan melihat pantulan dirinya.

"uughh…. Jelek sekali" ucapnya saat melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. Rambut yang acak acakkan, dan juga mata yang memerah karena berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya

"aiisshh ada apa denganku…ottakaji?" dirinya meringis sambil keluar kamar mandi

Kembali berbaring di ranjangnya. Siang ini rencanya ia akan ke rumah sakit melihat sahabatnya, namun mengingat setiap kali ia kesana dan mencium bau obat obatan dirinya akan berlari kekamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ia mual sekali mencium bau obat obatan, membayangkannya saja membuat ia mual. hal itu bisa diatasi jika dia menggendong Minyol dan mencium aroma bocah itu.

Dia merindukan sahabatnya dan juga Minyol, tapi tubuhnya lemas. Ia sangat merindukan Minyol, bocah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya.

DEG

Jantung Ken berdetak cepat. Ingatannya kembali saat pertama kali ia melihat sahabatnya mengalami hal yang persis seperti yang dialaminya sekarang.

Bolehkah ia berharap?

Senyum Ken terlihat samar, emmbayangkan jika yang dibenaknya benar terjadi.

"aah.. aku harus memastikannya" putus Ken, lalu beranjak menuju lemari pakaian dan mencari pakaian.

Dia harus kerumah sakit, selain karena ia merindukan Minyol, ia juga harus memastikan sesuatu. Mudah mudahan ini kabar yang baik untuk dia dan suaminya juga untuk keluarga mereka.

*****RL*****

Sedangkan di kantor, kedua asisten itu berjalan beriringan meninggalkan ruang rapat. Dikepala mereka sudah dipenuhi ribuan beban. Mengingat bos mereka lagi lagi tidak hadir dirapat kali ini. Hyuk sendiri hampir frustasi menjalani pekerjaannya. Dan ia kembali menyumpahi bosnya itu.

"aigoo… kepalaku mau pecah hyuk ssi" ucap Ravi saat sudah diruangannya diikuti Hyuk yang juga masuk ke ruangan ravi.

"aku juga hyung, aiish bagaimana bisa dia seenaknya begitu"

"tapi sudahlah. Dia memang sedang berusaha memperbaiki nasib keluarganya"

"tsk… memperbaiki apanya? Aku tidak melihat sama sekali usahanya" balas Hyuk

"kau harus tau hyuk ssi.. disini yang terluka bukan hanya N, tapi Leo juga terluka. Dia juga merasakan sakit"

"sakit apanya? Dia itu yang menyakiti hyungku…"

"yaa itu jika kau lihat dari sisimu. Merasakan perasaan bersalah seumur hidup jauh lebih sakit Hykssi.."

"mersakan trauma seumur hidup itu juga lebih sakit hyung"

"aiish.. susah bicara denganmu. Apa kau tau Leo bahkan hampir selalu meminum obat penenang jika ia teringat kembali akan kesalahannya. Tidak semua orang tau apa yang dilakukannya, bahkan keluarga Jung" Ravi terlihat sedikit emosi, namun bisa ia kendalikan. Ia hanya tidak mau semua orang menyalahkan sahabatnya itu, Leo memang selalu meminum obat penenang, dan tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Dirinya juga tau karena pernah melihat tanpa sengaja Leo meminum obat itu, dan dengan diam diam ia mencari tau obat apa itu.

"Dan aku berpikir, disini tidak hanya N yang butuh penanganan khusus. Leo juga butuh. Setiap saat mengkonsumsi obat penenang bisa merusak otak"

DEG

Hyuk terdiam, tidak tau harus bereaksi bagaimana. Benar, semua orang menyalahkan Leo atas tindakannya. Meskipun mendapat dukungan dari keluarga tidak membuat Leo menjadi baik baik saja. dia kembali dihantui rasa bersalah setiap saat, hingga ia harus meminum obat penenang jika perasaan itu kian memuncak tiba tiba.

"entahlah… aku tidak tau" gumam Hyuk

"kita hanya perlu mendoakan mereka, tanpa ikut campur kedalamnya. Leo sudah sangat menyesal dan ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya"

*****RL*****

Menutup pintu mobil, dan ia kembali melangkah masuk kedalam mansion megah Jung. Langkahnya cepat, dan tidak perduli dengan pandangan beberapa maid yang menyapanya. Sampai kamar dirinya langsung membuka laci dan mengambil butiran obat dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Meraih air didalam gelas yang ada dimeja nakas.

"huuuft…" membuang nafas perlahan dan membaringkan tubuhnya diranjangnya.

kembali dirinya diliputi rasa bersalah melihat airmata itu, namun bercampur bersama perasaan kesal melihat senyum itu bukan untuk dirinya. Leo merasa sakit melihat senyum itu, terlebih senyum itu diberikan untuk orang yang dikenalnya.

DEG

'perasaan apa ini?'

 ** _Flashback_**

Dug DUg Dug

kembali bola itu di lempar kesana kemari oleh mereka yang sedang bermain dilapangan basket. Sang kapten, Minhyuk mengoper bola kepada Leo, namun meleset karena orang yang dilempar sedang tidak fokus. untung saja ravi berhasil mendorong tubuh LEo, hingga akhirnya Leo berhasil terhindar dari lemparan boola.

apa yang mengganggu pikiran namja ini? matanya berkali kali melirik kerah bangku penonton. dan yang lain menyadari hal itu. terlebih Minhyuk, dia sudah memperhatikan Leo sedari tadi.

Mereka tau apa yang menjadi pikiran namja tampan disekolah mereka itu, karena mereka juga merasakan keganjilan yang sama.

tidak ada suara ribut dari bangku penonton, karena sang pembuat keributan tidak hadir disana. itu semua membuat sesuatu yang ganjil dalam diri Leo.

Biasanya akan ada selalu teriakan dari namja berkulit Tan dengan suara cempreng khas miliknya. berteriak dengan banner ditangannya. meneriakkan kalimat yang hanya menyebutkan nama Leo, idolanya.

"kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya ravi, ketika mereka di sela waktu break

"cck.. tentu saja dia merindukan orang yang selalu mengisi bangku penonton" ucap Minhyuk lalu meneguk minumannya

Leo menatap Minhyuk tajam, tidak terima.

Ravi dan yang lain hanya tersenyum saja. lihatlah semua orang meminum minuman mereka namun Leo sendiri sama sekali tidak minum. itu karena ia lupa membawa minumnya, ia berpikir tidak perlu lagi membawa minum karena akan selalu ada orang yang mengantar minum dan handuk untuknya.

namun kali ini orang itu tidak ada sama sekali, jadi dirinya terpaksa mengambil botol minum dari Ravi dan menegaknya dengan kasar.

"CK... dasar Pabbo" gumam Minhyuk

yang lain hanya menyaksikan geli tingkah sahabat mereka, rindu eoh?

"ku dengar dia sakit, karena harus membeli kopi hujan hujanan demi namja pabo yang tidak tau diri..." ucap Minhyuk lalu bangkit menuju ruang ganti

"..."

suasana hening, mereka cukup kaget dengan ucapan sahabat mereka yang memang cukup berani itu.

sedangkan Leo, terdiam. Dirinya sangat mengetahui apa maksud dari perkataan temannya. tentu saja kalimat itu ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Leo menyampakkan kasar botol minuman ditangannya pada ravi. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan teman temannya.

seribu perasaan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

sakit?

benarkah namja si periang itu sakit karena dirinya?

jadi kopi yang selalu ia terima itu hasil dari jerih payah namja manis itu untuk membeli kopi favoritnya?

'tsk.. dasar bodoh. salah sendiri kenapa mau melakukan itu' batin Leo dan pergi menuju kelasnya, namun sebelum sampai kekelas ia berpapasan dengan ken.

Ken sudah memasang wajah datarnya namun bagi sebagian orang justru terlihat menggemaskan.

Leo berhenti dan menatap ken, ada sebuah kalimat yang ingin ia utarakan namun sulit. diungkapkan.

"WAE?" tanya Ken dengan wajah menantang "kau mencari fans mu?" tanyanya menantang

"..." Leo masih terdiam, dia memutar matanya malas lalu berjalan kembali

"dia sakit, jika kau ingin tahu. dia menitipkan kata maaf karena tidak bisa memberimu bekal dan kopi seperti biasa.. aiisshh jinja kenapa pula dia harus meminta maaf padamu..." Ken berjalan dengan seribu kekesalan meniggalkan Leo

Leo sendiri kembali merasakan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya, namun ia kembali menyangkal dan justru merutuki tingkah bodoh orang yang mengaku fansnya.

 _ **flashback end**_

cklek

pintu dibuka, Jung Yunho masuk kekamar anaknya. dia mendapat kabar dari maidnya jika Leo sudah pulang. dia memang memerintahkan para maid untuk memberitahunya jika sang anak sudah pulang ke mansion mereka.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho dengan suara dingin kepada sang anak yang berbaring di ranjang

Leo membuka matanya, dan melihat sang appa sudah berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan musang namun ia mengerti arti tatapan itu.

"kau mengacaukan rapat, dengan tidak hadir di rapat penentu saham Leo ya... kau membuat Ravi dan Hyuk pusing bukan main karena harus mempersiapkan semuanya..."

Leo duduk tertunduk dan melemaskan bahunya. Ia tau ia salah, namun salahkan perasaannya yang tadi memang ingin sekali menjenguk N dan melihat kedua orang yang berarti untuknya itu.

"appa mengerti kau sedang tidak baik Leo ya, bukankah umma mu sudah menyuruhmu bersabar.. semua akan baik baik saja.."

"nee... miaann" ucap Leo lirih

"huft..." dan yunho hanya bisa membuang nafas.

ia tidak bisa marah kepada putranya yang sedang dalam kondisi kalut. Ia juga harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya, meskipun ia ingin sekali menghajar putra satu satunya ini.

"appa mengerti Leo yaa.. " beralih duduk disamping anaknya "kau tau, sebuah kertas yang sudah kau coret tidak akan bisa kau kembalikan seperti semula lagi...tapi kau bisa membuat kertas baru lagi setelah kau menghancurkannya.. meskipun tidak sekuat kertas semula..."

"maksud appa?"

"pikirkanlah...jika kau ingin memperbaiki semuanya, buatlah kertas itu menjadi kertas baru dan ukirlah kisah baru disana. tapi sebelumnya kau harus benar benar menyembuhkannya dahulu... pastikan dulu dia sembuh... terutama hatinya" Ucap yunho mengakhiri dan meningggalkan kamar sang anak dengan ribuan pertanyaan di benak Leo.

 _ *******RL*******_

suasana dirumah sakit begitu lenggang, karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan waktunya untuk para pasien tidur. namun N tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, matanya masih melihat bocah kecil yang tertidur disebelahnya, dalam pelukannya. pikiran N jauh menerawang, memikirkan kehidupannya.

Dirinya membaik, setidaknya itulah kata Uisa, meskipun belum sepenuhnya di nyatakan sembuh namun yang tau kondisi dirinya hanya dirinya sendiri. N ingin segera pergi dari sini, ia mulai tidak betah. Ia bertekad untuk kembali membangun dunianya kembali. kembali ke kediamannya, hidup sendiri dan menjalani beberapa hal yang tertinggal. meskipun dari lubuk hatinya terdalam ia tidak sanggup melepas Minyol. darah dagingnya, satu satu orang yang memiliki ikatan darah langusng padanya.

Tuhan telah mengambil kedua orang tuanya, dan memberikan Minyol sebagai pengganti, haruskah ia merelakannya juga?

'kau bisa Hakyeon' batin N 'kau bahkan meninggalkannya saat usianya masih beberapa hari, kau pasti bisa'

Kembali ia menatap sang anak, dan setetes air mata jatuh.

"miaan..." lirih N 'karena umma kau harus seperti ini'

Cklek

Pintu dibuka dan masuklah jaejong kekamar tersebut. menghampiri N yang masih membuka matanya.

"kau belum tidur sayang?"

N hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"wae? apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"ummaa..." Jaejong menatap lekat kedalam mata sang namja yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri

"nee..."

"aku ingin pulang..." ini bukan pertama kali N mengutarakan permintaannya itu

"nee... besok kita pulang nee, bersama Minyol juga"

"andwe... aku ingin pulang ke rumahku, ke rumah orang tuaku"

"..."

Jajeong terdiam, dia tidak rela jika menantunya ini kembali pergi dari mereka.

"wae? kau ingin meninggalkan Minyol lagi? atau kau akan membawa pergi Minyol?"

"andwe..." N menggelengkan kepalanya "aku ingin memulai hidupku lagi, tidak apa apa. aku bisa hidup sendiri.. aku akan baik baik saja"

"apa karena kau masih belum memaafkan Leo? apa karena kau masih marah padanya?"

"tidak umma..." N tersenyum "aku sudah memaafkannya, walaupun aku tau akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf padanya karena ku masa depannya jadi hancur"

lihatlah, bagaimana bisa namja rapuh ini mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah yang bersalah padahal sudah jelas masa depan siapa disini yang benar benar hancur.

"kalau begitu kenapa kau ingin pergi? kenapa kau tidak ingin pulang ke rumah kita?"

"aku tidak berhak umma?"

"kau berhak, kau umma Minyol. kau menantu keluarga Jung, kau harus tinggal dengan umma... umma mohon"

N terharu meliht kebaikan dan ketulusan hati dari Jaejong.

"kau tidak perlu takut, jika Leo kembali menyakitimu maka umma akan menghukumnya.."

"ani... umma, justru dengan kembalinya aku bisa saja menghancurkan kembali impian dia. aku tidak mau lagi menjadi penghalangnya. jadi lebih baik berpisah saja. jika memang Minyol membutuhkanku, maka aku akan membawa Minyol pergi bersamaku"

"tidak sayang...hiks...jangan bicara seperti itu..." jajeong tidak tahan lagi mendengar ucapan menantunya "kau tidak tau Leo begitu tersiksa ketika berpisah denganmu, dia sama menderitanya denganmu nak..."

N seperti tidak mau percaya dengan ucapan ibu mertuanya ini. Namun melihat kesungguhan Leo siang tadi yang berlutut dihadapannya sedikit mempercayai jika Leo sudah berubah.

Tapi yang masih mengganjal dipikirannya, apakah benar Leo menginginkannya kembali? untuk apa? apa hanya untuk Minyol saja?

*****RL*****

"dududuududu..."

Ken sibuk didapur menyiapkan makan malam untuk suami dan dongsaengnya, Hyuk. yaah dia sudah menentapkan Hyuk menjadi adiknya. Dia juga mengundang Hyuk untuk makan malah diapartemen mereka. Perasaan Ken sangat senag sekali hari ini, karena ada berita bagus sepertinya.

"ahh.. sudah selesai semuanya.." bertepuk tangan melihat masakannya sudah selesai dihidangkan di meja "tinggal menunggu kedua namja itu pulang saja..."

Ken melepaskan apron nya dan bergegas kekamar untuk mandi. Sekarang dirinya lebih sering mandi, lebih tepatnya dia ingin selalu dalam keadaan segar.

bebrapa menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai bajunya. kemudiian tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. kemudian ia gerakkan tangannya menuju perutnya, dan senyum lebar itu kian mengembang.

TING TING

bunyi bel, itu artinya suaminya sudah pulang. dengan segera Ken membuka pintu dan dilihatnya 2 namja yang sudah ditunggu kehadirannya.

"kenapa lama sekali?" Ken berpura pura ketus.

"aigoo kau merindukanku hmm?" ravi langsung mengecup kening sang istri tidak lupa menyapa bibir nya juga

Hyuk memutar matanya malas lalu kemudian masuk kedalam meskipun belum diperintah masuk

"sepertinya aku salah menerima tawaran makan malam dirumahmu hyung"

"YAAKK...jangan begitu Hyukiee..." Ken melepaskan ciumannya dengan sang suami lalu mengikuti Hyuk masuk menuju dapur

sedangkan Ravi hanya menatap polos sang istri yang meninggalkannya dipintu sendirian

"tssk.." berdecak

"aku sudah banyak memasak hari ini, dan kalian harus menghabiskannya.. arra?"

Ravi Dan hyuk menatap horror masakan yang terhidang dimeja. Masakan sebanyak ini dan mereka disuruh menghabiskannya.

"Yeobo, belakangan ini kau sering sekali masak banyak dan selalu aku yang menghabiskannya"

"Jadi apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"B..bukan begitu...tentu saja aku menyukainya"

'Sensitif sekali' batin hyuk

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua duduk di kursi makan dan memang harus menghabiskan semua mssakan, kalau tidal maka siap siap mendapatkan tatapan horror dari namjan cantik didepan mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ravi Dan Hyuk bersandar di kursi, mereka kekenyangan menghabiskan berbagai macam masakan. Hah untung saja enak, batin mereka.

Sedangkan sang chef menatap puas Karena masakannya habis tak bersisa.

"Err.. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan" ucap Men

"Apa?"

"Hmm... Aku Hamil" ucap ken tanpa berbasa basi.

"..."

"..."

Mereka terdiam

"yaak.. Aiisshh sudahlah" ken kesal lalu beranjak dari bangkunya meninggalkan 2 namja yang masih mencerna ucapannya

"YAAKK YEOBO... BENARKAAH? ASAAA.. AKU BAHAGIA SEKALIIIII" Ravi yang tersadar langsung meraih istri cantiknya dan menghujani dengan ciuman bertubi tubi di wajah sang istri.

Hyuk memutar matanya malas, sepertinya dia memang ditakdirkan menyaksikan loveydovey pasangan suami istri ini.

*****RL*****

Pagi ini N bangun dengan cepat dan membereskan pakaiannya. Memasukkannya kedalam tas. Dia akan pulang kerumahnya, bukan ke mansion Jung dan jaejong Sudah mengijinkannya.

Ia akan memulai hidup barunya, bersama minyol saja. Dia masih memiliki hyuk dan men, jadi tidak perlu takut. Semua akan baik baik saja, yakinnya pada diri sendiri.

Sedangkan dari liar Leo menyaksikan dari kaca aktivitas namma manis tersebut. Sebenarnya ia tidal rela harus melepaskan namjan itu, namun ia juga tidal may kembali egois.

Dirinya Sudah merendahkan harga dirinya dengan berlutut kepada N, namun sepertinya namja Manis itu menolaknya. Itu artinya ia tidak memiliki pilihan pain selain merelakan namja itu.

Benarkah ia rela?

"Kau Sudah mendapatkan yang kau mau"

Sebuah suara menyadarkannya, itu Hyuk yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk menjemput hyungnya.

" inikan yang kau mau?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kerutan muncul dikening Leo

"Kau mengaharapkan bertemu lagi dengan n hyung, Karena minyol membutuhkannya. Dan sekarang Minyol sudah berada dengan ummanya, kau bisa bernafas lega, Karena sebentar lagi kau bebas karena Minyol sudah bersama N hung"

Benar, bukankah ini alasan ia menacari N? Untuk putranya.

Sanggupkah dia? Haruskah ia merelakan keduanya pergi?

 *******TBC*******

Nomu nomu gamshamnida *bow* terimakasih banyan ucapan ulang tahunnya :) saya terharu ^^

Chap Kali ini pendek yaa, Karna lagi buru buru, Dan selamat untuk Kenjhummaaa ㈺8㈺8㈺8

Maaf jika hasilnya gak maksimal.

Terimakasih untik yang selalu review setiap, Dan yang selalu menantikan RL ^^

Sekali lagi terimakasih *bow*


	13. Chapter 13

**Real Love**

Pair : LeoN VIXX

Cast : Yunjae

Minyol

 **N POV**

Yang kulakukan sudah benar, yaa memang benar. Dengan begini tidak ada lagi yang tersakiti. Semoga, semoga saja aku dan dia bisa hidup bahagia, mengejar karir dan impian masing masing yang tertunda. Atau mungkin hanya dia saja yang akan kembali membangun impiannya kembali dan mengejar cintanya yang sempat terhalang.

Yaah semoga saja.

Dan aku? Cukup dengan Minyol saja bersamaku, maka kehidupankuku telah kembali. Tidak perlu cinta, tidak perlu impian, hanya Minyol, yaah cukup Minyol saja. Anak yang lahir dari rahimku sendiri, anak yang kupertahankan selama 9 bulan, anak yang terpaksa aku tinggalkan disaat ia lahir, dan kini aku akan mengganti 5 tahun itu dengan menjaganya seumur hidupku.

Hanya kami, yaaa...kami berdua saja.

Biarlah aku hidup berdua dengan anakku, asal dia bahagia. Aku tidak ingin mengejarnya lagi seperti saat kami sekolah dulu. semua itu hanya masa lalu yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku hilangkan dalam ingatanku, berkat dia juga aku memiliki Minyol. Meskipun diri ini tidak bisa dibohongi, jika rasa cinta itu masih melekat dalam hati ini, jantung ini masih berdetak mencintainya, setiap helaan nafasku masih memikirkannya. Aku tidak ingin memaksa, bukankah aku sudah pernah menjadi istrinya? Meskipun hanya beberapa bulan saja. Namun itu adalah salah satu mimpku, dan aku bahagia mimpi itu terwujud meski jauh dari kata mimpi yang sesungguhnya.

tapi aku bahagia, sangat bahagia, karena dia Minyol ada, Karena dia aku menjadi seorang umma. Aku tidak menyesal mencintainya, tidak akan pernah. Karena cinta yang sesungguhnya tidak mengenal kata lelah dan menyesal. dan cintaku kepadanya adalah cinta nyata yang akan tetap aku simpan jauh direlung hatiku terdalam.

 _ **Flashback**_

Rasa percaya masih menghantuiku mengingat tindakan yang dilakukan Leo tadi. Berlutut dan meminta maaf, bukanlah tipe seorang Jung. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya tadi? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena muncul kembali dihadapannya?

Rasa takut memang masih meliputiku, aku takut melihat matanya. Aku takut ia kembali melontarkan kata kata itu lagi. Sungguh jika dia menginginkan aku pergi lagi, maka aku akan pergi untuk selamanya saja. Namun melihat semua tindakannya tadi, Benarkah Leo meminta maaf untuk semua perbuatannya padaku dulu? Benarkah? Bisakah aku berharap 'ya'? Berharap bahwa Leo menginginkanku untuk kembali?

Jawabannya adalah tidak, tentu saja tidak. Bukankah dengan jelas dia mengatakan dia meminta maaf dan menginginkan aku kembali hanya untuk Minyol? hanya karena Minyol membutuhkanku untuk perkembanganbocah kecil itu. Dasar bodoh, lagi lagi aku berharap.

Kakiku terus melangkah sambil memikirkan semua itu. niatnya aku ingin menemui Uisa untuk memastikan kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini. Setelah bertanya kepada beberapa perawat dimana ruangan Eunji, akhirnya aku menemukannya.

"huft…haah…" menarik dan mengeluarkan nafas, mencoba setenang mungkin. Eunji selalu mengajarkan itu padaku.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan Eunji, namun tidak ada jawaban. Memutuskan untuk membuka, dan ternyata tidak ada orang didalam, pantas saja tidak ada jawaban. Ck ..pabbo.

Aku membalikkan langkahku, berjalan ingin kembali ke kamarku karena Minyol masih tertidur disana. Namun entah mengapa langkah kakiku justru membawaku kembali ke taman. Dan aku merutuki kakiku yang seenaknya membawaku kesini.

Harusnya aku sadar bahwa aku memang tidak pernah diinginkan, kehadiranku memang sebagai penghalang hubungan mereka. Harusnya aku tidak pernah mencintainya, harusnya aku pergi dan tidak pernah kembali lagi, harusnya aku tidak mengharapkan lebih, karena kini rasanya sakit sekali melihat mereka kembali berpelukan, dan harusnya aku tidak menangis sekarang. Bukankah ini sudah berakhir, pernikahanku dan dia memang tidak pernah berarti, hanya sebatas keterpaksaan yang menghadirkan Minyol di kehidupan kami.

Dan seolah aku tersadar, bukankah dia mengatakan bahwa Minyol membutuhkanku, itu artinya ia memintaku untuk merawat Minyol, tanpa dirinya. Dengan kata lain ia memberi Minyol padaku, memintaku untuk merawat dan membesarkannya, karena dia akan kembali mengejar cintanya.

Baiklah jika itu memang keinginannya. Mungkin dia memang akan kembali meraih cinta pertamanya, cintanya yang harusnya bisa ia raih namun tidak bisa ia gapai karena ada aku dan Minyol sebagi penghalang.

Leo yaa, aku akan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, sekalipun itu harus menghilang lagi dalam kehidupanmu, dan ijinkan aku membawa serta anakku, anak kita. Kami tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, aku janji.

 _ **Flashback end**_

 _ **N POV end**_

*****RL*****

Sudah seminggu N tinggal kembali di kediaman keluarganya. Ia sendiri yang memutuskan, meskipun mendapat tentangan dari beberapa orang namun tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya. Ia yakin dengan begini semua akan kembali seperti semula, dia akan bahagia tanpa Leo, dan Leo juga akan bahagia tanpa beban yang harus merawat Minyol yang memiliki kekurangan. Dan Hyuk sendiri akhirnya ikut pindah di kediaman N untuk menemani Hyungnya tersebut, dan Jaejong tidak pernah absen berkunjung untuk melihat menantu dan juga cucunya. Yaa, Minyol tinggal bersama N, tentu bukan hal mudah membawa Minyol untuk tinggal bersamanya, karena Leo tidak mengijinkan. Namun berkat pengertian dari Jaejong akhirnya Leo mengijinkan Minyol tinggal dengan N.

Awal N kembali ke kediamannya membuat semua maid di masion Cha shock, mereka menyambut haru kepulangan majikan mereka. rasa rindu yang menumpuk langsung mereka salurkan dengan pelukan dan ciuman bertubi tubi kepada N, mereka tidak peduli posisi mereka sebagai apa, karena rasa rindu itu telah melenyapkan semuanya. Majikan mereka telah kembali, kembali ke mansion megah yang telah kehilangan nyawanya selama 5 tahun. Mereka berharap dengan kembalinya N, akan kembali menghidupkan suasana keceriaan di mansion ini.

Ditambah lagi ada si Kecil Minyol yang akan siap menghibur setiap hari.

Pagi pagi sekali N sudah bangun, sedangkan Minyol masih tertidur di sebelahnya dengan ibu jari dimulutnya. Tidak ingin mengganggu sang anak, N memutuskan untuk kedapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk buah hatinya.

Para maid didapur menyambut N dengan gembira, senang sekali karena akhirnya mereka dapat melihat senyum itu lagi.

"anyeongg ahjummaa…" ucap N, mengambil apron dan memasang di tubuhnya

"anyyeong sayang…. Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya maid yang tertua, yang sudah mengurus N sejak kecil

"tidak pernah sebaik ini ahjumma…" N memamerkan senyum manisnya

"syukurlaah…apa Minyol masih tidur?"

"nee ahjumma… tadi malam dia sedikit rewel karena merindukan appanya" suara N merendah diujung ucapannya.

"oeh?"

Mereka sudah tau apa yang terjadi dengan pernikahan N, mereka sudah tau semuanya. Bagaimana kondisi N dan bagaimana usaha N untuk bangkit kembali. Untuk itu mereka akan mendukung majikan mereka satu satunya ini. mereka bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan N bersedih lagi, seperti janji mereka kepada Mr dan Mrs. Cha.

TIING TIING

"ahjumma.. bisakah membukakan pintu? Mungkin itu jaejong umma.." ucap N

"baik lah cantik.." gurau Ahjuma Lee

"aaiissh… ahjumma tidak pernah berubah" cibir N

N melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Hanya memasak omelet untuk sarapan Minyol dan juga Hyuk. ah mengingat Hyuk, ia lupa membangunkan dongsaengnya itu. N bergegas mematikan kompor dan mencuci tangannya. Bergegas ke atas untuk membangunkan Hyuk.

"HYUKIEEEE…." N berteriak memasuki kamar Hyuki

Dilihatnya Hyuk yang masih tertidur dengan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal

"hyukiee banguunnn… bukankah kau kerja hari ini?" N menarik tangan Hyuk, dongsaengnya ini tidak sulit untuk bangun, cukup didudukkan saja maka ia akan bangkit.

"nee hyung…"

Hyuk bangkit lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dan N merapikan ranjang yang ditiduri oleh dongsaengnya itu.

Dalam hati Hyuk bersyukur karena hyungnya sudah kembali, meskipun belum kembali sempurna. Karena ia tau dari sorotan mata N, masih tersimpan kesedihan yang mendalam. Dan kali ini ia tidak mau ikut campur terlalu dalam urusan sang Hyung. biarlah kali ini mereka menyelesaikan urusan perasaan mereka masing masing.

Usai membereskan ranjang Hyuk, N pergi keluar menuju kamarnya. Dia juga harus membangunkan anaknya, karena Minyol akan ke sekolah.

"baby….chuuu" N mengelus kepala putranya dengan sayang, dan memberi kecupan di dahi sang anak. Perlahan Minyol menggerakkan badannya.

Dan melepas kuluman pada ibu jarinya. Matanya mengerjap perlahan, dan akhirnya membuka sempurna. Pertama kali dilihatnya wajah sang umma, yang memberikan senyuman kepadanya.

"mmaa…." Minyol merentangkan tangannya, meminta sang umma untuk menggendongnya.

N pun menyambut tangan itu dan mengangkat Minyol dalam gendongannnya. Menciumi wajah sang anak dengan penuh cinta. Masih diingat dalam benaknya bagaimana ia mempertahankan anaknya ketika masih dalam perutnya dulu. Sang anak harus bertahan tanpa nutrisi yang baik, tidak pernah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan ketika masih didalam perutnya. Harus selalu mendengarkan kesakitannya, tapi ia bersyukur sang anak dapat bertahan dan kini sudah menginjak usia 5 tahun meskipun tumbuh dalam keterlambatan.. tidak apa, baginya melihat sang anak tumbuh merupakan anugrah dalam hidupnya.

"Mmaa…" Minyol bergumam, karena merasa pelukan sang umma terlalu kuat.

N menarik pelukannya dan menatap sang anak yang masih dalam gendongannya. Setitik air mata yang masih tersisa diujung matanya, berhasil dilihat oleh Minyol. seolah mengerti sang umma menangis, Minyol mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus air itu.

"Gwaenchana baby…" N menghapus airmata nya dan meraih tangan Minyol lalu mengecupnya "jjaa… ki ta man di…" ucap N lalu membawa tubuh kecil itu kekamar mandi.

Beberapa menit selesai memandikan Minyol dan memakaikannya baju. Kini ia membawa sang anak menuju meja makan. Disana sudah ada Hyuk yang tampak memainkan ponselnya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Dan juga ada Jaejoong yang setiap pagi selalu berkunjung ke sini, setelah memastikan kedua Jung dirumahnya berangkat ke kantor.

"kau yakin ahjumma kalau si Jung itu pergi ke kantor?" tanya Hyuk kepada jaejoong, tanpa menoleh karena ia terus mengetikkan beberapa kata di ponselnya.

"nee… dia selalu pamit untuk bekerja setiap hari, mana ahjumma tau kalau ternyata dia tidak kekantor.. tck dasar anak itu…"

"aiisssh… sudah 4 hari dia tidak masuk kantor ahjumma… aku dan Ravi hyung pusing sendiri memikirkannya…" Hyuk mengacak rambutnya yang sudah rapi, namun kembali merapikannya

N bergabung dengan mereka dan mendudukkan Minyol di bangku khusus untuknya.

"ada apa umma?" tanya N yang menarik kursinya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sebelah Minyol.

Meraih susu yang sudah ia sediakan untuk anaknya tadi.

"tidak apa apa sayang, sepertinya dongsaengmu itu sedang jatuh cinta. Sedari tadi umma melihatnya mengotak atik ponselnya terus, mungkin dia sedang bertukar pesan dengan sesorang" Jaejoong berkata sambil melirik Hyuk yang masih memegang Ponselnya

"H..HHAH? YAAK… ANIII" Teriak Hyuk

"suaramu hyukie.." tegur N, karena Minyol kaget dengan suara teriakan Hyuk

"aah… mianhae… baby, hyung tidak marah kok…" ucap Hyuk dan mengarah ke Minyol "aiissh… bukan begitu hyung…"

"lalu, apa yang membuatmu tidak melepaskan ponselmu, bahkan ketika menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutmu" tanya N

"tck… karena ada sorang namja kurang ajar yang berani menggodaku. Heuh… dia pikir dia siapa? Dia kira aku itu uke yang bisa di goda seenak jidatnya?" Cibir Hyuk

"EOH?" N dan Jaejong menatap Hyuk dengan pandangan tidak percaya

"lihat saja, siapa yang berhasil tergoda disini… akan kupastikan dia yang akan jatuh kepadaku" ucap Hyuk yakin

Benarkah jika namja manis yang selama ini mereka kira seorang uke nyatanya adalah seorang Seme?

"Ash sudahlah lupakan… aku harus berangkat, Ravi hyung akan datang terlambat karena harus mengurus ibu dari calon anaknya itu. tsk.. Ken hyung ngidam hal yang aneh aneh" cibir Hyuk, mengambil tas kerjanya lalu menghampir ketiga orang tersebut. Memberi ciuman.

"annyeoonggg…." Ucap Hyuk setelah memberi ciuman ke N, Minyol dan Juga Jaejoong yang sudah ia anggap ummanya sendiri.

Berjalan keluar rumah menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir di halaman. Masuk ke mobil lalu mulai menyalakan mesin dan menjalankannya keluar gerbang. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat spion. Sengaja ia memperlambat jalan mobilnya untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya.

"tsk… dasar pabo, apa susahnya turun dan bertamu" ucap Hyuk entah pada siapa

Sedangkan di dalam rumah, N bergegas menyiapkan peralatan bekal Minyol. mulai seakrang ia akan selalu membawakan Minyol bekal dan akan menemani sang anak hingga pulang sekolah.

"kau akan menunggu Minyol lagi sayang?" tanya jaejong yang merapikan meja bekas mereka sarapan

"nee umma…" jawab N memasukan botol minum pada tas bekal Minyol

"baiklah, kalian hati hati nee…" ucap jaejoong, memeluk N dan Minyol yang akan segera berangkat.

"umma, akan tetap disini? Jika umma mau umma bisa ikut bersama kami?"

"tidak, umma disini saja. sepertinya Ken akan kemari sebentar lagi dan meminta umma untuk memasak masakan yang ia inginkan. Ckk… orang hamil ada ada saja keinginannya"

N terdiam, ia ikut bahagia atas sahabatnya, karena tidak lama lagi akan menjadi umma seperti dirinya. Dalam hati kecilnya ia juga merasa iri, karena kehamilannya sangat dinantikan oleh orang orang, terlebih lag ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan sang anak dalam perutnya setiap saat. Tidak sepertinya dulu harus berusaha sendiri. Dan lagi ada suami yang begitu mencintainya. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia kubur rasa iri itu. Tidak, Ia tidak mau menjadi manusia yang tidak bersyukur. Ia percaya Tuhan sudah mengatur kebahagiaan setiap orang.

"chagi…chagi…gwaechana?"

"aah… n..nee… nee umma"

Jaejoong sangat mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran menantunya ini. pasti ia merasa suatu keirian. Ingin sekali jajeoong mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu iri, namun ia tidak bisa hanya sekedar kata kata, karena yang merasakan itu semua adalah N sendiri.

"kami berangkat nee umaa… anyeoongg" ucap N, mengangkat tangan Minyol dan melambaikannya ke pada jajeoong.

Disambut jaejoong dengan senyuman hangat dan juga lambaian tangan untuk kedua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Dua orang yang membawa cerita baru dalam keluarga mereka.

N memasuki mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh supir keluarga Cha. Senang rasanya untuk ahjussi Lee yang dapat kembali bekerja mengantar kemanapun majikan cantiknya ini.

Di perjalanan N melantunkan lagu lagu anak kesukaan Minyol. Lagu robot car Poly, serial kartun yang menampilkan mobil mobil yang bertugas sebagai penolong, Minyol sangat suka dengan itu, dan terkadang Minyol juga mencoba untuk menyanyikan lagu itu. Lalu lagu Dinosaurus yang juga menjadi favoritnya, Minyol duduk dibangku khusus untuknya, menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri mendengar nyanyian sang umma. Bibir mungilnya sesekali ikut bergumam bernyanyi.

"aigoo… anak umma pintar sekali… chuu" N mengakhiri lagunya dan mencium anaknya

Ahjussi lee yang menyaksikan kedua orang itu melalui spion hanya dapat tersenyum gembira. Sungguh bodoh orang yang menyianyiakan kedua orang ini, batinnya.

Tiba tiba mobil yang mereka naiki berjalan dengan oleng. Dengan segera ahjussi Lee menhentikan mobilnya.

"ada apa ahjussi?" tanya N dengan raut cemas

"sepertinya bannya bocor tuan"

Ahjussi lee membuka pintu mobil lalu turun dan memeriksa semua ban mobil, dan memang benar ban belakang mobil mereka bocor. Mereka berada di jalan yang cukup ramai, namun tidak ada bengkel disekitar situ.

"tuan, bannya bocor .. saya akan menelepon pihak bengkel teman saya, tapi saya takut akan lama memperbaiki mobil ini dan Tuan muda akan terlambat"

"tidak apa Ahjussi, aku dan Minyol akan naik taksi saja" N melepas sabuk pengamannya dan juga Minyol, kemudian turun dari mobil

N menggendong Minyol dan mengmabil tasnya, lalu berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk menghentikan taksi. Namun dahinya mengernyit mendapati bukan taksi yang berhenti didepan mereka melainkan sebuah mobil putih. Tak lama orang didalam mobilpun turun.

"apa butuh tumpangan?"

Minhyuk, turun dari mobil dengan kaca mata hitam terpasang diwajahnya

"ban mobil ku bocor, aku harus mengantar Minyol ke sekolah…"

"kalau begitu biarkan aku mengantarmu" tawar Minhyuk

"tidak terima kasih, kami akan menggunakan taksi saja"

"cck… ayolah, jangan menolak…" Minhyuk membukakan pintu mobil dan N tidak bisa menolak, diapun masuk kedalam mobil Minhyuk.

Tak jauh dari posisi mereka, sesorang yang berada didalam mobil hitam memegang setir dengan begitu erat. Dadanya sesak menyaksikan adegan yang tak jauh darinya itu. Sedari tadi dia mengikuti mereka, sampai dengan mobil mereka berhenti. Dia sudah akan menghampiri jika saja tidak keduluanan oleh mobil putih itu.

Leo, memukul setirnya dengan kesal. Harusnya ia yang ada disana dan memberikan tumpangan, tapi kenapa justru orang itu yang muncul.

DEG

Kenapa pula hatinya berdenyut nyeri melihat bagaimana Minhyuk bisa begitu dekat dengan N. dan untuk apa ia kesal?

Cemburukah?

Membawa rasa kesalnya, akhirnya ia menjalankan mobilnya dan berhenti mengikuti.

Menguntit adalah aktivitas baru Leo. Sudah beberapa hari ia lakukan, lebih tepatnya setelah N kembali ke mansion Cha bersama anaknya. dengan alasan pada dirinya sendiri jika ia meridnukan Minyol, oleh karena itu ia setiap hari ia akan berada di depan Mansion Cha hanya untuk memastikan keduanya baik baik saja. terkadang sampai larut malam, hingga lampu di dalam mansion itu padam semua, barulah ia akan pergi dari sana.

Katakana dirinya bodoh karena hanya memperhatikan dari dalam mobil saja, kenapa tidak turun dan mengetuk pintu? Malu eoh?

*****RL*****

Masuk dalam ruangannya dengan membanting pintu kuat. Membuka jasnya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di sofa. Duduk dengan mengusap wajahnya kasar, moodnya hancur sudah. Padahal masih pagi tapi kejadian tadi sukses membuat paginya seakan sulit.

"kau kenapa hyung?" Ravi yang mendengar dentuman keras dari ruangan bosnya, bergegas menuju ruangan Leo untuk memastikan jika Leo memang benar datang

"tssk.. aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu, pergilah"

"ck… kau ini. sudah seenaknya tidak masuk beberapa hari lalu kemudian datang kekantor dengan berantakan seperti ini. kupastikan kau tidak baik baik saja"

"diamlah, dan aku memang sedang tidak baik baik saja. jadi pergilah" Leo menjatuhkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangannya dimejanya

"…"

Ravi tau,ada hal yang tidak beres. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya ini seperti ini. dan yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini pastilah orang yang berpengaruh dalam hidupnya.

Lalu ia teringat dengan perkataan Hyuk tadi.

"tsk… kau hanya perlu turun dan menghampiri mereka hyung"

"BAGAIMANA BISA? AKU SUDAH AKAN MENGHAMPIRI MEREKA KALAU SAJA NAMJA PENGGANGGU ITU TIDAK MUNCUL!" Tanpa Leo sadari ia berteriak marah kepada Ravi

Sedangkan smirk muncul diwajah sang bawahan. Padahal Ravi hanya memancing bosnya ini, dan lihatlah hasilnya ia jadi tau apa yang membuat sang bos uring uringan tidak jelas.

"namja pengganggu? Nugu?"

"AIISSHHH…" Leo menggeram amrah karena menyadari dirinya dijebak

"woow… jadi benar kata hyukie, kalau kini ada namja yang tertarik dengan N hyung? jangan jangan namja itu yang sering menghubungi N hyung dan mengirimi N hyung Bunga dan juga makanan?"

DEG

Leo membelalakkan matanya. Apa aktanya? Sering menghubungi N? sering mengirimi N bunga?

'jadi dia masih mengharapkan N?' batin Leo, giginya sudah beradu satu sama lain. Ruas rusa jarinya juga memutih karena begitu eratnya Leo meremas jarinya.

Sedangkan Ravi menahan senyumannya, 'dasar pabo, apa susahnya mengaku'

Leo bangkit dari kursinya mengambil jas yang tadi ia lemparkan ke sofa dan pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

"sampai kapan kau tidak akan mengakui hyung…" gumam ravi

*****RL*****

Suasana di ruangan bermain anak anak tampak hening. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja, beberapa anak ada yang tidak hadir, dan ada juga yang sedang melakukan therapy. Selebihnya anak dibiarkan bermain bersama anak yang lain. Dan minyol masih tampak bermain bola kesana kemari. Menendang bola hingga ke gawang. Bocah itu begitu semangat setelah menghabiskan bekal buatan sang umma.

Sesekali mata Minyol melihat kearah sang umma yang duduk dipinggir lapangan, memastikan kalau sang umma tidak kemana mana.

"apa anda umma Minyol?" seseorang datang dan duduk di sebelah N, yeoja yang mengenakan blazer biru.

"n…nee…" ucap N terbata. Dia sedikit trauma dengan pandangan orang orang jika mengetahui kalau dia namja yang bisa melahirkan.

"tidak apa, saya senang karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan umma nya Minyol. karena selama ini Minyol selalu diantar oleh Appanya dan terkadang dengan halmoni nya…" ucap yeoja itu, yang ternyata adalah kepala sekolah dimana Minyol sekolah. Dilihat dari name tag yang ada didadanya.

"aah…n..nee…"

"sudah lama sekali saya ingin bercerita banyak mengenai Minyol…"

"oeh?" N bingung dengan ucapan sang kepala sekolah

"yaah... mengenai perkembangan Minyol" lanjut kepala Sekolah dengan menatap N dengan pandangan ramah, karena ia mengetahui ada ketidak beresan dalam keluarga salah satu muridnya.

"An..anda bisa menceritakannya kepada saya sekarang…"

Yeoja itu memperbaiki duduknya untuk mulai bercerita.

"Minyol sebenarnya anak yang pintar, dia bisa normal seperti anak anak yang lain. Namun beberapa factor menghambat itu semua, misalnya factor keluarga. Maaf sebelumnya jika saya begitu lancang…"

"Ani… tidak apa apa Seongsaenim…." Lirih N

"Minyol mengetahui ada kekurangan dalam keluarganya, itu yang membuat ia tertutup dan terkadang berubah menajdi emosional. Anak sekecil Minyol harus di beri dorongan agar tidak selalu tertutup, meskipun dalam pandangan kita tidak mungkin anak yang menyandang… maaf…keterbelakangan mental, dapat mengerti apa itu hinaan dan sebuah pandangan menjijikkan…"

DEG

"namun sesungguhnya mereka dapat mengerti itu semua, dan mereka menyimpan itu dalam memori mereka, meskipun tidak bisa mereka ungkapkan.."

"..."

N meremas kedua tangannya, Hatinya berdenyut sakit memikirkan Minyol yang harus merasakan kehidupan yang keras ini.

"Saya yakin Minyol memiliki bakat tertentu dibalik kekurangannya. Dan sebagai orang tua dan orang yang menyayanginya kita harus memberi dukungan untuk dia... tetap berada disampingnya... tetap mencintainya, tunjukkan padanya jika kita adalah orang paling depan yang selalu ada untuknya"

"…"

"sekali lagi maaf nee, bukan maksud saya untuk.."

"tidak seongsaenim, anda benar… " N memberikan sebuah senyuman

Mereka sama sama tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali Yeoja yang berstatus kepala sekolah itu ingin menceritakan perkembangan Minyol, namun kesibukan keluarga Jung lah yang menghambat itu semua. Namun kini dia bisa bernafas lega karena bisa berbicara dengan umma dari muridnya tersebut. Minyol adalah salah satu anak yang mencuri perhatiannya.

*****RL*****

Jam belajar Minyol telah selesai, dan sekarang menunjukkan waktu jam makan siang. N tidak langsung bergegas pulang, ia mengajak Minyol untuk ke café eskrim yang ada tak jauh dari gedung sekolah Minyol. Tentu saja Minyol senang karena dirinya bisa menyantap es krim kesukaannya.

Kini mereka berdua duduk didalam cafe dekat jendela, tempat favorit N jika mengunjungi sebuah cafe

"aigoo… pelan pelan chagi…."N mebersihkan es krim yang belepotan di pipi anaknya dengan tisu.

"hihihihihi….ma chi ta…." Ujarnya riang dan menggerakkkan badannya kekanan dan ke kiri

"mashitaa? Eoh….hahahahahaha" N tertawa lepas kala sang anak mencolek eskrim dengan jarinya lalu mencoleknya ke wajah sang umma yang ada tepat diwajahnya

"hihihhhihiiihh…mma ball" ucap Minyol sambil memainkan bola kecil hadiah dari pembelias es krim tadi

Kini mereka menikmati eskrim berdua dengan riang. Tak menyadari, lagi lagi sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka. memandang dengan raut kecemburuan, tidak pernah ia lihat sang anak bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu saat bersamanya, begitu juga dengan namja dewasa itu. apakah memang ditakdirkan jika orang orang yang ada didekatnya akan selalu mengalami kesedihan?

Teringat kembali perkataan asistennya yang juga sahabatnya, jika ada seorang namja yang selalu menghubunginya dan mengirimkan bunga untuknya. Sudah pasti itu Minhyuk, namja itu pasti akan mengejar N kembali, dan mungkin dia sudah tau status pernikahan mereka bagaimana, sehingga ia bebas mendekati N.

'tidak, tidak bisa dibiarkan' batin Leo, membuka pintu mobil berniat menghampiri keduanya.

Jika N menerima namja itu, dia pasti akan mengabaikan Minyol, mereka akan mengabaikan Minyol dan mungkin akan meninggalkan Minyol. ditambah lagi kondisi Minyol yang bisa saja Minhyuk tidak menerimanya dan malah akan menyakiti Minyol.

Leo terus berjalan memasuki café tersebut dengan pemikiran yang sudah terlalu jauh kemana mana.

Berdiri di samping meja dimana keduanya duduk.

"AP..PPAAAA…." Minyol meletakkan eskrimnya dimeja dan merentangkan tangannya meminta leo untuk menggendongnya, rindu eoh?

Sedangkan N hanya menatap sekilass Leo dan menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Dia tidak ingin bertatapan dengan mata itu lagi.

Sedangkan Leo mengabaikannya, otaknya dipenuhi rasa kecembruan tak jelas.

"kita pulang nee…"

Tanpa basa basi, leo mengambil tas anaknya di meja dan membawa Minyol keluar café

N panic saat tau leo akan membawa Minyol , bahkan namja itu tidak permisi dengannya. Bangkit dan mengejar keduanya.

"jangan bawa dia…" N sedikit berlari mengejar mereka

Namun Leo mengabaikannya.

"Leo yaa… aku mohon"

Minyol yang melihat sang umma mengejar mereka dengan wajah pucat dan mata yang berair, mulai merasakan kesedihan yang sama. Diapun memberontak dalam gendongan sang appa, meminta untuk diturunkan. Leo berhenti untuk membetulkan gendongannya, dan N berhasil menghampiri mereka.

"baby… kau tidak rindu dengan appa eoh?... umma mu akan bahagia dengan pasangannya"

DEG

N membelalak tak percaya dengan ucapan Leo, apa maksudnya? Bukankah kalimat itu yang harus ia ucapkan, mengingat bagaimana hubungan Leo dan Eunji ketika dirumah sakit.

"aku tau kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku, oleh karena itu kami tidak ingin menjadi penghalang untuk kebahagianmu. Mungkin kekasihmu nanti tidak akan menyukai bocah yang memiliki kekurangan seperti Minyol, jadi aku akan membawa Minyol bersama ku"

"ANII….HIKS" N menggeleng kuat, dan akhirnya tangisan itu pecah.

Harusnya kekhawatiran itu diutarakan olehnya, kenapa justru Leo yang mengungkapkannya? Dan apa katanya? Kekasih? Demi Tuhan, N bersumpah tidak akan menerima siapapun, dia sudah menutup pintu hatinya rapat rapat untuk siapa saja yang mnedekatinya. Dia akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk membesarkan putranya. Kenapa justru Leo mengatakan itu?

"mma…" lirih Minyol melihat air mata ummanya

Minyol berusaha keras turun dari gendongan appanya, dan berhasil turun, namun bola ditangannya terlepas dan memantul tak tentu arah, hingga ke jalan besar.

Minyol berlari mengejar bola itu, sedangkan dua orang dewasa itu saling berhadapan dengan masih diliputi perasaan aneh satu sama lain.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sang anak sudah berada dijalan besar untuk mengambil bolanya. Dan sebuah sedan merah melaju dengan cepat dari arah kanan, dan tidak ada yang menyadari jika Minyol dalam bahaya.

"YAAAAKKK…. AWAAAASSS… ADA ANAK KECIL…."

"KYAAAA…."

BRAAKKK

DEG

DEG

Sampai bunyi tersebut menyadarkan mereka, dan melihat kearah sumber keributan, dan mulai mencari keberadaan anak mereka

"apa anak kecil itu baik baik saja"

"aigoo…kasihan sekali"

"diamna orang tuanya"

"dia masih kecil sekali..hiks"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Bisikan bisikan dari orang ramai tersebut membuat detak jantung mereka sama sama berdetak 10 kali lebih cepat. Rasa ketakutan menjalari seluruh sendi sendi mereka, hingga rasanya tidak sanggup berjalan untuk menuju ke keramaian.

"HIKS… HIKS… ANDWAE…" Teriak N

Diriya memaksakan kakinya untuk berjalan menuju ke kerumunan orang orang. Hati kecilnya melafalkan doa doa, semoga saja tidak. Semoga tidak.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Leo yang kembali merasakan kebodohan dalam dirinya. Bunuh saja dia.

*****RL*****

Di dalam café itu seorang namja yang mengaku dirinya seme asik mengotak atik ponselnya dan terkadang menggerutu tidak jelas. Menyumpahi orang yang membuat janji seenaknya dengan dirinya, dan kini sudah setengah jam waktunya sia sia untuk menunggu orang tersebut.

"aiissh… awas saja jika aku tau siapa kau, ku pastikan kau akan menyesal bermain main denganku"

Beberapa hari ini Hyuk, mendapatkan pesan gombalan dari sesorang yang mengaku namja tampan. Dimulai dari rayaun rayuan hingga pujian pujian, sampai dengan mengiriminya bunga ke kantor dimana ia bekerja. Awalnya Hyuk cuek saja menanggapi hal tersebut, tapi ternyata orang tersebut kian mengiriminya pesan yang terkadang juga berbau sensual. Dan Hyuk mulai terusik hingga akhirnya menyetujui permintaan orang tersebut untuk bertemu, namun kini dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan orang tersebut telah terlambat.

 _ **To : Namja aneh**_

 _ **Kau mengatakan jika kau seme eoh? Tapi lihatlah seorang seme tidak akan mengingkari janjinya. Dasar pembual**_

Send

Hyuk mengirmkan pesan ke namja tersebut

PIPP PIP

tak lama balasan diterima Hyuk

 _ **from : namja aneh**_

 _ **tsk.. dasar pabbo. Aku bahkan datang duluan dari dirimu. Aku tepat dibelakangmu bodoh**_

Hyuk membelalakkan matanya membaca pesan tersebut, dan dengan segera ia emmbalikkan badannya, dan terlihatlah namja yang duduk mengahadap kearahnya. Astaga wajahnya tidak asing, Hyuk bangkit dan berpindah meja.

"YAAK… JADI KAUU ORANGNYA…."

"tsk… duduklah dulu, kau seperti yeoja PMS saja"

"YAAKK… AIISSHHH JINJAAA" Hyuk mendudukkan dirinya di bangku depan namja itu. meskipun masiih dengan raut kesal

"masih mengingatku?" ucap namja berdimple itu

"eeooh…." Hyuk tampak berpikir, dan asaa… dia mingingat. Namja ini adalah namja yang menabraknya beberapa waktu lalu ketika dia, Ken dan minyol berkunjung ke salah satu café. Namja ini yang menumpahkan kopi kebajunya.

"YAAKK… TERNYATA KAU…."

"TSK… bisakah kau pelankan suaramu? Ternyata ingatanmu masih bagus"

"apa maksudmu?!"

"sudahlah, lupakan… perkenalkan… Lee Hongbin Imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu.. dan sepertinya aku tertarik denganmu"

*****RL*****

TTAK

"argh... awww..." Jaejoong segera mencuci tangannya yang terkena pisau saat dia memotong motong kentang

dia akan membuat sup, keinginan Ken yang satu jam lalu datang khusus untuk minta dibuatkan sup dari tangannya.

"ahjumma kenapa?"

Ken yang tadi duduk di meja makan menghampiri Jae karena mendengar suara ringisan.

"tidak apa chagi, hanya teriris pisau..."

DEG

DEG

tiba tiba jantung mereka sama sama berdetak. seperti merasakan sesuatu, sebuah firasat. entah apa itu.

"ahjumma... tiba tiba aku merindukan Minyol, aku ingin sekali memeluknya" lirih Ken

"hah? nn...nee... harusnya mereka sudah pulang chagi..." Lirih Jaejoong juga

'semoga baik baik saja' batin mereka bersama

seolah sebuah ikatan batin mengirimkan kabar melalui sebuah firasat kepada mereka.

*****TBC*****

* * *

saya ingin meminta maaf sebelumnya, karena di chap sebelumnya banyak sekali kekurangan dikarenakan saya terburu buru tanpa sempat mengecek ulang, sehingga banyak Typo. untuk itu saya minta maaf nee *bow*

dan saya juga mngucapkan ribuan terima kasih kepada readers yang bersedia memberi review berupa pujian, saran dan juga kritikan. gomawo nee *bow*

gimana? Kongie udah munculkan? jangan salahkan saya kalau munculnya baru sekarang, kan emang dia lagi sibuk syuting moorim school, meskipun denger denger masih ngambang tuh drama. tapi pokonya udah muncullah tuh si kongie.

dan saya juga masih berat mau kasih posisi apa ke couple itu, Hyuk atau kongie yang jadi seme. Atuhlaahhhh, hyuk jadi seme tapi kelakuan di v app kemaren bikin malu sendiri.

fb : endhaiueo

twitt : aiueo322

bbm : 59b41042


	14. Chapter 14

**REAL LOVE**

 **Pair : LeoN VIXX**

 **Cast : All Member of VIXX**

 _ **Flashback**_

Untuk pertama kalinya Leo mendaratkan kakinya diruang kesehatan, karena kepalanya begitu pusing. Ia sudah mencoba menahan namun kali ini tidak tertahan. Ia butuh istirahat, karena jadwal latihan sepak bolanya begitu full seminggu ini. Kekurangan energi, ditambah lagi ia selalu tidak sempat sarapan. Biasanya ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan sarapan, karena akan ada yang dengan sukarela memberinya bekal. Namun sudah seminggu ini ia tidak menerima bekal itu, dan juga tidak ada yang memberinya air isotonik ketika ia latihan.

Aneh

Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Leo. Ia merasa ada yang setitik yang kurang dalam aktivitasnya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak lengkap ketika ia berada di sekolah.

Katakanlah si Tuan Jung ini tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia merindukan namja manis itu. Namja yang selalu membuatkan bekal untuknya, namja yang sudah seperti asistennya ketika ia latihan, namja yang selalu berada radius setengah meter darinya. Namja yang selalu berteriak heboh sendiridi bangku penonton meskipun tidak ada satupun orang yang menemaninya. Dan kini, sudah seminggu namja tersebut tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya didepan Leo, jadi wajar saja Leo merasa sesuatu yang berbeda.

"aiiisshhh.. kenapa jadi seperti ini" Leo mengacak rambutnya.

Sedari tadi ia mencoba memejamkan matanya sambil berbaring diataas ranjang ruang kesehatan. Namun bayangan Hakyeon selalu mengikutinya. Ajaib sekali, Namja manis itu kini masuk kedalam pikirannya dan lebih parah lagi itu menjadi bahan pikirannya setiap hari.

Tsk.. rasakan Jung

Tap tap tap

"aiisshh mau apa kau mengikutiku Minhyuk ssi"

Kembali Leo membuka matanya saat mendengar suara orang diluar. Leo berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya.

"beri tahu aku alamat rumah Hakyeon"

Itu suara Minhyuk, Leo tidak salah lagi.

DEG

Apa tadi katanya? Alamat rumah Hakyeon?

"aiissh.. kau kira aku kepala kependudukan, seenaknya saja meminta alamat orang"

"ayolaahh kenie, beritahu aku. Sudah seminggu aku tidak melihatnya, apa sakitnya semakin parah?"

"YAAKKK… KAU MENDOAKANNYA SAKIT PARAH?"

"tentu saja tidak, makanya beritahu aku dimana alamatnya"

"tsk… aku tidak bisa sembarangan memberikan alamat rumahnya padamu. Aku sudah berjanji padanya"

"kenapa pelit sekali? Akukan hanya ingin menjenguknya"

"kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Kau bukan orang yang disukainya"

"meskipun dia tidak menyukaiku, aku akan tetap menyukainya" Minhyuk berkata tulus, dan Ken menatap mata Minhyuk mencoba mencari kebohongan dari ucapan namja tampan didepannya.

"aigooo… harusnya sahabat bodohku itu bisa melihatmu, bukan malah mengejar ngejar namja Jung itu. Baiklah aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan nanti. Sekarang aku harus masuk kelas dulu. Anyyeong"

"nee… gomawo Kenie yang cantik"

"yaaakkkkk…."

"ahahahah…"

Percakapan itu menghilang, dan Leo bisa mendengar gerak langkah kaki yang menjauh.

Seminggu?

Sakit?

Alamat?

Menjenguk?

Itulah kata kata yang bisa ditangkap oleh Leo. Dan dirinya masih mengulang ngulang kata kata tadi.

DEG

Apa yang terjadi dengan namja itu?

Parahkah sakit namja yang selalu mengusiknya itu?

Lalu Kenapa pula ia mengkhawatirkan namja itu? Rindukah?

tsk, berdecak kesal menyadari pikirannya yang tidak karuan.

Leo keluar dari ruang kesehatan menuju kelasnya. Tidak diperdulikannya kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dari sakitnya, dan dia harus mematiskannya sekarang.

Sesampai dikelas ia berjalan menuju bangkunya, dan sempat diliriknya Minhyuk yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Masih menjunjung tinggi gengsi nya, Leo bersikap acuh seperti biasa. Namun didalam hatinya ia sedang memikirkan cara bagaimana menyampaikannya.

Diliriknya jam di pergelangan tangannya, lalu kemudian bangkit dan menghampiri Minhyuk yang duduk di sebrang bangkunya.

"minhyuk-ah… bisakah aku meminjam ponselmu? Ponselku mati karena habis baterai" Leo berucap meyakinkan dengan sebisa mungkin mengatur raut wajahnya.

"untuk apa?" Minhyuk mengehentikan kegiatan memainkan ponselnya, wajah tak kalah tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah orang yang berbicara padanya.

"…"

"…"

"aku hanya ingin menghubungi kang ahjussi untuk menjemputku, mobilku sepertinya ada masalah"

"…" Minhyuk mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mencermati ucapan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya ini

"baiklah jika kau tidak mau…" Leo kembali ke bangkunya, sepertinya usahanya gagal. Setitik kekecewaan timbul dalam dirinya.

Diapun merutuki tingkah bodohnya, bisa bisanya ia memberikan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Dan sekarang ia yakin pasti Minhyuk berpikiran yang tidak tidak tentang dirinya. Tsk kenapa dia bodoh sekali

Trakk

Leo berjengit kaget melihat sebuah ponsel diletakkan dimejanya. Pelakunya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Minhyuk.

"ini pakailah" Minhyuk berujar santai sambil menatap Leo

Setelah meletakkan ponsel itu, Minhyuk berjalan santai keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Leo yang sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan raut wajah senangnya. Katakanlah ia seperti mendaatkan jackpot, namun tanpa Leo ketahui bahwa Minhyuk juga menampilkan senyum misteriusnya, 'pabbo Jung' batinnya.

******RL******

Kini Leo berdiri di depan mansion megah kediaman yang diyakini adalah kediaman keluarga Cha. Leo tertegun melihat bangunan yang begitu kokoh ini. Terlihat mewah dan elegan bersamaan, dan sepertinya tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ke mansion mewah ini. Tapi Leo berhasil meyakinkan penjaga gerbang bahwa ia adalah teman dari anak sang pemilik rumah. Terlebih dahulu Leo memastikan jika benar ini rumah Cha Hakyeon.

Yaa, Leo berhasil mendapatkan alamat Hakyeon dari pesan yang dikirim Ken ke ponsel Minhyuk. Licikkah dia? Katakanlah seperti itu, tapi itu urusan belakangan dan yang pasti ia tidak mau sampai ada yang mengetahui jika dirinya datang ke rumah Hakyeon.

Meskipun sudah berada di depan pintu, namun Leo masih enggan menekan bel, ia masih belum percaya jika namja yang terkenal dengan keautisannya,tinggal di mansion mewah ini.

Cklek

Leo berjengit kaget ketika pintu dibuka padahal dirinya belum menekan bel sama sekali.

"annyeong haseyo…" Leo membungkuk sopan kepada maid berumur yang membukakan pintu.

Sang maid mengernyit heran melihat tamu yang datang. Merasa jika dia baru pertama kali melihat teman tuan mudanya yang ini.

"kau teman Hakyeonie?..."

"nn..nee…" jawab Leo menggaruk tengkukknya demi mengusir kecanggungannya

"aah.. masuklah, atau mau langsung ke kamar tuan muda?"

"…"

Leo mengernyitkan dahinya. Kekamar ? untuk apa?

"hmmm… sejak kemarin panas Hakyeonie belum reda juga, dia belum bisa bangkit sama sekali, tubuhnya masih lemah jadi… sepertinya jika ingin menjenguk langsung kekamarnya saja" ujar maid mencoba menjelaskan maksudnya, tidak mau ada kesalah pahaman kepada tamunya.

"ah.. baiklah"

Leo mengikuti langkah maid masuk ke dalam untuk menuju kamar Hakyeon. Di setiap langkahnya ada setitik keraguan. Tiba tiba saja rasa takut muncul. Bagaimana jika Hakyeon melihatnya mengunjunginya. Bisa besar kepala namja itu. Leo mengutuki setiap langkah kakinya.

"masuklah, sepertinya dia sedang tertidur lelap karena baru saja meminum obatnya" bisik Maid itu didepan pintu Hakyeon

"terimakasih…"Leo membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terimakasih

Maid itu meninggalkan Leo yang masih berdiri mematung didepan pintu kamar yang masih tertutup. Sesungguhnya Leo benar benar gugup. Apa sebaiknya ia pulang saja?

Huft

Menarik nafas lalu membuangnya kasar. Bukankah Hakyeon tertidur? Itu artinya namja manis itu tidak akan melihat dirinya. Leo benar benar tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya Hakyeon melihatnya berada dirumahnya. Pasti namja itu berteriak histeris dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Leo menggelengkan kepalanya membuang pikiran pikiran yang menghantui kepalanya.

Cklek

Leo membuka pintu kamar yang ada didepannya, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah cahaya terang yang masuk melalui celah celah horden jendela yang sedikit terbang karena angin yang berhembus. Dan dapat dilihatnya seseorang yang berbaring terlelap diatas ranjang, dengan kompres menempel didahinya.

Berjalan masuk mendekati Hakyeon yang berbaring diranjang. Pelan pelan agar langkah kakinya tidak membangunkan yang sedang tertidur. Kini dirinya berada tepat disebelah ranjang Hakyeon. Dilihatnya dengan jelas Hakyoen yang sedang tertidur lelap berbalut selimut, dengan bibir yang sedikit pucat dan ada jejak jejak air mata dipipi itu. Menangis kah?

Ingin sekali Leo menghapus jejak itu, tangannya sudah ia gerakkan mendekati wajah Hakyeon, namun terhenti ketika matanya tertuju pada tangan Hakyeon yang sedang memeluk sebuah kertas, rasa penarasan Leo timbul begitu saja.

Perlahan ia ambil kertas itu, dengan begitu pelan agar tidak mengusik kenyamanan Hakyeon.

'….'

Itu yang ada dibenak Leo saat dirinya berhasil mengambil kertas itu dan melihat apa yang ada di dikertas tsb.

Hanya sebuah sketsa lukisan, sebuah bangunan yang ia yakin adalah ruangan didalam gereja. Dan terlihat punggung 2 orang karena menghadap ke pendeta. Lalu sekelilingnya ada banyak orang yang sedang bertepuk tangan, lalu begitu banyak taburan bunga dimana mana.

Upacara pernikahan kah?

DEG

Yang membuat berdetak adalah sepasang pengantin, 2 orang yang tampak menghadap ke pendeta adalah 2 orang yang berjenis kelamin sama, pria.

Leo meletakkan kembai kertas tersebut dalam pelukan Hakyeon, lalu dirinya bergegas pulang. Sudah jam pulang sekolah. Ia tidak mau ketahuan oleh temannya kalau ia sedang ada disini. Bukankah Minhyuk akan kemari saat pulang sekolah.

 _ **Flashback end**_

*****RL*****

Dirumah sakit, tepatnya dikamar rawat tampak namja manis sedang menggenggam erat tangan namja cilik yang sedang berbaring. Mulutnya tak henti henti mengeluarkan doa doa untuk anaknya yang sedang berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan matanya sudah bengkak karena habis menangis hebat.

Sedangkan di sebrang ranjang tampak uisa dan perawat sedang membalut luka pada namja dewasa yang sedang duduk sambil menahan rasa sakit pada lukanya. Meskipun tidak terlalu parah, namun lecet lecet pada lukanya tetaplah perih ketika sang perawat mengoleskan obat.

Cklek

"CUCUKU…. BAGAIMANA CUCUKU?"

Jaejoong masuk dengan keadaan panik luar biasa, bahkan tidak diperdulikan namja yang ikut dengannya dibelakang tampak kelelahan mengikuti langkah Jaejoong yang begitu cepat. Bgeitu membuka pintu dia langsung menghampiri cucu dan menantunya.

"hiks… umma.. ini salahku. Hiks…" Hakyeon melepaskan genggaman tangan pada anaknya lalu berhambur kepelukan Jaejoong.

"apa yang terjadi sayang? Katakan pada umma, bagaimana Minyolie?" Jaejoong mencoba untuk tenang. Ia tidak mau membuat suasana memburuk.

Hakyeon masih belum mau berbicara, dirinya masih menangis dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

"yolie tidak apa apa ahjumma"

Seseorang yang sedang ditangani oleh dokter dan perawat mengeluarkan suaranya. Jaejoong melepas pelukan Hakyeon dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Saking paniknya bahkan ia tidak melihat ada pasein lain di ruangan itu.

"Minhyuk-ah?"

"nee…" Namja itu adalah Minhyuk "Minyol tadi ingin mengambil bolanya yang ada ditengah jalan, kebetulan aku ada disana dan melihatnya, aku begitu panik dan berlari mengejarnya sebelum sebuah mobil menabrak tubuh kami. Tapi syukurlah Minyol berhasil selamat, dia hanya shock saja…"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada cucunya yang terbaring lalu kembali ke arah Minhyuk

"naahh.. luka anda sudah selesai dibalut. Ini hanya terkena gesekan ringan saja. Jadi bebrapa hari juga akan kering. Dan untuk Minyol tampak ia masih shock, jadi bebrapa jam lagi mungkin akan bangun"

Uisa dan perawat meninggalkan ruangan yang masih hening itu. Setidaknya Jaejoong bisa bernafas lega setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Minhyuk dan Uisa tadi.

"sudahlah, jangan terlalau khawatir. Sebentar lagi Minyol juga akan bangun" ucap Minhyuk mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada kedua namja cantik didepannya.

"kenapa kau bisa lalai Hakyeon ah?" Jaejoong tidak bermaksud menuduh, hanya saja dirinya merasa heran kenapa bisa Minyol bisa lepas pengawasan dari ummanya

"hiks…hiks… Mianh…"

Hakyeon kembali mendudukkan dirinya di disebelah ranjang anaknya dan mengambil kembali tangan Minyol untuk ia genggam. Satu tangan lagi ia gunakan untuk mengusap usap dahi anaknya.

"hiks… mianhae aegy…"

Jaejoong begitu miris melihat menantunya, setitik rasa bersalah muncul dalam hatinya. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud menuduh menantunya. Jaejoongpun berjalan mendekati menantunya dan memeluk erat mencoba memeberi kekuatan kepada menantu tersayangnya.

"Minhyuk-ssi, kamsahamnidda... " Jaejoong menatap Minhyuk dan mengucapkan rasa terimakasih dengan begitu tulus kepada Minhyuk.

"cheonma ahjumma... aku juga begitu menyayangi anak kecil" Minhyuk membalas dengan senyuman.

Memang benar jika Minhyuk menyukai anak anak. Baginya dunia anak itu menyenangkan, dunia yang polos berbeda dengan dunia orang dewasa yang memiliki seribu masalah. Yah, dan semua orang akan mengalami fase itu semua.

Sedangkan diluar tampak namja tampan sedang duduk dengan tenang namun siapa yang tahu jika didalam hati dan pikirannya sedang kacau balau. Ia kembali menyumpahi dirinya yang benar benar tidak becus menjadi seorang appa. Bagaimana bisa ia kembali menyakiti orang yang begitu ia sayang. Tindakan bodohnya hampir membuat kesalahan fatal yang dapat membuat dirinya jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

Leo tampak begitu kacau, raut wajahnya benar benar tampak tertekan, bingung, bersalah, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Tidak ada yang mengerti perasaannya saat ini. Perasaan yang membuatnya enggan ikut masuk kedalam sekedar untuk melihat kondisi putranya.

Didalam sana ada hakyeon , namja yang tadi hampir ia sakiti atau bahkan sudah ia sakiti kembali dengan mencoba mengambil Minyol kembali. Ada juga namja yang dulu menjadi rivalnya dan kini kembali akan menjadi rivalnya, karena nbisa dipastikan namja itu akan merebut hakyeon darinya.

Melihat bagaimana Minhyuk menolong Minyol membuktikan betapa Minhyuk sanggup melakukan apapun untuk orang yang begitu dicintainya, sedangkan dirinya hanya bisa menyakiti orang yang begitu berarti untuknya.

"kau melakukan kesalahan lagi Jung"

Ken yang tadi ada didalam ruangan, memilih keluar dan didapatinya orang yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini sedang duduk dengan raut kacau di bangku tunggu rumah sakit.

Leo yang merasa ada yang berbicara padanya menoleh dan memasang wajah menyesal menatap ken.

"yaa, aku melakukan kesalahan lagi…" Leo tersenyum miris menatap Ken. "Aku bodoh sekali...yaaa bodoh sekali. Aku kembali membuatnya menangis…"

Ken yang tadinya ingin mencerca Leo kini bungkam, Raut yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelum sebelumnya. Seperti bukan Jung Taekwoon. Melihat raut menyesal dari wajah Leo membuatnya tidak ingin semakin membuat Leo merasa bersalah. Tidak baik juga jika dirinya ikut menyalahkan Leo, meskipun kenyataannya seperti itu. Tapi bertindak seperti itu tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan.

Akhirnya Ken memutuskan duduk disebelah Leo.

Leo menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajahnya. Menutupi airmata yang bisa kapan saja jatuh dipipinya.

"apa aku menyerah saja?"

Leo tiba tiba berujar pasrah, suaranya begitu lemah penuh kepasrahan. Ken masih berusaha memasang wajah tenangnya, meskipun tangannya terkepal erat ingin menghajar namja pabo disebelahnya ini.

"wae?"

"aku hanya bisa menyakitinya. Ia akan semakin takut padaku. Aku..aku…a…"

"apa kau mencintai nya?"

DEG

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang mengganjal dihatinya. Pertanyaan yang paling sulit ia jawab.

"jika kau tidak mencintainya, yaa sebaiknya kau lepaskan dia, biarkan ia mencari pria lain yang mencintainya"

DEG

Tidak, tidak bisa.

Leo tidak rela jika itu terjadi.

Dia memang akan menyerah, tapi bukan berarti dia akan melepaskan Hakyeon untuk pria lain.

"untuk apa kau memintanya kembali, tapi kalian menjalani kehidupan tanpa cinta? Kau memang akan membuatnya semakin tersakiti…"

'Yaa, itu benar, yang dilakukannya hanya bisa menyakiti Hakyeon'

"sebaiknya pikirkan dulu jawaban dari pertanyaanku. Apa kau mencintainya? Setelah kau tahu jawabannya, mulailah dari awal. Perbaiki semua kesalahanmu. Dan perlu kau ketahui jika Cinta Hakyeon tidak pernah berubah untukmu"

Ken berharap semoga saja perkataannya dapat menyadarkan Leo. Ia sudah begitu lelah melihat kehidupan sahabatnya. Cukup sudah sahabatnya itu merasakan terluka bertahun tahun, kini saatnya sahabatnya bahagia bersama orang orang yang menyayanginya. dan jika pun pada akhirnya Hakyeon tidak dapat bersatu dengan Leo, ia akan tetap berada di sisi sahabatnya.

Suasana dikoridor rumah sakit cukupramai, beberapa perawat mondar mandir sambil membawa beberapa peralatan, bebrapa pengunjung juga tampak berdatangan menjenguk saudara mereka masing masing. Namun meskipun banyaknya orang berlalu lalang dihadapannya, tidak sedikitpun mengusik Leo. Pikirannya tidak terpokus dimana ia berada sekarang. Pikirannya melayang jauh membayangkan kehidupannya. Kenapa ia semenyedihkan begini?

"kenie..." panggil Leo setelah hening beberapa saat

"wae?"

"bisakah kau membantuku?"

*****RL*****

"hyuk aah kau mau kemana?"

Ravi memanggil Hyuk yang tampaknya berjalan tergesa gesa sehingga bertabrakan dengannya.

"ah hyuung, mianhae…" Hyuk berbalik dan langsung membungkukkan badannya "Minyol masuk rumah sakit hyung, dia nyaris saja menjadi korban kecelakaan…"

"APAAA? YA TUHAAN BAGAIMANA BISA?" Ravi juga tampak menajdi begitu panik

"Ahjumma bilang tidak parah, tapi sekarang aku mau ke rumah sakit melihat bagaimana keadaan Minyol"

"aku ikut" sebelumnya ravi melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya, sudah pukul 5 sore dan waktu pulang sebentar lagi, jadi tak apa jika dia juga pulang duluan, toh tidak ada yang melarangnya.

Mereka menuju rumah sakit dengan mobil Ravi. Disepanjang perjalanan Hyuk masih merasakan ketidak tenangan, meskipun ia sudah mengetahui keadaan keponakannya. Sama seperti Ravi yang juga mengalami hal yang sama. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Minyol mengalami hal yang mengerikan, membayangkannya saja ravi sudah ngeri. Tapi bagaimana bisa Minyol lepas dari pengawasan orang tuanya? Sebegitu streskah Leo sehingga Minyol lepas dari pengawasannya?

*****RL*****

Leo duduk sendiri dikantin rumah sakit dengan secangkir kopi di hadapannya dan ponsel yang ia putar putar ditangannya. Hari sudah larut malam, dan Leo sama sekali belum melihat kondisi anaknya. Ia terlalu takut melihat raut sedih dan ketakutan milik Hakyeon. Ia hanya beberapa kali menanyakan kondisi sang anak kepada perawat yang menangani anaknya.

Secangkir kopi mungkin bisa menenagkan pikirannya. Tapi ternyata tidak, tetap saja pikirannya masih belum tenang. Membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Semoga , semoga saja jalan yang diambilnya tidak salah. yaa... ia telah mengambil keputusan, dan semoga saja keputusannya bisa membuat ia dan orang yang begitu ia sayangi tidak merasakan sakit kembali.

Ia akan mengikuti kata hatinya, ia akan menurunkan egonya demi kebahagiaan orang yang begitu berarti untuknya. Berdamai dengan kegoisan dalam dirinya, mengalah dari rasa sombongnya.

Leo menekan layar ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia mainkan, lalu menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"yoboseyo" ucap Leo ketika panggilan tersambung

"..."

"nee... aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. cukup katakan syarat apa saja yang kau butuhkan?"

"..."

"baiklah... asistenku akan segera mengurus berkas berkasnya. dan kuharap kau bisa mengurus secepatnya"

"..."

pip

menekan layar kembali dan sambungan terputus.

Huft...

menarik nafas kasar lalu membuangnya.

'sabarlah sebentar lagi hakyeon ah. aku janji tidak lama lagi kau bisa hidup bahagia'

TES

setetes airmata mengalir dipipi Leo tanpa ia sadari.

sekarang sudah pukul 12 tengah malam dan Leo beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan menuju ruang rawat anaknya. Katakanlah ia pengecut karena berani mengunjungi ketika semua orang sudah terlelap. Dia hanya tidak ingin melihat raut kekecewaan dan ketakutan milik Hakyeon, oleh karena itu ia menuggu hingga larut malam saat semua orang sudah terlelap lalu dia akan mengunjungi anaknya.

cklek

ia membuka pintu sepelan mungkin, dan memastikan jika Hakyeon benar benar sudah terlelap. dan benar saja, Hakyeon terlelap diatas ranjang sambil memeluk Minyol.

Leo masuk dan menutup pintu dengan sepelan mungkin, agar yang sedang terlelap tidak terbangun. Leo berjalan pelan kearah ranjang dimana kedua orang itu berbaring. leo juga melihat ummanya yang tertidur di sofa yang cukup luas, Leo memutar langkahnya ke sofa. Menaikkan selimut ke tubuh sang umma. Lalu ia kembali menuju ranjang.

Dilihatnya hakeyon yang memeluk tubuh minyol erat, seolah tidak ingin dipisahkan, dan tangan Minyol yang juga turut memegang tangan ummanya yang ada diatas perutnya. 2 orang yang tidur dengan wajah damai. Bodoh sekali kau Jung, merusak wajah bahagia keduanya dengan tangisan.

Leo mengulurkan tangannya mengelus rambut anaknya, dan bergantian menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahi istirnya. Leo mengecup kening Hakyeon dan bergantian mengecup dahi anaknya,namun akibat kecupan itu perlahan mata bocah tampan itu terbuka. Ia merasa sedikit terusik, dan Leo tersenyum membalas tatapan anaknya.

"bangun heum? kau terganggu?" bisik Leo

"ap...pa..."

Minyol mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan jika ia ingin digendong appanya. Leo juga sebenarnya ingin memluk putranya tersebut, namun ia takut akan membuat Hakeon terbangun. Melihat wajah sedih Minyol, membuat Leo perlahan mengankat tangan Hakyeon yang berada di perut sang anak. Perlahan ia pindahkan tangan istrinya, lalu kemudian ia mengangkat Minyol dalam gendongannya. Minyol memeluk leher sang appa dengan begitu erat.

Mungkin efek Minyol yang tertidur terlalu lama siang tadi, membuat ia kini tidak bisa tidur kembali. Dan kini Leo berjalan mondar mandir sambil menyanyikan lulaby dengan suara yang berbisik ditelinga sang anak, sambil mengusap punggung anaknya agar membuat Minyol kembali tidur.

Sudah satu jam Leo melakukan hal itu, dan tangannya sudah begitu pegal menggendong anaknya, tapi Minyol masih tidak juga tertidur, tangan mungilnya memainkan kancing di baju Leo. sepertinya Minyol benar benar tidak ingin tidur, atau ia begitu merindukan sang appa. Dan sepertinya Minyol melupakan kejadian yang hampir membhayakan nyawanya.

"belum tidur juga?"

Kembali Leo berjalan mondar mandir sambil mengusap punggung Minyol.

"Yolie... kau tau, appa sangat menyayangimu. kau adalah kebahagiaan appa..." entah dasar apa, Leo kini justru berbicara ngelantur kepada anaknya "eomma juga begitu menyayangimu. jika kau disuruh memilih, kau memilih siapa heum? appa atau eomma?"

pertanyaan yang bodoh. yaa tentu saja bodoh, karena Minyol tidak akan menajwab, karena dia tidak mengerti pertanyaaan itu.

"dengarkan appa..." kini Leo membuat wajahnya dan weajah Minyol bertatapan sejajar "kau harus jadi namja kuat, dan hebat. kau harus bisa menjaga eomma, harus melindungi eomma dari siapapun yang akan menyakiti eomma... sekalipun orang itu adalah appa. kau janji?"

Minyol mengerjapkan matanya, ia tidak dapat menangkap apa yang diucapkan sang appa. Namun mendengar appa nya menyebutkan kata 'eomma' membuat Minyol tersenyum. dan Leo menganggap arti senyum itu adalah sebuah keahaman yang ia dapat dari Minyol.

"anak pintar" Leo mengusap rambut anaknya dan kembali membawa Minyol kedalam pelukannya "appa akan sangat merindukanmu"

Mengecup sayang kening Minyol, dan kembali menyanyikan lulaby untuk anaknya agar anaknya tertidur kembali

*****RL*****

adakah yang menunggu FF ini?

jika masih ada, alhamdulillah ^^

terimakasih sudah setia menunggu, dan saya minta maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama :(

selain sibuk kerja, juga ada beberapa kegiatan yang memakan waktu, jadi sedikit lama meninggalkan RL. *bow*

dan maaf jika typo masih banyak dimana mana ^^

next chap sepertinya end ya, insya Allah gak akan lama.

gomawo

*bow*


	15. Chapter 15

**Real Love**

 **Pair : LeoN Vixx**

 **Cast : All Member of VIXX**

 **Minyol**

 **Yunjae**

 **Minhyuk**

Dua namja tampan ini masih duduk berhadapan dengan segelas kopi dimasing masing hadapan mereka. Terlihat sedang dalam tatapan yang serius, tatapan yang dulunya penuh dengan persaingan, tapi kini pandangan itu sangat berbeda. Minhyuk menyadari tatapan Leo kepadanya berbeda dengan dulu, tidak dipenuhi aura dingin meskipun wajahnya tetap menampilkan wajah datar. Untuk itu Minhyuk sedari tadi sabar menunggu apa yang ingin diutarakan Leo.

Minhyuk sudah diperbolehkan pulang sejak kemarin, dan pagi tadi Leo mengiriminya pesan mengajaknya bertemu di café yang ditentukan untuk membicarakan beberapa hal. Dan disinilah kedua namja itu berada. Sudah 15 menit sejak mereka bertemu, namun Leo belum juga mengatakan apa yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"apa kau mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk berdiam saja?" Minhyuk memulai

"ani" ucap Leo cepat

"cepatlah apa yang ingin kau katakan" Minhyuk sudah mulai bosan

"apa kau mencintai Hakyeon?"

"…" eoh? Minhyuk menyipitkan matanya kepada Leo, lalu dirinya tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan konyol Leo

"hahahah… aku yakin kau tahu jawabanku"

"kalau begitu bahagiakan dia" balas Leo, dengan tatapan pasrah dan penuh luka

Minhyuk terdiam dengan ucapan Leo. Mencerna kembali apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh sahabat yang juga menjadi rivalnya. Benarkah ini seorang Jung Taekwoon? seorang Jung, kapten sepak bola mereka ketika Sekolah dulu? Jung yang memiliki tingkat keegoisan tertinggi? Jung yang dipuja ribuan wanita namun memilih mengabaikannya. Jung yang menurut Minhyuk adalah namja terpabbo didunia karena sudah menyia nyiakan namja sebaik Hakyeon.

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku akan melepas Hakyeon, dan kau bisa memilikinya"

Tangan Minhyuk mengepal, ingin sekali dia memberikan pukulan kewajah namja di hadapannya ini.

"hah… kau pikir Hakyeon itu barang?" Minhyuk membalas dengan cibiran yang menampar Leo.

"…"

"tanpa kau suruhpun aku tetap akan membahagiakan Hakyeon, membahagiakan itu tidak harus memilikinya. tidak menyakitinya dan tidak membuatnya menangis, itu juga termasuk membahagiaknya…aku akan membahagiakannya dengan caraku sendiri"

DEG

"…"

"andai aku bisa bersikap egois sepertimu, aku bisa saja meminta Hakyeon untuk menikah denganku sejak dulu. Menjadi appa untuk anak yaada dalam perutnya…aku bisa menggantikan peranmu sebagai appa..tapi… sekali lagi aku bukan namja egois sepertimu, Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan cinta Hakyeon, karena… cinta Hakyeon sudah ia tujukan pada seorang namja bodoh dan tolol yang bahkan tidak bisa menyadari perasaannya sendiri…"

DEG

Lagi, ucapan Minhyuk benar benar menampar seorang Jung Taekwoon, membuatnya semakin merunduk dalam meratapi kata kata lawan bicaranya.

"tapi sekarang, aku tidak akan menyerah seperti dulu... Aku akan mencoba mendapatkan Hakyeon. Tidak perduli jika ia masih berstatus istrimu…ah tapi tadi kau mengatakan akan melepasnya bukan? Baguslah… dengan begitu aku akan dengan mudah mendapatkan hatinya…"

"…"

'tidak'

Tiba tiba suara hati Leo berteriak, ia tidak rela. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah bertekad akan melepas Hakyeon. Kenapa sekarang dirinya goyah kembali.

"kalau boleh tau mengapa kau melepasnya?"

"aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi…"

PRAAAAKKKKK

Minhyuk menggebrak meja dengan kuat, sehingga menimbulkan perhatian dari beberapa pengunjung. Namun kedua namja ini tidak terusik sama sekali.

"KAU BENAR BENAR PABO JUNG. KAU ADALAH NAMJA TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN YANG PERNAH AKU TEMUI. KAU TIDAK PERNAH BERUBAH DARI DULU…"

"LALU KAU MAU AKU BERBUAT APA? TIDAK ADA GUNANYA LAGI. BUKANKAH KAU MENGATAKAN MEMBAHAGIAKAN DIA TIDAK HARUS MEMILIKINYA…"

Leo terpancing dan ikut berdiri, terjadilah adu mulut diantara mereka. beberapa pengungjung mulai takut, dan enggan mendekati untuk mencoba melerai.

"DENGAN KAU MELEPASNYA KAU SEMAKIN MENYAKITINYA … KENAPA KAU MELEPASNYA JIKA KAU TAU KALAU DIA HANYA MENCINTAIMU…"

"TAPI AKU TIDAK MENC…"

"TERUSLAH BERBOHONG… TERUSLAH BOHONGI DIRIMU…"

Lidah leo tiba tiba kelu. ia tidak memiliki kata kata untuk membalas ucapan Minhyuk, karena ucapan itu memang benar.

"kenapa kau diam? Aku benarkan? Kau mencintainya dari dulu, tapi kau masih menjunjung harga dirimu tinggi tinggi. Kau malu mengakui jika kau mencintainya…"

Leo terduduk lemas. Bahunya seketika melemas.

Benar, ia tau jika Hakyeon benar benar mencintainya. Ia tau jika cinta Hakyeon tidak berubah untuknya meski ia sudah menyakitinya berulang kali, menyakitinya luar dan dalam, menyakitinya tanpa sisa satupun kebahagian dalam dirinya. Lalu kenapa ia justru melepas Hakyeon? Kenapa ia ingin melepas orang sebaik Hakyeon? Orang yang tulus mencintainya dengan segenap hati, orang yang sudah memberikannya seorang malaikat kecil.

Yaa, dia hanya namja egois yang tidak menyadari akan hal itu semua, lihatlah kini jantungnya berdetak cepat kala membayangkan wajah Hakyeon yang tersenyum, menangis, gembira, sedih , yang itu semua terjadi karena dirinya.

Dan kini ia sadari, jika dia memang namja pabbo yang tidak menyadari perasaannya sejak dulu, tidak menyadari jika…

Ia juga mencintai Hakyeon.

*****RL*****

Sudah 2 minggu sejak kejadian yang hampir menaaskan Minyol, sejak saat itu pula dirinya tidak pernah lagi bertatap muka dengan namja itu. Namja yang jika bisa dikatakan sekarang masih berstatus suaminya, appa dari anaknya. Kemana namja itu? Sekalipun ia tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya dihadapan mereka, atau bahkan diam diam mengikuti atau menguntit mereka seperti yang pernah dilakukan sebelumnya. Seperti hilang ditelan bumi, Leo menghilang tanpa kabar.

Cuaca diluar sejuk, dengan angin semilir yang menerbangkan beberapa daun hingga jatuh kebawah, dan disinilah Hakyeon berada, ditaman belakang rumahnya. Ada pohon rindang dan bangku dibawahnya, dengan Hakyeon yang duduk termenung.

Hakyeon cukup menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus diwajahnya, melepas kepenatan yang ada dipikirannya. Cukup menikmati kegiatannya sekarang, dimana pagi ia akan menemani sang anak sekolah dan melakukan therapy, lalu akan mengajak anaknya bermain sebentar di taman bermain ataupun dirumah, lalu kemudian menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya dan Hyuk. Sekarang pukul 4 sore, Minyol sedang tidur siang dikamarnya, dan ini waktunya untuk melepas penat sejenak.

Hakyeon menikmatinya, menikmati hidupnya sekarang. Jika memang Tuhan mentakdirkan dirinya menjadi single parent, tak apa, dirinya masih mempunyai Minyol. Harta berharga satu satunya miliknya, tak apa tanpa kehidupan penuh cinta, cukup cinta dari dan untuk buah hatinya, cukup itu saja. Karena sekarang kekuatan Hakyeon adalah Minyol.

PING

Suara pesan masuk di ponsel hakyeon

Melirik kearah ponsel yang ada disebelahnya, mengambil ponsel dan mengecek isi pesan.

 _Jae umma : Chagi, maaf umma jarang berkunjung kerumah. Salahkan appamu yang begitu banyak pekerjaan di luar kota. Umma merindukan kalian, sampaikan salam cium umma untuk cucu tampan umma :*_

Pesan instan dari Jaejoong, yang menyatakan betapa ridunya ia kepada cucu dan menantunya. Yaa, Jaejoong juga sekarang sangat jarang mengunjungi mereka. Entah alasan yang dikatakan Jaejoong di pesan benar atau tidak, tapi hakyeon merasa keluarga Jung seperti menghindarinya.

 _Hakyeon : nee umma, aku akan menyampaikan pada cucu tampan umma. Kami merindukanmu juga, datanglah, aku ingin memeluk umma_

Hakyeon mengetik pesan dengan perasaan, menyampaikan perasaan rindu yang sesungguhnya., ia memang benar benar merindukan jaejoong, ia butuh Jaejoong yang akan mmeluknya dan menenangkannya. Tapi sepertinya mustahil, jaejoong sudah hampir 2 minggu tidak pernah datang. Mungkinkah Jaejoong membencinya seperti Leo membenci dirinya?

TES

Membayangkan hal itu membuat setetes air mata mengalir dipipi Hakyeon tanpa disadarinya. Dirinya sangat takut jika benar keluarga Jung membencinya, dia sudah tidak memiliki keluarga dan dia sudah menganggap Yunjae adalah keluarganya dan memang Yunjae juga begitu menyayanginya tapi jika sekarang keluarga itu membencinya harus kepada siapa Hakyeon berlindung lagi.

"Hyuuunngg…"

Sebuah suara melengking hebat menyapa indra pendengaran Hakyeon. Dengan cepat cepat Hakyeon menghapus airmata diwajahnya. Itu suara Ken, ia tidak mau sahabat cerewetnya itu mendapatinya sedang menangis, bisa bisa namja hamil itu akan mengomelinya sepanajng hari.

"nee Keniiiiee…"

Hakyeon tak mau kalah, dia juga berteriak menyapa sahabatnya yang berjalan kearahnya.

"eoh? Kau sedang apa? maid mu mengatakan kau melamun heuh? Ckk…" Ken berdecak sebal melihat namja yang tadi dipanggilnya

"ani.. aku hanya beristirahat saja, Minyol sedang tidur jadi aku tidak ada teman bermain" ucap Hakyeon

Ken memicingkan matanya menatap wajah Hakyeon sengan serius, dan Hakyeon tau sedang dipandangi membuang tatapannya kearah lain.

"kau menangis?" Ken berujar dengan suara dinginnya

"ani…"ucap Hakyeon berbohong "tadi ada ranting yang jatuh mengenai mataku"

"tsk… pabbo. Mana ada ranting bisa jatuh hanya dengan diterpa angin" Ken mencibir, lalu mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang tadi diduduki Hakyeon

"yaakk… berhentilah mencibir kau tau diperutmu itu ada nyawa yang mendengar cibiranmu" hakyeon berujar tak mau kalah

"heheheheh… benar juga" Ken terkekeh sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata karena masih berusia 2 bulan.

"Hyungieee….." dan kali ini Ken mengubah suaranya menjadi seimut mungkin

Dan hakyeon memutar bola matanya malas, karena ia hapal apa yang akan diutarakan sahabatnya ini. Pasti makanan lagi

"aiishh… jangan menatapku seperti itu, kali ini aku tidak meminta kau memasak…"

Yaah semenjak hamil, nafsu makan Ken sangat naik drastis. Tapi anehnya ia hanya mau makan jika masakan dari Jaejoong atau Hakyeon, selain dari kedua orang itu Ken tidak mau makan. Untuk itu mau tidak mau Hakyeon harus rajin memasak meskipun masakannya tidak terlalu enak seperti masakan Jaejoong tapi namja hamil itu sangat menyukai masakan Hakyeon. Aneh, yaa namja hamil itu memang aneh aneh saja keinginannya.

Hakyeon gantian memicingkan matanya menatap Ken. Yang dipandangi justru menampilkan aegyo andalannya

"hyungiiee…."

Hakyeon ingin muntah melihat wajah Ken, dia menunjukkan ekspresi pura pura muntah dihadapan Ken.

"katakan apa maumu"

"hihiihi… hyungiiee, aku sangat ingin belanja sekarang. Tapi Larva jelek itu melarangku…" Ken memputkan bibirnya

"sudah tau dilarang kenapa tidak diam saja dirumah"

"yaakk… aku sangat ingin membeli keperluan babyku"

"masih lama kenie, kau bisa membelinya nanti ketika usianya sudah 7 bulan"

"yaak… mana mungkin. Perutku akan besar sekali jika sudah 7 bulan, dan semua orang akan menatapku pasti. Aigoo…aigoo… mereka akan mengataiku aneh…"

DEG

Jantung Hakyeon berdetak mendengar ucapan Ken.

'mengataiku aneh?' Hakyeon kembali mengingat masa masa ia mengalami itu. Memang benar, semua akan menatap aneh dan menggunjing namja yang bisa hamil seperti mereka. Pandangan menyudutkan dari mereka adalah tekanan untuk Hakyeon, yang bisa membuat batin tersiksa dan perasaan tertekan.

Hakyeon merunduk sedih, selalu seperti ini jika ia mengingat itu semua. Ia tidak bisa melupakan kenangan kenangan menyakitkan dulu ketika dirinya mengandung Minyol.

Ken merutuki ucapan bodohnya, ia menyadari jika ucapannya tadi pasti kembali mengingatkan Hakyeon pada pengalamannya dulu. Pabbo Ken.

"hyung… aku tidak bermaksud un…"

"sudahlah kenie…" dengan cepat Hakyeon memotong ucapan Ken "kau ingin belanja sekarang? Ah baiklah tunggu sebentar nee. Aku akan bangunkan Minyol, aku takut jika dia terbangun nanti dia akan menangis karena tidak melihatku"

Hakyeon bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat masuk kedalam rumah. Meskipun dengan terburu buru, namun Ken dapat melihat sekilas Hakyeon menyeka airmatanya.

"mianhae hyung" lirih Ken

*****RL******

Disinilah mereka bertiga berada, dipusat perbelanjaan tepatnya disalah satu toko yang menjual aneka macam peralatan bayi. Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka berkeliling mencari segala yang diinginkan namja yang sedang hamil itu. Ken begitu antusias melihat segala macam keperluan bayinya kelak, rasa rasanya Nyonya kim itu ingin membeli semua yang ada ditoko, namun ia membenarkan kata kata Hakyeon untuk tidak membeli semuanya sekarang. Masih banyak waktu kedepan nanti, untuk itu Ken hanya melihat lihat agar ketika sudah waktunya ia bisa langsung membeli barang incarannya.

Sedangkan Hakyeon hanya melihat saja atau sesekali memberikan komentar jika Ken meminta pendapatnya.

"aiisshhh… aku semakin tidak sabar hyung" ucap Ken sambil melihat kereta bayi yang berwarna pink bergambarkan frozen.

"sabarlah kenie,"Hakyeon hanya memberi ucapan pendek, karena jujur saja dirinya sudah cukup lelah. Ditambah lagi ia menggendong Minyol yang sedikit manja karena tidurnya terganggu.

"kau bisa membelinya nanti bersama suamimu" ucap Hakyeon lagi

"tsk… dia itu sibuk sekali. Lagipula jika belanja dengannya tidak asyik. Dia tidak bisa memberikan pendapat" ucap Ken mempoutkan bibirnya

"tapi kau tetap beruntung Kenie, kau memiliki suami yang begitu mencintaimu…" lirih Ken diakhir kalimatnya begitu pelan

Ken menyadari perubahan suara itu, dan hatinya ikut berdenyut sakit.

"hyung sudah…" Ken berjalan mendekati Hakyeon dan menuntun Hakyeon keluar dari toko "kita makan saja nee" ajak Ken

Usai membeli beberapa keperluan seadanya, Ken mengajak Hakyeon untuk makan disalah satu café yang ada di sana. Sudah waktunya makan malam, dan tampaknya Minyol mulai kelaparan.

Hakyeon begitu telaten menyuapi Minyol yang duduk di sebelahnya. Anaknya itu memang lapar sepertinya, buktinya suapan suapan yang diberikan Hakyeon dengan lahap diterima mulutnya. Meskipun sedang menyuapi Minyol, tapi rasa gelisah sedikit mengusik Hakyeon.

Beberapa kali ia melirik ke arah Ken, seperti ada yang ingin ditanyakan namun ia enggan. Dan sialnya Ken menyadari keanehan sahabatnya itu.

"katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan hyung" ucap Ken, sambil terus menikmati eskrim buah dihadapannya.

Hakyeon semakin salah tingkah, dia seperti anak kecil yang kedapatan mencuri.

"eumm… Kenie, apa Ravi masih bekerja sekarang? Mak…maksudku hingga malam begini?"

"eoh? " Ken menyipitkan matanya, mencoba mencerna ucapan hakyeon "tidak juga, dia terkadang pulang cepat. Bisa juga lama tergantung si Jung pabo itu. Jika dia ada maka pekerjaan ravi akan sedikit dan dia bisa pulang dengan cepat…"

DEG

Mendengar nama itu disebut Hakyeon menegakkan badannya. Tujuannya memang itu.

"dan sekarang mereka sedang sibuk sibuknya hyung untuk hari ulang tahun perusahaan, karena Jung Corp akan merayakan ulang tahunnya minggu ini. Dan seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya acara ini pasti akan meriah,kau harus datang hyung…" Mata Ken berbinar

'ulang tahun perusahaan?'

Hakyeon mencerna kembali satu persatu ucapan Ken. Jung Corp akan ulang tahun, untuk itukah namja itu tidak pernah menenmuinya lagi?

"Minyol juga harus datang…"

"err…sepertinya tidak bisa Kenie. Ka…kami bukan…"

"tsk.. apa kau lupa anakmu adalah seorang Jung. Dan dia juga merupakan cucu tunggal Jung. Sudah pasti Minyol harus datang"

"nee… mungkin Minyol saja" Hakyeon berujar sedih.

Jujur saja dirinya sudah tidak begitu berharap akan diajak ke acara tersebut. Dia menyadari posisinya siapa. untuk itu dia tidak berharap diundang.

"huft.. kau juga harus datang hyung" Ken mencoba meyakinkan hakyeon, sedangkan Hakyeon masih saja tertunduk sedih "hyung, mian. Aku tidak bermaksud …"

"tak apa Kenie. Aku baik baik saja. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengingat ngingat lagi heum? Hhehehehe" Hakyeon menampilkan senyumnya, yang mungkin semua orang tahu jika itu seuah senyum paksaan.

"huft…" Ken membuang nafas pasrah

Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan yang masih tersisa. Meskipun dalam keheningan, namun didalam kepala mereka masing masing dipenuhi persoalan yang rumit, sulit untuk mengutarakan. Ken tau sahabatnya itu tidak baik baik saja. Meskipun sudah dikatakan dalam keadaan baik dari keadaan dia sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Hakyeon ingin sekali bertanya bagaimana keadaan Leo. Katakanlah ia merindukan namja itu, bisakah ia melihatnya walau sekilas atapun sedetik saja. Perasaannya tidak bisa dibohongi jika ia merindukan leo, begitupun Minyol yang merindukan appanya.

"Hyung…" Panggil Ken

"nee…" Hakyeon mendongak melihat Ken

"apa kau masih mencintai Leo?"

SKAK MAT

Pertanyaan Ken tepat mengenai ulu hati Hakyeon, membuat Hakyeon kembali tertunduk.

"jika kau masih mencintainya kenapa kau membohongi dirimu sendiri?"

"…"

Kenapa tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Leo hyung?"

"…a..aaku takut Kenie…"

"kau takut dia menyakitimu lagi?"

"…"

"aku juga membencinya hyung, aku bahkan selalu ingin menghajarnya setiap kali melihat wajahnya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membohongi apa yang aku lihat. aku tau kalian sama sama tersakiti disini. Leo juga terluka Hyung… Leo juga terluka seperti dirimu, dia hidup dalam penyesalan seumur hidupnya. Dia tidak lagi mendapat ketenangan sekalipun itu dalam tidurnya. Dia terus dihantui rasa bersalah luar biasa kepadamu dalam hidupnya…"

"…"

"Dan kau jangan lupakan Minyol. Ada Minyol diantara kalian, Minyol tidak hanya membutuhkanmu, dia juga membutuhkan appanya, dia membutuhkan Leo hyung…"

"…" Hakyeon melirik ke anaknya yang menikmati buah didalam mulutnya dan kepalanya bergerak riang kekanan dan kiri, sesekali menampilkan gigi rapinya

Yaah benar, ada Minyol diantara mereka. Hubungan darah tidak bisa terputus begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa egois.

Tapi…

Apa ia terlambat?

Leo sudah meminta maaf padanya, dan ia sudah memaafkan. Bukankah itu cukup? Lalu apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Kembali bersama?

Tidak, itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Leo tidak mencintainya, Leo memiliki yeoja yang ia cintai. Jadi ia lebih memilih sendiri saja

"huft…" Kali ini Hakyeon yang menarik nafas "lalu aku harus bagaimana Kenie? Bukankah semua sudah berakhir? Aku bisa hidup berdua saja dengan Minyol, dan aku tidak memutuskan hubungan dengan dia, dia bisa kapan saja melihat Minyol, aku tidak melarangnya. Tapi lihatlah dia menghilang begitu saja…"

"bisakah kalian kembali bersama?"

DEG

Bukankah kemarin kemarin Ken yang sangat mendukung jika dirinya berpisah dengan Leo?

"tidak mungkin, dia tidak mencintaiku kenie. Aku tidak mau kembali menjalani kehidupan pernikahan atas dasar terpaksa. Tak apa, aku baik baik saja. Dan lagi pula dia mencintai yeoja…"

"yayyaya… teruslah bohongi perasaanmu…" Ken berujar frustasi "pokoknya minggu depan kau harus datang diacara ulang tahun perusahaan. Aku akan mengatakan pada Jae ahjumma kalau kau tidak mau datang, dan kau akan mendapat ceramah panjang dari ahjumma cantik itu" lanjut Ken menampilkan smirknya

Sedangkan Hakyeon melotot sebal kepada Kearah Ken, dan bibirnya ia poutkan membuat Ken dan…

"hihihihi… mma…ye..ppo"

Minyol tertawa geli melihat wajah umma nya. Keduanya menatap kearah sumber suara. Melihat apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh bocah itu, namun melihat bagaimana rupa wajah bocah itu meledakkan tawa mereka.

"hahhahahah…."

Keduanya ikutan tertawa melihat Minyol yang wajahnya sudah belepotan cream, ternyata bocah itu memakan es krim yang ada dimeja, milik Ken. Entah bagaimana caranya.

*****RL*****

Piip

Hyuk mengambil ponselnya, dan membaca isi pesan yang masuk

 _Binie_

 _Jangan lupa makan malam dengan ku malam ini cantik_

Wajah Hyuk berubah merah, bukan karena ia malu dikatakan cantik tapi justru ia begitu marah karena isi pesan yang menurutnya menjatuhkan harga diirnya.

"dasar namja sinting, masih saja menganggap dirinya seme? Tsk kita buktikan saja nanti"

Trak

Tanpa membalas pesan tersebut, hyuk memebereskan pekerjaannya. Sudah malam, dan waktunya ia pulang. Beberapa minggu ini memang mereka begitu kerja keras bahlan lembur hingga malam, ini semua dikarenakan bos mereka yang entah kemana. Ditambah lagi mereka akan mengadakan ulang tahun perusahaan yang pastinya ini kesempatan perusahaan mereka untuk menampilkan ke unggulan mereka dihadapan para kolega mereka.

Hyuk berjalan keluar gedung untuk menyetop taksi, namun belum tangannya menyetop taksi sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depan ia berdiri. Hyuk mengernyitkan dahinya, dan memicingkan mata memastikan siapa yang ada didalam mobil.

Kaca mobil dibuka dan orang yang ada didalam mobil menampilkan senyum sehingga membuat dimple dipipinya muncul

"kau tidak lupa ada janji denganku kan ? masuklah…" ujar orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Hongbin

Haahh… Hyuk membuang nafas dari mulutnya. Dirinya pasrah saja dan masuk kedalam mobil yang ada didepannya. Dirinya sudah cukup lelah, tidak ada tenaga untuk beradu dengan namja dihadapannya.

Dan disinilah mereka berada, disebuah kedai ramen di pinggir jalan. Atas permintaan Hyuk yang ingin mencicipi ramen di pinggir jalan yang selalu ia lalui. Tak masalah abgi hongbin, karena dirinya juga menyukai makan makanan yang dijual dipinggir jalan.

"sluuurppp…uugghh…haaahhh…" Hyuk menegak habis kuah ramennya, keringat jagung di dahinya tak ia perdulikan. Dirinya begitu menikmati ramen yang selalu ramai dikunjungi orang orang ketika ia pulang kerja.

"enak sekalii… pantas saja selalu ramai' ocehnya, tak diperdulikan namja di hadapannya yang menatapnya dengan smirk di wajahnya

"kau seperti tidak pernah makan sebulan saja" ucap Hongbin, ramennya juga sudah habis sedari tadi. Bedanya Hongbin menikmati ramennya dengan cara ang santai, tidak seperti orang kelaparan.

"eoh? " Hyuk tersadar dan menatap tajam Hongbin

"tsk… dasar ceroboh" tiba tiba hongbin meraih tisu yang ada dimeja, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hyuk.

Hyuk memundurkan wajahnya saat wajah Hongbin begitu tepat diwajahya.

Dan perlahan perlahan, wajah mereka kian mendekat…jantung mereka sama sama berdentum keras seperti saling bersautan.

DEG

DEG

CHUP

Hyuk memelototkan matanya kala bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir namja didepannya. Bahkan ia masih dalam proses mencerna saat bibir itu tidak lagi bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

"manis" ucap Hongbin yang sudah kembali di duduknya

Perlahan Hyuk mulai tersadar…dan ia menyadari kejadian yang baru saja terjadi…

"YAAAKKKK… APA YANG KAU LAKUKANNNN!" wajahnya memerah seperti kuah ramen yang baru saja ia nikmati, sedangkan Hongbin tertawa cuek sambil meminum kuah ramennya.

'ciuman pertamaku' batin keduanya.

*****RL*****

Pagi ini seperti biasa, Minhyuk datang untuk menjemput Hakyeon. Sudah menjadi rutinitas Minhyuk selama lebihd ari seminggu ini untuk mengantar Hakyeon ke sekolah Minyol. Entah ini merupakans alah satu usaha Minhyuk untuk lebih dekat dengan Hakyeon dan juga Minyol.

Minyol juga begitu senang dengan Minhyuk, meski diawal awal Minyol merasa kurang nyaman namun siring berjalannya hari Minyol sudah mulai nyaman dengan kehadiran Minhyuk, ditambah lagi Minhyuk adalah orang yang gampang meluluhkan hati anak kecil.

"annnyeooongg tampan…" ucap Minhyuk ketika melihat Minyol turun dari tangga dengan tangan yang bergandeng dengan ummanya.

"ah..ju..sii…." ucap Minyol senang, tubuhnya melompat senang

"hati hati chagii…." Hakyeon mengingatkan anaknya

Melihat Minhyuk pagi pagi sudah duduk di meja makan rumahnya bukan hal yang baru lagi bagi Hakyeon. Dirinya justru sedikit tidak enak karena merepotkan Minhyuk selalu.

"makanlah yang banyak Minhyukie… kau semakin kurus saja" ucap Hakyeon yang semua kini sudah berada dalam satu meja makan.

Minhyuk juga selalu ikut sarapan bersama disini, dan tentu saja itu membuat Minhyuk semakin senang.

"tsk… kau mengataiku kurus? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana tubuhmu heum?" tanya Minhyuk "kau itu jauh lebih kurus dariku Yeoni"

Yeoni? Yaa itu panggilan baru dari Minhyuk untuk Hakyeon. Panggilan yang cukup manis bukan?, siapapun yang mendengar tentu akan merasa iri dan menyangka jika mereka adalah pasangan yang cukup serasi.

"ah… ngomong ngomong kemana dongsaeng evilmu itu?" Minhyuk bertanya disela sela kunyahan rotinya

Hakyeon berhenti menyuapi anaknya makan, dirinya baru menyadari jika satu anggota lagi yang belum turun.

"benar juga, mana dia? Tidak biasanya dia kesiangan"

Hakyeon sudah beranjak dari bangkunya untuk mebangunkan dongsaengnya. Namun dari tangga ia mendengar grasak grusuk dan suara orang yang berjalan terburu buru.

"HUAAAAA….. AKU TERLAMBAT…. INI GARA GARA NAMJA GILAA ITU…."

Yang baru mereka bicarakan turun dengan tergesa gesa dari tangga, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan bergabung dengan mereka yang sudah menunggu mereka sedari tadi.

"pelan pelan hyukie…" Hakyeon mengingatkan, melihat Hyuk yang meneguk susu digelasnya dengan terburu buru.

"haah… aku bisa terlambat hyung" balas Hyuk setelah meneguk habis susunya.

"kemana kau semalam? Kenapa pulang larut malam? Dan siapa yang mengantarmu?" Hakyeon memicingkan matanya tajam kearah Hyuk.

Tadi malam Hakyeon memang belum tidur saat Hyuk belum pulang. Dan begitu mendengar suara mobil Hakyeon mengintip dari luar jendela melihat siapa yang malam malam datang. Ternyata itu Hyuk yang diantar oleh seorang namja.

"eh..i..itu… aah… dia hanya temanku hyung… tadi malam kami hanya menonton saja"

"jangan coba coba berbohong hyukie…" Hakyeon mencoba seseram mungkin namun justru terlihat imut dimata Minhyuk

"hahahha… yeoni, kau tidak lihat dongsaengmu ini sudah besar, sudah waktunya untuk ia mencari pasangan. Mugkin sebentar lagi dia akan menikah" canda Minhyuk

"YAAAKK… MINHYUK HYUNG APA APAAN KAU… AIISSHHH… " teriak Hyukk tidak terima "sudahlah, aku berangkat saja. Dan Minhyuk hyung aku titip hyung dan keponakanku nee"

Hyuk beralih mencium pipi Hakyeon dan juga keponakannya. Lalu ia bergegas keluar untuk berangkat ke kantor.

"hahahaahaha…" Minhyuk masih terus tertawa melihat Hyuk yang sepertinya menghindar namun bisa ia lihat rona merah diwajah namja manis itu

"berhentilah menggodanya minhyukie…" tegur Hakyeon

"dongsaengmu lucu sekali yeoni…hahahahaha"

Keduanya sudah dalam mobil menuju sekolah Minyol. Hakyeon duduk disebelah Minhyukyang sedang mengemudi, lalu Minyol dibelakang duduk dengan tenang, dengan bola dipelukannya. Bocah itu begitu menyukai bola.

Terjebak di lampu merah, tiba tiba Mata Minyol berbinar melihat sebuah banner besar di pinggir jalan.

"hihihi… mmaa…." Ucapnya

Hakyeon menolehkan kepalanya kearah anaknya.

"wae chagi?" tanya Hakyeon

Dilihatnya tangan Minyol yang mengarah kebanner tersebut. Hakyeon mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tangan yang dituju Minyol. Hakyeon cukup heran dan secara perlahan mencerna arti dari tingkah anaknya.

"bola?" tanyanya

Senyum Minyol semakin merekah, dan bergerak riang sambil menunjuk terus menerus banner tersebut.

Hanya sebuah banner iklan sebuah club sepak bola yang membuka pendaftaran untuk anak anak siapa saja yang ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola.

"sepertiya dia sangat tertarik untuk jadi pemain sepak bola" ucap Minhyuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya, kini ia sudah menjalankan mobilnya karena lampu sudah berubah jadi hijau.

"eoh?" Hakyeon hanya menatap heran apa yang diucapkan namja disebelahnya.

"mungkin saja ia bisa menjadi pemain sepak bola. Kau harus melihat bakatnya dari sekarangkan" lanjut Minhyuk "tapi tentu saja kau juga harus membicarakan ini dengan Leo"

DEG

Mendengar nama itu lagi, jantung Hakyeon berpacu kembali.

" Dia juga berhak untuk menentukan masa depan anak kalian. Bagaimanapun dia adalah appa dari Minyol" ucap Minhyuk bijak.

"entahlah Minhyukie… aku tidak tau" ucap Hakyeon lemah.

"kalau begitu terimalah lamaranku, menikah denganku, kita akan membesarkan Minyol bersama"

"..."

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa dari dulu hingga sekarang, tanganku selalu terbuka untuk menyambutmu..." ucap Minhyuk dengan tulus

"maafkan aku minhyuk-ah... kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari ku, a..aku...hanya..."

"sudah aku katakan, sekalipun kita bertemu kembali setelah puluhan tahun mungkin aku akan tetap berharap padamu...jadi jangan ragukan perasaanku, karena aku benar benar mencintaimu Hakyeon-ah"

DEG

Bukankah itu sama, sama dengan perasaannya ke Leo. Meski telah disakiti berkali kali, hingga jatuh ke ruang paling dalam, namun Hakyeon tidak pernah bisa membenci Leo. Rasa cinta itu tetap ada, meskipun diselingi rasa takut namun rasa cintanya ke Leo mampu mengusir rasa bencinya terhadap Leo. Dan jika Leo memintanya untuk menunggunya hingga ratusan Tahun, mungkin Hakyeon akan memyanggupinya.

Lalu ia harus bagaimana?

Didekatnya ada namja yang begitu baik dan begitu mencintainya. Namja yang mampu menerima ia apa adanya, namja yang juga begitu menyayangi putranya. Namja yang juga rela berkorban untuk menyelamatkan putranya. Haruskah ia menerima Minhyuk?

Itu artinya ia akan membuka lembaran baru dihatinya. Mengubur dalam dalam perasaannya pada Leo. sanggupkah ia?

*****RL*****

Malam hari Hakyeon dan Minyol pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Minyol berjalan disebelah Hakyeon yang sedang mendorong keranjang belanjaan. Tangan Minyol memegang coat Hakyeon dengan erat, matanya juga sibuk kesana kemari melihat jajaran makanan yang terpampang dirak market. Bila ia menginginkan sesuatu, maka ia cukup menarik coat sang umma.

"eoh? kau mau apa chagi?" Tanya Hakyeon saat merasa ada sebuah tarikan pada coatnya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya pada sang anak.

Tangan Minyol menunjuk ke arah rak makanan. Matanya berbinar dan senyum manis ia tampilkan pada sang umma.

"banana milk? baiklah akan umma ambilkan" Hakyeon berjalan menuju rak yang ditunjuk oleh Minyol, lalu mengambil beberapa pak banana milk untuk persediaan dirumah. setelah mengambilnya ia memasukkan kedalam keranjang, tak lupa membuka satu untuk diminum sang anak.

"jja.. minumlah" ucap Hakyeon memberikan susu kepada anaknya.

Minyol menyambut dengan gembira susu pemberian sang umma, tangannya menggenggam erat botol susu. Hakyeon kembali berjalan menuju rak bagian kebutuhan dapur. Dengan Minyol yang berjalan disebelahnya dengan tangan yang masih memegang coat Hakyeon.

Mata Hakyeon kesana kemari melihat lihat kebutuhan apa lagi yang harus ia beli. Melihat llihat barang tersebut sekedar melihat tanggal kadaluarsanya. Hakyeon kembali merasakan tangan anaknya menarik kembali coatnya.

"hmm? mau apa lagi chagii?" Hakyeon menoleh pada anaknya

Minyol kembali mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk kearah pandangannya. Hakyeon mengikuti arah pandang yang ditunjuk oleh Minyol, bukan ke arah rak makanan atapun rak yang berisi mainan dsb, namun yang ditunjuk Minyol...

"ap...pa" ucap Minyol

yaa, disana Minyol melihat siluet appa nya yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

DEG

DEG

setelah 2 minggu tak melihatnya, kini Hakyeon kembali melihat wajah datar namun penuh sorotan tajam. Tapi Hakyeon bisa melihat namja itu sedikit lebih kurus, lihatlah bahunya yang tidak tegak seperti biasa. Seperti memikul beban yang sangat berat. dan Rambutnya yang sedikit memanjang, padahal ia adalah orang yang begitu memperhatikan penampilan. Apakah ia baik baik saja?, batin Hakyeon

Ia yakin jika Leo tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka disini. Buktinya Leo tampak santai membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil beberapa pack coffe. Masih sama seperti dulu, pecinta coffe. Lalu kemudian namja itu berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar beberapa belanjaannya.

"mma... ap..pa"

suara Minyol menyadarkan Hakyeon. dia begitu terlena memperhatikan wajah yang begitu dirindukannya, hingga ia mengabaikan tarikan pada coatnya.

"iyaa chagi, itu appa" ucap Hakyeon

Kini Leo sudah berjalan keluar dari supermarket. hilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

Merasa tidak melihat sang appa, Minyol memberontak ingin mengejar appanya, membuat Hakyeon berusaha untuk menahan dan menggendong untuk menenangkan Minyol.

"sstt... tenang chagi... nanti appa kembali" bisiknya ditelinga Minyol, entah mengerti atau tidak namun Minyol mesih tetap memberontak, bahkan kini sudah hampir menangis sambil terus menggumamkan kata 'appa'.

"bukankah yang tadi itu Mr. Jung?"

beberapa pengunjung berbisik bisik sambil menunjuk kearah dimana Leo tadi keluar

"iyaa.. itu tadi Mr. Jung yang tampan itu. ku dengar Jung corp akan mengadakan ulang tahun Perusahaan sekaligus ingin merayakan sesuatu..." balas yang satunya

2 orang ahjumma yang berpenampilan modis yang sedang memilih milih beberapa bahan makanan tak jauh dari dimana Hakyeon dan Minyol berdiri. Minyol sudah sedikit lebih tenang, Meski tidak menangis namun ia terus menggumamkan kata 'appa' terus terusan. membuktikan bahwa ia sangat merindukan appanya.

"eoh? merayakan apa? ahh kenapa aku tidak tau gosip terkini..." ahjumma berbaju hijau mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah temannya, meski berbicara dengan suara pelan namun Hakyeon masih dapat mendengar.

"katanya Mr. Jung akan mengumumkan pernikahannya..."

DEG

Jantuung Hakyeon tiba tiba berpacu cepat seperti terkena ledakan.

"HAAH? BENARKAH?" ahjumma berbaju hitam kembali kaget dengan ucapan temannya. Suaranya ia redam sedemikian mungkin.

"nee... kemarin anakku juga melihat Tuan Jung keluar dari kantor pengadilan, mungkin saja tuan Jung akan mendaftarkan pernikahannya.."

"aigooo aku cukup senang jika itu terjadi... sudah terlalu lama si tampan itu menduda karena istrinya yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu seenaknya saja meninggalkan tuan Jung dan anaknya yang cacat itu..."

"nee.. aku juga ikut bahagia jika tuan Jung akan menikah, semoga saja yang menjadi istrinya adalah yeoja cantik yang bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anaknya..."

TES

air mata Hakyeon begitu saja keluar mendengar pembicaraannya kedua ahjumma didekatnya. Beruntunglah hakyoen membelakangi mereka, hingga Hakyeon tidak perlu tahu siapa yang membicarakannya.

'sudah terlalu lama si tampan itu menduda karena istrinya yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu seenaknya saja meninggalkan tuan Jung dan anaknya yang cacat itu' satu kalimat panjang yang dapat Hakyeon tangkap dan cerna.

cukup menyakitkan, ternyata publik selama ini tahu jika Hakyeonlah yang pergi meninggalkan suami dan anaknya, terlebih lagi mereka mengatakan jika anaknya cacat. Ingin sekali Hakyeon menghampiri kedua ahjumma tersebut, ingin mengatakan kepada mereka jika bukan dirinya yang meninggalkan suaminya dan juga anaknya, dan ia tidak terima jika mereka mengatai anaknya cacat. sungguh ia tidak terima.

Namun tidak ada gunanya juga jika ia ingin berkata, siapa dia? orang orang akan bertanya siapa dirinya dan akan berakhir menjadi ia yang malu. mereka akan menganggap dirinya sinting karena berani beranian mengaku istri dari CEO Jung. jadi sudahlah, biarkan ia tetap berdiam diri saja.

dan, benarkah Leo akan menikah?

Ia dekap dengan kuat sang anak dalam pelukannya. Menyalurkan rasa emosi yang bercampur dengan rasa kesal yang teramat sangat. Kenapa publik jahat sekalli, batinnya.

Mungkin saja di acara ulang tahun perusahaan, Leo akan mengumumkan tanggal pernikahannya dengan Eunji. Tidak ada kata perceraian dalam hubungan mereka, karena pernikahan mereka pun tidak pernah terdaftar di mata hukum, hanya dimata pendeta saja. Jadi Leo bisa bebas menikah secara resmi dengan yeoja yang dicintainya. semoga Leo bisa bahagia, batin Hakyeon.

Hei Cha apa kau menyerah?

*****RL*****

Namja berwajah datar itu duduk dibalkon apartemennya dengan sekaleng coffe yang tadi ia beli di supermarket. Akan menjadi kegiatan rutin yang setiap hari ia lakukan, melamun sambil memandangi gemerlap kota Seoul dari balkon apartemennya. Sudah 2 minggu ia bersembunyi di apartemennya, menyendiri dari kesibukan yang ada. Hanya Ravi yang sesekali datang berkunjung untuk meminta atau melaporkan tentang perusahaan.

Sekali lagi ia harus berterimakasih kepada Ravi, tidak hanya ucapan terimakasih, naik gaji mungkin bsia dipertimbangkan. Namja itu sudah terlalu banyak membantu hidupnya. Ravi adalah sosok sahabat yang paling tahu tentang dirinya. Termasuk masalah yang sedang ia ahdapi seakrang.

CKLEK

suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup kembali.

"hyung..."

suara orang yang sedang dibicarakan tiba tiba muncul. Sudah menjadi rutinitas juga bagi Ravi setiap pulang kerja akan singgah ke apartemen Leo untuk melaporkan hasil kerja atau sekedar meminta tanda tangan sang boss.

"kau sudah makan hyung? ini aku bawakan makan malam untukmu..." Setelah meletakkan beberapa kantong plastik berisi makanann, Ravi menyusul Leo di balkon. Sudah bukan pemandangan heran lagi melihat sahabat yang juga bosnya sedang berdiri di pinggir pembatas.

"tsk... sampai kapan kau terus begini heum?"

"..."

yang ditanya hanya diam, kemudian menyesap kopi kalengnya

"..."

"bagaimana kantor?" tanya Leo setelah hening beberapa saat

Ravi menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal "haruskah kukatakan Jung corp dalam keadaan terombang ambing diatas langit karena pilotnya pergi meninggalkan penumpangnya begitu saja..."

Leo menyunggingkan senyum tipis "bukankah masih ada co pilot? apa tugas co pilot?"

"tsk... setidaknya pilot itu tidak pergi angkat tangan begitu saja membiarkan pesawat yang dikemudinya, itu bisa membahayakan penumpang"

"hah..." Lagi ia menyesap kopinya untuk tegukan yang terakhir "bagaimana persiapan untuk acara ulang tahun perusahaan?"

"kau maunya bagaimana?" balas Ravi

Jika saja Leo tidak sadar siapa yagn sedang ia tanya, sudah dipastikan akan ia ceburkan namja tidak sopan dihadapannya ini. Bisakah Ravi menjawab lebih serius.

"hahahha... tenang hyung. Semua beres, undangan sudah disebar. beberapa Kolega kita juga sudah tidak sabar menghadiri acara kita" lanjut Ravi

"baguslah..."

"err... dan apa kau yakin akan melakukannya hyung?"

"aku tidak tahu. aku hanya berusaha. dan ini adalah usahaku yang terakhir, jika pada akhirnya hanya akan menyakitinya maka aku..."

"usaha terakhir? ...hahaha... harusnya kau tahu hyung bahwa dalam mencintai itu tidak ada yang namanya usaha terakhir.. Kau harus ingat usaha Hakyeon dulu ketika mengejarmu, tidak perduli seberapa pedas ucapanmu padanya...tapi ia selalu berusaha menarik perhatianmu...lalu Sekarang kau menyerah? Jangan sampai kau menyesal kembali hyung..."

Leo menyipitkan matanya, menatap heran namja didepannya ini.

"apakah karena menangani penuh perusahaan beberapa minggu ini membuatmu menjadi bijak?"

"ahahaha... tentu saja tidak" Ravi tertawa mendengar ucapan Leo "aku menjadi seperti ini, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah" Ravi menampilkan senyum bangganya.

DEG

Melihat senyum bangga ravi mmembuat iri dalam diri Leo. Lihatlah bagaimana bangganya Ravi mengucapkan betapa ia menunggu kehadiran anaknya. Berbeda dengan dirinya, yang dulu bahkan menginginkan kematian anaknya. Hingga Tuhan menghukumnya sedemikian rupa, membuat ia begitu menyayangi dan harus menjaga anaknya.

Berbicara soal anaknya, sekarang ia begitu merindukan Minyol. Namun ia takut kembali muncul dihadapan keduanya, ia takut kembali terpancing emosi dan melakukan hal yang fatal kembali, untuk itu ia emmilih menahan rindunya dengan bersembunyi diapartemennya.

"jika kau merindukan keduanya, kau bisa menemuinya" ucap ravi

"tidak..." balas Leo cepat, "setidaknya tidak sekarang... tunggu saatnya nanti"

*****TBC*****

MAAF JIKA MASIH TBC *BOW* KARENA INI PANJANG SEKALI, JADI MENDING AKU BAGI DUA DEH.. HEHEEHHE

maaf juga karena sedikit delay dari jadwal yang aku janjiin, sebenernya ini sudah di uplod ke ffn hanya saja belum sempet untuk di edit edit, nah baru sempet sekarang.

teriama kasih yang sebesar besarnya untuk yang sudah mau review, follow, fav ataupun sekedar membaca ff ini, terima kasih ^^

Saran dan kritik diperlukan nee ^^

New pin :5B860B2B (yang lama delcont saja)

Twitter : endhaiueo

Fb : endhaiueo


	16. Chapter 16

**REAL LOVE**

 **Pair : LeoN VIXX**

 **Cast : All Member of vixx**

 **Minyol**

Di sabtu pagi ini, Hakyeon harus terbangun karena dibangunin oleh maid yang mengatakan ada paket untuk dirinya dan anaknya. Hakeyon dengan masih diliputi rasa kantuk harus terbangun untuk melihat apa yang dikatakan maidnya.

Hakyeon menuju ruang tamu, dimana sudah ada beberapa paper bag dan juga kotak kotak berpita. Dahinya mengernyit heran, ia yakin dirinya sudah sadar sepenuhnya, sehingga ia yakin apa yang dilihatnya tidaklah salah. Dari siapa paket paket ini? Atau lebih tepatnya untuk siapa?

"ahjumma untuk siapa paket paket ini?" dengan wajah polos dan menggemaskan Hakyeon, sang maid yang sudah sangat mengenal Hakeyon justru tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan Hakyeon.

"tentu saja untukmu sayang…"

"untukku? Tapi aku merasa tidak berbelanja apapun… lalu ini dari siapa?"

Sempat terlintas dalam benak Hakyeon jika yang mengiriminya adalah Minhyuk.

"mana ahjumma tau, kau periksa saja sendiri… itu ada suratnya juga" jawab maid sambil berlalu ke dapur melanjutkan acara menyiapkan sarapan untuk majikannya.

Perlahan Hakyeon mendekat ke arah paper bag yang ada di meja dan juga sofa. Dilihatnya isi paper bag semuanya. Benarkah Minhyuk yang mengirimnya? Atau adakah orang lain?

Usai membuka isi kotak kotak yang berpita juga mengeluarkan isi dari paperbag tersebut yang ternyata isinya adalah beberapa stel jas dilengkapi dengan kemeja, pita, sepatu, dan berbagai macam lainnya. Dan anehnya semua itu rangkap dua untuk anaknya. Jas lengkap berukuran kecil yang sudah pasti itu adalah ukuran anaknya. Warna putih, dan biru muda secara naluri hakyeon menyukai warna pakaian pakaiannya ini. Bukan hanya warna tapi model dan juga segala macam isinya Hakyeon suka. Mungkin ia akan sangat berterima kasih kepada si pengirim.

Ah, teringat akan siapa yang mengirim, Hakyeon lantas meraih surat beramplop putih yang ada dimeja. Dengan penasaran yang menggunung dan juga detak jantung yang berpacu hebat Hakyeon membaca isi surat tersebut.

 _ **Aku ingin melihat kau dan anak kita memakainya.**_

 _ **Aku menunggu kalian sore ini, sampai bertemu.**_

 _ **-Jung Taekwoon-**_

DEG

Hakyeon membaca kembali pesan itu berulang ulang, memastika benar siapa pengirimnya. Dan matanya tidaklah salah. Benarkah yang mengirim ini adalah Leo. Dan ia tidak salah bacakan, anak kita?

Hati Hakyeon menghangat, bukan karena sinar matahari pagi ini, tapi karena tulisan di surat dimana Leo mengatakan 'anak kita'. Leo yangmengirim ini semua untuknya, agar dirinya dan Minyol datang ke acara ulang tahun Jung Corp. Hakeyon masih sangat ingat tadi malam Hyuk mengingatkannya untuk datang ke acara malam ini. Selalu, bahkan hampir tiap malam hyuk mengingatkannya, Namun Hakyeon masih bimbang.

Ucapan ahjumma beberapa hari lalu di supermarket kembali terngiang dibenaknya. Dengan pandangan lirih ia tatap kembali isi kotak kotak yang ada dihadapannya. Sepertinya ia tidak akan hadir disana, ia masih belum kuat untuk menerima yang akan terjadi nanti.

*****RL*****

"HYUNG! JANGAN GILA… KAU HARUS HADIR DISANA!"

Suara Hyuk begitu menggema didalam rumah. Hyuk sudah bersiap siap karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Tapi ketika ia memasuki kamar hyungnya,yang dilihatnya adalah Minyol yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Bocah kecil itu terliihat tampan dengan jas hitam lengkap dengan dasi kupu kupu berwarna biru muda, dilenkapi dengan aksen sapu tangan yang senada dengan dasi yang ia pakai, serta sepatu pantopel khusus anak anak. Mirip sekali dengan sang appa.

Dan hyungnya sendiri masih menggunakan pakaian rumahan, sama sekali belum bersiap siap. Hal itu membuat Hyuk kesal bukan main.

"tidak hyuki… kalian saja, aku tidak bisa ikut" ucap Hakyeon, ia memastikan kembali sang anak sudah dalam keadaan rapi. Ia tidak mau anaknya tampil jelek dan membuat keluarga Jung malu. Anaknya pasti akan menjadi sorotan utama dalam acara tersebut.

"APA APAAN KAU… SUDAHLAH HILANGKAN PIKIRAN BODOHMU ITU, DAN CEPATLAH BERSIAP SIAP, MOBIL DARI KELUARGA JUNG AKAN MENUJU KEMARI"

"AKU TIDAK BISA HYUKIE!" Hakyeon berteriak, membuat Minyol tersentak. Baru kali ini anaknya melihat sang umma bersuara keras.

Menyadari apa yang barusan dilakukannya, Hakyeon meraih sang anak dalam pelukan sebelum Minyol menangis.

"mian chagi… umma tidak bermaksud" bisiknya

Hyuk jadi ikut merasa bersalah. ia hanya bisa menatap lirih keduanya. Dengan diam diam, Hyuk meraih ponselnya dan berlalu dari kamar hyungnya.

Setelah memastikan sang anak sudah tenang, Hakyeon mengendong Minyol dan membawanya turun kebawah. Memastikan kembali pakaian anaknya sudah rapi dan wangi.

"jja… Minyol pergi dengan ahjussi nee… Minyol harus ajdi anak yang baik… ba-ik… jangan na-kal… janji?" Hakyeon mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dan disambut dengan jari kelingking Minyol, disertai tawa khas bocah kecil itu.

"hyung? Kau yakin tidak ikut?" Hyuk mencoba meyakinkan kembali

"yakin Hyukie.. acara akan tetap berjalan dengan lancar tanpa aku. Dan lagipula aku bukanlah…"

"hentikan pemikiran bodohmu itu. Kau masihlah istrinya, bukankah Leo hyung sendiri yang mengirimkan pakaian khusus untuk kalian?"

"sudahlah… kau semakin jelek jika terus berceloteh" cibir Hakyeon

"aiiishhh..." Hyuk menhentakkan kakinya kesal

TIINN TIIIIIIIIINNN

Mereka terdiam ketika mendengar suara klekson mobil, sepertinya itu mobil utusan dari keluarga Jung yang akan menjemput mereka.

"sudahlah kalian berangkat sekarang, dan aku mohon tolong jaga Minyol nee" ucap Hakyeon yang masih menatap gemas adiknya ini.

Hyuk masih tetap diam ditempat, seolah masih ingin tetap berusaha membujuk hyungnya.

"CHAGIYAAA~…."

Suara teriakan datang dari ruang depan begitu pintu terbuka. Cukup mengagetkan ketiga orang yang masih tampak berkeras.

"moniee~" teriak Minyol tak kalah kuat

"AYO KITA BERANGKAT!.. EOH?" Jaejong berjalan mendekat dengan langkah yang begitu hati hati, karena takut merusak gaun yang ia apkai.

Ny Jung itu berpakaian cantik sekali. Hakyeon saja begitu takjub dengan penampilan ibu mertuanya ini.

Gaun Putih gading yang menjuntai hingga lantai begitu indah dengan bunga bunga biru disekitar pinggangnya, menampilkan body wanita tersebut yang masih terlihat seperti wanita berumur 20 tahun. Anggun sekali, Hakyeon benar benar terpseona.

"umma cantik sekali" Ucap Hakyeon tulus dengan senyum yang mengembang

"terima kasih sayang… dan mengapa kau belum bersiap siap heum?"

Tampak seringaian licik diwajah Hyuk.

"lihatlaahh ahjumma, N hyung tidak mau pergi, aku sudah membujuknua berkali kali…" Hyuk berjalan kearah Jaejong dan bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh cantik itu.

Hakyeon memelototkan wajahnya ke arah Hyuk, setan licik, batinnya.

Sedangkan jaejong memicingkan matanya kearah menantunya.

"apa benar chagi? Kau tidak akan pergi?"

"hmm….n..nee umma… aku merasa tidak enak badan. Jadi biar Minyol saja ikut…" Hakyeon memulai aktingnya. Menampilkan wajah sendu yang ia buat buat

Jaejong merubah raut wajahnya melembut dan berjalan kearah menantunya.

"kau tidak sedang menghindarkan sayang?"

"tidak umma" hakyeon emnampilkan senyumnya lebih lebar

"kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Jung, untuk itu kau harus ikut hadir disana…"

'tapi sebentar lagi itu hanya sebuah ucapan umma… aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyandang Jung' bisik hakyeon dalam hati

"tidak bisakah kau ikut sayang?" pinta jaejong sekali lagi

"…"

"…"

"mianhae umma" bisik Hakyeon dengan kepala tertunduk.

*****RL*****

Sudah pukul 5 sore, kegelisahan terus dirasakan oleh Hakyeon. Dirinya kini membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang seorang diri. Rumah tampak sepi, adik dan juga anaknya sedang berada di jamuan pesta Jung Corp. dipastikan keduanya sedang dalam keadaan yang bahagia.

Hayeon sudah memutuskan untuk tidak pergi, ia tidak sanggup jika nanti terjadi sesuatu di pesta, semacam sebuah pandangan orang orang terhadap dirinya. Belum lagi jika Leo akan memperkenalkan calon istrinya kelak.

Lalu apa yang ia risaukan?

Bukankah itu bagus jika Leo memiliki kehidupan baru kembali?

Bukankah kisah diantara dirinya dan Leo sudah berakhir?

"Haahh…." Hakyeon mengeluarkan nafas melalui mulutnya yang terbuka.

Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ingin berkeliling dipusat kota, tapi ia tidak punya teman. Minhyuk dan Ken tentu saja menghadiri acara tersebut. Jika ia pergi sendiri, sudah dipastikan dirinya tidak akan tahan berada lama lama diluar. Dirinya masih menyimpan trauma sedikit tentang keramaian.

"aku merindukan umma…appa"

Bisik Hakyeon lirih.

TESS

Setetes air bening mengalir dari matanya, entah mengapa ia merindukan kedua orang tuanya sekarang. Sempat terpikir dalam benaknya jika ia ingin menyusul kedua orang tuanya saja, namun jika terbayang wajah anaknya yang masih membutuhkannya Hakyeon menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

"hiks…hiks…"

Hakyeon menghapus airmatanya, dan bergegas bangkit dari ranjang mengambil jaket yang tergantug didalam lemari lalu keluar kamar.

"ahjussiii…." Hakyeon mencari supir pribadi keluaraganya, supir yang setia selalu mengantarnya.

"nee… tuan" jawab ahjussi kang yang berlari masuk menghampiri Hakyeon

"ahjussi bisa antarkan aku ke makam umma dan appa?"

"eoh?" Ahjussi kang tampak kaget mendengar permintaan tuannya. Sudah sangat sore, kenapa Hakyeon ingin kemakam?

"aku merindukan mereka ahjussi…" ucap hakyeon dengan wajah sendunya

"ah.. baiklah tuan"

Kini Hakyeon duduk manis didalam mobil, dengan ahjussi kang yang membawanya menuju makam dimana kedua orang tuanya dimakamkan. Tidak lupa ia singgah ke toko bunga untuk memberi beberapa ikat bunga kesukaan ummanya.

Sesampainya dipemakaman, Hakyeon turun dari mobil dan melangkahkan kakiya menuju gundukan kedua orang tuanya.

"annyeoong appa umma" Hakyeon membungkukkan dirinya dihadapan makam orang tuanya lalu meletakkan bunga yang tadi ia beli.

Bunga lili putih kesukaan ummanya dulu, bahkan ketika dirinya masih kecil dirinya sering diajak berkebun menanam bunga di kebun belakang rumah mereka. Tapi sayang semua kenangan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, karena kedua orang tuanya lebih memilih kesibukan masing masing dan mengabaikan dirinya. Tapi meski bagaimanapun ia tetap menyayangi kedua orang tuanya, dan ia begitu menyesal karena tidak dapat menajadi anak yang dapat dibanggakan keduanya.

"umma… appa… maafkan aku. Aku begitu menyesal telah membuat kalian kecewa…hiks…" Hakyeon jatuh tertunduk didepan makam orang tuanya.

"aku tau aku adalah anak yang tidak dapat dibanggakan… hiks… tapi aku menyayangi kalian… aku menyayangimu umma…appa…hiks..bisakah kalian membawaku bersama kalian? Hiks"

Cuaca sore kian menggelap, matahari bahkan sudah hampir tenggelam. Namun dirinya masih terlarut dalam kesedihan. Kesedihan yang berakhir ia meminta kedua orang tuanya membawanya turut serta.

Tak ingin semakin gelap berada disini, Hakyeon memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya dirinya akan menghabiskan malam ini dengan tidur saja. Tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat, dan tubuhnya juga sedikit lelah.

Disepanjang perjalanan entah mengapa Hakyeon kepikiran anaknya. Bagaimana keadaan anaknya? Padahal baru beberapa jam ia tidak melihatnya. Semoga saja anaknya baik baik saja ditengah keramaian. Keluarga Jung pasti bisa menjaga anaknya.

"ahjussi… bisa singgah ke café itu sebentar yaa" ucap Hakyeon kepada ahjussi kang

"nee… tuan"

Entah mengapa hakyeon tiba tiba ingin sekali mencicipi buble tea karena mereka baru saja melewati café yang menjual buble tea. Untuk itu ia berniat untuk singgah sebentar untuk merasakan minuman dingin tersebut.

Usai memarkirkan mobil, Hakyen pun turun dari mobil dan segera memasuki café yang bisa dibilang elit. Tempatnya seperti café café biasa, dari luar terlihat bercat putih saja, namun setelah memasukinya ruangannya penuh dengan warna warni pelangi polkadot sebagai walpaper ruangan tersebut.

Hakyeon duduk di bagian tengah ruangan, dikarenakan meja bagian dekat jendela sudah full. Maklum saja ini adalah malam minggu, sudah pasti ramai sekali pengunjung.

Pelayan menghampiri Hakyeon dan mencatat pesanan Hakyeon. Lalu kemudian bergegas mengambil pesanan pengunjung mereka itu.

Hakyeon duduk dengan begitu tenang sambil menunggu pesanannya datang. Kepalanya ditolehkan kesana kemari untuk melihat sekeliling ruangan yang penuh dengan dekorasi yang unik. Lampion lampion warna warni menghiasi atap ruangan, lampu lampu yang tampak tidak begitu terang namun tidak juga redup. Ditambah lagi bunga bunga di etiap pojok ruangan, serta tiang tiang ditengan ruangan yang dirambati tanaman berakar, sungguh nyaman sekali.

Dihadapan Hakyeon ada sebuah layar, yang menyiarkan siaran tv. Mata Hakyeon tertuju pada layar yang kini memutar video seseorang yang bernyanyi. Hakyeon sempat larut dalam lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh orang tersebut. Matanya memejam sebentar lalu terbuka dan tersenyum.

Tak lama pesanannya datang, hakyeon tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pelayan dan memberikan senyum manis sebagai pelanggan yang ramah. Menyesap minumannya melalui sedotan besar yang ada pada gelas. Hakyeon tampak senang dengan rasa bubble tea itu. Rasa dingin memenuhi tenggorokannya.

Menyesap kembali sambil memandangi layar yang ada didepannya

Dan mulutnya berhenti ketika melihat layar dididepannya menampilkan live acara Ulang tahun Jung Corp. Terlihat seorang host yang sedang meliput ke Gedung Jung Corp langsung. Sepertinya acara tersebut ditampilkan live di stasiun tv.

Tiba tiba saja semua terasa hambar dalam lidah Hakyeon. Ia ingin cepat cepat kembali ke rumah, ia tidak ingin menyaksikan, namun hatinya memberontak untuk tetap disini sebentar saja, rasa penasaran juga meliputi dirinya.

' _waahhh sungguh meriah sekali acara disini, bisa kita lihat banyak sekali tamu tamu yang berdatangan dan orang orang hebat juga hadir disini…'_

Host yang memegang mic tampak berjalan di arah kerumunan tamu sambil memegang mic ditangannya. Menghadap camera ketika ia berbicara untuk melaporkan hasil liputannya.

 _'nah saat ini kita sedang bersama Tuan Jung Taekwoon dan anaknya… aigooo kyeopta…'_

Dan kini pada layar tampak sang host sedang berdiri bersampingan dengan Direktur Jung dan juga Minyol yang berada digendongan appanya.

 _'annyeong haseyo Tuan Jung….annyeong Minyolie' sapa sang host kembali_

Hakyeon ingin mengangkat kepalanya melihat ke layar, namun ia tidak sanggup. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah itu, meskipun ia ingin sekali.

 _'annyeong haseyo…'_

Suara itu, bisisk Hakkyeon dalam hati.

 _'bagaimana acaranya Tuan Jung, sepertinya meriah sekali…'_

 _'nee… kami memang sengaja membuat acara ditahun ini berbeda dari sebelum sebelumnya, kami ingin membuat sesuatu yang berkesan'_

 _'ah… apakah yang berkesan itu adalah sesuatu yang akan anda umumkan nanti'_

DEG

Darahnya berdesir, meskipun ia tidak melihat kearah layar, namun ia bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresi wajah itu berbicara.

'…'

' _anda tidak menjawab tapi anda tersenyum, sepertinya itu benar… hahaha…'_

Tawa host dan Leo bisa ia dengar dengan begitu jelas.

 _'apa umma Minyol tidak hadir disini Tuan Jung?' tanya sang Host_

DEG

Tidak, Hakyeon tidak ingin dengar pertanyaan itu.

 _'dia akan datang nanti…'_

Hakyeon seketika mengangkat kepalanya melihat wajah Leo yang tersneyum menghadap kamera. Apa maksudnya?

Hei… umma Minyol adalah dirinya, dan dia sedang disini sekarang. Dia tidak ada disana dan tidak akan ada disana, kenapa Leo justru berbohong pada publik. Bukankah ini live?

Leo yaa, apa maksudmu?

Apa kau ingin menunjukkan calon istrimu sebagai umma Minyol?

TES

Membayangkannya Hakyeon begitu pedih.

Tiba tiba layar menjadi gelap, dan tak lama menampilkan layar putih. Seperti sebuah video.

Hakyeon tampak begitu serius menunggu tayangan yang ada pada layar.

Dan layar memutarkan sebuah video tampak seorang namja berseragam sekolah sedang memgang banner dan berteriak dibangku tribun. Mengibarkan banner yang dipegangnya, sambil berteriak…

 _ **'JUNG LEOOOO SARANGHAEE…AHAHAHAHHA… SARANGHAE LEO YAA… FIGHTIIING….'**_

Wajah namja manis yang yang sepertinya tidak sadar sedang direkam entah oleh siapa.

 ** _'namanya Cha Hakyeon, the 1st fans of Jung taekwoon…namja berkelakuan aneh dan absurd…'_**

Suara seseorang dalam video yang menjelaskan isi video tersebut, suara Jung Leo.

Hakyeon terus menyaksikan vedio tersebut dengan darah yang berdesir dalam tubuhnya. Itu dirinya, namja dalam video tersebut adalah dirinya.

 _ **'…namja bodoh dan menjengkelkan….'**_

TES

Video itu manampilkan dimana Hakyeon menggantungkan bekal di loker Leo, sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

 ** _'…Cha Hakyeon… namja bodoh yang dengan gampang disakiti namun masih bisa tersenyum…'_**

Hiks

Hakyeon tak dapat membendung isakannya. Dengan segera ia menutup mulutnya agar tidak terisak makin keras

' ** _… Cha Hakyeon, namja bodoh yang telah merusak masa depan seorang Jung Taekwoon…'_**

Cukup, Hayeon ingin berteriak, meminta seseorang untuk menhentikan tayangan itu. Atau matikan saja, ganti saja tayangannya. Ia tidak ingin melanjutkan melihat itu. sungguh Hakyeon tidak ingin.

 ** _'…Cha Hakyeon, namja bodoh dengan segala ketulusannya…'_**

Video tersebut menampilkan foto foto dirinya, dimana ia sedang terbaring dirumah sakit, ketika ia sedang depresi, ketika dirinya menikah dengan Leo di rumah sakit, ketika dirinya dengan perut yang membuncit, dan ketika dirinya terbaring kembali dirumah sakit… ia ingat ketika itu anaknya lahir.

 ** _'…Cha Hakyeon yang menahan segala bebannya untuk melahirkan seorang malaikat…'_**

Dan kini tampak Minyol ketika masih bayi, yang berada didalam inkubator. Tayangan tersebut mulai menampilkan foto foto Minyol dari mulai bayi.

 ** _'…Cha Hakyeon, Namja bodoh…tidak, bukan namja bodoh tapi namja berhati malaikat yang mampu mencairkan sikap egois didalam diri Jung Taekwoon…'_**

TES… Hiks…hiks

 _ **'…Hakyeon ah, akulah yang bodoh disini karena baru menyadari perasaanku setelah aku menyakiti luar dan dalam dirimu tanpa perduli perasaanmu… akulah yang bodoh karena tidak menyadari betapa berartinya kau dan putra kita…'**_

 ** _'…Cha appa…Cha umma… annyeong…'_**

Dan kali ini tampak didalam layar menampilkan Leo yang sedang berlutut dimakam kedua orang tua hakyeon.

 ** _'…maaf telah menyakiti anak kalian…maaf belum bisa membuat anak dan cucu kalian bahagia…bisakah kalian memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memperbaiki semuanya?...'_**

Hakyeon semakin erat menutup mulutnya agar tidak terisak makin deras, hati hakyeon entah mengapa menghangat melihat bagaimana Leo berlutut dimakam kedua orang tuanya dan meminta restu. Hal yang selalu ia impikan sejak dulu, dimana ia membayangkan calon suaminya kelak meminta restu dihadapan kedua orang tuanya. Namun kini ia tidak bisa menyaksikan itu, kecuali hal yang baru ia saksikan ini.

 ** _'…Cha.. ani, Jung Hakyeon… maukah kau kembali melanjutkan kehidupan kita? Bersama putra kita?...'_**

Di layar tampak Leo menghadap kearah kamera dengan pandangan yang begitu serius, dan tiba tiba layarnya mati.

"mma…."

Sebuah suara menyapa Hakyeon. Suara anaknya, dengan spoontan Hakyeon menoleh dan melihat anaknya sudah berada disampingnya dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

Karena begitu serius menyaksikan video pada layar, Hakyeon tidak menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya sampai sang anak datang kepadanya dan menyadarkannya.

"kau bersama siapa sayang?" Hakyeon menghapus air amtanya dan memangku anaknya

"ppa…" Minyol menunjuk ke arah belakang Hakyeon

DEG

Apa maksud Minyol adalah appanya? Leo?

Tidak mungkin, bukankah Leo barusan saja tampil dilayar secara live?

Hakyeon menoleh kebelakang, dan benar saja Sudah berdiri dengan gagah seorang Jung taekwoon dengan pakaian yang tak berbeda dari layar tadi. Jas Hitam sama dengan putranya.

DEG

DEG

Jantung Hakyeon berpacu dengan kuat, ketika perlahan Leo mendekati mereka. Hakyeon bingung ingin berbuat apa.

Spontan saja dirinya berdiri dengan menggendong Minyol. Mendekap anaknya dengan begitu erat.

"Hakyeon ah… apa jawabanmu?"

"…"

Mata Hakyeon menghindar dari tatapan itu, matanya gusar dengan melihat kearah lain. Jantungnya masih saja berdetak cepat.

Leo semakin mendekat dan kini ada dihadapannya, Hakyeon masih menghindar tatapaannya, matanya masih bergerak gelisah.

"Aku mencintaimu Jung Hakyeon"

DEG

Matanya berhenti bergerak, dan langsung menatap mata Leo. Mata mereka saling bertemu, Hakyeon menyelami pandangan itu, mencoba mencari kebohongan atas ucapan yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

Jung Leo, Jung Taekwoon, namja yang selama ini ia cintai, namja yang mejadi alasan ia tetap bertahan, namja yang merupakan appa dari anaknya… menyatakan cinta padanya?

Tidak

Hakyeon tidak menemukan kebohongan dalam tatapan itu

Bukan, bukan karena Hakyeon berharap itu adalah benar. Tapi nyatanya pandangan itu tulus, Jung Taekwoon membalas cintanya. Haruskah Hakyeon berteriak bahagia?

"HIKS… apa kau mempermainkanku…hiks…."

Hakyeon jatuh terduduk kembali, tembok pertahanannya runtuh kembali. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menolak, namun tetap tidak bisa. Ia masih mencintai Leo, masih dan terus mencintai namja ini. Bagaimana bisa ia membenci appa dari anaknya.

"tidak akan… aku tidak mempermainkanmu, tidak akan pernah lagi. Aku akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan seperti yang kau impikan… kehidupan pernikahan yang kau harapkan… pernikahan yang impikan seperti pada lukisanmu… aku akan mencoba membangun itu semua… maukah kau melanjutkan kehidupan kita bersama? Bersama sama membesarkan putra kita dan anak anak kita nantinya? Aku mohon… beri aku kesempatan, karena aku mencintaimu Hakyeon ahh…"

"nee…nee… aku mau…hiks"

Dengan cepat Hakyeon mengangguk, meski diiringi tangisan. Tapi ini adalah tangisan bahagia dalam hidup hakyeon.

Leo tersenyum dan langsung membawa Istri dan anaknya dalam pelukannya. Mereka berpelukan menyalurkan rasa bahagia mereka. Nafas kelegaan dirasakan ketiganya, lega karena beban yang selama ini dibahu masing masing telah hilang, berganti dengan bahagia yang sudah menunggu didepan mereka.

"kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Hakyeon mengangkat wajahnya menatap Leo mencoba memastikan kembali. Namun senyuman yang ia dapat diwajah Leo, senyuman yang belum pernah Hakyeon lihat seumur hidupnya, sepanjang ia mengidolakan namja didepannya ini.

"tidak akan" Jawab Leo dengan past, dan membawa kembali Hakyeon ke dalam pelukannyan

Bahkan mereka tidak memperdulikan dimana mereka berada sekarang. Masih di café dengan semua mata pengunjung terarah kepada mereka. Semua bisa ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Tuan Jung dan istrinya tersebut.

*****RL*****

Dalam waktu satu jam, Hakyeon sudah berhasil diubah menjadi semenawan mungkin. Jika yang tadinya ia berpakaian rumahan, kini dirinya sudah berpakaian jas putih gading lengkap dengan dasi kupu kupu berwarna biru muda. Jas yang tadi pagi dikirim oleh Leo.

Acara yang tadinya untuk merayakan ulant tahun Jung Corp justru diubah menjadi acara pengucapan janji suci oleh kedua insan tersebut. Gedung Jung Corp disulap menjadi seperti ruangan di acara pemberkatan digereja. Dibuat persis seperti yang Hakyeon inginkan, yang tertuang dalam lukisan Hakyeon. Lukisan yang pernah Leo lihat. Leo sangat berterimakasih sekali kepada siapapun yang ikut membantunya mewujudkan ini semua.

Dan disinilah Hakyeon berada, berjalan di atas altar dengan tangan yang digandeng oleh pamannya, ahjussi Han- appa Hyuk. Kedua orang tua Hyuk begitu bahagia ketika mendengar kabar dari Hyuk, meski awalnya mereka memarahi habis habisan Hyuk, karena baru sekarang memberitahu mereka, namun mereka harus menahan hasrat untuk bertemu dengan keponakan mereka sesuai rencana yang disusun oleh Leo.

Hakyeon sudah akan berteriak bahagia mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang. Ia pernah bermimpi akan ini semua, dimana ia berjalan diatas altar dengan digandeng oleh appanya yang akan mengantarnya kepada calon suaminya. Persis seperti ini, di ruangan yang dipenuhi saksi perniakhan mereka, dengan dekorasi ruangan yang begitu megah, dikelilingi bunga bunga disetiap bangku tamu, dan juga ada balon yang menggantung di atap gedung. Hakyeon menyukai itu semua.

"jangan menangis chagi…kau mau pria diujung sana berubah pikiran" Ahjussi Han berbisik pelan ditelinga namja yang sedang ia tuntun matanya mulai berair.

"hiks.. ani…" bisik Hakyeon dan segera menyeka air matanya dengan jari tangnnya.

Jujur saja ini sebenarnya adalah airmata paling bahagia dalam hidupnya. Disana, diujung altar telah berdiri seorang namja tampan yang merupakan suaminya, sedang menunggunya. Meskipun ini bukanlah sebuah pemberkatan pernikahan, tapi Leo sengaja mengatur ini seperti acara pemberkatan, lengkap dengan pendeta yang menikahkan mereka dulu.

"Jung Taekwoon, aku serahkan Jung Hakyeon padamu untuk kau bahagiakan selalu…"

Leo mengambil alih tangan tersebut dan menggenggam erat, membawanya ke dadanya

"aku bersumpah ahjussi, aku akan berusaha membahagiakan mereka…"

Leo mengucap dengan pasti, dibuktiikan dengan tatapan ketulusan sehingga membuat Han mempercayai namja didepannya ini. Hatinya lega, beban yang ia pikul beberapa tahun ini dapat berkurang, setidaknya ia tidak akan merasa bersalah lagi kepada kedua orang tua Hakyeon yang telah tiada. Ia telah menyerahkan Hakyeon pada orang yang tepat.

Dan kini keduanya mengucap sumpah kembali, sumpah yang diucapkan dengan keteguhan hati dan disaksikan oleh banyak saksi. Semoga…semoga saja ia tidak lagi melanggar sumpah itu.

Kembali Hakyeon diberi kejutan lagi, Leo memberinya buku pernikahan mereka… itu artinya mereka telah sah dimata Tuhan dan dimata hukun. Sekarang ia resmi menyandang marga Jung. Haruskah Hakyeon berteriak bahagia dengan semua ini?

"terima kasih…" ucap Hakyeon

Mereka saling bertatapan, mata mereka saling menyelami satu sama lain. Tatapan yang dipenuhi bunga bunga cinta.

"aku yang harusnya mengucapkan terimakasih padamu… terima kasih telah bertahan selama ini untukku…saranghae…"

Dan bibir keduanya bertemu, saling mengecup satu sama lain, dengan iringan tepuk tangan semua orang yang menyaksikan ciuman itu,, sebagai backsound ciuman mereka.

*****RL*****

Dan sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam, acara pesta yang dinantikan semua orang. Kini ruangan disulap kembali menjadi acara pesta dengan live music diatas panggung, dimana mereka mengucap janji tadi. Hakyeon begitu takjub dengan orang yang mengatur acara ini, dan pastinya ia akan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Senyum diwajah Hakyeon tidak luntur sedari tadi, bagaimana bisa luntur jika sedari tadi semua tamu memberikan selamat kepadanya dan suaminya. Tatapan mereka tidaklah tatapan benci seperti yang Hakyeon takutkan, justru tatapan mereka adalah tatapan lembut dan tulus memberinya ucapan selamat.

"ikutlah denganku…"

Leo menggenggam tangan istrinya, menuntunnya, membawanya berjalan diantara kerumunan tamu. Dan berhenti didepan sekumpulan orang yang sepertinya teman teman Leo.

Leo membawa Hakyeon bertemu dengan teman teman kuliahnya ketika di new york dulu. Teman teman yang dulu pernah menghina dirinya, dan membuat dirinya menyakiti istrinya. Ren, mereka tampak berbeda. Mereka tersenyum menyambut keduanya, sangat berbeda dengan tatapan mereka dulu ketika masih di New York.

"hai…perkenalkan ini istriku… sayang kenalkan mereka adalah teman temanku ketika di New York dulu"" Leo dengan bangga memperkenalkan istrinya dihadapan teman temannya. Lihatlah jemari Leo yang terkait erat dengan jemari istrinya.

"annyeooong…" Hakyeon membungkukkan sedikit badannya

Ren, Kai, Jun tampak canggung. Diawal tadi mereka cukup tankjub dengan penampilan namja manis ini. Memang benar yang diaktakan sahabat mereka, jika Hakyeon adalah namja sederhana yang berhati malaikat. Lihatlah bagaimana namja manis ini tersenyum seolah lupa jika mreka pernah bertemu dan karena perkataan mereka ia dan janinnya celaka.

"anyyeong Hakyeon ssi… selamat nee.. kami ucapkan semoga kalian bahagia…" Kai, berinisiatif berbicara duluan

"terimakasih...?"

"kai… namaku kai…ini Jun dan yeoja ini adalah ren, " kai tersenyum

"aah.. nee terimakasih kai ssi…" Mata Hakyeon bertemu dengan Ren

DEG DEG

Hakyeon ingat, sangat ingat siapa Ren.

Yeoja itu adalah Yeoja yang menyukai suaminya, Yeoja yang pernah menghabiskan malam dengan suaminya…

"annyeong Hakyeonie…" Ren mendekat ke hadapan Hakyeon, "sebelumnya kami ingin meminta maaf padamu… terlebih aku… maaf telah merusak rumah tangga kalian… tidak seharusnya kami memperlakukan ka…"

"ANII…." Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Ren ssi… semua sudah berlalu…" Hakyeon tersenyum dengan begitu manis, membuat hati ren bahkan lega mendengar penuturan itu.

Leo benar, jika istrinya adalah namja berhati malaikat. Beruntung sekali Leo mendapatkannya. Ren memeluk Hakyeon sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Pelukan yang dilakukan seperti halnya pelukan sahabat.

"terimakasih kalian sudah mau datang" Leo mengalihkan moment haru tersebut

Leo memang meminta teman temannya datang ke acara ini, sekaligus acara untuk memperbaiki persahabatan mereka yang menjadi tidak baik pasca dimana mereka menghina Leo, dengan mengatainya Gay. Bukankah saling meminta maaf itu sangat baik?

"baiklah…. Kalian nikmati saja pestanya, kami harus permisi dulu…"

Leo kembali membawa tangan istrinya menuntun untuk ia perkenalkan kembali dengan tamu tamu yang lain. Oh bahagianya hati hakyeon, ia diperkenalkan sebagai Ny. Muda Jung Taekwoon, hal yang dulu ia anggap hanya mimpi sekarang jadi kenyataan.

Tidak apa kakinya capek berdiri menyambut ucapan selamat dari ratusan tamu yang hadir, karena rasa lelah itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa bahagia sekarang.

"Song Uisa…" panggil Leo ketika mereka menghampiri pasangan yang menggunakan pakaian dengan warna yang sama.

"ahh Tuan Jung…"

"Song uisa?" Hakyeon dibuat kaget kembali melihat pasangan yang ada dihadapannya

Song uisa, dokter yang menangani kandungannya ketika di New York dulu, namja yang juga pernah menjadi sumber keributan ia dan leo. Apa Leo mengundang mereka?

"sayang, Song uisa adalah suami dari dokter kepercayaan keluarga Jung. Dia juga adalah dokter yang menangani Minyolie selama ini" ucap Leo

"a..annyeong…" Hakyeon membungkukkan badannya.

"dunia sangat sempit nee… suamiku yang membantumu melahirkan Minyol, lalu aku yang menangani Minyol sejak ia bayi…haahha…" Mrs. Song tampak anggun sekali dengan gaun selutut yang digunakannya, tampil serasi dengan Mr. Song.

Keadaan menjadi lebih baik ketika saling memaafkan bukan?

Leo menuntun tangan istrinya kembali. Hakyeon bahkan tak habis pikir, kemana lagi suaminya akan memperkenalkannya. Dirinya sudah cukup lelah, dan lagi… ia belum bertemu dengan anaknya setelah acara pemberkatan tadi. Terakhir ia melihat anaknya ada bersama sang halmoni. Tiba tiba ia merindukan Minyol.

"le…leo yaa… kita akan kemana lagi?" Hakyeon bertanya dengan suara ragu ragu

Leo menghentikan langkahnya dan mengecek keadaan istrinya.

"kau lelah?" Leo bertanya dengan suara yang begitu khawatir

"a..ani… hanya saja aku tidak melihat Minyol sedari tadi" Hakyeon berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatiran Leo

"dia aman bersama umma… " jawab Leo "ada satu tamu lagi, dan kita harus menemuinya…"

Leo kembali membawa istrinya menuju tamu yang dikatakan oleh Leo.

Dan tamu itu adalah sahabat sahabtanya, ketika mereka sekolah dulu. Entah untuk pamer atau apa, Leo terlihat bersemangat untuk mengenalkan istrinya.

"haiii…" Leo menghampiri sahabat sahabatnya

"heiiii… hyung… waahh ini yang kita tunggu dari tadi…"ucap Minho

Semua berjabat tangan dan saling bercanda

"akhirnya kalian mengakui juga… dan kau Hakyeon hyung akhirnya perjuanganmu sejak dulu tidak sia sia"

"yaa… akhirnya si bodoh ini luluh juga padamu.."

Mereka saling menggoda keduanya, dan Hakyeon hanya mampu mempoutkan bibirnya meskipun rona merah dipipinya tak dapat membohongi perasaannya.

"selamat calon kakak ipaarr…" Hongbin datang langsung memeluk Hakyeon, namun dengan segera dilepas oleh Leo

"kakak ipar? Apa maksudmu binie?" tanya Hakyeon

"aah… jadi dongsaengmu itu belum bercerita heum?" Hongbin memasang wajah misterius sedangkan Hakyeon memicingkan matanya mencoba meminta kejelasan, sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh adiknya.

"maaf aku terlambat"

Seseorang datang ikut bergabung bersama mereka,

DEG

Minhyuk

Genggaman Leo pada jemari Hakyeon semakin mengerat. Seolah tidak ingin genggaman itu terlepas.

"akhirnya pasangan bodoh ini bersatu juga" ucap Minhyuk "selamat nee… Yeoni chag…"

DUAAKK

"ARRHGHH… YAAK KENAPA MENENDANGKU"

Yaa, Leo menendang tulang kering namja yang baru bergabung dengan mereka. tak segan segan, ketika mendengar Minhyuk memanggil nama istrinya dengan sebutan itu Leo langsung menendang tulang kering kaki Minhyuk

Dan hasilnya Minhyuk menjerit kesakitan

"yaakk apa yang kau lakukan Leo yaa.. kasihan dia" Hakyeon berniat untuk membantu Minhyuk berdiri, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Leo sehingga ia tetap berdiri disamping suaminya.

"biarkan saja…karena dia sudah melenceng dari kesepakatan…" Ucap Leo enteng

"kesepakatan?" Hakyeon membeo dan menatap suaminya curiga "kesepakatan apa?" tanyanya lagi

"ah sudahlah… sekarang kita tinggalkan orang orang ini… dan kau Minhyuk sebaiknya jangan pernah memanggil istriku dengan panggilan itu lagi, atau kupastikan istrimu akan mencincang mu habis habisan…" Ancam Leo

"YAAAKKK…. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku…aiisshhh"

Minhyuk hanya mengumpat pada namja jung itu, dan dihadiahi oleh tawaan pasa sahabatnya. Rasakan jika kau berani pada seorang Jung.

dan satu kejutan lagi, ternyata Minhyuk sudah menikah dengan namja manis yang masih ia rahasiakan. Pertemuannya dengan Hakyeon tidak disengaja, lalu kemduian terbersit ide jahilnya untuk memanasi Leo. Dan berhasil, ia berhasil membuat Leo mengakui perasaannya.

*****RL*****

"apa kau lelah?"

Acara sudah selesai, para tamu sudah banyak berpulangan. Leo menghampiri istrinya yang duduk di sofa dengan memangku Minyol yang tertidur. Hakyeon melihat suaminya yang kini duduk disebelahnya. Hakyeon masih tidak berani menatap lama lama suaminya. Ia masih canggung dan bahkan ia masih ragu jika ini mimpi. Namun semua itu ditepisnya, karena ia bisa merasakan tangan Leo menggenggam tangannya disepanjang acara. Bahkan dengan tidak malu Leo memperkenalkan dia dengan kolega koleganya. Dan tidak ada satupun pandangan yang menusuk diirnya. Semua tamu menyambutnya dengan baik,begitu ramah, jauh dari perkiraan Hakyeon. Mungkin benar jika Leo telah banyak berubah, bukan hanya Leo, tapi semua orang berubah menjadi menghangatkan.

"heei… kau melamun?" Leo kembali memanggil istrinya, kali ini Leo mengangkat wajah istrinya untuk menghadapnya. Ia tahu, ia masih bisa merasakan kegugupan istrinya.

"a..aa…ani.." bisik Hakyeon "aa…aku hanya… hanya kasihan dengan Minyol.. dia pasti kelelahan sekali" ucapnya dan mengalihkan dengan mengelus rambut anaknya yang ada dipangkuannya.

Leo tersenyum, dan matanya mencari ke segala ruangan, seperti mencari seseorang. Lalu tangannya melambai ketika menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

Tak lama datang kearah mereka maid yang biasa membantu Minyol di kediaman Jung. Maid itu mendekat membungkukkan badannya dihadapan tuannya.

"bawa Minyol pulang…pastikan ia tidur dengan selimut tebal" ucap Leo pada maidnya

"baik tuan" balan sang maid, yeoja paruh baya yang sudah bekerja sejak Minyol lahir.

Hakyeon merasa ragu saat maid itu mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil Minyol.

"tidak apa sayang… biar Minyol dibawa pulang saja…"

"dia bisa pulang bersama ku…"

"tidak, Minyol butuh istirahat, dan kau juga" ucap Leo dengan lembut.

Hakyeon tak bisa menolak lagi. Dirinya pasrah saja ketika Minyol diambil oleh maid. Hakyeon sebenarnya tidak takut, hanya saja dia gugup. Yaa dia gugup berhadapan degan Leo, jika ada Minyol maka dia bisa mengalihkan kegugupan itu dengan anaknya.

Namun mendengar suara lembut Leo, hakyeon tidak bisa menolak. Dan kini anaknya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"sekarang kita pulang nee…"Leo mengambil tangan istirnya, untuk ia tuntun "umma kami pulang duluan nee... Leo pamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya"

"nee... hati hatilah... dan biarkan Hakyeon istirahat Leo yaa" Jaejong menatap genit anaknya, tak lama ia juga ikut pulang bersama suaminya.

Menggenggam tangan istrinya, membawanya ke luar ruangan yang sudah sangat sepi. Hanya tinggal beberapa pekerja dari EO saja. Degupan jantung Hakyeon semakin menjadi jadi, belum lagi jari jari tangannya yang digenggam oleh Leo menjadi dingin. Semoga saja suaminya tidak merasakan kegugupannya.

Leo mengambil mobilnya diparkiran, sedangkan Hakyeon berdiri sendiri menunggu suaminya. Saat yang tepat untuk Hakyeon menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Sesekali dirinya tersenyum, tampak dengan rona merah dipipinya. Hakyeon menutup pipinya dengan kedua tangannya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana merahnya kedua pipinya.

"Hakyeon oppa.."

Panggil seseorang yang sudah berdiri disebelah Hakyeon. Hakyeon sedikit terkaget ketika mengetahui siapa yang bediri disebelahnya.

"e..Eunji ssi…"

"Chukae nee… akhirnya kalian memutuskan untuk kembali bersama" Eunji mengulurkan tangannya, dan dengan ragu ragu Hakyeon menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

Eunji datang terlambat ke acara ini, sehingga ia tidak bisa menghampiri keduanya karena Leo sibuk menghampiri beberapa tamu yang juga rekan bisnisnya., untuk itu dia menunggu acara selesai baru menghampiri keduanya untuk memberikan selamat.

"gomawo Eunji ah... aku..aku minta maaf…."

"jangan minta maaf oppa… oppa tidak bersalah. justru sebaliknya aku yang minta maaf karena membuat oppa salah paham. Aku dan Leo oppa tidak ada hubungan apapun. Justru aku sudah tahu sejak lama jika Leo oppa sebenarnya sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Tapi gengsinya saja yang besar… hahahah" Yeoja cantik itu tertawa, membuat Hakyeon juga ikut tersenyum.

Hakyeon salah mengira jika Eunji memiliki maksud lain, yeoja yang juga merupakan dokternya ini ternyata baik sekali. Hatinya benar benar baik.

"aku doakan semoga kau juga segera menikah Eunji ah…" ucap Hakyeon

"nee… memang sebentar lagi aku akan menikah oppa. Doakan saja nee…" mencari kesana kemari sosok yang tadi menemaninya "ahh itu calon suamiku oppa" Eunji menunjuk sesorang yang sudah menunggunya didalam mobil. Namun ssepertinya eunji masih malu memperkenalkan soosk calon suaminya. "Aku akan memberikan undangan pernikahanku, dan oppa harus datang bersama keluarga nee… daan bersama adik Minyol juga… hahahahaha"

Hakyeon semakin merona mendengar ucapan Eunji, bisa bisanya yeoja ini menggodanya. Adik Minyol? Astaga membayangkannya benar benar membuat Hakyeon malu.

"berhentilah menggodanya Eunji ah…"

Seseorang menginterupsi Eunji, agar tak terus terusan menggoda istrinya. Leo datang dan merangkul istrinya didepan Eunji. Leo benar benar ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya benar benar ingin mengakui hakyeon didepan semua orang.

"aku tidak menggodanya oppa, aku hanya mengatkan jika kalian harus menghadiri pernikahanku bersama Minyol dan juga adik Minyol kelak…"

"aiishh…" Hakyeon menggerutu pelan, namun masih dapat diengar oleh Leo dan Eunji , membuat kedua orang itu tertawa melihat tingkah namja manis didepan mereka.

"kalau begitu aku pamit nee oppa… bahagialah selalu… annyeong"

Lalu kemudian Eunji pamit, meniggalkan keduanya. Hakyeon masih merasa malu dengan ucapan Eunji. Ya Tuhaan, dirinya saja amsih belum percaya jika dia dan leo kembali bersama, kenapa yeoja itu sudah membahas tentang adik Minyol.

Kini keduanya berada di perjalanan menuju ke rumah, namun hakyeon sedikit bingung karena jalan yang mereka tempuh bukan jalan yang biasanya. Dirinya gelisah, akan kemana Leo membawanya. Terbersit rasa ketakutan dalam diri hakyeon, namun sebisa mungkin ia hilangkan. Ia percaya dengan suaminya, tidak mungkin suaminya berbuat jahat padanya, mereka sudah berjanji bukan.

"kita akan pulang…" Leo bersuara saat dilihat istrinya seperti gelisah

"ta…tapi… ini bukan …jalan pulang…" lirih Hakyeon, masih belum menatap Leo.

Leo maklum dengan tingkah istrinya, masih menyimpan rasa takut. Untuk itu dia berusaha pelan pelan saja meyakinkan istrinya.

"kita akan pulang ke rumah kita. Yaa rumah kita…" ucap Leo, dan memberikan senyum kepada istrinya.

Hakyeon menatap Leo yang terlihat santai meyetir. Rumah kita? Apa maksudnya?

"aku membeli rumah sesuai impianmu.. ada taman bunga dibelakang rumah, kau bisa menanam apapun disana. Juga ada kolam ikan seperti keinginannmu yang ingin membuat ternak ikan… lalu disampig ada tempat khusus bermain Minyol. Ada juga lapangan futsal yang khusus aku buat untuk Minyol…"

Hakyeon hanya melongo mendengar ucapan suaminya, benarkah Leo membuat itu semua? Untuknya? Hakyeon menundukkan kepalanya, alam diam dia tersenyum bahagia.

"gomawooo Leo yaa…."bisik Hakyeon pelan, dan masih bisa didengar oleh Leo.

Leo menoleh kearah istrinya, lalu mengambil jemari Hakyeon untuk ia genggam kembali.

"aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu sayang…sudah mau memeberikan kesempatan pada pria brengsek ini…"

"aniii… " Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya "mari kita lupakan… kita sudah sepakat bukan? Semua sudah berlalu…" ucap Hakyeon.

Leo membawa tubuh Hakyeon kedalam pelukannya dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menyetir. Dengan hati bahagia Leo membawa mobil ke jalan menuju rumah baru mereka. Tidak pernah Leo rasakan sebahagia ini didalam hidupnya. Ia menyetir dengan rasa bahagia, seperti menyetir ke perjalanan baru hidup mereka.

*****RL*****

Awalnya mereka ingin melihat lihat keseluruh ruangan yang tadinya Leo ceritakan, tapi berhubung sudah terlalu larut, Leo menyarankan agar besok pagi saja berkelilingnya. Karena ia tahu kondisi tubuh sang istri sudah lelah. Untuk itu ia membawa istrinya masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

Leo benar benar ingin menghapus bayangan takut sang istri, untuk itu ia mengajak dengan perlahan istrinya untuk tidur dikamar yang sama. Meski diawal hakyeon ragu, namun akhirnya Leo berhasil membawa sitrinya ke kamar milik mereka.

Dan sepertinya Leo melupakan kata katanya tadi, dia melarang istrinya untuk berkeliling karena alasan istrinya lelah, namun lihatlah apa yang dilakukan oleh keduanya.

Berawal dari pembicaraan ringan dibalkon rumah yang menghadap ke halaman belakang rumah yang ada kolam renang. Awalnya pembicaraan ringan seputar anak mereka, lalu perlahan Leo memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan melancarkan aksinya mengecup punggung sang istri yang sedikit terbuka akibat kemeja yang dipakai Hakyeon sedikit kebesaran. Wajar saja karena kemeja yang dipakainya adalah kemeja suaminya.

Dan berakhir mereka berdua yang terbaring diranjang dengan posisi Leo ada diatas tubuh Hakyeon. Entah bagaimana mulanya, entah bagaimana caranya Leo merayu istrinya hingga kini keduanya dalam keadaan sama sama naked diatas ranjang mereka. bahkan selimut yang tadi membungkus mereka sudah jatuh kelantai.

Leo masih saja terus menyatukan bibir mereka, menyalurkan cinta mereka yang begitu terpendam yang baru kali ini mereka rasakan yang namanya ciuman penuh cinta. Jika saja Leo tidak memikirkan istrinya butuh nafas, Leo masih akan terus menghisap bibir istrinya.

Bibirnya beralih kedada istrinya, mengecup kedua niple kembar istrinya, menghisap dengan penuh perasaan karena ia tidak ingin membuat istrinya sakit sedikitpun. Leo benar benar bodoh menyia nyiakan keindahan istrinya dulu, malah justru mencari kenikmatan dari yeoja lain. Kali ini dia tidak akan melepas orang yang begitu berarti untuk dirinya. Orang yang sudah mengambil separuh hidupnya.

Tangan Leo meraba raba perut sang istri, perut yang begitu kecil ditangannya, perut dimana sang anak pernah tumbuh didalamnya. Tiba tiba dahi Leo mengernyit kala tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang kasar ditubuh sang istri. Leo mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya melihat bekas operasi istrinya ketika melahirkan anak mereka.

"miaannn…" Leo mengelus bekas luka itu, menatap istrinya penuh dengan permohonan maaf.

"anii… berhentilah meminta maaf…" Hakyeon yang tadi terpejam menikmati cumbuan sang istri, membuka matanya saat dirasanya mulut sang suami tak lagi bersemayam merasa kosong.

Leo mengecup berkali kali bekas luka itu, lalu naik keatas untuk kembali mencium istrinya.

"bolehkah?"

Leo meminta ijin kepada istrinya sebelum ketahap berikutnya. Katakanlah Leo pria brengsek karena dirinya sudah tau istrinya lelah malah justru meminta istrinya melayaninya. Namun salahkan nafsunya yang sudah diubun ubun. Dia namja normal yang bertahun tahun menahan kebutuhan biologisnya selama ini.

Dan anggukan dari hakyeon membuat Leo seperti memenangkan tender besar. Langsung saja ia sambar bibir istrinya untuk menyatukan kembali ciuman mereka.

Dan dengan perlahan Leo menyatukan tubuh mereka, sensasi luar biasa dirasakan hakyeon. Ini adalah kali kedua hakyeon merasakan sesuatu masuk kedalam holenya. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali, namun tidak seperti pertama kali ia merasakannya, meski oleh orang yang sama. Kali ini ia bisa merasakan bagaimana namja yang berstatus suaminya melakukannya dengan penuh cinta dan perasaan. Bagaimana Leo berusaha untuk membuatnya nyaman lalu melanjutkan kembali gerakannya.

Hakyeon benar benar merasa dihargai sebagai seorang istri, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan bahkan tidak lagi ia rasakan berganti dengan rasa nikmat seiring sang suami bergerak diatasnya dengan tempo yang membuat ia menggelinjang. Hakyeon tidak dapat mendefinisikan kenimatan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"eerghh….sshh….aaahhhh…"

Hal yang sama dirasakan oleh Leo. Dirinya benar benar menyalurkan hasratnya yang terpendam bertahun tahun. Sensasi nikmat ia rasakan ketika hole istrinya memijit juniornya sehingga membuat dirinya benar benar seperti berada diatas awan.

Hingga akhirnya Leo menyemburkan benih cintanya kedalam rahim sang istri, dalam diam Leo memanjatkan doa pasca pelepasannya. Berharap benih yang ia keluarkan akan tumbuh dan berkembang didalam perut istrinya. Yaa ia sangat berharap istrinya mau mengandung kembali anaknya. Meski ia salah, harusnya ia meminta ijin terlebih dulu, ia takut jika Hakyeon memiliki trauma dalam mengandung.

"aku berharap akan ada keluarga baru dalam hidup kita…"bisik Hakyeon seraya mengelus rambut suami yang ada didadanya.

Leo menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sang istri setelah mencapai klimaksnya. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya sambil berpikir, tapi sepertinya Leo dapat tertawa bahagia, karena nyatanya istrinya tidak menolak dan bahkan justru menerima jika ia bisa hamil lagi.

"gomawoo sayang…. Aku mencitaimu…saranghae…" Leo mengecup kening Hakyeon lama sebelum membawa istrinya kembali dalam ciuman panjang mereka.

Dan tak dapat dihindari jika mereka melakukannya kembali, berkali kali, bahkan hingga pagi. Penantian bertahun tahun mereka habiskan dalam satu malam yang penuh gairah dari keduanya.

*****RL*****

Hakyeon menggeliatkan badannya yang serasa remuk redam. Namun tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakkan karena dirinya masih berada didalam kungkungan suaminya. Pelukan suaminya benar benar erat, badannya bahkan tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Hakyeon memutar matanya malas, selalu seperti ini setiap pagi. Ia harus menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk lepas dari pelukan sang suami. Untuk itu dirinya lebih baik menatap wajah sang suami yang semakin hari semakin tampan meski umur mereka tak lagi muda.

"euugghh….." hakyeon menggeram, kala bagian bawah dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di holenya.

Lagi dirinya memutar bola matanya. Salah satu kebiasaaan suaminya yang tidak pernah mau mengeluarkan miliknya ketika mereka selesai menghabiskan malam panas. Perlahan, Hakyeon mengangkat tangan suaminya, untuk lepas dari tubuhnya. Lalu kemudian menggerakann bagian bawah tubuhnya agar terlepas dari milik sang suami. Namun sial, karena suaminya justru terganggu dan membuka matanya, sebelum ia berhasil mengeluarkan sepenuhnya.

"kau membangunkanku sayang…" Leo bergumam tanpa membuka matanya, kembali ia merapatkan kembali pelukannya

"tsk… bangunlah sebelum…"

ooeekkk..oekkkk oeekkk

Dan kembali Hakyeon memutar matanya, mau tidak mau ia menarik paksa tubuhnya untuk lepas dari suami, lalu kemudian mencari apa saja yang bisa ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Karena tangisan anaknya yang sudah menggema dikamar mereka.

"sshh…" dan Leo hanya dapat berdesis melihat perbuatan istrinya.

Hakyeon berjalan menuju keranjang bayi yang ada disudut kamar mereka. ia buka kelambu yang menutupi keranjang bayi tersebut, dan dapat dilihatnya anaknya yang sudah berlinangan airmata. Bayi berusia 7 bulan itu menangis tersedu karena kehausan, ia menunggu sang umma menghampirinya untuk memberikan minuman kesuakaannya.

"cupp cupp…. Haus nee?"

Dengan hati hati hakyeon membawa tubuh anaknya dalam gendongannya. Menepuk nepuk butnya memeriksa apakah anaknya buang air atau tidak. Dan ternyata kering, berarti anaknya memanglah haus.

Hakyeon membawa anaknya keranjang dimana sang suami masih bergelung dalam selimut. Sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kepala keluarga mereka ini.

"Leo yaa… bangunlah, bukankah pagi ini ada meeting heum?"

Hakyeon membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya, lalu memberikan niplenya ke mulut sang anak, dan disambut dengan lahap oleh bayi 7 bulan tersebut.

"sshh… pelan pelan chagii"

Hakyeon mengelus rambut sang anak sambil menatap kedalam mata sang anak. Hakyeon berusaha menciptakan hubungan dengan tatapan mata kepada sang anak. Karena dokter mengatakan komunikasi yang bagus dengan bayi adalah ketika mereka menyusu dengan ibunya.

"Leo yaa…." Kembali hakyeon mencoba membangunkan suaminya.

"hmmm….." namun hanya gumaman yang ia dapat.

Leo tidak berubah sejak 7 tahun, sejak mereka memutuskan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Bahkan kini mereka sudah dikaruniai 2 anak lagi. Tak lama sejak itu hakyeon hamil kembali dan mereka dikaruniai anak laki laki yang mereka beri nama Jung Yoogeon yang kini berusia 5 tahun, lalu kemudian 7 bulan yang lalu dirinya melahirkan kembali anak ketiga mereka, yeoja yang mereka beri nama Jung Jiyool.

Lengkap sudah kebahagiaan mereka.

Apa lagi yang kurang? Bukankah Tuhan sangat baik pada mereka?

"haah… terkadang aku berharap agar Minyool cepat besar, agar segera menggantikanku, agar aku bisa dirumah terus bersamamu, menghabiskan waktu berdua saja, bercinta…bercin…"

"YAAKK…TUTUP MULUTMU!" Hakyeon berteriak marah mendengar ucapan suaminya. Sampai sampai ia tidak menyadari jika ada bayi yang seedang mengemut niplenya

"kau membuatnya takut sayang…" Leo bangkit dan mendekat keistri dan anaknya. Pura pura mengelus kepala anaknya yang sekarang bersiap untuk menangis, namun dengan segera Ia masukkan kembali niple istrinya kedalam mulut anaknya.

"aiishhh…sudah cepatlah sana, mandi dan bersiap siap sebelum anakmu menggendor pintu.."

DOOK DOOK DOOK DOOK

Dan benar saja, pintu kamar mereka sudah digedor gedor, siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan anak kedua mereka.

"APPAA CEPATLAAHH… AKU SUDAH SIAAPP… AKU TIDAK MAU TERLAMBAT ATAU YEOJA CEREWET ITU AKAN MEMARAHIKU!"

Jung Yoogeon, atau yang biasa dipanggil Yoo, berteriak sambil menggedor pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya.

"apa ku bilang… cepatlah pakai bajumu…" ucap Hakyeon mengusir suaminya

Leo beranjak turun dari ranjang dan memakai celananya saja, berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membuka pintu, dan terlihatlah namja cilik berumur 5 tahun yang sudah berpakaian seragam sekolah rapi lengkap dengan tas bergambar singa dipunggungnya.

Namja cilik yang mewarisi spenuhnya sikap Leo. Cool, dengan tatapan yang bisa membunuh siapa saja, dan Yoo adalah namja idola di TK tempat ia sekolah. Namun meski mewarisi sikap Leo sepenuhnya, wajah Yoo mewarisi wajah manis sang umma. Penuh dengan kelembutan.

"wae?" Leo dengan santainya berjongkok didepan anaknya

"appa kenapa belum bersiap siap?" Yoo melipat kedua tangannya didada, memasang pose seolah ia marah

"memangnya kenapa? Appa masih ingin bersama umma dan adik bayi" Leo menggoda anaknya

"ANII….. APPA HARUS MENGANTARKU. AKU TIDAK MAU TELAT" Yoo berteriak kesal

"Leo yaa… jangan menggodanya pagi pagi. Kau akan merusak moodnya. Jika sudah ngambek Yoo susah dibujuk asal kau tahu" Hakyeon berdesis geram melihat tingkah suaminya.

Leo memang senang sekali menggoda anaknya yang satu ini. Ah bukan hanya Yoo, terkadang Jiyool juga tak lepas dari kejahilan Leo, terkadang saat Hakyeon baru saja menidurkan jiyool, lalu Leo yang baru pulang kerja seenak jidatnya membangunkan Jiyool. Alhasil bayi berusia 7 bulan itu menangis histeris karena tidurnya terganggu.

"baiklah baiklah… kau tunggu di meja makan, appa akan turun 15 menit lagi"

Leo kembali menutup pintu setelah melihat memastika anaknya turun.

Beanr saja, setelah 15 menit Leo turun dengan pakaian kerja yang sudah rapi. Dirinya disambut oleh anggota keluarganya. Ada Jaejoong yang pagi pagi sudah datang karena beralasan kangen dengan ketiga cucunya, Jaejoong juga memasakkan mereka sarapan.

Minyool sekarang berusia 12 tahun, banyak sekali kemajuan yang dialami Minyol. Berkat therapy yang dilakukan setiap hari, mampu membuat Minyool tampak seperti anak normal lainnya. Bicara Minyool juga sudah lancar, dan sekarang Minyool tergabung ke dalam club sepak bola yang cukup terkenal, dimana manager dari club bola tersebut adalah Minhyuk.

Leo dan Hakyeon memasukkan anak mereka ke dalam club sepak bola karena mereka juga menyadari bakat anak tertua mereka, dan terbukti beberapa kali Minyool dimasukkan kedalam tim inti ketika mereka bertanding. Dan sebagai gantinya Minyool menjalani home schooling agar sang anak tidak tertinggal dalam hal akademis.

Rasa bangga tak dapat dibendung Hakyeon dan Leo sebagai orang tua. Meski anak mereka tidak sempurna, tapi Minyool dapat membanggakan mereka dengan kelebihan yang dimilikinya.

"umma…appaa…"

Hakyeon dan Leo menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil mereka.

"ada apa chagi?" Hakyeon tersenyum kepada Minyool

"hmm… minggu depan pertandingan akan dimulai, apa appa dan umma akan melihatku?"

"bukan hanya appa dan umma chagi… monie, bojie,Yoo, Jiyool, Hyuk ahjussi, Ken dan ravi ahjussi dan maid juga akan melihatmu…" Leo menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, dan Minyool dapat tersenyum bahagia.

"yeaayy…." Lalau kemudian Minyool berteriak senang.

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas mengekspresikan betapa bahagianya dia seakrang. Keluarganya sudah lengkap, bahkan kini dirinya memiliki 2 orang adik yang sangat disayanginya.

"MONIEE TIDAK USAH MEMBUATKAN BEKAL UNTUKKU…"

Tiba tiba suara melengking Yoo menghentikan tawa mereka. Hakyeon yang tadi menyuapi Jiyool dengan buah pisang ikut berhenti mendengar teriakan anak kedua mereka.

"wae?" Jaejoong menatap sang cucu dengan heran. Kenapa ia tidak mau dibuatkan bekal olehnya.

"sudah ada yang memberinya bekal disekolah umma, jadi dia tidak perlu repot repot membawa bekal" jawab Leo, melirik anaknya yang tertunduk malu.

"hoooo…. Ternyata cucu monie tidak jauh jauh seperti appnya heum…appamu dulu juga selalu mendapat bekal dari ummamu…" Dan kini gantian Jaejoong yang menggoda anaknya

Hakyeon merona malu, lalu kemudian melanjutkan menyuapi anaknya yang duduk dibangku khusus bayi.

"katakan siapa yang memberimu bekal?"

"shireoooo…." Yoo menggelengkan kepalanya

Namun meski Yoo tidak memberi tahu, Jaejooong sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang mereka bicarakan, dan mereka benar benar terkekh geli melihat tingkah Yoo yang sok cool namun sebenarnya masih sangat manja kepada ummanya.

"semua yeoja di sekolahku menjengkelkan sekali… mereka terus saja menggangguku…" Yoo mempoutkan bibrnya imut

Yoo berubah menjadi cool dihadapan teman temannya sehingga membuat banyak yeoja dan namja di Tk begitu menyukai Yoo, bahkan mereka tak segan segan memberi bekal pada Yoo, namun bekal bekal tersebut bernasib naas oleh ditangan seorang yeoja cilik.

*****RL*****

"momyyyy…. Kenapa kotak bekalku bukan yang copel?" Seorang yeoja cilik duduk layaknya bos dimeja makan.

Mulut cerewetnya tidak henti hentinya mengajak perang mulut dengan sang momy.

"Kim Hani! Sudahlah, meskipun tidak kopel Yoo akan tetap memakan bekal darimu!" Ken, sudah jengah sekali melihat tingkah putri satu satunya ini.

Pasalnya sang anak meminta kotak bekal yang berpasangan, untuk ia berikan kepada Yoo. Namja yang sudah ia klaim sebagai calon suami masa depannya.

"Tapii Yoo tidak suka frozen momyy…. Yang suka frozen itu akuu…. "

Jelas saja Hani protes, karena kotak bekal yang disiapkan adalah kotak bekal bergambar frozen. Hani bahkan sudah menyiapkan kotak bekal khusus untuk mereka berdua, tapi karena kotak bekal yang biasa digunakan lupa dicuci oleh maid, jadi ken menggunakan kotak bekal yang lain.

"AIISHH… RAVI YAA AKU PUSING SEKALI MELIHAT TINGKAH ANAKMU… KENAPA IA BEGITU TERGILA GILA DENGAN JUNG KECIL ITU" Ken mendudukkan dirinya dikusri disebelah suaminya

Ravi sedari tadi hanya bisa melihat keduanya yang memang setiap hari beradu mulut.

"inilah kenapa aku tidak mau menuruti keinginanmu untuk memiliki anak lagi. Bisa bisa aku seperti mengrus 3 bayi" ravi justru berkata yang semakin membuat Ken naik darah

"YAAKK… KATAKAN SAJA KAU TIDAK MAU MEMILIKI ANAK DARIKU LAGI… HUEEEE…..HIKS…"

Ken menjatuhkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya dimeja. Ia kesal sekali dengan dua Kim pagi ini. Tidak anaknya, tidak suaminya benar benar menguji kesabarannya.

Yaah, Ken dan Ravi memang baru dikaruniai satu anak yeoja mereka tidak berusaha, hanya saja Ravi sendiri masih ragu jika mereka memiliki anak lagi. Tingkah Ken saja sama manjanya dengan Hani, bahkan terkadang tidak mau mengalah dengan anaknya.

"umma cengeng sekali" dan Hani juga tidak ketinggalan menggoda ummanya

"YAAAKK…."

Ken semakin histeris mendengar ucapan anaknya.

 *******RL*******

* * *

 *******END*******

YEAAYY AKHIRNYA END JUGA

TERIMAKSIH YANG SUDAH MEMBACA DARI AWAL HINGGA AKHIR

MAAF JIKA ENDNYA MENGECEWAKAN *bow*

Terimakasih kepada selir selir Leo

Sulli eoni, Putry, Cian, Kirana, Sobie, dll yang selalu kasih support jika dalam keadaan down.

* * *

Buat LeoN shiper, mari bertahan bersama untuk tetap mendukung Appa dan umma. Kita harus percaya jika mereka itu memilik sesuatu yang sekedar lebih dari temen satu grup. ^^

 *******LEONSHIPER*******

* * *

 **Bonus scene**

"uugghh… sshhh….aahhhh… yaakkk.. sakit sekali" seseorang yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya merasa terusik karena kecupan kecupan ia rasakan dibahunya

"masih sakit? Tsk.. padahal kita sudah sering melakukannya" ucan namja yang terus terusan memberi kecupan pada bahu namja dalam pelukannya

"diam kau…kau kira tidak sakit, apa kau mau gantian aku masuki?"

"hilangkan pikiran menjijikkanmu itu.. sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap berada dipihak yang aku masuki…" Naja itu kembali menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih bersaragn dalam tubuh sang kekasih, membuat sang kekasih menggelinjang kegelian.

"YAAK..aarghh…ssh..uuuhh…..aarggh… pelan pelan bodoh"

Dan kembali mereka melanjutkan sesi bercinta mereka.

 *******END*******

Nah loo, ayo tebak siapa yang ada di adegan itu?

 **NEED EPILOG?**


	17. Chapter 17

"Kyaaaaaa... Minyul oppa pingsan"

"Ya Tuhan Minyul"

.

.

"Hiks...hiks... Bagaimana ini? Minyul belum sadar juga.."

"Tenanglah Hakyeon ah.. Mungkin Minyul lelah"

.

.

"Terima kasih chagi, menjadi umma untuk anak anak kita. Bisakah aku meminta satu hal lagi padamu?"

"Hiks..."

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Maukah kau mengulang kisah kita kembali? Menjadi lebih Indah?"

.

.

.

 **ADA KAH YANG MASIH INGAT FF INI?**

 **PENASARAN BAGAIMANA KEHIDUPA. KELUARGA JUNG DAN KIM SEKARANG?**

 **TERUS BAGAIMANA HUBUNGAN HYUKBIN?**

 **MINYUL SUDAH PUNYA KEKASIH LOOH, SIAPAKAH DIAA?**

 **Bersyukur jika Ada yang ingat, Ff ini akan dibuat kedalam novel dengan judul yang sama Dan cerita yang sama hanya saja akan Ada Chapter Tambahan yang hanya Ada dinovel. Nah yang diatas itu cuplikan yang ada dinovel. So? Berminat?**

 **Jika berminat silahkan PO ke saya atau bisa sama Kim eunseob**

 **Line : endhaiu**

 **Harga 70rb, pengiriman dari Pontianak**

 **Ditunggu orderannya ^** ^


	18. Chapter 18

Anyeong haseyo ^^

Cuma pemberitahuan sedikit, kalau kemungkinan saya akan pindah ke wattpad.

Yang masih ingin menunggu kelanjutan Ff saya silahakan follow my watt pad :, PM_endhaiueo

Dan saya mengucapkan banyak terimaksih kepada yang sudah membeli novel Real Love *boe*

Dan untuk yang masih ingin beli, kalian bisa beli versi PDF nya.

Berminat?

PM langsung, okay?

Line : endhaiu

Gamsahamnida ^^


End file.
